


Optimus Prime's Bloodlines

by Mamabot (JeanFi)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Character Death, F/M, Family, Prime Blood, Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds, a host of more of our favorite bots, brothers in arms, deep abiding friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 126,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/Mamabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1:  The courtship of Orion/Ariel which leads to Optimus and Elita.  How they are set up by Alpha Trion, Jazz and Dion. Ariel meets Orion's close friend Megatronous and how things just go to Pit and yet how they lean on each other ever so much. Optimus and Elita love from afar holding their sparkbond together... until a miracle happens and something more. (Lilly)<br/>Part 2:{Poco}  Some time after Part 1, Optimus meets a human linguist. In the process of searching for a Cybertronian biological-viral artifact from Leonardo di Vinci's labs before the Decepticons find it, they find companionship. For the first time in a very long time, a confidant. Optimus finds he can love again.<br/>Part 3 {Primo} William and Sarah Lennox (godparents to Monique/Poco's children) find they have quite the task of raising Optimus' children and the weight upon his young shoulders. Optimus and Will rub their foreheads at his strong willed nature.<br/>Part 4 {Rosa} Optimus' little Cybertronian Rose comes of age and blossoms into a woman. Correction: femme. She picks up her Cybertronian heritage, much to his spark's worries.</p><p>Part of my Prime Blood Saga</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orion, meet Ariel.

**Author's Note:**

> G1/Alex Irvine’s Exodus.  
> {Dion will eventually become Ironhide}  
> *This means bond link  
> [This means closed com link]  
> “This is standard vocalization”
> 
> Optimus Prime’s Bloodlines  
> {original posting: Fanfiction.net Feb 2012, deviant art.com Dec 2012, A03 revision April 2016}
> 
> The Courtship of O & E Part 1: Another thought on Orion and Ariel before they were commanders.

  
Cybertron, Iacon current pre-war:     Orion Pax enjoys his responsibilities at Iacon’s hall of records.  Jazz doesn’t get it, but cares about his friend.  As does Dion.  Tonight Dion and Jazz had decide to take matters into their own hands concerning Orion and the femmes.  Orion always shrugs it off as no big deal that he isn‘t dating.  He has his (basketball- like) games he follows and his time with Jazz and Dion.  But Dion and Jazz know the serious side of Orion needs someone deeper he could talk to.    
    Jazz sniggers, “I just want to see if the bot can flirt.”  
    Dion shakes his head, “You know deep down that just not him.  But I agree, we need to nudge him to get out.  Helms up, here he comes.”  
    Dion and Jazz wave from a corner table.  They already have his drink waiting for him.  Now he knows something is up.  He takes a seat but waits on lifting the drink eyeing it curiously.  “What’s up?”  
     Jazz tries to look innocent but fails with that glint in his optic, “What ever could you mean?”  
     Orion narrows his gaze and turns it on Dion.  But he is much better at poker faces.  He just sips his drink silently as if nothing is up.  So Orion starts by looking under the table and then around at the other tables.  
     “Loose something, Orion?”  Jazz tries again.  
     “Yeah, reality.  This isn’t one of our regular tables.  It’s larger and in the corner.  It’s not my activation day, so what is up?”  Jazz says nothing.  Orion sniffs the drink carefully still not sure if he should drink it or not.      
      Jazz feigns a hurt reaction. “Oh come on, you don’t seriously think-”  Dion chuckles lightly.  Jazz smacks him lightly on the shoulder, “One time.  Just once and you never let it down again.  Jeepers.”  
       And then, a set of soft blue-green femme arms slip over Jazz’s shoulders and a lovely helm rest beside his audio receptor, “Hello handsome.  Care to buy a femme a drink?”  
      Orion suddenly gets nervous seeing the other two femmes behind her. One is vibrant red and white, the other is stunning pink and white, looking a little out of sorts… like him.  She must have been dragged along, just like he has been roped into this meeting.  Orion drops his optics to meet Jazz. Jazz looks to Orion who is now shooting fierce scowls from his optics.  Dion instead turns and stands.  Orion does the same giving the ladies silent but warm expressions.  Dion welcomes them over while Orion gets a couple more chairs, “Hello Moonracer, Firestar, and Ariel.  Glad you could make it.  What can I get you to drink?”  
       The ladies take their seats, Ariel directly next to Firestar beside Dion.  Moonracer next to Jazz leaving the other side of Ariel open for Orion.  The ladies give their drink orders; light weight vintages.  Orion looks into his still untouched Visco to avoid the ladies‘ optics.    
     Jazz is wrapped up in a soft and giggling conversation with Moonracer, therefore leaving Firestar and Dion to break the ice for the impromptu blind date for Ariel and Orion.    
     Dion notices Firestar rubbing her left hand. Dion beams, “Did he finally ask?”  
     She nearly blushes, “You aren’t mad are you, Dion?”  
     Dion smiles holding his hand out, “Let me see.”  She pushes over her hand seeing the engraved mark of a single white flame shooting off a gold band.  He shrugs, “He could have done better.  Platinum  would have been nicer.”    
      She pulls her hand back offended, “It think it’s beautiful.  He did it himself!”  
     Dion smiles, “Oh, in that case, he should have splurged on the metal!”  She shakes her head with a smile.  He reaches back and gives her hand a squeeze though. “Good for him.  He won’t be sorry,” and gives her temple a kiss.  
     She squeezes back, “Thanks Dion.”  
     Dion then turns to Ariel, “Do you know Inferno?”  
      She nods after taking a sip from her drink.  “Yeah, he came to the school to remind the youngsters not to mess around with certain chemicals and the dangers it could do to themselves and their surroundings.”  
     Dion thumbs to Ariel while looking at Orion, “Ariel is our superintendent of schools for Iacon.”  
     Orion’s optic brows raise in admiration for her duties.  He knows being in charge of those twenty schools is no easy job.  Not with thousand young bots and sparklings plus all their adults who raise the sparklings plus the teaching and administration staff. That is a huge challenge.  He raises his glass to her, “Congratulations on the victory over Crystal City in (basketball).”  
   She smiles proudly, “Thank you.  It wasn’t easy, but we did it.”  
   Dion chucks a thumb at the large mech. “Orion here is a big fan.  Iacon is his al mater.”    
   She smiles a wicked smirk, “I came from Crystal City.”  
   Orion leans in curious, “And so how does yesterday’s victory feel?”  
   Ariel proudly states, “Real good!  I’m so proud of my schools.  They fought and worked so hard for that victory.  They deserved it.”  Orion is impressed at her support for those under her guidance. Then she leans in with a real wicked smirk, “Besides, it’s not like they were playing against me.”  At that Firestar and Moonracer laugh at her cockiness.  
   Jazz smirks, “Oh really?  You think you are that good?”  
   Ariel downs her drink and shrugs a shoulder at him, “Yeah, I do.  I’ll go one on one with you any day, loud mouth.”  
    Jazz raises his hands. “Oh no, not me.  I know I’m not that good.  My bot Orion over there is the one you want to take on.”  
    Ariel turns to him.  Blushing Orion lowers his head to his drink.  She looks back to Jazz scoffing the big shy red and blue bot beside her, “Him?  Really?”  
    Dion softly answers knowing exactly what he’s set up. “Uh, yeah.  Orion’s pretty good. Don‘t let his size deceive you about his maneuverability.”  Orion kicks him under the table, Dion grimaces, but pushes on.  He knows Ariel is just what Orion needs.  “MVP,”  kick, “All District Captain,” kick, “All State Hero,” hard kick, “OW!”  Orion still doesn’t look up.  
     Ariel dips her head down trying to see his face, “Really? I think you two are making this up.”  
    Dion opens his subspace and pulls out a ball placing it on the table between them, “First one to five points.  Looser pays the drinks.”  
    Orion takes the ball and pushes it back into Dion’s hands, silently saying he won’t play.  Dion shoves it back.  Orion starts to get up.  Ariel knows he is going to try running from the uncomfortable set up his friends put him into.  She takes the ball and sets it on the floor, “Maybe another day.  So Jazz, how is work?”  
     She swiftly glances back to Orion and finds a grateful glimpse of reply from him as he dips back into his drink.  Orion carefully avoids answering anything else brought up in his direction and Ariel does her best not to let his friends embarrass him any further.    
      
      After awhile,  she can see Orion is getting more nervous.  So she stretches, “This has been fun, but I really need to go recharge.  The records hall will want my district test scores in on time.”  She cant help but tease, “You know how grumpy those data pad pushers can be when stuff isn’t in on time.”  
    Orion smirks back, “Wouldn’t know.  Grid streaming is my area.”  
    She leans in, “So you do you have your bets on for the Bowl?”  
    He smiles, “The Wingnuts.  You?”  
     “Blasters.” Smirking back the challenge is cast.  
     He sticks his hand out at the challenge, “Three to one.”  
     She takes his hand, “You’re on.”  
  
~0~      
      The next weekend, the friends ( adding rescue mech Inferno on Firstar’s arm) meet back at the bar for the Bowl game.  Orion doesn’t show.  Dion scowls his reply when Ariel asks about Orion. “He got stuck working.  Apparently one of the other bots got hurt in his off time and so Orion got stuck covering his shift.”  
       Ariel cringes.  Then she smiles when an idea hits her. “Do you think he will let me in?”      
       Dion shrugs,  “You can ask, but Orion’s a stickler for the rules.”  She gives him a pleading look which he can‘t resist. “Oh alright, I’ll walk you over.  Worst he can say is ‘no‘.”  
        Ariel loops her arm through his, “Thanks, Dion.  I owe you.”  
        He winks, “Oh one day you will, that’s for sure.”  
  
     At the door to Iacon‘s Hall of Records, Ariel gets buzzed into the entry way.  To her surprise, an older wiser bot is standing at the balcony of the entryway under the elegant glassed domed ceiling. It’s not Orion.    
      The older white and gold mech smiles, “Ah, Superintendent Ariel.  So you have come for your tour of our facility.  You came on a good day.”  He waves a hand to Dion, “You may go, Dion.”  
     Dion is very confused about what has just happened with Orion‘s supervisor.  He can too feel something holy is at work here.  Ariel knows deep in her spark, for some celestial reason, she can trust this dignified older bot she has never met before.  Dion respectful dips his helm to him and leaves.  The older bot holds his hand out to her and she climbs the curved staircase up to his side.    
     “I am Alpha Trion, Orion Pax’s superior.  It is good to finally see you face to face.”  
   She carefully asks, “You know me?”  
   He lightly laughs, “My dear, I know everybody.  Come, Orion is this way.”  
   “He doesn’t know I’m coming,” she blushes.    
    He takes her elbow warmly into his in grandfatherly way. “Ah yes, but I did.”    
     Through the gleaming marbled hall, Alpha Trion leads her past their history and to an upper level.  From there, he takes her to the data stream entry area.  Ariel can see the glassed wall ahead and the twinkling lights of the city below.  A small sigh of delight escapes her at the beauty.  Trion pats her hand and smiles.  “Yes, this is one of his favorite places, too.”  
      She stops and turns to him, “Why are you doing this?”  
       Alpha Trion holds both of her hands tightly now. “Changes are coming.  Some have already begun.  Have you felt it?”  She nods with worry.  He turns his head to Orion sitting at his station completely focused on his task and oblivious to their presence.  “He is going to need you.  You are going to need him.”  
     “I don’t understand.”  
     Trion squeezes her hand once again. “In time, you will.  Be there for each other.”  With that, Trion leads Ariel over to the only bot working today.  Placing a hand on his shoulder, Orion jumps turning around.    
      “Sir! I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Orion stumbles the freezes at the sight of Ariel.  
      Alpha Trion cuts him off softly, “Orion Pax.  This is Superintendent Ariel.  She has come for a demonstration of our facilities.  I think a demonstration of sports media stream would be a good example and unclassified. Don’t you?”  
       With a wink only to Orion, Alpha Trion turns his back and walks away.  Ariel and Orion are left staring at each other.  Shocked that they have been set up again, this time by Alpha Trion of all bots.    
     Trion pipes up just before he disappears into his room, “The Bowl, Pax.  Don’t be obtuse!”  
     Orion pulls a chair out for Ariel and quickly pulls up the Bowl game on the large screen beside the window.  But Ariel strides towards the window more interested in the view of the city and Trion‘s words than the current Bowl game.    
   Nearly silent, Orion comes to her side.  Softly she nearly breathes the words,  “This is beautiful.”  
     He sighs, “I know.  I can get lost just looking at this.”  
     “What do you see?”  She asks deeply.  
      “Potential and yet war.”  He lays a hand on the glass sadly.  
      “What do you mean?”  
       “There’s a wave of unrest that ripples through the people.  Something has to change or we will start dying.  We already have.”  
       “I know,” she says softly.  He turns to her and looks at her sad face looking down at her own people.  Iacon’s future she leads.  “The young are angry too.  The parents are mad.  What can we do?”    
       He looks back to the window and rubs the back of his neck.  His silence causes her to look up to him.  She narrows her gaze “Orion, what aren’t you telling me?”  
     He takes a deep breath and then carefully answers, “There are some who are starting to talk about change.  Trying to change the way the counsel thinks.”  
       “Yeah, good luck with that!”  But he doesn’t move.  She moves herself directly between his body and the window, “Orion, what is it?”    
       He looks down at her, studying her and pondering how much he can trust her.  She knows it, too.  He is hiding something big.  How much can he tell her?  How much does she want to know?  What was it Alpha Trion had told her about Orion‘s future?  
  
      “Orion, what have you done?”  Ariel asks carefully in letting him know that although she is in a government office, he CAN trust her.  He doesn’t move.  He doesn’t stop studying her.  A light goes on in her head as she adds up facts. “Oh Primus, it’s you,” she nearly gasps.  “Do the others know?”  
     “Who?”  He asks more of who will she tell than who already knows about his role in the soft rumblings of a revolt.  
      Instead, she steps even closer.  Now her body is touching his.  She grasps his upper arms, “Why are you involved?  I have twenty schools and all those youths I am in charge of, I have a why.  What do you have?  Why are you doing this?”  
       Dead serious he bores his optics through hers. “One day, I hope to have someone in one of those twenty schools with someone of my choosing, not of someone ‘approved‘.  Free.  They all deserve to be free not shoved into lives they don‘t want.”  
       It’s a lot to weigh. What she notices is that he is not saying the life HE wants, but the life he wants for others. He is going to take the life he has and use it to make a change for others.  
  
      Her hands no longer grip, but soothe his arms. “How can I help?”  
      He shakes his head and pulls away from not just her physical touch, but her life she is willing to risk. “No.  This is too dangerous.”  He turns his back on her and begins to stride away.  
     Ariel puts a hand out and hooks a finger into the belt of his waist.  He stops at the tug but doesn’t turn, “That’s what he meant.”  Still he doesn’t move.  So she steps forward, keeping her fingers hooked into his belt, sliding them until she steps in front of him and looks directly up into his optics. “You need me.”  He doesn’t move.  “Think about it.  I have contact with our youth.  I have contact with their parents.  I have contact with the educators.  I have contact with other districts.  You need me.”  
     “I don’t want you getting hurt.  This is going to be dangerous.  Deadly.  There have already been accidents.”  
     “Dodge, weave, pass and evade.  Right?”  She smiles.  
     He grabs her arms firmly and a protective leader‘s tone of fierce warning, “Ariel, this isn’t a game!”  
       She scowls back with her own tone of authority. “You’re right, it isn’t!  This is our future.  Everyone’s.  Cybertron’s!  I have a right to fight for my future, too.  Our future!”  
      His optics widen at our.  Him and her, a future, is that what she means or does she just mean Cybertron‘s future?  He swallows and steps back. Her presence is doing strange things to his spark.  “You should go.”  
      She shakes her head and steps closer to him slipping both arms around his waist. “Someone promised me a tour and a game.  I’m staying.”  She waits a moment to see if her drilling gaze will change him.  It doesn’t.  So, she goes over to the chair and punks down to watch the game even though she has no interest in it any longer.  She’s going to be stubborn and support him whether he likes it or not.    
         He’s left staring at her.  She is so determined and has no fear in standing up to someone larger than her on their own turf.  Already a warrior to the cause?  His spark shudders in awe.  
   
       Ariel watches Orion leave the room and wonders if he will come back. Did she push him too far?  But when he returns, he hands her a cube of Energon and a much calmer disposition.    
    “It’s not a game without something to drink.”  Silently he takes the seat next to her.  
   A few passes and fowls later she slips her hand over his, “Are you scared?”  
     “Absolutely,” he softly admits keeping his optics on the game.  
     “Are you hopeful?” she squeezes.  
      He sighs heavily rubbing a couple finger tips to his forehelm. “I have to be.  Other wise, what the Pit are we fighting for?”  
      She moves her chair closer to his and leans her head on his large shoulder.  He brings his arm around hers.    
        There‘s been enough serious talk for now, and it‘s time for her to support him in a different way. “I can still beat you at this game.”    
         He chuckles, “In your dreams, Ariel.  In your dreams.” But he is grateful for her warmth. Not just that she can play with him, but can hold her own against him.  
       “Tomorrow, you put your Visco where your mouth is,” she smirks then sips.    
        He roars with laugher at the challenge.  He is so happy.  Maybe she is just what he needs if there is going to be a war.  Maybe she is what he needs to keep himself focused when it gets tough.  Maybe…. Just maybe… there is a future for them.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little one on one game leads to even more.

  
  
~~      
   Sure enough, a few days later, Orion and Ariel go one on one at the school court.  Dion and Jazz cheer on Orion.  Whereas Moonracer and a couple kids are cheering on Ariel.  And then Ariel decides to play dirty.    
     Orion shakes his head and her using him as a launch board to make the goal.  In turn, when she goes to make the next move, he rushes her in a football move (not an authorized move in this game).  Dipping as he charges, he grasps her by the knees, knocking her belly onto his shoulder and lifting her off the ground.  She pounds on the small of his back while he spins her in the opposite direction planning to stuff her into the goal instead of the ball.  One of the kids runs up with his cold drink and hands it to Ariel.  Giggling, Ariel pours in into the crevices of Orion’s hip and aft panels. He nearly drops her trying to wiggle the ice out now wedged against his under armor.  Dion and Jazz haven’t heard him laugh so hard in months.  Nor did they know he could make those high pitched squeals.   
     Ariel and the kids are giggling and madly falling over.  Dion and Jazz shake their heads and chortle, “You going to take that, Orion?”  
     Orion gives her a wicked smirk of his own and reaches over for the hose used to clean off the court.  “Wash down, Ariel?  Teach you to play dirty!”  
       She shakes her head and backs away.  He still turns it on and then they are in a hand to hand fight trying to get it away from the other.  She’s good, and matches or beats his every move.  As a law enforcement officer well trained in hand to hand combat, Dion is even impressed with Ariel.  When the hose slips and hits the ground, the sparring couple are left panting and dripping.    
      Orion has her nearly pinned against the wall with his elbow and body.  Her hands press against his chest and then the finger tips curl into his armor.  His smiles slowly fades to a different tone, optics going darker.  He finds himself leaning closer to her.  She finds herself pulling on his armor, lifting her chin ready for him.  
       In an instant, he knows what he was ready to do: kiss her in front of everyone.  Closing his optics, he turns away afraid of himself.  Ariel grasps his arm before he can completely flee, “Hey, Orion…”  
       He turns back.  She reaches a hand up and tenderly slips a palm to his cheek.  She strokes it warmly, “What are you fighting for?”  
     He whispers, “Freedom.”  
     She steps closer, “To do what?”  
     “To choose.”  He finds himself watching her move even closer, lining her body up directly in front and loving the feel of her palm against his face.  
     She brings her face closer to him, “I choose you, Orion Pax.”  
     That was all he needed.  Cupping her cheek with his own palm, he lightly grasps her lips with his.  She presses closer, grasping his lips back, not letting him move. She moves even closer pressing her body against his.  A moan escapes him as he wraps an arm around her waist securing his answer.  He readjusts his mouth to get a better hold, only to find her waiting for him and diving deeper herself. He looses himself in the feel of her mouth molding, tasting his while his chest begins to heat.  
    Jazz and Dion ruin it by send out the cat-calls.  Optimus pulls back instantly and drops his forehelm to her shoulder, “Primus, I’m sorry.”  
       Ariel pulls back and lifts his chin to face her, “What do you mean?”  
       He is blushing, “I didn’t mean to ravage you here on your campus.  I‘m sorry to dishonor you in -”  
       “Shut up and kiss me again,” she whispers and digs her finger tips into his chin.  It’s her mouth that ravages him this time.  The moan this time from him is more of a growl as he yanks away panting before his hands begin to wander on their own.  
        “Oh, Primus.”  This time he steps even further back from her and reaches for the cold water hose.  Crouching down, he turns it on his head and face.  Then he lets it run down his neck, trying to wash away all his heated desires.  
      Jazz calls, “That’s not going to help you, Orion.”  
      Ariel comes to Orion and lays a hand on his shoulder while whispering in his audio, “Call me when you are alone.”  
       He hands her the hose seeing her own face flushed.  She smiles gratefully and he strides away.  Tapping the ball just right with the toe of his pede, he flicks the ball to his hand and the pops it up to one finger letting it spin.  One of the youngsters gasps.  So he kneels down and shows him how to do it.  The other pleads to learn.  Orion teaches him, too.  
      
          Now that the hose is put away, Ariel walks by behind Dion and Jazz.  Orion lifts his optics and catches her signal to him.  Jazz and Dion are still softly razing Orion about Ariel.  Orion gets a smirk and turns back to the youth. “Now if you really want to see some cool tricks, you should see the magic tricks Jazz can do.  And Dion is a master of acrobatics.”  
       Jazz and Dion lift their heads at their names.  “Us?”  
       Orion smiles, “Oh yeah.  You don’t want me upstaging your talents, now do you?”  
       Jazz and Dion hop at the chance to show off to the youth.  Orion slips away behind the buildings out of their sight.  A hand slips into his and tugs him into an open door.  And then the door closes behind him. Ariel tugs him further into her office.   
        She smiles, “Nice move with those two clowns.”  
        Orion smiles and looks around the office to keep his optics from devovouring her again.  “So this is your world?”  He wanders around looking at what holds her interest.  A few drawings made by particular students.  Trophies for her district.  None of these awards are for her.  Except the hand drawn one by a young student declaring her the prettiest teacher ever.  He lightly laughs and holds that one up.  She comes to his side, “That one is my favorite.”  
    Turning to her he softly smiles, “Well, I have to agree.  He has a good sense of beauty.”  
     Ariel lightly scoffs, “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”  
     Orion turns to her and possessively wraps an arm around her waist.  He wants so badly to say _, ‘I behold you.’_   But instead he just stares at her dumbfounded.  Then he blushes and lets go relinquishing the award to her.  He turns away from her.  “I’m sorry, I don’t know what has suddenly come over me.  I’m not like this.  I…”  
       “Orion, look at me.”  He doesn’t.  So she comes around and stands directly in front of him.  He lowers his head to avoid her optics.  “Look at me.”  She’s using that teacher-you’re-in-trouble-voice.  He closes his optics as she grasps his chin again.  This time she brings her face nose to nose with him.  This time her tone is a whisper on the wind, “Orion…”  She can feel his body relax.  “Let me see those beautiful optics.”  His optics flash open in shock.  She smiles against his lips.  “I’m no fast bot, but nor am I a fool.”  
     “Ariel…” he tries to warn.  
      “Shut up Orion.  Listen to me.”  She lets him pull back only enough to see her face more clearly.  “I know trouble is ahead.  I have a feeling you and I both know you will be at the center of all this.”  
     “I already am.”  
     “Your spark is brave and proud.  Your spark is pure.”  
     He counters, “You are so devoted and a strong leader.  And supported by so many.  I don‘t want you hurt.”  
      “I know how many out here support your cause.  Our cause.  You need me.  As for hurt, I‘m already hurt by what all I see. I want to help.”  
      He nods, “Yes, I will need all the leaders I can find.”  
        She smiles and lightly pounds his armor covered spark with her fist, “That’s not what I meant.  And you know it.”  
       He huffs and blushes. “I’m afraid, okay.  Look, it’s only been a week! And I’m acting like-”  
       “A young bot in love?”  She giggles.  His scowl asks if she is teasing him.  But then he sees, it’s not he she is teasing.  She’s teasing herself.  
       He looks down to his toe twisting on the floor.  “Yeah, like a young bot in love thinking I can change the world for just you.”  Shyly his optics lift to hers. “Slag, I would love to make you my mate and raise our sparklings in a world of peace where they could do anything they wanted.  Be anything they wanted.”  
    Ariel steps forward and grasps his upper arms, “I know that.  You know what makes that so attractive?”  His head shakes softly.  “You wanted that before you met me.  You wanted that for Firestar and Inferno’s hope.  You did that for all my students.  And yourself.”  He gives her a tug of a smile.  “And now you want that for us too?”  He nods.  “After only a week?”  He shyly nods.  “I want that too.  Let me stand by your side.  Let me help you lead with Dion and Jazz.”  
      He pans a hand out to her accomplishments marked on the wall, “You’re more than qualified.”  
      She points to the awards, “They don’t mean scrap.”  She taps his spark, “That’s what matters to me.  You have faith in me.  You feel I can help.  Will you allow me?  Do not hinder me just because we share a spark.”  
      He gasps, “You’re ready to bond with me?  Already?”  
      She smiles and teases him, “Let’s give it a few weeks.  But if I still feel this way, yeah, I want to be your spark mate, Orion Pax.”  
       He crushed her in his embrace, “I thought I was loosing my processor.  With all this talk with Megatronous, I thought for sure I was just plain crazy.”  
      “Yeah well welcome to the club.”  She snuggles into his arms.  
       “Will you come to the Goren Fields with me and watch the moon rise,”  he buries his face in her neck holding onto her scent.  She only nods and holds him tighter.  
       Never in his life did he think he would find a mate so vibrant and self sacrificing!  
  
~0~      
      That night he tucks her close to his frame afraid to let go or let reality  take their moment of time away.  She entwines her fingers with his.  Kisses are warm and exploring, arms are tender and holding, finger tips are caressing and curious.  Sparks are afraid to move too fast and break the tenderness they share right here and right now.  
         A chirp brings their heated kisses back to a snuggle.  Orion has Ariel tucked between his bent thighs with his back reclined on a rock.  Ariel has his arms wrapped around her upper torso holding his arms tightly to her.  The chirp calls again.  Ariel repeats the chirp.  A different, delight, chirp responds and then a little six wheeled drone with a long antenna comes zipping across the grass to Ariel’s side.  
     “Hey there Roller.  What did you find?”  The drone chirps back something she can’t understand, but he sure is happy.    
      Orion’s chest rumbles in delight against her back. He reaches down and pulls a bit of grass from the drone’s bumper.  “He’s cute.”  
       Ariel lifts Roller where they both can examine him.  Roller spins his wheels in delight nearly squealing.  “Roller is more than that.  He’s my companion.  One of my students, terminally ill, made him for me.  She didn’t want me to be sad when she passed over.  I so miss Lilly.  Such a sweet smart girl, but her spark just wasn’t strong enough to support her growing frame.”  Ariel sighs heavily.  Orion leans down pressing his face between the nubs on the top of her helm.  Ariel leans into his comfort.  “I like to think of Lilly’s warm and cheerful spirit runs through Roller.  He goes to work with me and assists me with anything I ask.  So brave to even head into an assembly of first year bots or even the adolescent ones.  You should see how fast he can go.”  Roller spins his wheels to show off.  Orion laughs with Ariel.  Then he rubs the little guy with affection.  
        “Lilly, I like that name.”  Orion smiles softly.  Ariel looks up to him softly.  He closes his eyes knowing he probably is jumping ahead.  “Forget I said anything.”  
        Ariel sets Roller down and turns fully into his arms.  She pulls his face down to hers by his antenna nubs, “No, I won’t forget you said that.  In fact, I’m delighted you did.”  
       “We’re moving too fast, Ariel.  It frightens me,” he tries to pull out of her grasp.  
       She smiles not letting him retreat. “Have you ever….?”  He closes his optics and nearly blushes at what she is implying.  She stretches up and kisses him warmly, “Good, you’ll be my first and only, too.”  
        He coughs pulling his head up to look at the sky as his armor is getting extremely uncomfortable.  She kisses his throat letting her tongue taste his sensitive circuit.  “Ariel, stop,” he moans a plea.  Instead she buries her head into his chest nudging her nose to the crevice above his spark letting his cheek rest on her helm top.    
      He takes a deep sigh and caresses her neck.  He doesn’t want to move from this moment of time.  “Please Dear Primus, help us.  I need guidance.  I need you to light my way, it seems so dark right now.”    
      Ariel’s grasp on his lower back tightens, and lets her own prayer slip out, “Yes Primus.  Help us guide Cybertron to a successful bright future for our children.  Your children.”  
       The rest of the night, the couple holds tightly to each other with their prayers to Primus and stronger bond growing for each other.  All too soon, their chrometers are beeping a warning to head of to their assigned duties.  The sparks are reluctant to let the limbs disengage from each other.    
        At the path that will separate them, Orion strokes her face, “I need to see you again, but it’s getting dangerous.  I don’t want you to be a pawn.”  
       “Who knows it’s you?”  
       “I don’t know.  That’s the problem.  Otherwise I could warn you.”  He takes a deep sigh.  “How about we meet thirty minutes later on even days and forty minutes earlier on odd days.”  
       She nods understanding he doesn’t want to use the grid he monitors.  “And on even days, six clicks to the east.  Odd, four to the north.”  He nods in agreement.  She starts to walk away but he doesn’t let go of her hand, “I should be walking you home.  I feel guilty.”  
     She flashes him a smile, “Look it you gentlebot, I maybe a lady, but I can still kick your can.  I did, and will do it again if you treat me like a sparkling or a helium headed bimbot.”  
         He flushes a smile at her strength.  Yeah, she did show him up.  If he didn’t know better, he would swear she had a bit of soldier programming in her.  She smirks back with that teacher-scowl look, “Now you better get going or face detention and demerits.”  He chuckles, and lets her hand slip from his palm, then she turns the corner.  He has no choice, but to head to his duty station.  
  
~0~      
   Over the next few weeks and months Orion and Ariel find their system of meeting working out.  Except for the rare occasions that he meets with Megatronous.  On those times, he sends Dion to meet Ariel so she wouldn’t worry and also he knew she was safe.    
       Things were getting more dangerous.  More explosions and “accidents” are happening.  Sentinel Prime has been kidnapped.  It was getting ugly fast.  
      
      Alpha Trion calls him to his office and closes the door.  “It’s time, Orion.  You will meet with the counsel tonight.  I have made arrangements for Megatronous to be heard as well.  Go, get prepared.”  
     Orion is shocked.  The counsel?  He and Megatronous are finally going to be facing the delegates of their planet and speak for the grumblings of the regular citizens.  A voice of the people.  He felt the weight of the whole planet coming onto his shoulders.  “I… I can’t do this.”  
         Alpha Trion smirks, “Orion, time to put up or shut up.  You and Megatronous are right, there has to be a change.  Do you agree with how Megatronous wants to do it?”    
   “Not fully.  But I don’t have a perfect answer either.”  
     “Exactly.  You have the smarts to know there has to be a better plan.  You must let the counsel know this or you will be stuck with two choices:  His or theirs.”  Orion sighs but can’t say anything else.  Alpha Trion puts his hands on Orion’s shoulders, “Go talk to Ariel and your friends.  They have been a good sounding boards.  That is what makes a good advisory panel.  Go.”  
       Orion nods.  Then he smiles, “I want to bond with her.  I know the counsel won’t permit it. I tried, but it was declined.  I‘m not considered worthy of her and I can‘t ask her to illegally bond with me.”  
       Trion smirks again, “Hum, who knows, there maybe a new counsel in charge by the end of tonight.”  Orion shudders at what he is implying.  “Just go and do what is right in your spark.  Bot‘s make laws, sparks make bonds.”  With that he gives Orion a gentle shove towards the door.  
  
         Orion meets Ariel in the park.  Clasping her tighter than normal, she knows something is up, “Orion, talk to me.”  
         He doesn’t move but keeps her head clasped over his spark, caressing her neck, “I face the counsel tonight with Megatronous.”  
        “And?”  
        At that he does pull back to look at her.  He’s very confused by her question, “You know I can’t do this.”  
        She leans into his face and counters with force, “I _know_ you can.  I have faith in you Orion Pax. You can do what ever it takes.”  Then she drops her voice to a whisper and lets her fingers slip under his chest panel inching towards his spark, “Let your spark lead you.”  
       He watches her beautiful optics begin to soften.  “Let my spark lead me?”  She nods.  Those are not the optics of a leader boring into him right now.  They are the optics of a lover.  A mate.  He strokes her face so tenderly and stutters, “I.. I didn’t.. want… want to do it this way.  You deserve a proper ceremony.  A proper courtship.”  
          Her smiles lifts, “Proper according to whom?  The slagging counsel we are trying to oppose who wouldn‘t approve?  Or the guidance of our beloved Primus.  Even he loved.  He gave us our sparks and told us to use them wisely with love.”  
        Orion smiles and takes her hand.  He eases the chest panels loose and slips their entwined hands under it directly over his warming racing spark, “Ariel, will you accept my spark as your own?”  
   He can feel her fingertips prick his underarmor, “Only if you will accept mine.”  
     He smiles, “I will cherish it.”  
     She leans in closer, “And I would be honored.”  
     Words and vows that would normally be stated before the Priest is said under the stars and before Primus himself. It’s may not be legal, but it will be binding none the less to them.  
     With that said, Orion kisses her warmly, tenderly but yet possessively.  With his arm supporting her lower back, he brings them to their knees before each other.  Slowly he pulls back and releases her so he can remove his upper armor.  He doesn’t part it, he removes it, exposing his naked underarmor to her.  Ariel understands quickly, he isn’t just going to bond with her, he’s going to make love to her.  Swiftly following his moves, she removes her own outer armor.


	3. Courtship of Orion and Ariel Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {under the moonlit sky in the central park, Ariel has told Orion she will accept his spark if only he will take hers. To seal his promise, he has made it clear with a passionate kiss, he will also make love to her tonight before he goes to meet with the Elite Counsel with Megatronous.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: if you read this on my other sites, I have changed my idea on my initial AU idea of physical mating. I will be reverting to a traditional form (pelvic area verse the port/spike being slits right below the spark slit.)
> 
> I will be keeping the idea of a pliable underarmor ‘skin’ with a slit above the spark chamber.  
> The ’outer armor’ with have genetic attributes to it binding it to the underarmor. 
> 
> March 2016 this idea about Cybertronian reproduction hit me. What if a spike is not a depositor but actually a siphon? What if Mate A incubates the growing spark, but needs continued spark-merges to feed the growing spark bits of both parents? What if both bots have gestational chambers, but Mate B needs to PULL nanites and material from Mate A’s chamber into their own because the protoform is actually growing in Mate B’s gestational chamber? The actual birth of the sparkling is when the body emerges from Mate B’s body and the spark separates Mate A’s. Think of all the complications and all the miracles that could happen there.
> 
>  _*This means bond link_  
>  [This means closed com link]  
> “This is standard vocalization”

Orion sheds his hardened outer armor with Ariel.  Naked, under the moonlight, his silver flexible skin like underarmor glistens in the light.  Her breath catches.  She knew he was handsome, but naked, he is incredibly exquisite.  For a lonely “librarian“, he has a strong powerful physique.  Clearly Primus had something more in mind for him than just grid filing.  Then Ariel gets it:  Primus plans to make him a warrior’s leader with historical knowledge.  Strong shoulders, powerful arms, firm strong chest, lean graceful abdomen, thick solid thighs to stand up to any foe with a wide stance and broad, but graceful footing.  A strong yet tender hand reaches out for her.  His strong finger tips are firm yet graceful as they cup her hip bringing them closer together.  
    Her own white underarmor reflects the starlight into his glowing blue optics.  He smiles in desire, but also in approval.  He knows she is commander material.  Look at those strong shoulders with powerful arms down to strong lean fingers.  Look at that sexy desirable chest, that holds a powerful spark.  One that will be his comfort and support.  His place of rest.  Her hips are not neat and petite.  No, these are firm strong  hips of an athlete, and though the thighs and legs are attractive, they are also strong weapons.  Right now, her whole body was a weapon melting him to a pool of molten heat.  But she is the one who feels like she is melting in the palm curling around her hip drawing her to his hot body.  
        She is nervous, he is enamored.  A tender hand reaches out and strokes her arm, not sure where to start.  Ariel lays a hand on his broad shoulder and then lets the finger tips slip down his chest.  
         She whispers, “Orion, is it true that if we bond I can hear your thoughts?”  
       He bites his lip, “I think so.”  
       She lets one of her fingers slip to the center of his chest and begins parting the slit over his spark, “Tell me where to touch you.”  
        His breath quickens and he gasps a prayer, “Oh Primus guide me…”  With that the palm slips over her naked aft drawing her body tightly between his kneeling solid thighs.  Before her chest meets his, they can see the sparks leap from their chest meeting in a collision just before their bodies do.  And a flash-  
 _  
A swirl of pink and blue light glows around them.  They could swear they just saw Primus.  No, not they… them.  Instantly they were ONE.  It is a feeling neither Orion or Ariel have ever felt before, not even in the bliss of recharge.  Not even the time Ariel was under the effects of a narcotic pain inhibitor brought on a feeling like this.  Complete peace.  A warmth so tender it was like floating in warm oil bath, with not a care in the universe.  
   “Ariel?” a deep male essence nudged her soul.  
   “Mmmm, Orion?  So this is what it is like to be you?”  
    The deep chuckle, “mmm, I thought this was you?”  
   “So this what it is like to be us?  I like us.”  The voices are a harmonious blend of his deep and her light tones.  Bliss surrounds them.  “I’m never leaving here,” the ONE hums._  
  
    Neither one knows how long they had bonded, but all too soon, it was him and her again.  Her optics slowly opened to find she is on her side pressed up against a mech’s silver underarmor.  Her mech.  Her mate.  She lets her finger trail over his chest. A warm tone comes from his chest.  Glancing up, Orion’s eyes are still closed, bliss written all over his facial features.  Ariel gets sneaky and lets her fingers slip into the upper slit of his underarmor.  She can see his spark pulsing.  With a touch to it, she can feel the fingerprint press on her own spark in her chest.  She giggles.  
    “Mmm, that was nice.  Do it again,” he mumbles while his hand strokes her naked back.  She does and this time he mechly giggles.  A wicked thought waffes through her mind. He cocks an optic brow as she looks up to him, still keeping his optics closed.  “To do that, you have to look a little lower, lover.”  
    _Mmmm, I like this bonding._  
     _Indeed_ , he responds letting the hand slide from her back, to her ribs and cup a mounded breast.  Feeding off her desires, he rounds a thumb over the pink nipple making the pink tip glow with desire.  He can feel her croon as her back arches, pressing them closer together.    
   _Do it_ , he encourages her.  Ariel leans forward and presses her lips to his chest.  She lets her tongue slip into the slit on his chest as her hand pans down his belly and lower into a pelvic slit of his underarmor.  He stiffens.  She probes deeper.  He shutters as the finger tip lightly touches it.  His spike cord.  Curiosity is getting the better of her, she slips a finger in there and parts the flexible armor. He lifts his head to watch her reaction.    
      Parting the skin of armor, the hardened cord pushes the rest of the way out on its own.  Ariel gasps.  The cord is fiber optic blue, but there are throbbing spiraled red veins pulsing around it.  Longer and harder than she expected, the pointed tip is fire engine red: throbbing at ready.  She gasps.  
      Before he can gasp, her lips are around it.  His hips thrust and with the clenched palm around her shoulder, jamming his pelvis into her with a cry of ecstasy.  She can feel his code tank heating up faster.  Her mouth continues to play with his cord.  He is powerless to move _.  
    I like the feel of this in my mouth.  Do you mind?_  
    His mind  shudders.  _Mind?  I have no mind._   She giggles to him and begins playing more.  
     _Ariel, I’m going to explode._  
     _Do it,_ She orders him.  
     He so didn’t plan it this way nor this soon.  His cord erupts in her mouth releasing a delightful taste of his pure code essence heated and forced from the pelvic tank.   
     In intimacy and pleasure, the spike chord will deposit, in times of reproduction needs, it will siphon from it’s mate’s body.  Sometimes the mech has NO control if it will deposit or siphon, sometimes they can feel what it will do.   
     Orion wasn’t sure what his spike was going to do, but his whole body felt like it was going to explode like a supernova of spark, soul and everything else he has all over her.  
  
      Ariel moans in delight to making her lover lose control of his whole being.  As controlled and reserved as he has been, now he has bared it all and only for her.    
      He finally opens his optics only to moan again watching her lick the last drops of his transfluid from her lips.    
       _Got more in there?.  When can you erupt again?_  
       His eyes narrow and he growls.  He rolls pinning her to the ground with his hips.  A wicked smirk comes over him, _Not yet my love.  Paybacks._  
        She can do nothing with his warm palms pinning her biceps to the ground.  He dips his mouth to her own chest watching her shutter and moan as he licks, nips, tugs and then his own tongue slips into her chest and then further down her body.  First he swipes at her spark, to his own spark’s delight.  Then dips a lower and begins his own exploration of her femme body.  Tasting, devouring, thrusting, he so enjoys the bonded link of riding her wave of arousal, anticipation, agony to climax and blissful release of lubricant.  She is just a sweet on his lips as he was to hers.  
       _Now I am ready.  Are you?_   He teases her.     
       She can only mumble in their link as she is still in euphoria.  He smirks and brings their chest together.  Lower down, the blazing red tip pushes past the folds of her white skin-armor to slip into her well lubricated port.  And then, the cord begins thrusting on it’s own.  This time, the climax and release is both of theirs, heightened with the link that very few every get to experience.  They cross the threshold when the sparks also emerge to finish them off into oblivion as a shield of loving bliss enfolds them.  
  
~0~    
     “Orion.  Orion, it’s time.”  A deep voice cuts through the bliss.  
      “Go away.”  Orion groans back to the threat of reality.  
      The other voice cackles.  It‘s rough and heavier than Orion’s. “Look it Loverbot, your superior went to a lot of trouble to get us to the counsel meeting.  Let’s go.”  
      Orion finally opens his optics and turns his head.  Where am I?  
     _I don’t know where you are, but I’m crushed in heaven_ , Ariel answers him.  
      Outwardly Orion chuckles and looks around.  Below him is a naked femme.  He smiles:  his mate Ariel Pax.  To the left of him is one arrogant impatient gladiator, Megatronous.  Orion realizes he’s in the middle of the city park buck naked with Ariel.  
       Curiously he looks up catching Megatronous’s impatient but amused gaze, “How did you find me?”  
        Megatronous rolls his red jeweled optics and flicks a finger, “As romantic as it sounds to spark bond under the stars, it does give off quite the energy reading and a flash of light.”  He sniggers, “Must be your first time with the way you were broadcasting your signal. I‘m surprised the Seekers haven‘t shot you apart.”    
        Orion and Ariel blush deeply.  Megatronous huffs getting irritated at having to wait for the love bots. “Look as amusing at this is to see your naked aft in the air, Orion, we really must go.  The counsel will never take us seriously if I drag your late naked aft into those chambers.  So can we go now?  Are you done fornicating in the forest?”  
       _And he should know about fornicating_.  Ariel smirks.  Orion chokes back a laugh.  Megatronous cocks an optic brow at the femme knowing there was something said about him through their bondlink.  Orion starts to rise and then remembers his mate’s naked body is currently covered by his.  
     “Um, would you mind turning your back,”  Orion asks Megatronous.  
      “Oh Primus, it’s not like I haven’t seen a naked femme or mech before.”  
      Orion scowls up to his friend, “I would appreciate you not seeing **my** _mate naked_.”    
      Megatronous snorts, “Then why did you choose a public park?!”  Orion narrows his gaze even further.  “Fine!”  Megatronous stomps and turns his back with a few more colorful retorts.  
       Orion swiftly gets up turning Ariel’s back to Megatronous.  The couple quickly puts their armor back on.  
       “So where in the auditorium should I sit?” Ariel asks.  
        Orion shakes his head snapping down a thigh plate, “No, you aren’t going.”  
        Ariel growls, “Just because I took your spark doesn’t mean you can start bossing me around!”  Megatronous snorts a laugh at Orion already being a ‘whipped mech‘ by his mate.  
         Orion scowls at Megatronous‘ snort but is soft to Ariel, “No, it’s not like that.”  
         She stands up quickly and cocks a hip at him, “Then explain!”  
         Megatronous turns enjoying the lover’s spat and being able to make Orion more unnerved.  It‘s best he be unnerved about Ariel, for it will keep his mind off being nervous in the meeting.  “Make it quick, Pax.”  
         Orion does.  With a sigh he drops his voice in hopes that Megatron will get off his back about being bonded and also easing Ariel‘s concern about how their relationship will proceed after from here. “If I knew you were in the room I wouldn’t be focused on the debate.  I would be looking at you.”  
           “Awe, how charming,” Megatronous croons.  “Lets go!” he barks the order.  
           Orion gives her a pleading look, _That’s why I wanted to bond.  Within my spark I will be able to feel you support and not have to search for it physically. Alright?_  
           Ariel steps forward and kisses him lightly, “Alright.  Stay firm.”  _I don’t trust Megatronous._  
          _He needs help in getting his point across, he won‘t do anything rash.  Stay with Dion.  Keep him from shooting Megatronous_.    
       Ariel laughs.  With that, the spark mates separate.  Ariel heads back to the fountain in front of Iacon’s Hall of records meeting up with Dion.  Orion walks with Megatronous to the Elite Counsel Chambers.  
  
 **{at this point, insert Alex Irvine’s Exodus speeches Megatron and Orion made to the Elite Counsel.  The title change to Orion Pax now Optimus Prime and the explosions that happened directly afterwards.  Mr. Irvine did an awesome job and I won’t plagiarize Megatron and Orion’s speeches that eventually causes the counsel to declare Orion Pax now Optimus Prime.  Anything I attempted would be pitiful.  So I‘ll just borrow his idea… Plug here, and then resume…}**  
  
  
~0~      
      The news of Orion becoming Prime was a blow to him.  Ariel felt it, but also felt him shield her from his fears and trepidations.  Instead he sent her through their bondlink: _It will be even more dangerous for you now.  He knows you are my mate.  Please, come to me.  Let me protect you_.  
       She sends back  _And you will protect our youth?  No, this is what you warned me about.  I will not shirk my responsibilities to our future due to your title.  This is where you need me, Commander.  Do your duty, I will do mine. I will contact you soon with the troops I can rally here.  Go, make your command team._  
         He sighs in resignation to her strong will.  _I love you Ariel Pax.  This is what Alpha Trion meant.  He knew you were meant to be my mate all along_.  
         She caresses his brow in the link _You will always be my Orion.  My sparkmate.  Now go be the Prime we have needed for a very long time._   With that, she feels him kiss her spark and turn to his new duties as Prime and Commander of the Autobots.      
  
    Ariel goes back to her office on campus of one of the upper level schools (like high school).  Within the week, the Decepticons afraid of these young bots on the verge of adulthood, leveled the school.  
   Optimus Prime felts the brunt of a dizzy spell before he hears about the attack on the school.


	4. Arise Commander Elita One

Optimus feels the brunt of a dizzy spell slam him, but figures it to be because his lack of recharge with all the planning. He sinks to the seat while someone brings him a cup of warm Energon.    
      When Jazz gets the news of Ariel’s school, the close friend is extremely reluctant to tell the newly bonded mech, but as an officer of the Autbots, he felt it better coming from a friend rather than a cold messenger.  This way, if he does not have to keep up appearences before the troops.   
      “Orion… erm, Optimus,” he is still was getting used to the new name. But this is also a personal message.  Optimus looks over to the horrible look on his best friend’s face.  “There’s been another attack.”  Optimus waits.  “I’m sorry,” he shudders and his voice waivers.  And then Optimus put a hand to his chest understanding the dizziness and distraught in his spark.  
       _ARIEL!!!!  Answer me!  ARIEL!!!!_   His spark screams.  No response.  But he also doesn’t feel her pain.  It’s like he’s calling down a deep tunnel and all he hears is his own voice.  _Please, my love, answer me!!_  
        “Dion is at the school already.  Ratchet and First Aid are right there now.”  Optimus leaps to head down to the school as well, but Jazz clamps a hand to his shoulder.  “You have to stay here.  The Decepticons haven’t left the area and this maybe just what they want.”  Its hard for the smaller mech to hold the heavier one back, but his words are sinking through the pain and fear.  “Optimus, Megatron did this on purpose.  He’s expecting you to come for your mate.”  
       “I have-”  
       “Optimus, open the doors, we’re coming in hot!”  Ratchet bellows over the Autobot open com lines.  Jazz and Optimus rush to the underground entrance.  Alpha Trion is already there holding the doors open when Ratchet and First Aid arrive.  Alpha Trion takes Ariel from Ratchet cargo area so he can transform.  Optimus had no idea the old bot could move so fast. It surprised him even more that the old mech locks the door in everyone’s faces. Apparently he is going to tend Ariel’s injuries alone.    
        Ratchet barks to Optimus, “Get Dion!”  Optimus turns and helps First Aide carry Dion to the med bay.  They set Dion down on the gurney.  Ratchet rips something out of Dion’s clutched arms and thrusts it at Optimus, “Here!  Do something with that and get out.”  
      Jazz and Optimus back away as First Aid and Ratchet get to work on Dion.  He looks bad, real bad.  Deep scars all over his face and upper body.  Jazz takes Optimus’ elbow and leads him back to the war table.  
       “Hey, OP, what’s that in your hands?”  
       Optimus finally looks down.  The grey bundle of metal is shivering in his arms.  Optimus sets it on the table and untangles wires and starts pulling some other bits of debris off it.  Spark wrenching, on piece of debris is a bit of pink armor.  Later a piece of red and black armor that had to have come from Dion.    
        When he finally gets most of the junk off, he actually smiles to who he finds undernieth, “Roller?!”  The little bundle limps closer with a mournful chirp.  “Hey, little buddy.  Not to worry, I’ve got you.  Lets get you fixed up.  Jazz, can you get me some tools?”  With a weak smile Jazz nods silently. He’s glad something is keeping Optimus’ mind off his dear friend and mate in the med-bay.  
  
         By the time Optimus has Roller cleanup and functioning better, Ratchet comes to him.  Sitting down, Jazz slides a cube to the doctor, “How is Dion?”  
       Ratchet groans rubbing his head, “Ornery as ever.  Refuses to go by Dion anymore.  He wants to be called Ironhide, saying it will take more than THAT to take him out.”  He snorts, gulps it down in one shot and holds the cube out for a refill.  “Stubborn as one!  He’s up and moving, against my orders.  Watch out, his temper is Pit bent on killing those ’Cons.  Now more than ever.  Any word on Ariel?”  
         Jazz refills everyone’s drinks and Optimus shakes his head while putting the proper curl back in Roller‘s antenna.    
       “What about here?“  Ratchet taps Optimus’ chest, referring to their sparkbond.  Once again he shakes his head.  Ratchet holds his hands out for Roller.  The little bot comes to the doctor letting him be examined.  “Not bad, Optimus.  He looks in good shape.”  
       Optimus nods, “Probably from Dion, mostly.”  
      “Slagg’n well better be!”  They all turn to the mostly black mech hobbling in behind them.  Optimus jumps up and embraces his friend tightly.  The gruff mech chuckles, “Hey, you don’t think something like a stupid school is going to take me down, do you?  Spent way too much time in detention to let it kill me.  Those frag’n ’Cons will have to do better than that!”  
        Optimus smiles, “Name change?”  
Ironhide snorts, “Yeah well if Orion Pax can go from librarian to Optimus Prime, why the Pit can’t Dion the police officer now be Ironhide the Weapons Specialist?”  Everyone chuckles.  Ironhide checks his appearance in the glassed window, “Think the scar will get me more action with the femmes?”    
         The joke drops instantly at a lurch in Optimus.  He sinks to the table grasping his chest. Ratchet sets Roller down and kneels before Prime, “Optimus?”  
       “Please Primus, don’t take her yet.”  Optimus whispers.  
       They all lay a hand on his shoulders.  The wave passes and a new surge comes to him.  He slams a fist into the table.  “I want him!!  He did this to hurt me directly.  He was my trusted friend and….{slam}.”  
        Jazz carefully answers, “Optimus, it was personal for all of us.  I understand doubly for you, but she was our friend and our teacher as well.  He did this as a blow to all of us.  He knows if he can hit you in your softest spot and make you react unprepared and the rest of your troops blindly follow you… well he has you.  He has us.  We all are scrap.”  
       Optimus huffs and then slows his panting down, “What are you thinking?”  
        Jazz flicks a hand to Prowl across the table, “Actually, he had a good idea.  Meet your tactician, Prowl.”  
       Confidently, Prowl steps forward. “Wait.  Hit something meaningless, if need be.  Make him fret.  Make his worry about why you didn’t react swiftly.”  
        Ironhide carefully asks, “But not reacting swiftly, what does that show the rest of our supporters?  That we are week and hiding, licking our wounds?”  
        Prowl smiles, “No, that we are wise.  Cunning, gathering our arsenal.” He leans in and points to the spark in Optimus’ chest, “Guided.”  
        Optimus remains silent letting Prowl’s words sink in.  Rubbing his helm he com’s Jazz, [Where did you find this bot?]  
       Jazz knows Ironhide is asking the same question through his scowl, “Prowl and I were trained by Master Yokitron.  I left due to job reassignment.  Prowl remained until one of Megatron‘s Decepticon accidents destroyed the dojo.”  
        Prowl bows to Prime with respect, “Forgive my tardiness.  I came to aid the new Prime as soon as I laid Yokitron to rest and put a few things in order.”  
       Optimus smiles and puts out his hand, “Prowl, I can see why the Autobots need you.  To keep us in balance.  So what are you thinking?”  
        Prowl smiles, “Well actually, show me what your plan was before the school was hit.  No need to scrap a plan that was already in progress.”  
       Ironhide looks to Jazz but thumbs to Prowl, “I like this guy.  What other aces do you have up your sleeve, Jazz?”  
          Jazz ticks off his fingers, “Training facilities, deep bunker storage and quarters, scouting patrols, raiding patrols, defecting Seekers….”  
        Both Prowl and Optimus turn to Jazz, “Wow, you have been busy.”  
        He buffs his fingers over his chest, “I specialize in my operations.”  
        Ironhide chuckles, “I think you might need a few more bots to help you in that area.  I know a pissed off noble named Mirage you might enjoy.”  
        Jazz smirks, “Oh I know Mirage, and I would rather be beside him than against him. He’s a wicked sniper shot.”  
          Optimus points to Jazz, “Special Operations Commander, you are then.”  
  
       The next plan of attack, everyone agrees, is to get better organized.  And they do so while Optimus was called to a special mission.  
   
~0~      
      Days later, after Optimus has returned from his secret mission with the Matrix of Leadership now safely secured in his chest, Alpha Trion’s voice comes to the com to inform not just Optimus, but everyone else. “Prime, to your quarters.”  
  
        Optimus launches out the door and is at his quarters in a flash.  Alpha Trion bars the door way as he tries to get to his mate. “Optimus, she is no longer Ariel.  You have to accept that fact.  Ariel is gone.  But I have restored a femme and a worthy commander to your team.”  Alpha Trion doesn’t move, until he is sure Optimus understands fully.  He nods.  Ariel has had such devastating injuries, that she is no longer the femme he once loved. Parts of her are still there, but much of her is gone as well. Alpha Trion gingerly steps aside letting Optimus approach the femme alone.  He closes the door.  
       Optimus comes to the berth and sees a beautiful pink femme beneath his blanket.  Her helm now has more pronounced horns and a stronger reinforced paneling.  Just as he has gotten an upgrade in armor, so has she.  He sinks to her side and caresses her face.  “Please my love, remember me.  Please Primus, let her live.”  He closes his optics and lays his head to her spark.  Their spark.  Silently, his tears leak out.  
      “You’re getting my armor wet.”  The tired voice croaks.  
      He lifts his head and smiles, “Hey there, Beautiful.”  
      She smirks, “And who do you think you are, mech?  Prime?”  
       He smirks back, “And who do you think I am?”  
       “Show me your spark and I’ll show you mine.”  She teases.  
        He turns serious, “Are you strong enough?”  
        Her chin waivers in how much she has needed him. “I’ll be stronger with you back in it.”  He leans over and kisses her lightly.  She cups the back of his neck and holds him tighter to her.  With her other hand, she reaches under his chest searching for his spark.  Her hand encounters the Matrix.  
         He pulls back, “While you have been transforming, I have found the Matrix of Leadership.  It has accepted me.  I really am Prime now.”  
          She smiles, “Orion, I never doubted you to become Prime.  You were always made of stronger stuff than much of that counsel combined.”  
         He removes his upper armor and sets it aside.  He sets the Matrix aside as well pulling at his underarmor to expose his spark, “But it means nothing without you.”  
          She props herself up by her elbows, “Yes, it does mean something, Optimus.  It means, you were meant to lead.  You can do it.  And I will help you.  Elita One will stand by your side.”  
            Now his chin waivers, “I don’t want Elita, I want Ariel.”    
           She reaches out to him and caresses his face tenderly, “Come share my spark.” She swiftly removes her armor as well.  In moments, he has slid his body beside hers on the berth clutching her to his side.  Their sparks merge.  
  
 _Instantly they knew where they were.  Once again they were one.  Here we will always be Pax.  Out there we will be Optimus Prime and Elita One, but in our bond we will always be Orion and Ariel.  Promise me that.  The ONE embraces and merges.  They meld and support.  Here ONE is whole and at rest.  At peace._  
 _One feels the two physical bodies join in this experience.  Once again the two beings have joined their sparks while their bodies blend together as well  The sparks plead to Primus to let a new life begin through this interaction.  Wave after wave they merge in rolls of delight and ecstasy ceasing only to slip into blissful sleep.  
One needs spark energy while knowing the Two need physical contact.  One encourages the Two to continue._  
  
         “Are you sure it’s safe for her?  I mean she just recovered from major transformation surgery.”  A gruff voice asks.  
          A tender parental voice smiles, “It is what they both need.  It is what Primus has ordained as a refueling of the spark.  She needs this to become whole again.  He needs the bond to know she will be whole.”  
            “The team is getting anxious.  It’s been three days.  How long can they stay, uh, linked.”  The gruff doctor’s voice asks again.  
           “Mmm, forever,” Prime’s drowsy voice finally cuts through their conversation at the doorway.  
           Alpha Trion chuckles coming a little closer. “Ah, you have returned?”  
           Prime actually groans without opening his eyes, “Not by choice.  You two are way too loud.”  
           Ratchet mutters from behind his hand, “Look who is talking.”  
           Optimus’ optics pop open in surprise, “Excuse me?”  
           Alpha Trion answers with a mentor’s smirk, “Ah, the joyous cries you thought were just through your link, were some times, err, _audible_.”  
           Optimus flushes and moans, “Oh scrap.”  
           A white naked arm slips around Optimus’ neck pulling him into a deep awakening kiss.  Optimus flushes at Ratchet and Alpha Trion seeing this side of him.  But on the other hand, Elita is addictive.  He gives her all his attention while also dreading the real world.  
            Ratchet coughs, “Once more, and then I wedge the door open for all to know what Prime has been _up_ to for the last three days.”  
            Optimus silently waves a hand telling the two mechs to go away and leave him to his first duty.  Alpha Trion and Ratchet do, chuckling.  
           “She’s going to bleed him dry.”  Ratchet states exiting.  
           Alpha Trion smirks, “Ah, dear Ratchet, you need a mate.  Then you wouldn’t care either.”  Ratchet’s next comment is cut by the door closing and Optimus’ moaning into Elita’s devastating touch.  
  
~0~      
         An hour later, Optimus strides into the war room with the pink femme at his side, not touching each other.  All heads pop up.  Optimus and Elita come to a stop at the war table surrounding by his core command team.  Ratchet sees them sway and grab the table for stability.  He was ready for that and hypo sprays a shot into each of their necks, silently retorting only to them, “Next time, you tell them why you are so frag’n drained.”  
       Optimus nods and clears his throat to get everyone’s attention, “I would like to introduce Commander Elita One.  Along with Jazz, she will be our second.  Elita will be preparing a second base here on Cybertron incase Iacon gets overrun.  An emergency bunker, you could say.  Please treat her with all the respect you would Jazz.”  
          Ironhide pipes up, “Nah, she deserves better than that.”  
          Elita whips out a pistol from her subspace and nails Ironhide in the shoulder before he can react.  Optimus grabs her wrist and scowls.  Ironhide rubs his shoulder, “It was meant as a jab to Jazz, not to you.  Jazz is crass, and you should be treated nicer.”  Then snarls, “Maybe I was wrong though.”  
           Elita makes her stand, “I maybe Prime’s mate, but I will defend myself and my team with everything I’ve got!  I will not be given special treatment just because of who my mate is.  I can hold my own!”  
          Ironhide leans into her with a scowl, “If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be worthy to **be** _Optimus_ ’ mate!”  
          Elita stands down, “Just so we understand each other.”  Ironhide puts a hand out and she shakes it firmly like two commanders should.  The tension in the room drops swiftly.  
        Optimus actually sighs, “Now, about the next plan of attack.”  
  
~0~      
       A few vorns later and numerous battles, one mission goes slightly sideways.  Sideswipe calls to Iacon, “We need back up.  We have the cubes and supplies, but so many of us are injured, we can’t make is back successfully.  Extraction team requested.”  
       Optimus nods, “Understood.  On our way.”  
       Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Inferno and Powerglide go to assist.  Yeah, it’s as bad as Sideswipe stated, if not worse.  Optimus calls Jetfire for back up.  Together Jetfire and Powerglide give the Seekers and ground ‘Cons a run for their blasters.  Ratchet patches up the teams for triage.  But Elita is missing.  Prowl tries to call him back.  
       Optimus pulls his commander’s tone, “Ironhide and I will remain.  Ratchet, get them home and repaired. Inferno and Prowl cover them.  Jetfire stay with us.  Go!”  
       “But sir, Prime-”  
       Optimus towers over Prowl, “I’m one of the bigger mechs.  That’s why.  Now go.  You have your orders.”  Prowl swallows his pride and does as ordered.  
        Ironhide is pleased to see Optimus so focused.  That side of him staying stoic and commander is helping.  Soon enough, they find Elita.  Her body covering Moonracer, who is grasping the key component of this raid.  Elita is badly injured with a girder through the torso and leaking Energon.    
“Leave the girder, but cut the protrusions,” he orders Ironhide.  He does so.  Then Prime drops to his wheels and calls the trailer from subspace.  Without a word, Ironhide loads the femmes and they head for the compound.    
       On the way back, Ironhide coms him [How can you remain so calm? This looks bad.]  
       Now he can let a bit of his concern slip out, but enough to show he is still in control. [The bond.  Today it is a blessing.  I knew she was safe, hurt but safe.] Then turns his attention to his mate, Ariel, how are you?  
         _Hurting, what did you think, ding-bot. He chuckles to her.  Keep laughing mate, when I’m well, I’ll fix your lovely aft._   He sends her pleasant ideas what he’ll do to her.  
      
        They make it back and into the med bay.  Ratchet shakes his head and then lets Optimus know how serious this is.  Optimus is glad he didn’t know before.  Now he starts panicking inside, but pulls up his wall to be Prime.  With a carefully pointed look to Jazz and Ironhide, they know not to ask about Elita or he’ll lose it.    
         Hours later, Ratchet lets him know she is out of surgery, but not awake yet.  Swiftly, Optimus comes to the med bay and sees her. Still unconscious, he kisses her brow and says a prayer.  Through their bond, he sends his love hoping her spark is awake enough to feel it.  
  
~0~  
       Hours later, Elita opens her groggy eyes.  The sight before her slowly focusing optics makes her spark leap.  He feels the leap, but dismissed the felling as to his own overly tired processor.  Elita isn’t upset that he doesn’t respond, instead she takes a moment to enjoy the view.  How long would they have this time?  
       Before her is her mech, her mate, leaning with all his weight into the door frame talking with Ironhide, Moonracer and Inferno.  She can tell he is exhausted by the way the door frame supports him and his head is barely erect. He nods to the team but, his head looks like it is going to roll right off his shoulders.  
        She decides to get cheeky.  _Mmm, yum, just what I like to awaken to.  A nice big blue sexy aft directly in my line of sights.  What’s it got in front? Something red?_  
      Optimus doesn’t hear what Moonracer says with Elita’s sensuous send.  He can feel his mate’s gaze slip under his hard armor and against his silver underarmor.    
       “Sir?”  Moonracer knows she has lost her commander’s attention for some reason.  
      Elita’s sending fingertips slip and caress along his lower belly. _Oooh, a full tank.  Mmm, I’m sooooo thirsty._   Optimus drops his face to meet his palm trying to hide any emotion that might cross his face.  
        Ironhide carefully asks to his condition, “Optimus, you okay.”  
Optimus shakes his head slowly.  Elita’s _fingers_ are slipping up his chest.  _Orion, I’m hungry.  Come here, I need you.  Let me nibble on your cod._   And he can feel her doing just that.  A moan, that no one else present should ever hear from their Prime, ebbs to escape.  Optimus clenches his forehelm tighter, as some kind of choked strangled moan does escape.  He doesn’t dare turn and face her.  He knows it would only produce an audible response from his inhibitor-induced-horny-mate.  
         Instead he chokes out an order, “Uh, dismissed.  Later.. ah, we’ll meet later.”  Inferno glances behind Optimus to see Elita on the gurney.  Her hands are caressing her own body under the blanket.    
        Inferno makes it look like he is scratching his helm but touches his com [she’s sending?]  
        Optimus doesn’t move a servo, [oh yeah!]  He knows he has found an ally in a fellow bonded mech warrior.  
         [inhibitor induced arousal?]  
         Elita sends again, _Orion, I’m ready for you.  I’m hot, and you are here.  Be Prime, get rid of them and give me what I really need.  YOU!_   And she sends him more of her arousal.    
         His chest is beginning to hurt and the cod is not much better.  He groans in pain. [oh yeah, she’s aroused.  What do I do?]  
        Inferno laughs out loud.  Optimus lifts his head only barely to glare at Inferno between his fingers.  He finds nothing funny about the predicament. [not funny Inferno]  
       Inferno narrows his gaze, [do it.  The pain will just grow and soon she will send you her agony or her climax while you continue to build up pressure.]  
         Optimus tips his head ever so slightly to Moonracer and Ironhide watching him closely still. [hello?  I have a team to lead?  Prime doesn’t get to just interface whenever his mate is in a drug induced arousal.  I have a duty to attend to.]  
        Inferno scowls and leans in jabbing Optimus in the chest hard right over the spark, “Like Pit!  That’s scrap!  Says who?  Do your first Primus-given duty!  So help me, if you don’t attend to those duties first…”  Inferno shakes his fist, just doesn’t know what to say without revealing everything.  Optimus respects him for being silent.  Inferno grabs Moonracer and Ironhide’s arms, “Let’s go.  Optimus has other duties that take his priority.  We’ll meet with him later.”  
  
          As soon as the team leaves, Optimus finds the strength to turn to his mate.  Her optics are totally drugged.  But with love or the inhibitor, he doesn’t know.  Nor does he care.  He takes the stool at her bedside.  He slips her hand in to his and kisses her fingers lovingly.    
   _Hey there, Ariel_. A pink hand slips under his heavy armor and eases it open.  Her hand reaches for the hard red tipped cord.  Ariel, stop.  Don’t AH! Her thumb circles the tip.  
      _Sorry, Prime, but I’m in charge right now.  So, let me have it._ She orders him.  
      _Nah, ha_ …he just can’t find the strength to stop her.  It makes both of them feel oh so good to touch, feel and ride a wave of emotions they rarely get.  On top of the fact, if they got caught…Elita One is a kinky femme when drugged. Swiftly he draws the curtain around her berth and lets her continue with the stroking, teasing….  
  
         Ratchet hears strange noises from his recovery ward.  A curtain around Elita One?  What the…?  He parts the curtain just in time to see one love-drugged Commander…. Um, relieve the other.  He steps back and draws the curtain back.  “Optimus, get out of my med-bay and let my patients rest in peace.”  
“Nuh, um.. Ah…..right.”  Optimus stammers, while Elita giggles.  
Ratchet mutters, “Bondmates!  Ack,  got their heads in the ports.”  
  
  
   


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is on the injured player list this time and Ratchet is hunting him down. Jazz writes a song for O&E.

~0~~  
    Optimus tried to slips from the med bay as quiet as possible only to find his way barred by the doctor bouncing a wrench on his palm in warning.  Ratchet shakes his head, “What am I going to do with you two?”  
    Optimus stands silent debating his choice of responses.  Finally he decides on no words at all, and tries to push past the doctor.  Ratchet sticks his arm out blocking even that escape with the weapon.  “Not again, got it?”  
     Optimus tries to pull his commander’s stance and scowl with Ratchet, but the doctor shakes his head cutting him off again,  “The Elite Guard didn’t rule my med-ward, nor will you, Optimus Prime.  My med-bay, my rules.  Am I clear?”  
      Optimus points to Elita’s recovery bay, “Get her off those inhibitors.  Am I clear?”  
     Ratchet can’t help but smile at the hint of a plea in Optimus’ tone.  “Stay out of her sight, it should help.”  
     Optimus thumps Ratchet over the spark, “You better hope.”    
     With that, he pushes Ratchet’s arm out of the way and down the hall,  straight to the training bay.    
Ironhide, Ultra Magnus and Prowl have taken over the duties of training the crew.  It works well in a three part rotation.    
With Elita down, Jazz and Optimus have taken more time at the command post.    
Ratchet, First Aid and Red Alert comprised the lead medical team.  
Wheeljack, Preceptor are their ingenuity team aiding both the medical and weapons teams.    
      It’s a good team.  Things were coming together. Even though Optimus is afraid things are falling apart.  How long can they hold out?  How long can they keep this up?  What is Megatron planning with Shockwave and those Seekers?  
         
        Optimus takes his frustration out on the training dummies.  Right fist, slam!  Left hook, whap! Upper thrust of the pede knocking the dummy over from the impact of his face.  Land and strike out with the left, leaving a sizable ped mark in the wall.  
  
      The extra work out in the center keaps his frustration down.  It also keeps him out of Elita’s sight while she is weaned off the narcotic.  He is almost able to block out most of her spark-sends.  Most.    
       Snick, the blade slid from his wrist and impaled dummy falls.  Panting, he whips a dagger from his boot, flicks it to a movement behind him.    
       Ultra Magnus dodges quickly.  Who knew the big bulky mech could yank back so quick.  The blade digs deep into the door jam an inch from Magnus’ nose,  “Sending again?”  Optimus growls outwardly and charges Ultra Magnus.  
        Magnus knows Optimus isn’t actually mad, he needs distraction to focus.  There are few mechs who can match Prime in bulk and skill.  Magnus swiftly raises his palms to grasp Prime’s hands as they meet bodily.  Prime tries to use inertia against Magnus.  Magnus shoves his foot out to hook it under Prime’s pede to unstable him.  Prime goes with the fall, but twists, yanking Magnus with him.  Magnus is forced to let go, curling his shoulder as he falls leaping back into the melee.  
   
~0~  
      A few days later, Elita now recovered, knows she needs to get back in shape.  Optimus and she rarely trained together due to the scheduling of the command post.  She has no idea Optimus is at the center right now.  Her eyes widened in surprise to see him sparing with Magnus.  
     Optimus leaps to pounce on Magnus laying face up on the floor.  But Magnus is ready.  Just as Optimus comes down, Magnus thrust his bent knee over his torso.  This left Prime landing on his shin.  Grabbing Optimus’ shoulders, Magnus thrust the shin upwards, sending Optimus flying over Magnus’ head.  He lands on his back in a hard thud.  Both of them quickly curled to all fours panting.  Optimus lets out a charging growl and launches.  Magnus is ready again, letting Optimus’ shoulder catch him in the “gut” and shove him back.  Magnus raises both fists over his head, locking them together, slams the fist-hammer down on Prime’s lower back.  
       Elita feels that one hurt into her own body through the bond.  Optimus swears then feels her.  Magnus snorts an unforgiving apology.  Flat on the ground, Optimus turns his head up to the Commander with a narrowing warning scowl.  Magnus backs up and waits for Optimus to get up having no idea what he is planning.  
        _Get him Elita.  He’ll never see it coming_. Optimus keeps his eyes locked on Magnus in warning.  Magnus backs up, Optimus slowly gets to his pedes, flicking out his sword,  “Time to up the ante, Ultra Magnus.”  
       Magnus reaches back bringing the hammer weapon into view, “You sure?”  
        Optimus rotates his wrist letting the sword begin to glow.  He smirks and thrusts.  Magnus goes to swing the hammer to block, and is knocked to the floor by a speeding blast of pink hitting him in the waist.  Magnus shakes his head trying to figure out what happened?  Then he sees the pink femme standing over him with a pistol to his temple.  The apology on her face is just a  smirk. “He told me to do it.”  
      Magnus narrows his gaze to Optimus, “You know, that bondlink is not fair.”  
        Optimus shakes the sword to retreat, extending his hand to help him up, “Nor is life.”    
       Magnus smirks between the two, “You know, you two combined could be deadly to Megatron.”  
         Elita holsters her pistol, “You know, he’s got an idea there.”  
        Optimus narrows his gaze to Magnus, “Don’t put ideas in her head.”  
        Magnus smirks putting his hammer away, “Riiiight.  That’s your job, mate.”  
        Just for that, Optimus toys with the dagger in front of Magnus’ face for a moment before silently returning it to his ankle.  
  
~0~   
        The couple tries a link-attack on Megatron next time round like Magnus suggested.  Megatron retreats with a sparking loose limb and two dead soldiers.  Elita looks singed but fine. Optimus looked as bad at Megatron.  The Warlord’s Gladiator skills verse the bonded couple’s link is a draw.    
        Back to the drawing board, the command team decides.  More than that, the team needs to take a break while Prime recovers.   
  
~~0~~   
       Ratchet is pitched forward and Pit-bent in his hunt for a particular mech as he stalked the hall of the Autobot compound.  He is mad.  And when he finds his prey he is going to remove BOTH his legs so he stays put on the medbay gurney!    
        But when he does find the mech, he melted.  It wasn’t at all what he expected to find.  
  
    Per Ultra Magnus’ recommendation, (ex-general of the Cybertronian Army) rec-rooms are needed as badly as training grounds and med bays.  If the soldiers processors didn’t have a place to relax and play as hard as they fight and train, they will be worthless.   
        On the lower levels of this compound are a couple recreation rooms for the lower level soldiers.  But up here, on the command level, is a rec-room strictly for lead commanders only.  Upgraded furniture, a better stereo system, and better grid access with less restrictions.  
    To Ratchet’s surprise, Ultra Magnus is sitting in Prime’s preferred chair nearly sound asleep, head reclined way back.  Jazz sits at the side table doodling on a data pad.  In one corner, Bumblebee, Inferno and Firestar are playing a board game (like Chinese checkers).    
       But the focus of Ratchet’s attention is in the other corner.  Elita sitting on the floor with a prop to her lower back, reclined against the wall.  Ratchet comes closer to examine what is in her lap.  Elita looks up from her prize to smile softly to Ratchet, “Hey there, Ratchet.  Why don’t you take a seat with us?”  
         Ratchet scans Optimus’ head laying ever so tenderly in his mate’s lap having his temples caressed while the rest of his body is laid out on the floor, knees bent to relax the pressure on his back.  “I’ve been searching all day for you.”  
          Optimus doesn’t open his eyes, “Sorry, Ratchet, but the med bay walls were closing in.  I needed to get out.”  
           “I searched your quarters first expecting-”  
          Optimus chuckles, “The inhibitor doesn’t effect me like it does her.”  Elita blushes. Ratchet knows that smirk and is pretty sure what Optimus sends to Elita, _I don’t need the inhibitor to feel like that._   Elita strokes her mate’s neck soothing him calming her heating urges.  
        Elita turns as Alpha Trion enters the room with a tray of high grade and a one mug of warm herbal Energon.  He sets the mug at Elita’s side and then hands a high grade to her and Ratchet.  Elita thanks Alpha and then turns to Ratchet.   
      “So now that you have made it, you can join in our discussion.”  
      Resigning himself to not argue about his patient trading a med bay gurney for the comfort of a mate and friends, Ratchet settles himself down next to her and lifts his drink. “Oh, and what is on the agenda tonight?”  Firestar sniggers.  
    Optimus raises a hand to cover his face and Elita slips her hand down her lover’s belly, “What is the point of the tanks?”  
      Ratchet sprays high grade from his startled mock.  Firestar, Alpha Trion and Elita giggle.  The mechs of the room groan.  Ratchet then turns to her with a wicked smirk, “I don’t see you femmes minding.”  
     Firestar giggles, “Oh no, we don’t mind!”  But then she turns to the serious side of the discussion, “What is the point of femme and mech?  If all life comes from the Well of All Sparks, then what is the point?”  
     Alpha Trion silently leaves the room, but Optimus noticed.  Ratchet sips his drink.  Elita turns serious, “Well, doctor, what are your thoughts?”  
      Ratchet soothes the cube in his hand, “Actually, it’s a question we asked ourselves in med school.”  
     Optimus opens his optics wide and Elita leans in, “And…?”  
     Ratchet smirks, “It’s a mystery to us as well.”  
      Inferno asks, “So what’s in the tanks?  Why is it called code?”  
      Ratchet turns on his medical tone, “There are nano bytes of a bot’s RNA code created in the tanks.”  
       Inferno asks again, “Why?”  
       Ultra Magnus mumbles drowsily, “Ask Primus, The Creator.”  
       Ratchet nods, “He’s right.  It lies with Primus.  Too bad we don’t have any theologians with us tonight.”  
       Optimus slowly sits up.  He looks to the door where Alpha Trion left.  “Optimus, what is it?”  Elita asks concerned, soothing his shoulders.  Optimus turns to Bumblebee, the All Sparks’ last blessing.  Bumblebee catches his gaze.  Optimus gives him a look of sorrow.  He is their last.  No more offspring.  Unless Shockwave finds a way to force…  
         Optimus leaps to his feet keeping his eyes locked with Bee.  Bee stands up at the silent bidding.  
       Orion, what is it? Elita pleads with him.  But he pulls his shield up hard and slams the base intercom, “Jetfire, hangar one STAT.”  Optimus is in full command mode and turns to Ratchet.  The doctor knows by that Prime-scowl, don’t even try stopping him.  Elita sees he needs his command staff, and so she too pulls her back up straight following him, Bee and Jazz to the hangar bay.    
         Jetfire protoforms, “What’s the mission?”  
        Optimus turns firm, “I’ll tell you when we get there.”  He turns to Bee, “Ask Ironhide for the rocket explosives.  Tell Wheeljack we are ready.  Go!”  
         Then he takes Elita’s hands and leads her to a corner.  Many of the lower ranked soldiers were in the hangar using it as a (basketball) court.  Optimus and Elita typically keep their affections confined to their quarters or among the closest friends in the rec room.  But there is no time for that now.  He kisses her warmly, tenderly, sweetly.  Elita can tell, something is very dangerous and Optimus isn’t completely healed from the last battle.  What he is about to do it very serious and he doesn‘t want to do it.  Yet must.    
     _Sparkmate, stop blocking me.  What are you going to do?_  
     _Forgive me_. He pleads.  
    _For what?_ She tries to soothe.  
   _Just forgive me.  Our dreams will be shot to the stars.  Not just yours and mine, but Inferno and Firestar’s as well.  All of Cybertron’s.  Forgive me, love. May Primus forgive me as well._  
      _Optimus, what are you going to do_? Now she is pleading with him.  
     _Jettison the All Spark.  I can’t let Shockwave and Megatron taint it.  It must stay pure even if it’s far far from here.  Forgive me Primus_.   
      He presses his forehelm to hers.  She soothes his neck in acceptance of his decision.  
         Bumblebee rushes back into the room with Ironhide on his tail.  Jetfire drops to his alt-mode knowing Bee can’t carry all that.  Elita kisses her mate sweetly one last time, and then he pulls away back as commander.  He rushes to Jetfire, lifting Bee inside with Jazz and they take off.  Elita lets her hands fall to her chest.  She looks over and sees Alpha Trion smile and turn away.  He approves of this?  
          Within hours, they all watch as the sacred All Spark leaps from the planet to fly off through the unknown stars.  It causes a bitter fight among the crew before Prime even returns.  Elita and Prowl have them all assembled and calm by the time smoking, sparking Prime returns.  He sees them all waiting for an answer.    
           And so he tells them, “The All Spark is our sacred life giver.  A gift of Primus.  I felt called by the Matrix to keep it pure and untainted by the Dark Energon Shockwave and Megatron plan to use.  I sent it out into the stars.  I know not where.  Neither does Megatron.  Primus can gift us another way of life if he sees fit.  There is life on other planets, I know. Those of you associated with the counsel know.  That is where our future will lie.  We must make plans to search the stars for help.  I believe there are others of our kind out there.  We must go.  We must find how they survived.”    
       He turns to Elita and his core counsel, “It is time to stop fussing around.  Time to get serious. It begins now!” He slams his fist to his palm. He points to the training team, “Get them sharp and do it now.  We can not afford any more lives to be lost. Go.”  He points then to the hall, “Counsel, lets go.”  
       Prime strides way with his core team following him.  Jazz’s breath catches in his throat following his hardened Supreme Leader.  
  
~~~{Jazz’s POV}  Sitting on a high piece of rubble, Jazz watches a team of four move through wasteland of a large demolished school.  The team is skilled and vicious.  Completely focused.  
    A lavender and black femme comes up behind Jazz while he watches the training session and doodles on his data pad.  She settles herself down pressing her torso to his back, loosely draping her arms over his shoulder.  She tries looking at his data pad but the angle is wrong.  She stretches her palm out, “May I?”  Jazz relinquishes the pad turning his attention to the team down below.  
       Strifer can hear the music put to the words while she reads.  It’s a soft tone with a thrumming beat that sounds so much like a mournful spark-beat.  A pleading song.  A spark wrenching love ballad. She reads.  He watches his friends train to take lives in ferocious battle.  
 **Wasn’t it just last week we battled for the goal points?**  
…Jazz can see Elita leap over a bent goal box firing a round at Ironhide’s head.  
 **And this week I’m trying to keep from being dead?**   
Ironhide lifts a chunk of “blackboard” to deflect her shot.  
 **How could this be happening?  One week I’m teaching lay-ups to make a point and the next  I’m laying down to stay alive. I need us, yet what is us?**   Optimus pops up behind Ironhide grasping him by the shoulders and throwing him aside as Jetfire makes a stiffing run blasting concrete and dust into the air to come raining down like boulders.  The team covers their head with their armored arms deflecting the debris.  
 **Just last year our world had its problems but now our world is a problem.**  
The mournful melody thrums and then the next verse comes on.  
 **Wasn’t it just yesterday that I took you to that park and gave you my own spark.**   Optimus fires rounds off at Elita (playing the opponent) and hits her shoulder spinning her to the ground.  
 **And here we are today in that same park, tearing it all apart?**   Optimus leaps over to her with a vicious move.  Elita fires up as he leaps over her to her tackle her teammate.  Her shots hit him in the “gut”, making him groan and crash to his back ungracefully, missing his target. **  
How can this be happening?  One day I want nothing more than to make love to you non-stop and now if I do, our world will completely fall apart.  They need us yet I hate what has become of us.**  
The spark mates are in a hand to hand fight with swords and daggers striking and marking each others chassis.  They are not holding back, throwing each other to the ground and trying to stab each other in the vitals with fists.  
 **Just yesterday our world had questions and today our world is a question.**  
Once again the melody thrums it’s mournful tune.  Strifer finds tears streaking down her face knowing Jazz wrote this for his best friend and his mate and what this war has done to change them and destroy their dreams in order to secure Cybertron‘s future.  The war was supposed to secure their dreams, but as commanders it was tearing them apart as they kept the Autobots together and strong.  
 **Wasn’t it just a moment ago we were ONE?  My spark beat in time with yours?  Two become One**.  Optimus lifts Elita over his head and throws her over his shoulder.  She corrects herself and lands on her feet smirking for him to come on.  
 **And now I wish you couldn’t feel me when I bleed and I …when you cry for me.**   Optimus charges.  Elita ducks just as he makes his move.  She comes up right at his knees and grab-thrusts shoving the large mech over her shoulder and to his back.  Everyone heard that thud and following cuss.  Elita raises her arms triumphant.  
 **How can this be happening?  One moment were are ONE in spark beat harmony and the next were are in spark wrenching agony**.  Optimus sweeps his arm hitting her own knees sending Elita crashing down on top of his chest.  He rolls her over and pins her to the ground with his weight.      
**Just a breath ago we had forever, in a nanoblast we will have never more.**  
  
        Optimus leans in to kiss Elita, but the com pings to all command staff.  Every commander freezes to listen; [Incoming to our east side storage bays.]  And then the Seekers are heard strafing over head.  Without a thought, Elita leaps off her lover’s chassis tearing off after the foe.  Optimus and Ironhide take off after her.  
 **A dream ago it was you and I, now it’s a nightmare all for nigh.**  
[Jazz, take command.]  Optimus orders as he peels out, Elita at his side.  
[Yes sir.] Jazz acknowledges.    
  
     When they are out of sight, he hears Strifer sniffling. He turns to her and wipes her tears away with tender look.  
     “Jazz, this is painfully beautiful.”  She smiles and nods towards the retreating command couple. “You wrote this for them, didn’t you?”  
      Now Jazz’s face falls sadly, “Yeah, I did.  It’s horrible that we have lost Ariel and Orion.  Even worse, they’ve lost themselves.  They’ve lost who they could be… their hopes and promise for the future.”  
       Strifer tightens her arms around his neck and embraces him. His support and compassion for his friends’ love is so endearing to Strifer.  Jazz had started by consoling Strifer, but now it was her supporting him.  Or was it them supporting the Prime Couple together?  Carefully standing, Jazz slips his hand into hers and they silently head back for Jazz to take his duty as acting Commander.  
{end Jazz’s POV}


	6. Strained Bonds

  
  
~0~      
     As time passes and the War drags on, Elita is beginning to feel spark-drained.  Optimus is trying to be strong for everyone and showing he can be a strong leader for them all to count and depend on.  But they what they really need right now is to know he is a mech just like the rest of them.  Everyone but Optimus is well aware that his spark is hurting to rebond with Elita.  He’s putting his job at Prime above his personal needs. He knows both he and Elita should rebond, but just won’t allow himself that luxury right now.    
      Unfortunately, he doesn’t realize how much it hurts everyone else around him to see him deny himself Elita’s love and their bond.  It hurts the Autobots to see the Prime Couple sacrifice their personal lives by devotion to the Cause.  Instead of making everyone stronger, his pain is making them all ache and reconsider bonding themselves.    
      What’s the point of bonding during the war if denying yourself the luxury and strength it should provide is the result?  Hindering others from bonding is the last thing Optimus or Elita ever want.    
      He wouldn’t be mech enough to admit it he is hurting for her.  Elita wouldn’t be femme enough to plead for him.  
         
       Jazz is at his frustration point with both of them after Elita snaps at Optimus extra sharply during a command meeting. She storms out of the room.  Optimus silently faces the wall not letting anyone see his pained emotions.   
           “What are we going to do?” Jazz whispers to Ironhide. “Their professionalism and ability to separate personal and professional lives is beginning to slip. If the lower ranks get wind of this, it could destroy us from the inside out.”  
      The red mech gives a soft smile to the worried mech, patting him on the shoulder. “Leave it all to me.  Ratchet and I have already talked. I’ve got a plan that is going to piss off Optimus and make everyone else very happy. Most certainly Elita will very happy.  Just follow my lead.”  
  
       With a nudge to Jazz, he pipes up and unrolls a map across the table. “Jazz, can you get me four cups of herbal Energon to hold this down?”   
    He’s loud enough for Prowl and Optimus to hear. Jazz silently does as asked and places them in the four corners.  Ironhide wanders around the table hem-ing and ha-ing at the map while stroking his scarred chin.  With his back to Optimus, he slips a vial from his gauntlet, pours the powder into the cup, and hides the vial again.  Ironhide checks Jazz expression who is keeping an eye on Optimus: Optimus saw nothing.  Then Ironhide rounds himself to another corner, motioning Jazz to take a second cube (not the laced one) and Prowl to take the third, (also unlaced).    
      Optimus takes a deep sigh and finally turns around rubbing his brow.  He looks tired.  Everyone knows he is. Spark bonding isn‘t the only thing he has denied himself.  He’s denied himself sleep, meditation, and even the simple pleasure of a cuddle with his mate. He’s worn out body and spark.  
      With a wink to Prowl and Jazz, all three lift their cups and drink.  By subliminal message, Optimus picks up the remaining cube before him and sips his laced drink.    
    Optimus waves to the map, “What is this all about, Ironhide?”  It’s a map of their current base.  
      Ironhide taps the upper level of the map, “When Thundercracker came by last time, he dropped a few nano-termites.  There’s been flooding causing further damage to the command level.  Hoist and a few others are on it already.  I’ve made arrangements to double up on the bunking.  You, me, Prowl and Jazz will bunk together, seeing how we rarely down at the same time anyways.  Elita with bunk with Firestar, Moonracer and Strifer.”  
      Silently Prowl frowns to Jazz who quickly shoots him a warning look to remain silent.  Optimus takes another sip and grumbles at one more thing going wrong. “Perfect.”  
     Ironhide leans in and orders, “You will be recharging.”  
     Optimus barely lifts his head from his mug, but the optics are piercing over the rim. “Don’t order me, Ironhide.  You aren’t my medic or my mate.”  
      With a roll of the optics, Jazz shoots his own grumble back. “Not like you’re listening to her either.”  Optimus jerks his head in Jazz’s direction with the classic, _What’s that supposed to mean_? look. Jazz just has to push the limits of Optimus‘ temper. “She’s hurting, Optimus. Don‘t you see it?”  Optimus curls his face into a very ugly snarl that not even his enemies see. It doesn’t stop Jazz though and pushes just an inch more  “Orion-”  
      Optimus’ temper breaks and barks with a pointed finger, “Don’t tell me how to be spark bound!”    
     That’s when Ironhide’s potion takes effect and then Optimus sways, “Oh slag.”  He grabs the table for stability but to his poor head the room is still pitching.    
     Ironhide quickly grabs Optimus.  “Look, why don’t I take you to the temporary quarters.  Just rest.  Ultra Magnus has Megatron busy on the other side of the planet.  I’ll call you if anything comes up.  Deal?”    
      Optimus looks to Jazz’s now sympathetic gaze and Prowl’s of worry, then back to Ironhide’s of support.  He has to face the facts that his body is beat no matter how strong his stubbornness is. Carefully he gives in and give the slightest of nods.    
      Prowl comes to Optimus’ other side and carefully they take him down to a quiet rarely used room.  A double sized berth is set up in a dimly lit room with numerous cubes of Energon and a private luxury wash rack.  Prowl shoots Ironhide a curious look, but Ironhide just grins deviously.  With a finger to his lips, Ironhide begins removing Optimus’ heavy armor.  Prowl assists when Optimus’ further drowsy induced state begins to show. “’Dion? What’da ya doing?”  
     Ironhide chuckles ever so lightly to Optimus slipping into a weak Orion. “While you are resting, I’ll get this piece repaired.”  
       The two mechs ease the larger one onto the berth and Optimus rolls to his side snuggling down, “Oh, okay.”    
      Before they even get him covered with a thermal blanket, Optimus is sleeping heavily.  Ironhide motions to Prowl to shove the armor into a cabinet with a time lock set for three days. Prowl is very confused, but remains silent for the moment.   All that remains is the chest piece containing the Matrix which Ironhide carefully places halfway between the berth and the doorway.  He checks it and readjusts it to be a little closer to berth.  Prowl furrows his brow and they leave.  
  
          Ironhide closes the door and then fiddles with the lock.  Prowl can see what Ironhide has done.  Once a certain code is entered, the door will allow one more entry and then remain locked for the next three cycles.  
     “What are you up to?”  Prowl asks carefully.  
     “Giving Prime exactly what he needs.”  Ironhide touches his com, yet says it out loud so Prowl can hear too. “Elita, I’m hoping you can help me with something.”  
        Elita replies in her controlled commander tone, but he is no fool. He knows she’s aching inside.  “How can I help, Ironhide?”  
       Ironhide gives a smug smirk to Prowl pointing to the number labeled on the door he just rigged as he continues with Elita. “We have a new recruit who is in need of some TLC.  He heard Ariel was here and has been asking for her.  He seems a bit shaken up and per Ratchet’s advice,” Ironhide shows Prowl the emptied vial, “You might be just the person to ease his tension and bring him comfort.”    
     Prowl shakes his head smiling at the rouse. “You have been taking lessons from Jazz again.”  
     Ironhide laughs but is careful not to let Elita hear it or the gig will be up.  
     With a heavy sigh, Elita replies to Ironhide. “Yeah, I could probably do that.  Where is he?”  
       “Down in B17.” And gives Prowl a thumbs up sign.  “Just to keep him from wandering and accidentally getting into the command areas,”  Prowl shakes his head as Ironhide continues. “The code to the door is X570.  Okay?”  
       Elita sighs again. “It will be about an hour, but I can do that.”  Then her voice drops to a slight pleading tone,  “Can you check on Optimus for me?  I‘m really worried about him.”  
      Ironhide has to cough to cover his own desire to laugh and drop his tone down to a serious and comforting one. “Ah, I can do that, for you..  Don’t worry, he’ll be in safe hands.  Out.”    
        Prowl shakes his head. “Scrap!  Are you sure you aren’t a Decepticon?”  
        Ironhide cocks his finger, “Only when it comes to my friend’s spark-health.”  
   
~~~  
     Elita makes her way to the B wing and codes in the door lock on #17.  The door slides open and she steps in. Then it closes behind her with a heavy click, thonk!  Elita ponders that extra sound for just a moment as she looks around the dimly lit room.  In fact, she can barely make out anything.  She does see a lump on the berth against the wall.  “Hello?”  A tired moan comes from the berth. “Don’t be afraid, it’s just me Ariel.”  
      She makes it three steps forward and trips over something causing her to fly across the room landing on the body on the berth. “Scrap!” She swears.  
The warm body beneath her moans pleasantly, “Ariel, mmm, my Ariel.”  
       Elita notices her hands are against a large warm naked mech.  The arms come around her pulling her closer to him.  She feels him send _Come to me, Ariel.  I’ve been so lonely_.  I need you so badly.  
      “Optimus?”  Elita asks carefully even though she would know the feel of that naked under-armor as well as her own.  
      _No, not Optimus.  Your Orion.  Your beloved Orion is calling you home._   His warm firm hand cups the back of her neck, lifting his own head, he doesn’t just kiss her.  No, his mouth takes her.  It’s been a long time since he has incited and commanded their love making.  Since becoming Prime, he’s always had an audio out for the com.  Something is very different here, not that she was complaining!   
        His large warm hand delves into her pelvic panel, flexing just so and springing the catches to her armor instantly. _Let me touch you.  I need to feel your skin against mine._   His kisses are delving, forceful, demanding… hungry.  
       Elita knows he must have been drugged in order for him to be this relaxed with her. The last time he was like this was after a case of high-grade had been found and consumed. He caught her in their wash rack a little bit later.  In fact, that’s the last time she remembers them being intimate!  
    
      Optimus moves his mouth to grip her neck, nearly ripping the rest of her armor off.  
       Elita touches her com [Ah! Ironhide, is this your doing.  Ha-oooh!]  Optimus slips his hand against her thigh pulling it around his hip roughly.  
       Elita can hear him chuckling through the com-link [Oh, I forgot to check on Optimus.  Dereliction of duty again?  How is he?]   
       For a few minutes Elita can’t think let alone answer while Optimus springs her chest panels and fondles her.  Finally she does get her head above lust when Orion drops some pink armor on the floor, [Juuuuust fine.  Dion…?]  
      [Hummm?] Ironhide enjoys waiting for her answer. She is nearly as drugged as her mate by just his touches.   
      [I love you too.  You need a mate, and I’m gonna pay you back for,  ooooh yeah right there, Orion.]  
      [Elita, cut the line.  You’re still broadcasting.  See you in 72 hours.]  And the line clicks off.  
  
      Elita has no energy to process what he just said.  Nor a care.  Within moments, she is being fragged hard, releasing a cry of pent of need. Optimus’ own body cries in grateful release.  
       The body might have overloaded, but now comes the afterglow. While waiting for his system to prepare for the next surge, he kisses and caresses every piece of her delectable body.  A lick behind her audio, a nibble behind the knee, a suckle to her tiny ped toe, and slow strong caresses to her horns.  She begs and pleads for him to overload her again.  
      _Lover, bring your spark into mine.  I must feel us_ , wet tears trickle down her cheeks at being them alone again.  
      Its her tears that bring him further out of his drugged state. He props up on his elbows, heating her body with his frame’s length, and slowly strokes her face, “I’m so sorry, my love.  I never meant to hurt you.”  
      “I could lose you any moment.” Her hand comes up to caress his own cheek.  “Any moment we can get alone together, I will take.  Please, you don’t have to be a god.  Just be my mate and let me be yours.”  
       His normally calm and deep voice cracks. He tries to cough it away, but it still waivers. “I could lose you just as easily.  It frightens me so much.”  
        She slips a finger against his spark slit. “You can’t shield that from me.  I know you are afraid, I am too.  Please, let me be your comfort.  Stop blocking me out. You don‘t have to hold it together for me, even if you need to for them. ”  She taps his spark, “That’s what being bondmates means. I think you forgot that promise we made to each other back in my office so many vorns ago.”  
        He nods reluctantly.  She‘s right; that is what he said a long time ago.  As much as he needs a command staff, he needs her to help him remain a gentle mech. “I promise, I won’t hold my spark from you anymore.”  
         “Good,” she smiles, dipping her finger below the softer under armor to touch his spark chamber. He gasps, she orders.  “Now come to me.”    
       The sparks come out and light the room.  
  
~0~  
       The next day, Optimus’ optics slowly come online.  There’s bit more light in the room than he remembers, but what does he remember?  Rolling to his side, he hears a pleasant sound from the next room.    
     Oil bath?  A lovely femme singing a mournful tune?    
     He knows that tune, but just can’t name it.  Jazz wrote it for him and Elita, so the rumors say.  Hearing it sung from his own mate’s vocorder, he knows the rumors are true.  The song never effected him before, but hearing her sing it, silent tears streak down his face.    
   _Oh Primus, what have I done?_  
  
     “Get your aft out of berth and join me.”  Elita calls from the next room.  
     He groans to her trying to entice him and him wanting to give in, but also knowing there is a war on and duties to be done.   
     “I should head up to the command post.”  He sits up looking around the room.  The only piece of his armor visible is the one with the Matrix, and most of that is shoved under the berth.  In another the corner of this strange room is Elita’s pink panels.    
    “Where is my armor?”  He looks down at his naked self and calls to her in the other room.  
      “Not going to happen, sexy mech.”  She smirks.  
       Wary as to what she is deviously up to, he gets up and comes to the door, “And why is -- oh my.”    
      The sight before him quickly changes his mind about looking for his armor. Elita looks sensuous in that large bath of hot oil.  Especially when she trails her fingers so close to her port lips.    
       Laying her head back, she grins, “Dear Dion put a time lock on the closet and Magnus’ quarters.”  
       Optimus looks around the room for just a moment and catches the time codes on both the doors she indicated.  48 hours still.  He turns his gaze back to his delicious mate in that very inviting seductive oil bath, “Ah… umm, did you… ah.. Could you stop doing that, please?”  
       She sneers, “What, this?”  She pushes a finger into her port and watches his knee waiver, a moan come from his chest and then, the fire engine red tip push forward from his own body.  
        “Oh Primus,” he growls and slides into the oversized bath tub with his love.  The oil against both slick under armor, sends the senses into overdrive.  She cries out louder than he‘s ever heard her before.  
       “Shhh,” he smiles a warning.  
       She giggles then bites her lip as he hitches his hip. “Lover, AH- these are Ultra Magnus quarters.  Humm?  Larger berth, insulated walls due to his loud snoring and his beloved bath tub.  Plus the improved lock.  Now scream with me.”    
         And he does.  
  
~  
      The couple slips back into the hot oil and lets it and their recent afterglow soothe away their aching battle weary bodies while cuddling together soothes their sparks.  
  
~0~  
       When the door lock finally releases, the couple is still asleep in each others arms on the berth.  They hear it release, but neither one moves, taking full advantage of a silent com.    
       A few hours after that, the room-com does finally ping. “Optimus, Magnus has returned.  You may want to vacate.  He looks a bit tired.”  
      Optimus, in much better spirits responds, “Understood.  And Ironhide, thanks.  I owe you one.”  
       Ironhide chuckles, “Yeah, you do.  But please don’t make me do this again.”  
       Optimus doesn’t get to respond.  Elita does it for him, “From now on, he will be listening to his sparkmate.  That’s what the bond is all about.”  
    Optimus pulls her close, “Yes, of course.  Primus wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elita and Optimus will pay Ironhide back when I post his story in "Ironbands."   
> I loved a couple sweet ideas from Maelstrom (Illmatar's story on deviantart), about Ultra Magnus. Please, go read her story.


	7. Life on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice long chapter :)
> 
> And now, the vorns, orns, eons along with other horrendous ways of measuring time and space away from your beloved….
> 
> Setting: G1, Earth, after Elita and the femme division have been found.  
> (One minor adjustment to my AU:  
> Chromia is MIA and not yet bonded to Ironhide.)

  
  
     Deep in the mountain, where the Ark is buried, Optimus is alone in his office going over today’s data pads and musing. Life is dull.  Blow up the ’Cons, save a town from a flash flood, deal with the political nations who expect more and give less.  (Mostly respect.)      
      The words before him begin to blur in the dull detailed list of latest demands from the UN.  “Now how to politely tell them, “No frag’n way.”  Again!”  
     He pitches that one aside and picks up the one concerning his mech’s speeding tickets.  Blur, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hot Rod are at it again.  That one he tosses in Ultra Magnus’ to-do pile.    
      Then there was the one about the National Preserve that the Dino Bots ate.  Sigh, I’d rather deal with the unrealistic UN than the unsympathetic Tree Hugger’s Club. Guess I should be happy Swoop didn’t eat a Spotted Owl.” He reads the next line.  “Oh scrap, he did!”  Optimus groans and sticks that one on the bottom of his IN box.    
     What was next?  He picks up a handful and flicks through them like one would make a hand of poker cards:  Fuel requisitions, alloy requisitions, request for weapons information (yet again), a Think Tank wanting to probe their helms, medical facility wanting request for cybernetic implants….  He looks between all of them ready to use them as skeet practice.    
      Then his eyes trailed back to the pile of UN demands.  Some how all three of these had to be dealt with together.  “I am so screwed,” he moans.  
  
      _You mean, you want to be…_   Oh he can hear her voice inside his head, but it‘s too good to be true, she can’t  really be that close.  She would have told him she was coming.  If nothing else, whomever is monitoring the space bridge always leaks news to him that Elita is coming.  That way he has time to shuffle all these data pads aside and leave room in his schedule for her.    
       _And room on that big o’l desk of yours for us._  
        It had to be his lonely spark playing tricks on his processor. Optimus allows himself to close his optics and pull up his memories of the last time she had been here.  He can imagine a ghost of her arousal washing over his systems triggering his own.    
  
~~~~~     One day, way back when, she sauntered into his office, flanked by other femmes and mechs who wanted word on Cybertron’s status.  She was being hounded as badly as the human press hounds Prime. Politely Elita obliged them, meanwhile sending wicked thoughts to her mate through their bondlink and begging him to make them all go away.  After a reasonable amount of time, the others could hear the pitch in her voice change to irritation.  
       Optimus stood and order them all out nicely, “The commander and I need to discuss classified plans.”  To Prowl he sent a coded message that meant he was not to be disturbed:  
      As soon as the last foot was out the threshold, Optimus secured the door.  By the time he turned around, Elita had almost all her armor stripped off and was reclining back on his desk.  Audibly, he moaned as his armor was suddenly too tight. She didn’t need to send, her body said it all but still she did, _Strip, now!_  
     _Wickedly he just stood there smirking, Or what?_  
    She pitched the last piece of armor and opened her subspace storage and stuck her hand in, _Or I’ll satisfy myself right here on your desk, Prime._  
    He popped the chest armor off and slowly released the rest of the upper torso armor, _Really?  You would use that while you have this in the room?  
    I am so on fire right now, I’ll use your rifle if I have to._  
    He moaned again, she can talk so dirty when she is so frustrate. She crooned, arched and reached further into her subspace to dare him further.    
       _You luscious vixen!_   He moaned into her spark.  
       Her body is heated and aching for him so badly, she moaned back into his spark, _Consume me.  I can’t take it any longer._  
       But he didn’t take her. No, he kissed her belly, up her torso, nuzzling and licking her spark chamber.  She reached out and grabbed his antenna.  Stroking the highly sensitive area with lightest touches only increased his arousal.  “Orion!” she audibly cried out.  “Don’t be cruel!”  
      “Never Ariel.  I love you too much to leave you in agony.”  
      Her voice and body cried out to him again.  He had the power to make her climax with just his link-caresses and tender thoughts.  What he could do to her physically was not call a climax.  It was called--  
    “Ahhhh!”  Her voice cried audibly and link-wise.     
     “Prime!  Is everything alright?!” Prowl called into the office com.  Optimus pushed his mate further at the tug on his antenna.  “Prime, please respond!  We heard a disturbance from your location.”  
      But Elita is the one to answer Prowl as Optimus drew back reaching to touch his own private com.  “You will die, Prowl!  I will, Ahhhhhh!!” she sharply cried out as her mate continued, “OH Primus Optimus!  Yes!”  Optimus touched her more delicately and Elita sighed contented and mewled, “Prowl, you will die by my hands if you deny me this!”  
        Optimus chuckled and touched his desk control cutting off Prowl’s apology.  Then he slowly continued his duty. Now he could feel her physically and link-wise:  She wanted to be fragged.  He obliged her.    
        Elita’s nails left new marks on his desk holding on physically while he took all her other thoughts away to only them  The crew still left on Cybertron probably heard his growl of release combined with hers as they became one again.  He didn’t give a damn if they did or not.  Elita hoped they did.  
        Prime sagged his weight against his own desk, smiling broadly at his glossy mate.  
     _I missed you_ , he was too spent to talk.  
      _So I feel,_ she giggles back at him  
     _Oh, like you didn’t need this?  
      Never said I didn’t.  Why do you think I’m here?_  
     With that his optics open wide.  He doesn’t disengage.  No. He helps her sit up, lock her legs around his waist so he can sit on the desk.   With his mate still firmly attached, arms around his neck, head tucked into his shoulder, his own arms sooth her back and stroked her own horns tenderly.  
    _You did not risk using the space bridge so you could get laid, did you?  
    Yes, and no._  
    He didn’t need to see her optics, he could feel her spark.  _Talk to me._  
_I don’t want to do this any more.  I need you every night.  I need to roll over and feel your arms around me.  I need to know I can kiss you when ever I need it.  I need to taste you on my lips._  
       He didn’t say a word.  He tipped her head and leaned in to taste her own lips on his.  But his kiss was not tender for long,  It’s possessive.  He needed everything she just said.  He needed it as badly as she does.  She was absolutely right.      
        Screw the universe tonight, he swore.  He kissed her harder. No war,  not now.  No, right now he will take every advantage of what he has.  This time she grabbed his helm antenna tightly, nearly crushing and takes him this time. Not since their bonding night had he overloaded so often and close together.    
    Now his desk was positively coated in their lubricants and transfluids.  And neither one cared.  His chest was heaving with hers crushed to it.  
      “Elita, ah…” he panted.  
      “Shh,.  Don’t you dare spoil this.”  
      His private com pinged, [I’m really sorry, Prime,]  And Prowl really did sound sorry.  
      Optimus drops his forehelm between his mate’s horns, while groaning, [What?]  
      [Ah, well there’s a report on your desk that we need before you take your personal time off.]  Optimus grumbles again looking at the state of his office.  Data pads shoved into a crate on the floor, pink, red and blue armor scattered all over the place.  Top two commanders entwined and still attached planted stark naked on the Autobot leader‘s desk.  Sexual fluid and sweat glossing over his desk, dripping down the sides…  
      A chime is heard at his office door. Prowl cuts in again, [Ultra Magnus is on his way.]  
     Optimus had his naked back to the door with naked Elita clutched tightly to his chest.  Her palm slid up the back of his helm drawing her mate’s lips back to hers.  Optimus ran one up her back in like fashion.  The door chimed again.  Optimus kisses her warmly.  
      _Ready for round three?_ She grinds her mind into his.  
     _Ultra Magnus is at the door wanting a file somewhere in that crate… I hope.  
     Hold me tight and I don’t care if Mags sees us occupied.  Don’t you dare disengage.  
     You sure?  
     I’m not letting go of  you just yet. Let him get the slagging file so we can get back to us._  
     Optimus pulled back a hair and touches his com, [Magnus, only you. Clear the hall first and please… don’t even comment about the state of my office. Got it?]  
       Magnus replies cautiously, [Er, okay?  Just a moment.]  
       Optimus cupped Elita closer again, propped his pedes against his chair to get his mate more comfortable in his lap.  One hand cupped her aft, securing their physical link, while the other cuddled her neck and head while their tongues continued the dance the their bodies are taking a break from … temporarily.  
  
    They heard the door open and Ultra Magnus’ gasp, “Oh!  Excuse me.”  The state of the office assaults his sense of order.  Never had this Commander ever seen Prime this… unarmed?  This, well… like this! The door swiftly closed.  Ultra Magnus was no fool in thinking Prime never interfaced with his mate, but WOW.  He wasn’t expecting them to be hard at it so quickly and right there on the DESK!.  Magnus tried to look anywhere but the naked couple perched on the desk clearly not finished with their love making.  From the state of the office, its clear they are just toned it down for the sake of an intruder.  He dropped his gaze from the couple to the armor littering the floor.  Some of those catches look strained like they were removed carelessly.  It was going to take some doing to get them to stay put again.    
      Elita moans her mate’s name again wantonly.  
      “The files?” Magnus choked out.    
       It’s Elita’s hand that dropped from her mate’s aft and pointed to the crate on the floor below them on his side of the desk. Magnus’ big feet carefully scooted some of the armor aside and began to dig through the crate.    
      Optimus lifted his head ever so slightly, “Mags, if the file isn’t in there, then too frag’n bad!  If anyone wants to complete the rest of those for me, I’ll give them two weeks off.”  
      “What’s on them?”  Magnus asks.  
       Optimus actually turns his head ever so slightly to face the huge mech.  But the look in Optimus’ optics alone could take him down.  That was until Elita readjusted herself ever so slightly.  Magnus heard Optimus growl a sound reserved for their private quarters and the optics looked like Prime was about to overload any nanosecond.    
      Optimus strangled out, “Take the whole damned crate and get out!!!  Oh Primus Elita!” Prime turned all his attention back to consuming his mate.    
      Magnus quickly grabbed the crate and ran out of the office, tripping over armor and stumbling out the door.  He didn’t make it far down the hall when he heard Elita’s cry indicating Prime had successfully completed a different kind of Primal-duty on his desk.  ~~~~.  
  
    Coming back to the present, Optimus finds his internal temperature high and his armor uncomfortable.  Some how that piece of tasset armor is feeling way too tight.  He looks at the files he has unconsciously dropped while reminiscing.  He takes them up again and tries to star in again.    
      It’s no use.  He needs an ice cold wash right now.  The words on data pads are completely lost to him and worse, he just doesn‘t care. He’s in no mood to give them a proper response. Some times you just have to cut your loses and retreat.  Even Megatron knows that  
     “Frag you all and let me go home.”  But that will not settle with most of the delegates.    
      Sinking his helm into his hands, he groans into a mounting processor ache. This is insane!  How can he be so frag’n horny?  It’s like he can feel her actual hand trailing down his naked chest and grasp, “AH!”  
       He hears himself gasp out loud and drops the data pads again. Those idiots will have to wait until he can get his processor in line. This was not something he wants to accidentally slip sexual connotations into! Humans don’t need to know Optimus Prime ever thought about such things.  Let them think he is pious or even a simple romantic although pretty much every Autobot here knows he and Elita can rock these old walls.  And have. Oh Primus the places they have interfaced frighten many a-Bot.    
         It draws a wicked smirk across his face as Optimus stands and tosses the cursed data pads into the unfinished pile. Walking a bit pinched, but trying not to let the change in internal pressure sway his balance, he leaves his office.  Prowl pokes his head out of his own office  seeing the mech head off early yet not turn any work over to him. “Prime?”  
      Optimus only grunts and continues to walk away.  
       Prowl tries again, “Ah, if someone asks for you?”  
       Optimus turns and taps his helm lightly, “Processor ache.  I’ve got to get some quiet and recharge.”  
      “You okay?  You look…”  
       Optimus grounds his jaw at his Second in Command Officer, “In pain?  Stupid frag’n data pads.  Please give me two convoys of ’Cons over that stack of bureaucracy at my desk any day!”  
        Prowl merely nods even though he is quite surprised at the vicious response. “Understood.  I’ll hold your calls.”    
        Optimus sighs. He knows he shouldn’t have barked like at Prowl who is only trying to help. Prowl gives him a rare smile and thumbs down the hall understanding completely.  
         Orion may have been a librarian, but he was no bureaucrat. Optimus might be given the Matrix of Leadership, but he is no politician Sometimes it‘s just too much for him.  
        Optimus gives Prowl a grateful smile and heads out.  
  
        Somehow he makes it to his quarters with no trouble from others.  But he can still feel Elita was stroking, caressing, enticing his swollen hard body the whole way.  He knows she isn’t on Earth.  She wouldn’t be so cruel to tease him this way and not let him know she is here.  No, this is his own problem.  
       Leaning against the wall inside his own quarters, he knows his internal pressure is pumping way to hard.  He pushes at the armor again, groaning loudly inside this private sanctuary, but that won’t do enough. He throws himself onto his bunk and releases all his armor.  His body sighs and sags with relief of tight release and control responses.    
      Still that is only half his problem.  Arching his neck, he looks down.  Yes, his body is in desperate need of release.  His cord is throbbing so bad he can feel it in his back and   down his legs.  He tries to push it aside physically but he’s old enough to know what it really needs to release and there is no fighting it any longer.  Without even realizing it, his fingers wrapped around.    
       He reaches out down their bond link even though he knows she is too far away, _Elita, come do this for me.  
         Now that’s what I like to see._ It sounds like her croon licking at his audio.  
      His thoughts quickly turned to their time in the med bay while her lower back was recovering, but her desire was heightened by the pain inhibitor.  While Ratchet was in surgery with another poor mech, he was just stroking his mates brow, but her hands were slipping under his armor.  Before he knew what was happening, he was gripping her bunk and she was smirking at him with a firm grasp.  Ratchet arrived back into the room too late for Prime to stop the release.  Not that Optimus wanted to hold back.  It was unclear who was more satisfied, the femme or her mate.  Both had that happy stupefied look of doing something they really shouldn’t have, but really didn’t care one little bit either. Her thumb made a swirl around the tip a couple more times making him shudder.  
  
        Only it’s his own thumb making the swirl this time.    
       “Oh I do like a mech who knows how he likes it.”  The honey dripped voice whispers from across the room.  
        Still firmly in his grasp, his head snaps to the door with an audible click.  And then his jaw drops open.  “Are you **really** here?” Her smirk says it all.  His brow furrows, “You did **this** to me on purpose?”  She tips her head back and forth. Yes, she did.  She had been projecting all those illicit memories in order to bring on a painful erection.  He snarls in frustration, “Satisfied?”    
        Her head shakes, “No yet.  But I will be.”  She starts to drop her armor.  
       _Not this time you won’t!_   He shoots to her and turns his head back to the appendage. _Tease me will you, then you can just watch_.  It fuels his arousal even more to watch her squirm heating herself up while he continues to stoke the pressure release.  
     _You wouldn’t!  
      You started this!  Enjoy it._  
     I _’ve watched you do this too many times in my nightmares._  
      He stops.  Her pain is almost enough for him to lose arousal completely.  He more than sees her sorrow.  He holds the other hand out to her and she comes to his bunk side.  _Why did you do this to me, then?  
       I needed you out of your office so we can be alone for a few days.  
      Days?_  
      She reaches under her armor and holds out two vials.  _This comes from the Well.  I took this before you ejected it.  I talked to Alpha Trion.  He thinks it will work.  
      What will work?  
      Optimus, impregnate me.  Seed my spark, let me give you code.  Let us make us a new life._   Once again his jaw is slack open.  She reaches a hand down to touch his appendage,  _I needed this fully charged to siphon so we have as much code as possible to make this a success.  Alpha Trion suggested three or four days of near non stop interfacing to ensure a code build up while I have to return to Cybertron.  Do… you think you can hold enough to build the frame while we are separated?_  
         He rises up on one elbow while cupping the back of her neck, _Why didn’t you just tell me?_   She looks down but he tips her head back up, _Love?  Talk to me.  I can feel your fear, but why_?  
         _I know there’s a chance you will say no.  I know there’s a chance you will say Prime doesn’t deserve the first of a new lineage.  You would deny yourself for the sake of the Autobots.  You also would not want your lineage to become a pawn of this war._  
       He sends a wave of sorrow over to her.  He never wanted his position to compromise their relationship. He had in fact told her once that he was glad they couldn’t procreate for just this reason.  But how can he deny her the only gift she has ever wanted more than his love and devotion. She found a way for this miracle to happen without the heart of the Well of All Sparks. He takes the vial, _Tell me what to do._  
     She takes the vital and tips it into his mouth.  Then hands him the other and opens her own mouth.  He tips it into hers like an ancient ritual.  Then he kisses her sweetly, tenderly.  
      _And now?_   He asks her.  
     _Give me your spark and take the code from my tank_.  
      He touches the com on the side of his bunk that leads directly to Prowl’s desk, “Prowl, I don’t care if the universe implodes, I’m not leaving my quarters for the next four days.  You and Magnus have to handle the state of the Autobots.”  
      “Ah, sir?  Are you serious?”  Optimus’ kisses Elita reigniting their arousal. “Prime?”  
       Optimus breaks only a hair and finishes removing her armor, she mews as he grazes her sensitive circuits, “I’m deadly serious.  Elita is here and so help me, I need her badly.”  
       “Four days?  You know there’s a conference in two.”  
       Optimus gives Elita’s horn a lick and then a suckle causing her to moan out his name that Prowl can hear through the com line.  Optimus’ voice comes out furious, “They’ve rescheduled that conference five times.  Frag them.  I’m moving it this time until their Pit freezes over.”  
     “You don’t want me to tell them that.”  
       “Fine, tell them I’m too busy getting screwed over by someone else.  And my mate is much better at it than they will ever be.  I‘ll take her over them any day.  And I just have!!”  Elita gets into position to impale herself.  Optimus calls her Ariel, letting Prowl know what’s exactly happening right now.  
       “I shouldn’t tell them that either.”  
        “Ah!, oh Primus Elita, not so hard.  Yes, there!”  She digs her fingers into the circuits and lines and he stokes and teases her own body better.  “Four days!  Ah-ha!  If anyone so much as calls or comes near my door, they will find a Ion cannon-”  
      “-And a phaser pistol,” Elita adds.  
       Optimus chuckles, “Yes, and a pistol up their nose.  Got it.”  
        Prowl clears his throat just to be sure the time frame is correct. “Prime?  Four days, really?”  
        “I haven’t taken more than two in the last ten Earth years.  Yes, I’m spending the next four days locked in my quarters fragging my mate until we kill each other or slip offline.  If you know what is best for yourself, you will heed my orders.”  
        Prowl can hear the serious order through the clenched jaw of pent up frustration.  Emotionally or physically, it doesn’t matter.  These two commanders have sacrificed their lives for the universe.  They deserved to tell everyone to piss off for once.  “Understood.”  
     Elita is the one to slam the com off while sheathing Prime.    
     “Oh my, you were ready.”  
      “You’ll find all kinds of reports about me evading law enforcement to get here.  Sorry.”  
        That only seems to make him buck harder and laugh. “I’ll blame it on Blur.  Now, no more talk of work.”  
       “Do your duty, mate.”  She orders him.  Swiftly he rolls her over and complies.     
  
~~~~  
    Elita gets her wish.  Slipping into recharge in his arms is heaven sent.  When she stirs, he is still right there beside her.  Sometimes he is asleep as well.  Sometimes he is watching her just waiting for her to awaken.    
       They talk like they haven’t in vorns.  She is able to help him vocalize his fears and his grief that he doesn‘t share with anyone else.  It feels so good to cry in her arms for all they lost.  He sobs and she joined his sobs. No one else has ever seen him break down and just sob.  
  
    Later he tells her of the pranks going on around the Earth base.  Here he can laugh like he can’t with the others. It wouldn’t be fitting of a senior officer to be amused and even proud of certain escapades. He can’t even tell anyone how it lightens his spark to see these soldiers still playing about like younglings. They haven’t forgotten fun in the mist of a war.  
      She joins him telling him of her own pranks she has pulled on Shockwave.  As much as he wants to be horrified by her brazenness and in public he would have to criticized her, (and she knows it too) here in private he praises her and joins her giggles.  Then he adds his own suggestions, with warnings of course. Elita laughs like she hasn’t in ages. It’s so much fun scheming with her Orion.  
   
        They do get a little bit of work done, but not for long. It just takes one word, one glance, one wave of emotion  to trigger them again to love making again.  On the floor. Against the wall. Across the desk.  Into the private wash rack.  
  
    One night, Elita finds herself being warped outside.  He tell her how he had  Mirage steal a Seeker’s warp device years ago.  “It only works short range.  From my quarters to an inaccessible cliff cave or other safe places that I need to escape to.”    
      He warped her into his favorite cave, so high up only the birds roost here. Not even the mountain sheep come here.  From this private sanctuary, he makes slow love to her under a full moon.  And they spark-bonded again.  Just like the night Ariel and Orion first bonded.  
      For the rest of his life, whenever he looks back on that moment, he believes that was the precise moment their child was conceived. That is the moment their sparks make a special lock and with the catalyst of the Well Water, another spark is created.    
       They spent the whole next day there as well backing in each other and naked under the sun’s warmth.  She is the one to made love to him this time.  She makes sure they spark-bonded again.  For the rest of their lives, she is sure this is the moment their child was conceived. Under the dawn of a new day.  In the warmth of a bright and shining light their sparks make that special lock, and with the catalyst of Well Water in his systems, his body begins the first joining of molecules that will be their child‘s physical form.  
       She may nurture and incubate the spark that will be the heart and mind of their little one, but it his body building the frame that will protect that little life force. Both are equally important.  There is strength in either half, there are priorities for both parents. Not all bots chose the long process of incubating and building of their own sparklings. Some just come to the Well and ask Primus for a little one, and he grants them one walking right out of the Well.  
          That of course is not possible with the All Spark (core of the Well of All Sparks) missing. The Well had already started to dry up as the tension and War began. It wasn’t the first time the Well started to dry up, but no one had seen it completely bone dry.  Some thought the All Spark had ceased functioning, in other words died.  
            Optimus had faith though. Not just because the Matrix told him it would be alright to launch the All Spark, but because he knew factually that Cybertron’s colonies had been birthing new lives. Primus had to have a plan.  
          With Elita laying in his arms as another day sets, Optimus smiles. No matter what, he and Elita will have created love. He kisses her forehelm and tucks her close to himself. For the first time in eons he sleeps soundly.  
  
~~~  
    All too soon, their time is up. Prowl awakens the couple timidly through the intercom to Prime’s private quarters.    
       “Optimus, I’m sorry.  It’s been five days.  The delegates are waiting.  Chromia is asking for a report from Elita.  She’s worried.”  
        Optimus strokes Elita’s sleeping face tucked into his shoulder.  “One more hour Prowl, please.  Just one more hour?”  
         Prowl smiles. “Sure, sir, I can do that.  I’ll let Chromia know Elita will call her today.  Welcome back?”  
         Optimus groans, “We’ll see.”  Prowl chuckles lightly and cuts the line so the couple can have one more hour together.  
    Optimus’ focus turns back to his sleeping mate, “Come on love.  Time to face the real universe.”  
       She curls her body tightly against his.  Pinning him with her cuddle and sleepily moans, “Mmm, I don’t think so.”  Maybe too many days in heaven has been too much of a temptation. Prime’s love is an addictive narcotic, she had told him that during first bonding.    
       As Orion he couldn’t resist her.  As Optimus, he never even tried.  When their sparks bond together, there is no Orion or Optimus.  It just doesn’t matter.  He strokes her beautiful face and he grins.    
        Alpha Trion had kept Ariel’s lovely optics and that tiny scar on Elita nose.  He kisses it now, knowing he is going to fail his own orders if he doesn’t move quickly.  Readjusting her, then lifts them both from the bunk.    
       She curls against his body letting him carry her away, into the private wash rack.  She does her best to shield her protests of returning to the real world knowing it will force him to be firm and he doesn’t like to see her hurt when the duty of Prime has to come first.  Elita watches him turn on the water, a luxury here on Earth, and warm it up.  She rests all her weight against him wrapping her arms around his waist.    
      He takes the wash rag and begins soothing her body with suds and tenderness.  Not a word is said audibly or link.  Emotions are on the brink of tears and anger.  He tries to focus on the delight and peace they’ve had for the last four or five days. Needless to say, one more interface is justified under the hot water of the shower.    
       Until it turns cold.  Then they step out.  Once more under the hot hair dryer, he immerses himself in her trying to suck all her pain away through the link and reminding her of the tiny promise they may have created.  
      Then the stupid com is pinging again.  He only touches it, “I heard you, Prowl.  On my way.”  And cuts the line.  
       Together they sort out the armor they haven’t worn in days.  Elita looks up to him on the verge of tears.  “Can you go first?  I will be a mess if I walk out of here on your arm.”  
        He smiles tenderly and strokes his face.  “Could you do me a favor and ask Ratchet to bring me an energized boost.  I’m feeling a bit drained.”  
       Elita chuckles.  “Yeah, I should probably get one too.”  
       Optimus kisses her forehelm tenderly, “It’s okay to tell him.  Maybe get yourself checked out confidentially?” She nods.  “Please don’t leave with out telling me first.  Please?”  She only bites her lip.  They both knew she was going to try slipping out.  But she doesn’t answer his request.  “Please,” he actually begs.  She nods this time.  Now let’s see if she will follow his plea.  He gives her a last tender kiss and then backs up to the door.  
        As soon as it closes, he can hear her sobs and can feel her bond-shield loosely pull up between them.  He puts his hands on the closed door trying to get himself together as well.  Nothing cuts a mech more than hearing his mate sob.    
     It takes several deep breaths before he can stand straight and head back to towards his office with heavy dread.  He has to focus on what he told her: a new life for both of them.  This will have to change their arrangements if she is with sparkling.  They will have to raise the little one together.  A family!  
      His spark leaps with delight. In all this mess, there is a semblance of a normal life for them.  
      
      Roller, who had been staying with Prowl, greets him along the way. Normally nimble Roller nearly gets squashed by a fast  approaching and quite frustrated Ultra Magnus.  Optimus reaches out and grabs Roller swiftly by his antenna and clutches him to his chest.  
      Optimus is feeling almost giddy as he cuddles the little drone and lightly chides the huge mech. “Hey, there big guy.  Nearly squashed my buddy!”  
       Magnus on the other hand does not look amused, “Prime, do you realize what has happened over the last five days?”  
      Optimus slows as Roller looks up to him giving him warm grateful tones. Ultra Magnus actually has to back up to stay with the swift moving Prime.  Optimus is still carrying Roller who has those cute little optics and wagging tail.  Optimus finds himself stroking the mini-bot as he mind wanders.  Very soon, Optimus could be holding his own sparkling.  As small, dependant, and fragile as Roller.  A smile spreads across his face.  
     Magnus comes back to him, “Optimus, did you hear me?”  
     Optimus cuddles Roller and looks back up to Magnus, “I heard you.  And frankly, I don’t care.”  He pats Magnus’ shoulder, “The Autobots were in fine hands with Prowl and you and I had confidence I could put myself to more important things.”  
      Magnus gapes, “You can’t be serious!  What have you been doing that is more important that leading the Autobots?”  
      Optimus cocks his head slightly, “My first priority, as Ironhide reminded me eons ago in your quarters back on Cybertron.”    
     Magnus’ jaw snaps shut and sinks his helm. Optimus continues to heads towards his office with Magnus trailing a bit further behind.    
       “What mission does the Matrix have you on now?”  Optimus roars with laughter that for all this time Magnus thought he was meditating with Elita in his quarters. But as his laugher dies down, his mind ponders for just a moment: maybe the Matrix did chose now to want him to procreate.  
  
      That is just a side thought though once he enters the office. He finds it neat and tidy.  Just the way Magnus always leaves it when Optimus is away or on recovery.  Roller chirps to his master, but Optimus cuddles him instead of setting him down. “No you stay with me, Roller.”  Roller snuggles down into his master’s arms, content and nearly purring.  Magnus tries to go over what he has done the last five days, but Optimus is drifting off.  He can feel and hear Elita through their bond .  
      _Ratchet said since I drained you, I have to give you the shot.  He’s a little busy repairing Sideswipe’s last prank.  Something to do with an itching powder?_  
      Optimus openly, lightly chuckles to which Magnus scowls. “Are you listening to her rather than me?”  
      Optimus smirks, “Any day.”  Just as Magnus is about to retort something smart, Elita comes into the room with a tray and a couple hypo-syringes.  There’s also several cubes of Energon.  She hands the first one to Magnus with a silent smile.  Then she picks up one syringe.  Optimus tips his head to the side and she administers the shot.  Magnus gapes again.  Then she hands one to Optimus tipping her own neck.  Optimus stands up and lays sleeping Roller in her arms.  
     _Practicing?  
    Absolutely._   He strokes her neck and then inserts the needle.  Once he removes it, he rubs the spot ands then kisses it with a near suckling taste.  She mews at his kiss.  He curls a hand around her head drawing it rest against his chest.    
      He nods to Magnus to continue.  Magnus knows he is supposed to ignore the cuddling between Prime and his mate, but it’s just too tender to ignore.  
     “Are you sure you are ready to come back?’  
     Elita is the one to answer not Optimus. “Magnus, would you want to come back?”  
     Magnus drops his head, “No, I guess not.”  
      Optimus continues to soothe her neck lines with one warm hand while the other one supports her back encouraging her to rest against his chest.  Don’t go.  Stay with me.  Her throat hics a sob. She tries to pull away, but he presses her back tighter and then to finish her off, lays his forehelm between her horns.  Magnus softly clears his throat reminding them he’s still in the room.  
       Optimus doesn’t move, “I haven’t forgotten you, Ultra Magnus.”  
       “Nor are you paying attention to me.”  
        Optimus sighs, “Continue, I promise to try harder.”  
       “There’s a press conference in twenty minutes.”  
        Even though Optimus’ body language is in mate-mode, his vocal tone is all commander. “Why?”  
        “I knew you weren’t listening,” Magnus retorts.  
     _This is why I have to go_ , she painfully reminds him that she can be a distraction to his Primal duties.  
     His hand grips her neck a little tighter, _Please wait for me_.  
     Audibly she groans into his broad chest. “I need to check in with Chromia.”  
     He lets her pull back but not slide off the desk.  He cups her face and makes her face him.  _You promised.  Please don’t leave without telling me._   He can feel her blocking him.  _Elita, you contain half my spark, please don’t take it with without warning me. Ever.  Still her shield holds._  
      He knows how to shatter her shield, he leans down and kisses her warmly.  Just as she is going to draw away, his finger tips slip under her helm tipping her head back further and he makes the kiss bolder.  Parting his lips, he surrounds hers, nearly suckling them.  Her shield melts, and he smiles through the link.  She swears, but he doesn’t stop the kiss.  
       She knows how to undo him as well.  Her free finger tips slip just under the chest armor, and slips one delicate finger tip to lightly touch his spark.  He gasps and she leans into him.  It deepens his kiss and digs her finger tip deeper into his spark.  
      “I’m not cleaning up this office, again.”  They both freeze.  Magnus scoots his chair back loudly and growls, “Yeah, that’s right!  Roller and I cleaned up the desk and the office that day.  Who knew you two could make such… such… such a mess!!”  The couple stops and turns to look at him.  Ultra Magnus is furious with both of them.  “Well, where the scrap do you think I was going to take care of all those confidential details?  Only Prime’s office has the highest secured lines.”  
       Optimus and Elita are too stunned to move.  And embarrassed.  Ultra Magnus’ rant quickly fades.  He waves the data pad away and drops his tone to sympathy, “Do you two need more time?”  Elita looks back up to her mate.  The same answer is written across his own face.  _I need forever.  Eternity._  
      Instead, Optimus chokes out, clutching Elita to his chest protectively, “I’ll trade you places, Ultra Magnus.”  
        Voices can be heard coming down the hall.  Prowl is making it loud so they know he is coming with the press.  Ultra Magnus reaches over and closes the door.  Softly he tells the couple. “No, you don’t.”  The couple is surprised once more by his reply.  Magnus isn’t one for sharing his soft feelings but clearly he is choked up.  “It’s so much harder from this side.  You know how much we all love you.  We all believe you deserve a bond more than many of us.”  
        “Magnus, that’s not true.”  Elita slips her hand from Optimus’ spark to reach out to Magnus.  
      Magnus waves away her reply.  “You two give us hope.  You remind us exactly what we are fighting for.  Your love us that this war doesn’t mean scrap if we don’t have anyone to share it with.”  He sighs heavily, “You two don’t just represent the leadership of the Autobots.  Your bonding represents the love we all are striving and hoping to find one day.”    
      Then pulls his back up straight and points a finger at Prime, “You, Optimus, you fight harder than anyone.  You sacrifice your recharge and your personal time trying to ensure peace for all of us.”  He thrusts a finger to the humans coming down the hall, “And them as well.  Ungrateful fraggers!”  
      “Magnus-” Optimus tries to show he doesn’t deserve this pedestal.  
     Once again Magnus waves away their protest.  “As much as we love you, it kills us to see you two separated.  Elita, damn-it, why do you have to be such a good leader?  Sometimes I wish you were a stupid helium-head that just laid in his bunk that he could come home to.”  Optimus’ optics opened wide at the choice words.  Then Magnus smirks, “But then again, Optimus wouldn’t give you the time of day if you were.  No, it takes a strong leader to understand a strong leader.  We are very proud and honored to have you.  It just sucks big time that both of our FIC’s and SIC’s have to be mates. And you know Ironhide and Chromia are even if they haven’t made it official yet.”  Optimus and Elita chuckle at that.  That was one of the things they were discussing over the last few days.  
     “So you asked if I would want to trade you places, maybe.  All of use would give our weapons for a bond like you have.  But I doubt you two could stand alone.  You two would never make it without each other and watch us have mates while giving your lives to protect us.  No.  I will risk the press conferences so you two can feed and support each other.”    
        Prowl chimes on the door.  Ultra Magnus turns back to the Prime Couple once more, “So I ask you again, do you need more time?”  
        Optimus looks to Elita stroking her face.  _What do you need?_  
       _No the question is, what can I have?_   She reaches up and places her hand over his spark.  _We have to be realistic._  
        Ultra Magnus sees the smirk on Optimus that means he is teasing his mate, but with a painful truth to it, I don’t want to be realistic any more.  Elita laughs out load.  Optimus strokes her face again delighted in hearing her laugh.  _I need you._  
       _Then you have me.  Let the fraggers wait._   Now it’s Optimus’ turn to laugh.    
        He lifts his head to Ultra Magnus who is not at all surprised at the bond link between the Prime Mates.  Optimus swallows hard and then tells him, “I need just a few minutes.”  
        “I’m not explaining the condition of the desk, am I?’  
        Optimus chuckles, “No.”  But he takes Roller from Elita’s hands and places the sleeping mini-bot in Magnus’ big warm ones.  This time, Optimus’ voice does crack with emotion nearly sounding like the beginnings of crying, “I need to bond once more with my sparkmate before we resume leadership duties.”  
       Ultra Magnus smiles broadly, “I will hold them off for that.  Take all the time you need.”  
        Optimus nods.  Elita reaches out and grasps Ultra Magnus’ hand, “You do know my femmes have been searching long and hard for someone who can put up with you, right?”  
     Magnus smiles, “Yeah well good luck with that.  It takes a big femme to handle what I’ve got to offer,” and winks.  Elita and Optimus laugh at his bold arrogance that he never shows to anyone but them.  Magnus turns to the door and steps into the hall closing and locking the door behind him.  
        Optimus and Elita hears the reporters and dignitaries begin their grumblings and demands to see the Autobot leader.  Ultra Magnus finally barks, “You will see him when he is good and ready to see you.  You are not his priority  You are second, and will have to get used to that.”  The rumblings continued until they see a brilliant light leak through the seams of the door frame nearly blinding the people in the hall.  
        Prowl turns to Magnus and internal com’d him, “They didn’t…just…”  
        One reporter panics, “Was that a weapon in Prime’s office?”  
    Another blatantly asked, “What kind of energy was that?”  
    While a third bellows, “What could be more important than us?”    
     The bright light continues for quite awhile.  Ultra Magnus began ushering the humans down the hall away from the intense radiation being given off.  Last thing he needs on his desk is a list of humans who got radiation sickness from Prime’s spark-bonding.  Like Pit will he let the humans deny any of the Autobots the right to do that!  
  
  
~~~      
      Optimus strides into the main conference room.  To the humans he looks as normal as always.  To Prowl and Ultra Magnus, Optimus looks tired, drained, but pleased and comforted.  The right kind of exhaustion.  
       The dignitaries don’t start soft.  They come out with both barrels blazing:  
“What could be so important the you would leave us to your Second and Third?  
“Yeah,  Isn’t the fate of Earth your priority?”  
“What gives the right of a leader to just blow us off Earth natural inhabitants?    
“This conference is very important and has been scheduled.”  
“Are the Decepticons blackmailing you?”  
  
      
      Optimus hears Elita, through their bond even if she is doing her own duties in checking in with Chromia. _Be nice._  
       _I don’t see you standing beside me while I do this._  
  _Damn right!  I’ll take Shockwave over those guys anything day._   Optimus chokes a snort of laughter down.  Ultra Magnus raises and eyebrow in his direction curious.  Through the internal com Optimus repeats Elita.    
     Magnus has to choke down his own snort. Then fires back, [See what I mean.  You two were meant to be together.]  
      [No argument here.]  Optimus groans back to Magnus hearing the arguments against him escalate. He hasn’t even had a chance to answer one of their questions and they keep firing away.  
       [Can I take you back up on that offer to escape?]  Magnus shoots a look to him that alone could melt armor.  Optimus cocks a smirk back to him, [Can’t blame me for asking.]  
      [You take one step towards that door and I’ll weld your aft to a chair myself.]  
      [Try it.]  Optimus turns fully to him with a glint in his optics completely ignoring the continuing arguing from the delegates and reporters.  [Could throw this whole meeting a curveball they never saw coming.]  
       Ultra Magnus turns to the challenge and cocks the other eyebrow, [You can’t get out of this one by claiming mental instability.]  
      Optimus optics light up and smiles broadly, [Brilliant idea!  You are a genius!!]  
      Magnus drops his face into his palm.  Optimus turns and takes a step towards the door.  Prowl, having heard the whole conversations, tells Magnus, [He’s trying it.]  
      [Primus, he’s been fragged to far!]  Magnus tells them both through the com.  But out loud so all the humans can hear he barks, “Oh no you don’t Prime!  You aren’t getting out of this that easily!”  
      That stops all the commotion in the room as the reporters watch the exchange between Prime and one of his lead officers.  
       Optimus stops and says to the door, “And why not?  No one really cares any ways.”  
       One reporter pipes up, “What do you mean by that, Optimus Prime?”  
       Optimus turns around facing them all and crosses his arms to them all.  “If this meeting was so important, why has it been post phoned five times?  Why does it suddenly matter that I pushed it off for something more important for a change?  And you don’t seem so interested in settling this.  You seem more interested in making this all my, or the Autobot’s, fault.”  
      “Where have you been for the last five days?”  That same delegate asks with actual compassion.  
     “Personal issues.”  Optimus answers.  
     Another delegate scoffs, “Really?  Personal issues?  What kind of personal issues could a **robot** have?”  
       Many humans step away from the offending delegate when Ultra Magnus, Prowl and Optimus’ gazes change to an angry/hurt expression to one that could fry the fleshling on the spot.    
         A huff comes from Optimus and points back to the first delegate who actually seems to actually care.  “And that would be my exact point.  I suggest you find a new representative for this **human’s** position.”  
      The first delegate swallows hard and asks again, “Are you alright?  Are you ready for this meeting?”  
       To this, Optimus lowers himself so the compassionate delegate can see Optimus’ full expression, “Are we ever really ready for this?”  To that, the delegate can see Optimus’ slight smirk.  He joins Optimus in a laugh.  Which surprises most everyone else in the room.     Optimus straightens back up still grinning.  
       The delegate turns to the rest of the group.  “Let’s say we reconvene at one o’clock.”  Then glances up to Optimus, “I’ll have a new representative for the Tree Hugger’s Club.”  Optimus chuckles and heads for the door followed by Ultra Magnus.  
     “Tree Hugger’s Club?”  
     Optimus rubs his brow, “Swoop ate an endangered avian creature.  The environmentalist are a little pissed right now.”  
      “What are you going to do?”  
      Optimus smirks again.  Ultra Magnus scowls knowing that expression all too well and he won’t like Optimus’ next words.  “I don’t know.  I’ll wing it!”    
      Magnus covers his face again in shame of his leader.  Optimus reminds Magnus, “Back on Cybertron, Starscream and I got pinned down due to a nova storm one day.  He had a crate of high-grade.”  Magnus raises and eyebrow again.  “You know, there’s a lot you can learn from a Council Elite Guard about politics.”  
       “You’re taking political lessons from that Wingnut?”  
       Optimus pats his shoulder, “Never underestimate what your foe can teach you.”


	8. Death of a Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab your hankies, I'm an evil and vicious writer.  
> (death in here)

  
Elita and Chromia return to the Femme base designated as ‘Rock Bottom’.      
  
     The months pass.  The battles come and go.  In the heat of one minor battle, Blaster patches a message through for only Prime from Rock Bottom:  **It worked.**  
      Optimus kicks his opponent extra hard with a broad smile.  [Prowl, you have the fight. Ironhide, Ratchet come!]  But he says nothing to else to them.    
          Optimus is not known for his speed in alt mode, but right now, he could have given Hot Rod a good run for his money.  Ironhide and Ratchet opened the throttles wide to keep up.  The Con’s guarding the Space Bridge don’t have a prayer of stopping them as the semi blasts them and dashed in.  
      Once they get to the other side, he goes even faster, if that is possible.  Ratchet and Ironhide try to get an answer from Prime as to the emergency to this escapade, but he only chuckles as a reply. That only seems to confuse Ironhide and Ratchet more  
  
      Rock Bottom’s doors were open as the three-part team barrels through still in altform.  Optimus gracefully leaps to his protoform and scoops up his mate swinging her giggling around.  The two were clearly delighted about a secret something.  He pressed his forehelm to hers sending and receiving excitedly through their bond.  She giggles clutching him tightly.  
      Optimus never brakes his gaze but does ordered Ironhide, “Go see to your intended, Ratchet, come.”  
      Everyone is surprised by Prime’s actions.  Still carrying his mate, trailed by the doctor, Optimus head into Elita’s office.  He settled himself into her chair and then asks out load, “Where?”  
     She takes his hand and places it over her spark.  “Here love.  The sparkling grows next to our own sparks.  It needs us.”  
      “What do you want?”  He asks her delighted that it worked.  While Ratchet just stands there shocked.  
      “I’m sorry, I want a femme.  I don’t think I can handle another mech.”  
      Optimus roars with laughter.  “Honestly, I can’t deal with any more mechs either.”  Then he strokes her brow and their sparkling tenderly, “I would be delighted to have pink gem of a femme in my hands.”  
     Ratchet slumps into the seat across the desk, “Do you mean to tell me you have conceived a sparkling?”  
     Optimus smiles, “So says Alpha Trion.  I thought you might like to double check.”  
     Ratchet gasps, “Contradict Alpha Trion?! I don’t think so.”  
    Optimus cocks his helm, “Fine, whatever.  Would you like to see our offspring?”  
     Ratchet can see that Optimus didn’t bring him along just as doctor.  He brought him as so the proud father can share the news with his friend.  Ratchet smiles, “I think we should tell Ironhide at the same time.”  
       Elita giggles, “I already told Chromia.”  
      Optimus smiles, “I don’t blame you.  But we should keep this quiet.  I don’t want Shockwave to know.  Unless you’ve shouted it out that loud?”  
      Elita leans into him smiling, “He heard us conceiving, I don’t think we need to give him the confirmation.” Ratchet blushes, but Optimus only laughs.  
    
         Ratchet gathers Ironhide and the femmes into the room.  There they are told the news but also told they are keep it quiet.  Ratchet gives both Elita and Optimus a physical.  The friends spent nearly a week at Rock Bottom, but then have to go back to Earth reluctantly.    
      Ratchet comes into Elita’s office to break the news they are needed back on Earth. She is curled up in Optimus lap in her chair.  Optimus is tenderly stroking the spot right above her spark chamber where their little one is growing.  Elita is panning her hand over his belly where his own body is continuing to build their sparkling’s protoform.  Ratchet hasn’t the spark to interrupt them right now and instead slips out of the room letting the couple cuddle privately. He heads up to the communications room where he makes plans with Chromia and Ironhide for Optimus to return to his mate.  They will need continued meetings to build exchange energy and materials to build the sparkling.  
       It’s a bitter sweet parting. Everyone hates to see the couple part but also know they will be back together again soon.  
  
     War doesn’t always fall in line with personal plans, though.  
   
~~More months pass…    
      The team on Earth are once again engaged with the Decepticons over a power plant.  Like usual, the ‘Cons have the upper hand, until Prime comes in and begins taking them down with brutality.  Firing at Seekers while using the sword to cut down an irritating ground foe, he is doing fine.  But then suddenly, he feels a wave of dizziness and nausea overtake him.  Something he has never felt this intensely before.  Not even Ratchet’s narcotic inhibitors effected him this heavily or quickly. He stops shaking his helm to get it back in order.   
     Bulkhead, fighting a foe beside him, appears to have two wreaking balls. He dodges one, but the second (apparently the real one) smacks him hard in the chest. The blow makes him stagger and Bulkhead apologizes after knocking the foe out cold.    
      The blow is enough to knock Optimus to the ground. He looks to his chest.  Another wave washes over him making him feel even worse. The chest piece has been cracked and the glow of his spark begins to leak through.  “Oh, scrap,” he rolls to the side and retches.  
       The single tow truck he sees in the distance seems to blur into three and then alt-formed.  To Optimus’ horror, his own limbs stopped responding like they should.  The acid tipped arrows come in from the tow truck, and he can’t move fast enough. In trying to move so uncoordinatedly only causes him to sway and stagger.  He crashes back against a building, his head striking a heavy beam with a “dong’.  
      Bulkhead looks around, “Hey Prime, you alright?”    
     But it’s too late.  The acid tipped arrows came in hitting Prime right in the torso and cracked chest plate.  The green mech knows Prime can’t defend himself.  He fired off his own pulse pistol, knocking the arrow throwing tow truck to the ground.  Bulk turns to his commander as begins sinking to his knees.  “PRIME!!”    
       The leader’s optics began to dim. “C-cold… spark so c-cold,” Optimus mutters.  
      At Bulkhead’s cry. First Aid rushes in and they lay Optimus down.  Both of them gasped seeing the poisoned tipped arrows sticking out of the chest armor and the mech shivering.  With Bulk’s help, First Aide pulls a piece of chest armor back further.  First Aid com’s the base, “I need an immediate extraction for Prime.  Ratchet, prepare for open spark surgery!”  
       Skyfire is there in a flash and scoops up Prime and First Aide while the rest of the team holds the ‘Cons off more fueled with rage than ever.  
        Skyfire reaches out to his friend, “Optimus, talk to me.”  
        But Optimus only had two word son his lips and spark:  “cold-Elita- cold.”  He moans it several times during transport.    
       The way he says it sent shivers down Skyfire.  At first he though his own shiver is out of concern for Optimus, but then he notices his shivers coincide with Optimus’. For some reason, whatever is happening to Prime is physically effecting Skyfire as well.  He can’t put a servo on the reason. It’s not like he’s an empathic.  
  
     Skyfire hits the base running, carrying Prime directly into Ratchet’s bay, with First Aide racing behind him.  Ever so gently, Skyfire lays him down.  But before he lets go, Skyfire tells the doctor, “Ratchet, there’s something else going on.  There is more than the wounds.  I can feel it. Something is effecting our sparks.”  
       Ratchet carefully looks to Skyfire.  “Why you?”  
       Skyfire shakes his head, “I don’t know, but it’s freaking me out.  See to him.  Something is very wrong.  He’s dying and it’s not from arrows.”  
      Ratchet scowls, “I’ll be the doctor, you be the rescue transport.  Deal?”  Skyfire returns the scowl and turns his back.  His spark is still shivering though.  
  
    Unfortunately, after Ratchet and First Aid remove the arrows and neutralized the acid inside the spark chamber, the spark is still weak.  Ratchet stays by Optimus’ side during the next few days while the mech is out cold.  First Aide brings Ratchet his rations of Energon.    
      Ratchet takes it with a quiet thanks. First Aide is about to leave, but Ratchet reaches out to grasp the younger medic’s wrist. “First Aide, I have to admit it, Skyfire’s right.  Something else is wrong here.  I can’t put my finger on it.”  
       First Aid quietly asks, “Should we call Elita?  I mean, she is his bondmate. Maybe something is going on with her?”  
         Ratchet takes First Aid aside where even unconscious Optimus can’t hear him, “She’s with sparkling.  I don’t want to risk her through the space bridge.  I also don’t want to risk her prematurely releasing the sparkling seeing him this way. His own body hasn‘t finished building the protoform, and I don’t have an incubator. ”  
       First Aid scoffs, “Don’t you think she already knows?  Don’t you think it would make her feel better knowing exactly what is wrong with her mate?”  
       Ratchet opens his palms and looks between them. “Do I risk her racing Shockwave and the warp gate to be by his side? Or do I risk leaving her in the dark and just sending her support and prayers never knowing why.  I don’t know.  I wish I knew what to do. Primus guide me.”  
      “Call Skyfire.  Talk to him.  He has a bondmate he has been separated from for a long time, he may have insight.”    
     Ratchet nods and follows the advice.  Even after a long conversation with Skyfire, they don’t have a diagnosis. They all wanted to know what was going on inside Optimus….  
  
    {inside Optimus‘ helm} He feels so weird.  Floating, like he’d been spaced, but in a wonderful kind of way.  It’s warm.  He had no idea where he is but it’s lovely.   
       The world looks so fluffy and happy pink.  Oh NOW he knows where he is.  His smile is broad and his link reaches for her even though she is all around him.  They are where there is no her or him.  Its just them and yet not even that.  _**One.  This is where they are when they are one. The three of them have become one.**_  
     There!  He sees it.  He reaches out for the tiny gem of a dark pink spark. But it pulls away from him.  The _**ONE**_ is separating. Coming up behind the tiny spark one is an older larger gem.  A brighter pink spark.  It envelops the little tiny spark with a smile.  She embraces it.  Protects it.  Surrounds it.    
      Do spark-like gems smile?  Well these two do.    
     _Hello love_ , he smiles and reaches for them once again.  But they stay just out of his reach.  Unlike their boding times, he just can’t merge with Elita.  He can’t reach her or their sparkling.  Elita is holding back from him on purpose.  
    _Hello my love_ , Elita’s voice seems to be fading as she pulled away.  
      He follows her. _Elita, you are playing with me.  You know how I feel when you do this._  
       She becomes serious, _I’m sorry beloved.  I have to_.  
        He laughs, _No you don’t there’s no one here.  We have all time  We have eternity.  We are ONE._  
     He knows she is crying, _Not yet, my spark.  I’m sorry Orion.  But not yet, we aren’t fully ONE.  Not until we join the All Spark._  
      Now he becomes frightened not liking where this is heading, _Ariel!  What is happening!_  
       The pink gems are pulling away from him even faster now, _Don’t worry, love.  I have her.  She is safe with me.  No one will ever hurt her._  
       ARIEL!!!  He screams out with all his essence.  The pink gems are yanking further and further away from him no matter how hard he races to keep up.  His energy is being spent and losing them. He can’t touch them.  The feeling of them is starting to fade as well.  
        _Lilly and I are safe.  Do not be frightened, love.  I will always love you, and will never leave you.  I have not left you even now.  Though we are separated, you must go on.  You must keep living.  You must keep loving.  You must … keep…going…..  Come Lilly, you will see your father late_ r her voice whispers to the tiny giggling pink spark.  
       Torment rips the last of his strength away. All he can do is watch them fade out of his sight and out of his spark. _Don’t leave me.  You can’t leave me!!!  I can’t make it without you._  
       As her voice is fading his spark is fracturing. Every word makes the fissures expand further. We haven’t left you.  But we will be waiting for you on the other side.  _Lilly, now go kiss your father.  It’s time to go._  
        Out of the last glimpse of light, the tiny pink spark zips out of the larger one and Optimus can feel the tiny kiss upon his cracked and shattered spark.  The tiny kiss is the only glue that holds the shards of his ice blue spark together.  But as he can feel the shards hold in place, he can see the tiny pink gem retreated from his reach to be embraced by the larger one.  As the shards continue to refuse the pink gems of spark light faded to black and his spark numb to their essence.  Before they completely disappeared he hears their breezy voices whisper one last promise into his soul.  _We will see you on the other side, love._   
   Then the darkness that had originally pulled him under, fades into the dawn of reality’s light   
  
    As his consciousness surfaces, Optimus’ head is killing him.  The pain in his chest is two fold.  One feels like Metroplex is sitting on him.  The other feels like a black hole has ripped his spark apart.  And then he begins sobbing without a clue why.  The sobs racked his body and do not help the pain in his chest or his head.    
      Curling into a ball, he finds he as at least regained control of his limbs.  But the nightmare Ratchet’s surgery inhibitors have caused are feeling frightening too real.  He never wants to relive that nightmare again.  
    Ratchet’s soft voice comes to him.  “Optimus?”    
          Optimus knows he is  fully back to the real world,  but he couldn’t stop the sobbing or the pain.    
           Ratchet only has access to Optimus‘ physical well being. He knows there is something more going on emotionally. He lays a hand onto his friend‘s and looks into the watery optics. “What can I do for you?”  
      “Pain.  Intense pain.  Incredible pain.  Elita.  How, oh Primus!”  Optimus clutches his chest.  “It hurts so bad.  I can’t let her feel this.  I have to shield her.  But my head.  Please, help me shield her.  I can‘t let her lose the sparkling due to my pain.”  
         Ratchet quickly gives Optimus a shot of inhibitor.  Optimus doesn’t relax, he passes out again.  Ratchet bellows to First Aide, “Call her.  Now!”  
         First Aide runs from the med-bay to the communications center as fast as he can, knocking several other key commanders out of the way.  Sounding like Blurr, he explains.  Ironhide is on it fast.  But there is no response from the femme base.    
           They know that it easily can be communication signals down, or that they have had to relocate.  The team does not WANT to jump to worst case scenarios just yet.  There’s a protocol they follow, and the time limit isn’t up just yet.  
  
~~  
       Two days later, Chromia calls Teletran 1.  Optimus is just getting his feet back under him, when he sees Ratchet talking to Ironhide via closed com.  He disobeys the doctor’s orders to stay in the med-bay and follows Ratchet at safe distance.    
       Optimus reaches the communications room and sees Chromia on the screen.  Although, his chest still feels odd fractured yet numb, (thinking it was an effect of open spark surgery) he knows seeing Elita will make everything right.    
        Ironhide and Ratchet don’t have time to clear the room of other personnel before Prime activates the communication console.  Optimus smiles, “Chromia, Elita, how are things?”  
    But Chromia’s falling countenance tells him instantly Elita won’t be in on this communication.  His face also drops to a grave countenance.  “Chromia, what has happened?”  
        Chromia chokes not just for his loss of a mate, but her loss of her best friend. “Shockwave found us coming back from an intel raid. Elita… Elita went decoy so we could…  I’m sorry, sir… she‘s gone.”  
      Fear is clenching over that hollow feeling in his chest.   Clenching his fists tightly, he prays he is wrong.  “Are you sure?”  
       Chromia coughs to clear the strangle in her throat. It‘s up to her to lead the femmes now and report to her superior officers. “We went back a couple days later when the ‘Cons cleared the area and it was safe to approach.”    
        She changes the screen.  It is now looking into a casket.  Elita is clearly dead in the dull grey color.  But worse than that is the point blank weapon’s fire to the chest and other fatal wounds she sustained.  There is no question, not even Prime could have lived through that kind of attack.    
        Optimus swiftly turns around paling and feeling nauseous once again.  _The pink gems.  She was dying.  Their daughter, Lilly, too._   His steps are uneven as he strides away.  The door doesn’t open quick enough and so he puts a round through it, taking out large chunks of the surrounding wall as well.  
        Optimus can hear Ironhide’s footsteps behind him and draws his sword.  Even though his head is forward, his sword is back. “Leave me be,” he rasps his order.  It is quiet clear to everyone, he is not to be bothered.    
        Stumbling and hanging on to the wall as his world slips off it’s axis, Optimus has no idea how he makes it into his quarters.  Before the door closes behind him, he sinks to his knees and wails out to Primus.  It isn’t until he find his body bowed down and his forehelm touching the cold floor that his last conversation with Elita comes back to him.  
      _You must keep living.  I have her safe.  No one will hurt her._ That was no medical induced nightmare, it was Elita and Lilly’s bond to him being severed with their deaths.  Optimus didn’t think he had any tears left to give, but there he is, sobbing again until his body can take no more and he slips into recharge on the cold hard floor.  
  
      By the next morning, Optimus slowly comes around.  He calls Ratchet, “Bring your engraver and your spark scanner.”    
     Ratchet softly responds, “Yes, Optimus.”  Ratchet arrives quickly.  He isn’t too surprised to find Optimus sitting on the floor in stain of dried optic liquid.  He would have been as well if he had just lost his mate and unborn sparkling. Optimus parts the chest and yanks the Matrix out.  Ratchet kneels beside his friend waiting for the next set of orders.  A grieving mech of Optimus’ size and devoted love to his mate is unpredictable. Optimus doesn’t know that Ironhide ordered Red Alert to give only Ratchet visual feed to the Prime’s private quarters.  
         “Is the spark alright?”  Optimus asks closing his eyes resting his head against the wall.    
       Ratchet makes his scan. “It’s not as strong as I’m used to seeing from you.  But you did get shot by acid directly in the chamber.”  
    Optimus rolls his head, “No, it‘s not that.”    
     Ratchet nods, “Yeah, I was afraid of that.”  
      “Half of it is gone, right?”  Optimus tips his head down and faces his friend.  Ratchet bites his lip and only nods.  “Why am I still alive?  I should be dead.”  
        Ratchet rubs his brow, “If you were a normal mech, you would be half as strong as you used to be, unless she had physically shoved the rest of her spark into your chest before she left.  In essence, giving you everything.”  
        “She couldn’t, Ratchet.  She had to have something to carry our sparkling in.”  He wants so badly to tell him it was a daughter, but he can feel he would just cry again and he hasn‘t the energy for it right now.  No, he has to keep that silent.  The fact their sparkling was a daughter was a gift reserved for just him and his mate.    
         He takes a deep sigh, “So why am I still alive?”  
         “You are Prime.  You have more to live for than just your mate.  It’s not about Optimus.  It’s about Prime.”  Ratchet picks up the Matrix and lays it back into Optimus’ hand. “But that’s just my theory. Alpha Trion might be a better one to ask.”  
        Optimus looks at it trying to decide whether to chuck it away and beg Primus to take him to his family or to ask Primus for strength to carry on.    
       Ratchet lays his hand over the top of Optimus’, “We love you, too.  We won’t let you walk this alone.  Lean on us.  We have leaned on you for far too long.  It’s time for you to let us carry you.  This,” he taps the Matrix, “is not you.”  He taps Optimus’ spark, “This is you.”  He taps the Matrix again, “This is us.  Let us be the other half of your spark for now.”  
     Optimus looks deeply at his friend.  “I don’t know. It‘s so hard to just breathe right now let alone lead.”    
     Ratchet hears something on his com and sends an answer back. Ironhide steps into the room and kneels beside his two close friends.  Together Ratchet and Ironhide put Optimus’ hands on the Matrix and together they shove it back into his chest, “You may not know, but we do.”  Ironhide tells his friend. “We have faith in you, Orion. We’ll stand beside you and carry you when you need it.”    
        Still slumped, the large mech looks to his two best friends.  Optimus lays his left hand out and retracts the armor glove to reveal his protoform bare hand.  “Ratchet, engrave her name right here.”  He points to the palm side of his left ring finger.  “Say nothing to anyone.  This is for me alone.”  Then he looks up to Ironhide as Ratchet silently begins, “Can you inform the others that no one is to say her name around me.”  The two friends nod.   
        “I can do that, and I’m sure they will all do their best to respect it.”  
      
      After Ratchet is done engraving Elita‘s glyph to Optimus‘ hand, the two friends help Optimus to his feet.  He turns to Ironhide, “Gather the group in the main room.  I need to energize and then I will speak to them.”   Ironhide nods and silently leaves.    
        Ratchet opens a panel on his arm and pulls out  a syringe.  “I figured you could use this.  Straight into your energy processor.  It will give you a jolt, but hopefully make your legs steady enough to hold your weight.  You’ve been through a lot physically.  Take it easy for a couple of days,”  and Ratchet gives him the shot.  
       Optimus says nothing just wincing to the shot.  He heads out of the room feeling steadier, but still like half his spark is gone.  He has to ruefully smirk, it is.  He puts a hand to the Matrix and says a prayer to Primus to guide and support him.    
  
         Then he calmly walks inside the main room where everyone is gathered silently.  Several drop their helms in respect to his grief.  He takes a position in front of them all and clears his throat.    
       “I’m sure you have all heard, the Autobots have taken a great loss.  Commander E-”  His voice cracks.  Closing his eyes he prays hard again. Ironhide steps up and touches his elbow.  Optimus takes a deep breath and then carefully pulls his elbow away. Not to be rude, be to show he‘s okay now.    
      He opens his optics and stares at the back wall, “Commander Elita One “ he pauses,   “Ariel Pax, was killed in the line of duty this week.”  No one has ever heard her name spoken with his attached.  He keeps going with a firm jaw and a stronger commander’s tone.  “Chromia is now Commander of the Rock Bottom base.  Ironhide and she will inform you of services when they have them prepared.  Prime will still continue as lead commander of the Autobot Army.  I have been cleared for duty.”    
       He hopes that will that announcement he has answered everyone’s question.  Then his voice falls very soft, nearly a whispered plea, “I only ask that you do not speak my spark mate’s name in my presence.  Dismissed.”  
  
    With that, the crowd parts and he walks back to the command center.  He contacts Chromia and instructs her how to clear out the last commander’s codes and replace them with her own.  He also spends time clearing all of Elita’s codes from Teletran 1’s systems.  He pushes himself long and hard today.  He has to stay focused on something or melancholy will override his sanity.  
  
    Later that night, Ironhide tries to get Optimus to talk in the privacy of his own quarters.  He dares to break the rule, “What do you mean you won’t be attending Elita’s memorial service?”    
       Before he can blink, Optimus snaps and strikes Ironhide with one blow straight to the center of the fore-helm.  Ironhide falls to the floor on his aft.  That cut from Prime’s spiked glove is going to leave another scar.    
       Optimus sink his helm into his open palm in shame at what he has done to his close friend.  Ironhide on the other hand, sits up and wraps his arms around the bowed helm, “That’s what I needed to see, Orion.”  
      Optimus lets Ironhide embrace him.  Ironhide lets his own tears fall listening to his friend talk. “I loved her so much.  Yet I never asked her…  the sparkling too.” Ironhide only clutches his friend tighter in the double grief.    
       Optimus doesn’t cry for long though.  War has no time for grieving.  And the ‘Cons leave even less time.  Less than ten minutes later, the friends stand and brush off their emotions and head out into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~(a teaser here to Rod of Fire set many vorns in the future)~~  
>  Rodimus Prime is in Iacon’s med-bay returning the Matrix to reactivated Optimus Prime. Wheeljack points to a young adult orange and pink femme bot outside the glass window. “Well, then there’s your grand daughter.”  
>  Optimus looks up to sheepish Rodimus. Mate to his second daughter Rosa Garcia Pax-Rod. Rodimus nods to his father-in-law, back from the dead Prime. “Yes, my daughter Fire Lilly.”  
>  The words are like heaven on Optimus’ lips, “Lilly?” He gets up and before he knows it, the beautiful pink femme is in his embrace. Optimus can’t help but stroke her beautiful face. “Lilly?”  
>  The daughter smiles. “Yes, grandfather.”  
>  Optimus touches her com so just the two of them can communicate. “My beloved mate Elita carried our first daughter to the Well of All Sparks within her own spark.”  
>  Fire Lilly smiles, “Did she have a name?”  
>  Optimus smiles oh so tenderly, “Yes, sweet spark. Her name was Lilly.”  
>  Fire Lilly narrows her gaze and catches on, “No one knew, did they?”  
>  He shakes his head. “I didn’t even know Elita had named her, until I had to let them go.”  
>  “Did you ever see her?”  
>  Optimus nearly chokes taking his grand daughter’s hand over his spark, “Right here. Right here. I felt her kiss. It kept me going until I met Poco, your grandmother. After I lost Poco, I had Rosa. Now I have you.”  
>  Lilly leans forward and kisses her grandfather’s chest directly over his spark. He chuckles at her tenderness. They embrace tightly. “Our secret, okay?”  
>  He clutches her just as tightly, “Yes Lilly, our secret.”


	9. (Transition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> This is a transition mini-chapter that goes between Optimus life with Elita and the actual first piece of my AU that I wrote.
> 
> *********  
> Alright honest truth: I wrote Poco, Primo and Rosa back in 2009 after TF RotF even though I grew up with Peter & Frank as the original G1. It broke my heart for Optimus and Elita back then. 
> 
>  
> 
> Point of Poco? I have no clue. I wrote Poco’s story in 2009 and Courtship of O & E about a year later knowing that I needed more background to "Red Star".   
> I will be posting "Infernal Fire" very soon that goes deeper into Elita’s death. So this chapter is a transition into my AU's romance of Optimus and my OC "Poco".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Infernal Fire" and "Red Star" are posted on my other sites if you can't wait for my clean up and revisions to get posted here.

{ Set during my story Infernal Fire, to be posted later}  
  
    Optimus sits in the rec-room listening to Blaster work on a play list for Jazz and Strifer’s anniversary.  Cascade’s “Every time We Touch” pounds out softly from the red mech.  He is trying to keep it down for the surprise but also respect for the commander/ widower in the room.  Optimus can feel his spark beating in time to the pounding pulse.  Primus he misses dancing with Elita.  No he wasn’t very good, but she didn’t care.  They moved more in sync on the ball court or in battle than on the dance floor.  
    
Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky,…  
The good and the bad times, we’ve been through it all. You make me rise when I fall….  
… Need you by my side  
     Part of him wants to cry, but no.  That is all long past.  He has put that all behind him when he left her casket in Ultra Magnus’ care on Moonbase 1.  He has made her a promise and she had made him one too. They would not let death steal their duties to the cause.  
    “I’m sorry, Optimus.  I’ll go somewhere else.” the tenderness of Blaster’s words cut through his trailing thoughts.  
     Looking up, Optimus didn’t realize he had dropped his head into his palms.  He shakes his head, “No, keep going.  I want to hear more.”  Blaster’s maw gapes.  Optimus chuckles, “Blaster, he’s my dear friend.  Let me hear what else you have planned for him.”  
       Blaster finally finds his voice. It’s only the two of them in the room. “Optimus… can I … ask…”  Optimus smiles and nods his head knowing it will have to do with his grief.  Blaster gets up and shuts the door then slowly takes a seat across from Optimus.  “How do you….?  I don‘t think I could….”  
         Optimus nods, “Some days are better than others.  Yes, we shared a life force.  Yes, many don’t survive with only half a spark.  Yes, I only have half a spark now.”  Blaster gasps.  Optimus holds up a single finger, “But!”  He lets the finger tip touch the back of Blaster’s hand, “We made a vow that goes beyond the grave.  We decided that even if our combined life was to fail, we were going to ensure our friends would carry on.  They would be our future.”  He lets his hand close over Blaster’s, “The other half of my spark, is all of you.”  
        Blaster smirks feeling it is getting too serious, “Even the Decepticons?”  
       Optimus smirks back, “Well, they all can’t be that bad.”  He takes a drink chuckling.  
       Blaster chuckles with him.  Then looks down to Optimus’ toying with his cube.  “Can you ever love again?”  
       “I don’t know.  Typically, a sparkmate never wants to.  Most are driven insane and mad with the silence.”  
     Blaster leans in and asks again, “If you could…. Would you?”  
    Optimus rubs his brow, “I hadn’t really thought about it.”  
    “Do you still…. hurt?”  
     The big shoulders give a slight shrug. “Not constantly, anymore.  Most days are better than others.”  He smiles back to Blaster, “Celebrating other’s happiness brings a twinge, but only reinforces the vow we made.”  So he reaches into his subspace and pulls out his own personal music-pad and begins scanning through it. “Let’s see what I have in here.  Ah yes, this one is sure to get me in trouble with Jazz…”  He turns the pad to Blaster, “But don’t you dare tell him where you got it or you will find yourself on waste recycling duty.”  
       Blaster cocks a wary optic at the commander’s threat and gift.  He swiftly glances back to the pad seeing the said commander is serious.  And then he begins giggling, “This is awful!  Who wrote this?”  
        Optimus proudly smirks, “Oh a little something a young white -later to be Ninjabot- wrote for a certain pink femme who put him down cold for his advances.”  
       Blaster now roars with laughter, “Oh I’d have him shot for this!”  
      Optimus stands up downing the last of his cube. “Ah yes, Ariel always was a crackshot with a slingshot.”  
     Blaster gawks, “Ariel?  You mean your Ariel-Elita?!  No!”  
     Optimus chuckles, “She wasn’t mine at the time, but yes.  The one and same.”  To that, Optimus leaves the room with Blaster laughing hysterically.  
      Continuing down the hall, Optimus can’t help but play over Blaster’s question again and again….  
        “If you could love again,  would you?”  
Would he?    
Could he?    
Yes Elita told him to, and he told her likewise, but then there’s reality……


	10. Part 2 Chapter 1 Poco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cybertronian-human romance, with a twist. (if you don't like bot/human romance, you might not be interested, and that's okay.)
> 
> There have been many ways to make Cybertronian's human (holograms, holoforms, VR, Seaspray's pool of water) but in this case, it's a biological weapon that the Decepticons created that backfired and then has been lost and forgotten centuries.
> 
> A human finds a clue. The Autobots hear about it and with her help try to finding the laced artifact before the Decepticons do. In the process, Widower Optimus finds a confidant he never thought he would ever find again. It's a mixture of pleasure and pain. Got to love some angst in a story.

Poco    
(Optimus meets a human linguist)  
(Bay-verse + G1)  
Ironhide will be black and red.  
Chapter 1  
  
{present}  
  _What happened?_   Optimus was standing before her just a moment ago.  Just as he was lowering to his knees so he could talk to her face to face, she yelled, “Look out!”    
    But it was too late.  Optimus felt the fiery hot meteor slam into his back like a freight train and run right through him.  In fact, he felt like a piece of him had launched from his chest and rolled across the ground, yet his body was still in the motion of collapsing.  A very bizarre feeling of being in two places at once.  
     “Mas!”  her voice cries through his helm like the rushing of wind. The blue light is not just blinding his optics, but the rest of his helm where her voice does not. “Mas!” The second cry is of a tormented soul reaching beyond the grave trying to pull someone back from the abyss.    
    Then the sobbing begins, “Oh, Mas…..,”  and the voice is giving in to the loss.  
      _What happened?_   A smile drifts across Optimus’ face and he blacks out.  
  
      For her it is yet another death.  She strokes his large warm metallic cheek as she says a prayer for his soul. Her sobs finally still. “Mas, why has this happened?”  She continues her prayer knowing it is all over for them.    
     “Heavenly Father, thank you for the short gift of time with him.”  As she prays, she recalls how they met.  
  
  
{past}  
      Monique Garcia is a college student.  Long thick black hair she almost always has back in a ponytail or braid, sometimes even a French twist.  She’s not more than five feet tall,  green eyes that make emeralds envy her.  She’s a 30 year old linguist and archeologist student.  She’s got her bachelors and masters, going for her doctorate now.  She loves learning new cultures and thrives on going out to the digs. The feel of exploring and learning, dirt under her nails and in her eyes brings a smile to her heart.    
     As excited as she is about research, she is quiet and reserved in talking to others. She doesn’t date, isn’t a party girl, everyone thinks she is just another  book worm. Most people don’t get her, not even her fellow archeologists.  Monique doesn’t mind talking with people about studies and knowledge, just not about personal issues.  Life is too short for drama her own or others.    
       So here she is at the Princeton library. At her last dig site she came across some weird hieroglyphics.  She can’t figure them out and its is beginning driving her nuts.  She had talked to a couple other people but they just said they were strange designs just artistic doodles and nothing more. She knows better,  so much better.  
       Once again, here she is back in the library going over her notes. Sam Witwicky passes by her as he makes a short cut through the library to his next class.  Out of the corner of his eye he sees it in passing. Then it registers just what he saw, backs up.  He stares at the glyphs a moment longer and then finally asks her quietly, “Where did you find these?”  He tries to keep his voice calm and cautious, but she still hears the slight agitation in his voice.  
        Monique has seen too many pissing matches over rights to claim over dig sites so she is guarded with her answer. “Confidential dig sight,” and she gives him a fierce warning look.  
        After all this time of dealing with paranoid people, vicious secret alien spies, and a host of other things, quickly writes down an address on her notes. He is firm with his own reply. “Be here at midnight.  I know some one who wants to talk to you about these.”  
        She stares at him like he is crazy.  Her accent might be prevalent and she might be small, but she is not one to easily be pushed around. She slams her notes shut and gathers her papers, “No.”  And walks away with a confident straight back.  
  
       Over the next few days Sam tries to talk to her again and again. She avoids and alludes him. Then she starts getting really worried that he might be a psycho stalking her.  
       Sam knows it is time to call in the big guns when she completely changes her routine and he can‘t get near her any more.  He calls Ironhide & Colonel Lennox and explains the situation.  
  
         Later that day Monique is walking out of the college bookstore and Colonel Lennox approaches her in civilian clothes.  She sees a good looking man with a warm smile, wedding ring on his hand.  
      Kindly she replies, “Holla.”  
      He returns the smile and puts his hand out, “Holla.  I’m Colonel Lennox.”  
     She returns the hand shake carefully, “Monique.”  She’s not paranoid about everyone, but it doesn’t hurt to stay on guard and be aware of her surroundings.  
      He walks beside as she makes her way down the street.  Ironhide also follows along a few paces behind close to the curb. She glances curiously at the slow moving black truck with heavy red accents and deeply tinted windows. The hairs on the back of her neck start going up.  
       “I understand you have been at a dig in Guatemala,” he says.  She nods.  “What have you found that the professor doesn’t know?”  
        That stops Monique. She puts her wall up and guardedly restates. “Nothing.  The professor said so.  I think this conversation is over, Military Man.”  
        As she turns to go, he touches her elbow lightly.  With a fist at the ready, she turns back fearfully and yanks her arm away.  
        He puts his hands up defensively to show he means no harm. “Look, I’m not like South American Military.  I just want you to meet someone.”  
        That statement doesn’t give her any more confidence in him, if anything, brings her fear level up another notch. “That’s the last words victims ever hear.”  
         “Sam!” Colonel Lennox calls out towards the black and red truck.  
          Sam slide out of the passenger side of Ironhide leaving the door open.  
         “You!!” she barks horrified and backs away from both of them bringing her keys up to use as a weapon if she has to. “I should have KNOWN you would have something to do with this!”  
          Sam and Lennox block path in one direction, with Ironhide and the buildings closing off her other exit.  Lennox tries again, “Look, don’t want to hurt you.  We know you are a research student.  But you have found something very important.  Please.  We have someone we want you to meet.”  She doesn’t budge.  
         Ironhide barks, “Just get her, Lennox.  We don’t have time for this!”  
         Lennox holds his hand up to the truck, “No Ironhide.  That is not how we work.”  
        To Monique it looks like the whole truck gives off a disgusted grunt.  She looks at them all curiously as Sam and Lennox step back giving her space to leave if she wants.  
         But the there is another voice that pulls her attention. It is soft and deep but with a respectable authority to it.  Respect reverberates out of it in both given and taken.  “The Colonel is right, Miss Garcia.”  
          They all turn to the voice.  There is a vibrantly flamed and chrome semi cab at the corner of the building.  The chrome is blinding, but the voice is calming.   “Please come with us.  I would like to learn what you have found.  It could be of use to all of us,” the voice says softly.  
         Monique is warily as approaches the truck. Mostly because she doesn’t understand why she would trust that one voice over these three others.  Sam takes her books as the commercial truck’s door opens on it‘s own.  From here she can see, there’s no driver.  She looks back at the Colonel.  He just smiles and nods, as he gets into Ironhide on the driver‘s side. Monique and Sam get into the semi.  
  
          The trucks takes them to a grassy hillside.  Everyone gets out and she follows Sam and Lennox as they step back from the trucks. Ironhide unfolds, as does Optimus.  She is stunned as she crosses herself in the Catholic tradition.    
     Optimus smiles, knowing the ritual.  He had been bored one day and did research on human religions, specifically Christianity.  For some reason he felt called to that one in particular to research.  
       With a deep breath, he relaxes his posture and begins respectfully.  “I am Optimus Prime.  This is my friend, and second in command, Ironhide.  These are also my friends Colonel William Lennox and Sam Witwicky.  We work together as a team.”  
  
         She’s a little over come at all of this and gets the giggles.  She turns to Lennox, “Mas?  You could say that again.”  And she laughs uncontrollably, feeling absolutely silly and wondering when she will wake up from this ridiculous dream.  This can’t really be happening.  Giddiness overrides her sense of fear, because this can’t be real.    
       Optimus glances to Lennox, curiously, who is also smiling chuckling, “I don’t understand, Colonel.”  
       Lennox has to calm his laugh to answer, “’Mas’ in Spanish means ’more’.”    
     Optimus stokes his chin and joins with a small chuckle.  Then he points a finger at her as he leans in with a smile, “And that would make you…?”  He gives the Colonel a sideways glance to help him with a Spanish word.  
        “Poco?- little bit.”  Lennox answers, keeping the mood light to ease her fears.  
        “Poco?”  Optimus says to her teasing. It surprised even him that he is comfortable in making a joke with this human so quickly. It’s not like him to be unprofessional with non-friends.  
        Even Ironhide is questioning Optimus’ goofy response.  
       She can’t help but laugh back at a 50 foot robot calling her ‘little bit‘, “Si…yes”  
        Lennox and Sam take a sigh of relief to see her relax. Ironhide just shrugs shaking his head and returns to keeping an optic out for trouble.    
          Sam hands Monique the books.  
        Optimus stands up straight and still with a smile tries again, “I understand you have found some ancient drawings.  From what Sam describe, I might be of interest to me. Please, may I see them?”  
        She becomes serious and puts a hand to her hip. “Why would a 50 foot robot be interested in some 2,000 year old artistic doodles on a pot?”  
         He places his own hands on his hips and drawls, all humor gone. “Sam…”  
         “Optimus, this always comes better from you.” Sam retorts throwing his hands in the air.  The Prime glares at young human.  Optimus is not amused by Sam’s flagrant challenge to their relationship.  Lennox has to turn away or he will laugh at the reprove between Sam and Optimus.  Finally Optimus concedes with a sigh and tells her quickly about the Autobots, Decepticons and the search for a new home.  
  
           Monique sinks down onto a rock. “Wow.  And I thought only our planet did dumb stuff like wars instead of helping each other.”  
         Optimus leans in, “We don’t want your world to end with the same fate as our Cybertron.  You are a good race.”  He pauses for a moment and tries yet again, “What did you find?  Is it something that could help us or is it something we should hide from the Decepticons or humans?”  
        Poco opens the books and spreads out her notes and photos. Then she pulls the pins from her hair, releasing the thick bun of black mane.  Optimus can’t help but stare as her thick black hair tumbles down her back like stream of purest black oil.  It almost reaches her knees and pans across her back.  Optimus just stares at her while she starts to explain what she found.  Sam can’t help but nudge the Colonel who also sees Optimus enraptured. The expression on Prime’s face isn’t overtly noticeable, just to those who know him well enough to see the optics fixed just a bit wider and locked on to Poco like a target, but without the scowl.    
       Lennox joins Sam’s smirk until Optimus shifts his gaze to them for a second and quickly changes his scowl to a quick pointed look.  Sam quickly focus back to the task at hand.  Poco explains where she found the glyphs, but her problem in decoding it is that she has no Rosetastone for this language.  She is frustrated and has been for years.  
       Optimus straightens up and turns to the Colonel.  “She is a linguist, correct?”  
       The Colonel nods.  “I need her back at the Ark.  I will teacher her the language of the Primes.”  
        Ironhide growls waving his hands. “Oh no you don‘t, Optimus.  Not even the Autobots know it for a reason. Only you. Last thing we need is for these fleshlings to know!”  
        Optimus turns to his friend, “Yes but the Decepticons know it.  That is dangerous enough.  I feel that we can trust her.  Besides, it will take a while to decipher these.  While you and I go to battle she can work on this.”  
           “I don’t like it,”  he grumbles stepping away.  
           Leans over to Sam, “Um…what just happened?”  
          Sam helps her gather the books. Optimus steps aside to continue with Ironhide. “You have just joined a very exclusive club.”    
         She just stares when both mechs are silently glaring at each other and thrusting the fingers to argue their points. Sam heads towards them. “Where are you going?”  she asks.  
          “Come with us, Monique.  We need your help to figure out what that all says,”  Sam urges.  
        “I have a class to attend! I can’t just take off!!  I’m so close to my doctorate.”  
        Sam laughs, “Ah, I know how you feel, but I think it would be best if you came with us now. Ironhide doesn’t like to be kept waiting and Optimus is very insistent.”  Folding her arms over her chest, she stands her ground. Sam drops back and tries again.  “Let me put it to you this way;  You were right, those aren‘t doodles.  Now lets go find the right answer.”  
          She ponders it for a moment.  But it’s the voice that gets her once again.  “Please join me, Poco.”  The debate is over, she comes to him.  
            
           Ironhide calls Ratchet, Bumble Bee and Blaster to check in.  Optimus takes her to the side and teaches her the basics of the ancient Prime language.  He is impressed how quickly she learns it, for a human.  He had been given the advantage of acquiring it with the Matrix.  Now that she has the code key, she has to figure out how this all fits together. But there is so much more for her to learn.  
     By dusk, together they have figured out a little bit  but it doesn‘t make complete sense.    
With the falling light, Ratchet, Blaster, and Bee join Ironhide on the hillside.  Together Optimus and Poco explain to the others.    
     “There is a device out there that has a physical virus that effects Cybertronians. But that’s all we know right now.”  
       Ironhide and Ratchet agree, it must be found before the Decepticons know it even exists.  “We have to find it now!”  Ironhide growls and slams his fist to his palm.  
       Poco laughs up to the grumpy mech. “Look it Ironhide, we are still looking for Noah’s Ark, the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, the Library Of Alexandra and lots of other stuff.  This is going to take a long time and it won’t be easy.  It could have even be destroyed by now.”      
       Ironhide snorts and rolls his optics to the sky. “I don’t care about your religious relics.  This is a weapon.”  
       Extremely offended, Poco stomps forward, “You pompous arrogant --”  Ironhide pulls a cannon out on her but it doesn‘t stop her from advancing on him.  
     “Whoa!  Hold on!” Optimus has to but his hand between Ironhide and fuming Poco.    
“Look it you two!  This could be a good thing.” Optimus tries again.  Ironhide and Poco are still staring each other down but are willing to listen to him.  “Poco, Ironhide, we are a team.  We need to work together.  Ironhide, respect the religions of the humans natives.  Poco, he is right in needing to find this before the enemy does.  Including enemy humans.”  
         Poco concedes to the wisdom and takes a couple steps back.  Ironhide holsters his cannon.  Optimus retracts his hands.  With a sigh of relieve to that crisis being averted (or at least for now) Optimus turns out to his communications officer, Blaster.  “Do we know if the Decepticons know about this yet?”  
       Blaster shakes his head, “I haven’t heard any chatter about a new biological weapon.  I will tell you if I hear anything remotely like it, Sir.”  
      Optimus strokes his chin trying to figure out the next move.  Poco gathers her books back from Sam.  “Look, let me go back to college.  There is a dig this summer in Mexico.  I think I saw some clues in that area.  I should have my doctorate by the end of next spring and I’ll be able to do more searching with grants… undercover.”  
      The Colonel Lennox sighs knowing they have a whole lot of nothing to go off of at this point. “For now, I’m not going to tell anyone back at the base about this.  For all we know we could be chasing a fable.  But if you need me, here is my number.”  He hands her a card.  
       Sam hands her one too, “I’m not sure how I can be for help.  But call me to if you need me.  If for nothing else, intervention.”  He smirks at Ironhide. Pretending his thumb and forefinger is a pistol, Ironhide lets Sam know what he thought of that joke.  
      As Monique is twisting her hair back up into place, Optimus lowers himself to a knee and extends his hand in a universal sign of peace, “I will always be of assistance.  Please keep me informed.”    
        She touches his hand, quite surprised to find the metal is warm with the barest of hum of life. She gives him a warm smile, “I’ll do that. I hope we find it before the bad guys do.”  
        “Indeed.”  
  
        Bee drops down to his wheels and Sam takes her books towards him. Optimus watches as Sam, Bee and Monique head back towards campus. He takes a deep breath and quietly turns to Ironhide, “And they say we transform.”    
     Ironhide shakes his head with a chuckle.  Lennox smirks, he understands completely.  Will remembers how his own wife had knocked him off guard within the first five minutes of their meeting. Metal or not, Will knows there will be something deep between Optimus and this human woman.  What he doesn‘t know exactly.  
  
~~  
       A few weeks later Poco is in Mexico at the dig site just as she had said.  She sees the distinct red and blue semi go across the ridge of her dig site.  She tells the director that she is going to town.  Quickly she gathers her pack with her laptop and climbs the ridge.  The Optimus’ passenger door pops open, she hops aboard, but he doesn’t take her to town.  He takes her to a nearby unexplored Mayan ruin.    
      He sits, resting his back against it.  This way she can take a seat higher up and they can see each other face to face. It also makes it easier for him to see her research notes.  Together they go through the notes.    
  
       But after awhile, his is getting frustrated. He gets up and starts pacing. “Why can’t I decipher the codes?  And why the  strange pay of words?”  
      Poco folds up the lap top and turns to him. “Hey, ‘Mas, let’s stop and take a break.  Tell me about your society. “  
       His spark flickers to the nickname she gives him.  Sure Jazz would call him O.P., or Op.  Elita would call him Orion when they were in private, but this is a new one.  What he finds more intriguing is that ‘Monique’ doesn’t seem to fit her in his mind, but Poco, ‘little bit’ does.  She’s a little bit of spit fire to take on Ironhide like that.  She’s a little bit of spunk talk to a large (mas) alien race as if they were the same size as herself. For the first time in a very long time, he doesn’t feel like a massive overbearing entity with a human.  
  
       “Alright,” he sighs with relief. She might be right in taking a break from a frustrating problem. But now where to begin? He stares to the sky, “Currently or society is scattered among the stars.  Fragments.  There is no society.  It’s refugees, chaos, and war.”  
        That statement hits very close to home for her, “I understand.”  
       Something about the way she said that makes him ponder. He looks down at her, “No it’s not like the United States.  This is a very healthy society currently…compared…..”  
    She turns to her hands staring at the lines in her palms, “I was not raised in the United States.  My home country was of war.”  
      He turns to her sympathetically, “I didn’t realize that.”  
      The silence is waiting for her to explain.  But she won’t.  Instead she looks out over the horizon.  “Back to my question to you.  You have seen enough of our planet.  You have searched the Web.  You know we have a lot of different social and government structures and you have seen it change over the millennia.  Please tell me of your home.”  
      It still bothers him a little that she didn’t tell him about herself, but then again, she is not asking him anything personal either.  Right now, she is just researching another civilization, a place that is comfortable to her.  
       The archivist in him can understand the gathering of information and to help solve a problem. He sits down and begins to tell her.  She is honestly interested.  He tells her of the rifts that began in their society.    
     “There was a group who were industrious and content.  There was a group that wanted to expand… by force and at all costs. Neither could find a way to compromise.”  Then he goes on to tell her more about the uprising,  but he is careful in leaves out the part of his personal relationship with Megatronous; leader of the opposition.  
      “Your name is Prime?” she asks.   He nods.  “Is it lineage or an earned rank?  How did you become a Prime?”  
        With much honor, dignity, and humility he tells her of the Primes.  She can see he is proud, but not haughty.  He carries his title and all the weight that comes with it with great duty.  “The Primes were are guardians.  Our leaders.  Our advisors.  Highly respected and many beloved.  But they all had their faults as well.  One by one, they died.  Some by treachery, some by betrayal, until there was one.  And when he was lost, the mantel of leadership was passed to me.  I received it during our darkest hours.  Sure we had wars in the past, but this one literally was tearing our planet to pieces.  I had to evacuate in order to save our race.  I didn’t want to, but I had to save our race.  It pains me that our home is a disaster, but our people counted on me for survival. I wish…”    
     She can see him trailing off into doubt.  She knows that look, it was one her father had for his own people.  
     “Do you ever wish to give it up?”  she asks.  
      As a leader he is tall and strong.  But she sees the optics soften as he ponders her words.  His shoulders relax.  She knows he is letting his guard down, physically his body language says it, but will he actually tell her what is on his mind?    
        He watches her.  He’s trying to decide if he should let her see the personal side of him.  It certainly has nothing to do with their research.  It has been so long since he has had anyone to talk to about this side of himself.  Not since…. Ariel... Elita.  He sighs heavily.  Another stab to his spark.  Unconsciously, he rubs a palm across his spark.  
      She asks softly being absorbed by the haunting look in aqua blue optics, “Who do you tell your dreams to?”  
      He leans towards her and almost whispers, “Who do you?”    
      She wasn’t expecting his question to pierce her own firewall.  It’s a stab to her heart and she turns her head away.  She starts to get up, but he puts a tender palm down blocking her way.  
       “Poco” he huskily whispers. He’s sorry his question hurt her, but he is not sorry he asked it.    
        She looks at the palm.  It could crush her in an instant.  It could lift her to see things she could never see on her own.  It has defended and protected many many lives.  Then she looks back at the electric blue optics. They are pleading to open her heart and trust.  She steps around his palm and walks down the road.  
       He folds up to his alt form and comes beside her, “Monique?”  Then he tries a third time as she continues to walk away, “Poquito…?”  
       She can’t help but smile to a twist on the nick name.  “I need to be alone right now.  I need to go over the data you gave me.”    
      He had dropped his defenses, but she has just raised hers.  Why?  He cuts her off as she tries to continue down the road.  She stops. He tries once again softly, “What have I done?”  
         This time she does turn to face him.  Not sure where his eyes are in this truck form, but it doesn’t really matter.  She presses a warm palm to his shield the emblemizes his duty in life. “Nothing.  I should not ask questions that I can not answer myself.  I’ll call you later.”    
     And he lets her go.    
    As he watches her walk away from him, he knows a question has just been asked that goes much deeper.  Is there room for another personal relationships in this war he is fighting?  Does he have the right to have one?  Another one? The Matrix burns in his chest.  He knows he is revered by many.  Some may even worship him, but he knows he isn’t worthy of that.  He is supported by his team.  They love him.  They protect him as much as he protects them.    
     But who does he tell his dreams to?  Who can he tell that this Matrix is too heavy to bare at times?  Who?  He watches her go with the anticipation to see her again.  
  
~~  
       Once a week he comes back to her.  Finally she opens up to him.  She tells him how she escaped her poor village with a team of archeologists.  How one had taken her under his wing and got her into college in the United States,  but she feels she owes him her best.  She’s been trying ever since.  She wanted to see the world, but she is now beginning to understand again the comfort of home and stability.    
      Optimus genuinely understands.  Poco has dropped her defenses to him, she can‘t believe she let someone in.  Will he do the same?  His chest burns to replace the Matrix with a personal relationship once again.  Is that realistic?  Doe he have the right?    
  
       He returns to the Ark and his duty but his processor is deeply troubled during recharge.  
       When fall arrives, he returns to his battles,  Poco returns to her studies at the university.  She manages to keep in contact with him via email.  Some fellow researchers think she is dating a truck driver, maybe even a coyote,  that’s why she has been so secretive about her private life.  She tries to stay focused on the job at hand and ignore the whispering behind her back.    
     More than that, she finds that while trying to rest, the blues optical-eyes burn into her memory.  They are soft.  They warm her soul.  She finds comfort their conversations lulling her to sleep.     
    Whether it be research or the few personal tidbits that have come out, his company is very comforting.  She has spent so much of her time trying to avoid close personal relationships with anyone.  She knows she can not bare the thought of them leaving, moving on, or worse dying.  She would be on her own again… alone.    
     Tonight, she smiles to herself as she hears his laughter in her ears drifting her off to sleep.  She finally found a friend and confidant from far across the universe.  No one else on this planet has ever come this close to her.


	11. Poco 2 Playing the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus tries to push Poco's limits, but finds she is as strong willed as Elita.
> 
> Ironhide sees something he doesn't like.

Poco Chapter 2  
  
  
{still the past}  
   Christmas time arrives. Poco receives invitation from the Lennox family to a party.  She finds it very strange that in the instructions the attire is “athletic“.  Athletic? She ponders to herself, “Must be a military thing. I don’t play sports.”  For the first time in a very long long time, she actually wants to join in on a social event.   
  
     When she does arrive in her Jeep Ranger, she finds the address is an abandoned warehouse.  Cautiously she enters through a tortured door coated in many years of graffiti.  The outside is nothing like the inside.    
     Inside is set up like an oversized basketball court. She sees Will and Sarah Lennox, Sam and Carley, and a bunch of other men and women. Ratchet sees her and approaches.  
    She looks up at him and he takes a knee. “What is going on?”  
    “Its our annual basketball tournament.  Obviously we can’t hold it at the Ark, so the Major found us a place where we can have some recreation together.  Ready for some basketball?”  
     She shakes her head waving her hands away, “I don’t play basketball, but I would really enjoy watching.”    
     Ratchet chuckles lightly. Sam, Carley, Sarah, and Will soon join them. Will is very pleased to see she has accepted his invitation. He hasn’t said anything to anyone, but he has noticed Optimus spending a lot more attention on this particular human. Even more than he ever did with Sam. Most of all, it seems to be private attention. Sure they may be working on this one particular deciphering project together, but Will hasn’t failed to notice a few more smiles from Optimus and a certain additional light to his optics whenever Poco is in the conversation. It may be nothing, but it is good to see Optimus having a private life.     
    Keeping all this to himself, Will explains to Poco the meaning of a human-Autobot game. “Team work.  Whether it be battle or sports, we need to work together.  This is a good way to do that and blow of some steam.”  Then he calls over his shoulder, “HEY! Optimus!  Got your team ready?”  
    Optimus turns to face Will.  When he sees Poco, a grin appears. There is a devious glint to his optic.  “I need another player since we lost Johnson.”  He points to Poco, “You will be on my team.”        
    She stares right at him, “No I’m not.”  
    He takes two stride closer, which easily brings him to look down on her. “Yes you are.” He tries to order by narrowing his gaze to a soft blue point.  
    But she hasn‘t gotten where she is now by being bullied or even coheres by a friend. “I don’t play basketball.  If it was football, then maybe.”    
    Optimus howls with laughter, “We would crush you, literally, at football.”    
    His laughter make her chest soar and swell.  As disappointed she is by him trying to nudge her into the game, she’s pleased to see him amused.  After all, so many of their talks have been far too serious heavy.    
     Still, she needs to understand the source of his amusement.  Poco turns to Will confused.  Will explains, “Optimus, she means soccer.  Only in the USA is the game called soccer, everywhere else in the world it is called football.”  
     Optimus shakes his head pushing the argument aside with a hand. “Very confusing and ill reverent.  You are on my team.  Let’s go,” and Optimus calls his team together.  
      Poco turns to Sam who is handing his jacket to Carley, “He doesn’t listen, does he?”  
      Sam touches her shoulder with a soft sigh. “He’s a commander, Poco.  He’s used to being in charge.  He doesn’t take ‘no’ lightly.  I learned that the hard way.”  He pulls off his t-shirt so he is down to a tank top, “Pick your battles with him,” and he dashes off to join Optimus’ team.  
       Poco joins Sarah, Carley, and some of the second string players on the side lines watching the game.  Each team is a mix of humans and Autobots. You wouldn’t think that the humans would have a chance to make a basket, but they weave and dodge and are physically assisted by their larger team mates.  
      You wouldn’t think an Autobot would be so agile or careful with such a small ball.  But to see Bumblebee balance on one foot while curling the other behind himself so not to hit Sam coming under to make a slam dunk, shows mass has nothing to do with grace. The way Ironhide will make an almost gymnastic move of flipping from one hand to the other in a cartwheel move to guard Will with the ball to the goal shows how skilled he is in being aware of his surroundings.  Even the largest Autobot, Optimus, can make a move of dropping to one knee, with the other in a crouch, curving his back so his head almost touches the floor so Anderson can run up his back to make a dunk.  Who knew there was so much grace and almost ballet in a game of basketball. The way the Autobots and humans keep their vision aware of the other players (teammate and opponent) to keep from stepping on or being stepped on is quite simply…. amazing.  
  
     Then Sam takes a wild fall from Bumblebee’s hand. He’s going to land in the path of Ratchet’s foot already midair in motion.  Before anyone can blink, Optimus takes a baseball player’s slide and pushes Sam to the side lines with an open palm and Ratchet lands on top of Optimus.  Everyone gasps.  It shows how dangerous this game can be, but also reinforces the trust they have in each other.  Bumblebee apologizes to Sam.  Sam reminds his friend that everything is alright.  Ratchet gets up and apologizes for landing on his Commander.    
    Optimus only laughs lightly and points to Sam, “Time out for you.”  Then he turns and points to Poco, “You are in.”  
     Carley gives Sam some water and a towel as they watch the show down between Poco and Optimus.  
      “Like I already said, no I’m not,”  she tries to stare him down and yet keep herself under control.  
     “Yes, you are,” he tries to order her, hands on his hips. When she doesn’t budge, he leans in and tries to stare down those incredible green eyes of hers.  She puts her hands on her own hips and stares up into those electric aqua ones.  They just stare at each other, neither flinching.    
      And then realization hits them both.  There is more to this staring contest than the game.  Who will melt into each other?  She takes a silent gulp.  She’s caving to his gaze, and she knows it.  The lit of a smirk from him implies he knows it too.  She has to hold firm, she has to keep him from breaking through her fire wall… right now, in front of everyone.  She tightens her grip on her own hips as does he.  She desperately wants to reach out and stroke his face and pinch that slightest of smirks right off.    
      Now it’s his turn to waiver, feeling the danger.  He feels like he is caught in a tractor beam emanating from her green laser eyes.  He can’t move.  He knows he has played this game with his foes before, but he has not played this with a friend.  No, he takes a silent deep gasp that only she can hear when it hits him.  She is more than a friend.  But neither one can move.  They are already linked together.  They know it.  It frightens yet excites both of them.  
  
       Sam leans over to Ratchet quietly, “I think he wants to mate with the human.”  Ratchet gawfs with Sam until Optimus tilts his head down potently at them in a classic “Would you like to say that again, to your Commander?” gaze on his face. But in his own chest he knows the words are more than true. Ratchet can see a flicker of a haunt in Optimus’ optics.  
     “Sounds like half time!”  Will breaks the moment with a clap to his hands.  Optimus straightens up.  Poco sinks down to the bench, heart racing.  
     Sam and Will have their own silent conversation, giving each other the “wow, that was close” look.   
      Optimus blinks and turns away. Ratchet takes this moment to approach Poco.  He notices Poco’s hands are still shaking from the encounter with Optimus but the medic does not bring that up. “I am curious what you have found out about our research.”    
       She tries to keep her voice steady and in command of her wits. Ratchet leads her to a quiet corner and they go over the information on her laptop.  They spend a good amount of time going over the data that they lose track of time.    
       Just as Will and Ironhide are about the call the game back into motion,  Optimus comes over to Ratchet and Poco.  He is going to try to call her back into the game again, when he hears what they are talking about.  He becomes very concerned.  He calls the rest of the group over and has Ratchet and Poco explain what they have found.  
  
       Poco points to an inscription on the photo of an ancient ceramic pot.  The Autobots know the symbols a Cybertronian. “How does a race in South and Central America know your language?  Why are they pointing to the Aztec and Mayan ruins?  This is what first set me on this course.  This writing doesn’t match anything else in the area.  Not until you explained to me where this writing really came from.  But I am still curious how they knew.”  
       Ratchet pulls up the next photograph.  “This was the clue.  These drawings were found on a ship of Cortez’s.”  
      Sideswipe furrows his brow, “Why would a 1500 ship have Cybertronian writing?”  
      Ironhide taps the side of his own helm showing his own engraved inscriptions, “Because it wasn’t Cortez’s ship.”    
     Sideswipe still is confused so Ratchet keeps going, “I think the ship was a Cybertronian.”  
       Optimus groans, “Great.  Any idea if it was Autobot or Decepticon?”  
       Poco shakes her head, “It’s not that clear.  But I can tell the inscriptions on these pots and surrounding ruins point back to Cortez’s ship.  It keeps saying something about ‘a traveler from a far away land’.”    
     “Of course,“ Ironhide snorts.  
      “Wait, wait, wait!“ Sam turns his back to the computer to look up to his alien friends. “You mean this is real?!  An ancient explorer‘s ship was actually an alien race? That‘s crazy.”  
        “I’m afraid it‘s true, Sam.” Optimus confirms with deep concern.  “It may not be a well known fact, but none the less, it is fact that our race has been on Earth before our most recent encounters.  Be it pure Cybertronian or Autobot, so it would not be far fetched to believe the Decepticons had their own secret recon missions.“  
     “That isn‘t the worst of it though. These say something about a device of destruction and yet reconstruction.”  Poco turns to Will, “I need to get to Italy to search for more clues.  I need to follow Cortez‘s path and contacts. I will need to get into those archives.”  
      Will picks up his phone, “I’ll see if we can get out ASAP.”  Before he makes the call though, he turns to his wife with a frown. “I’m so sorry.”    
       Sarah though is the wife of a military officer with top secret clearance. This is how their life goes. She kisses him sweetly, “Such is the life of an officer’s wife.”  
      Poco’s heart lurches in pain for the Lennoxs.  She makes a side glance at Optimus and Ironhide.  The military commanders seem immune to the personal moment.   Seem to be.  If only she knew how badly this interchange between the Lennox-mates strikes a deep hard blow into their spark chambers.  
        Will holds Sarah close tenderly.  The love he has for his wife is evident in just his gaze to her.  Sarah strokes his face ever so tenderly.  Optimus steps back as if to give the couple their private moment.  It’s been so long since his spark has panged to his own past as a mated commander.  All those emotions that he had stored away are like soft embers burning a hole in his hand.  
          Ironhide notices Optimus’ thumb rubbing the underside of his finger. Only he and Ratchet know what is engraved there.  
  
         Seeing the Lennoxs on the verge of being pulled away from each other during the season of peace, Poco puts a hand to Will‘s arm. “I could probably do this alone.  If I go quietly as a researcher, with out military back up I can move around incognito.”    
       Optimus orders softly, too tenderly, “I’ll go with you.”  Ironhide and Ratchet exchange looks. When back at the Ark, they will interrogate Prime. Ratchet will give him a full exam.  
       Poco looks up to soft spoken mech. This time she won’t argue with him and just nods.  She doesn’t want to argue with him.  She knows this is not a matter of emotion.  This is a matter of fact and duty.  He is all business now to stop this weapon from falling into the wrong hands.  She looks down at her hands.  They are steady no longer shaking. She can do this with him.    
         
       With the deadly revelation, the festivities are quickly over. Ironhide watches Optimus, Will and Poco drive away.  Ratchet clamps a hand down on Ironhide’s shoulder, “What are you thinking?”  
      “He shouldn’t have gone.”  
       Ratchet steps in front of him and tips his helm, “Why?”  
      Ironhide watches Optimus’ tail lights disappear into the fog with a deep spark pain for his dear friend.  “I can’t go through that again.”  
       Ratchet’s sigh makes Ironhide face him.  “Think about it, he deserves it.”  
       Ironhide narrows his gaze. “No one deserves to go through that pain twice, Ratchet!”  Then he turns sharply out of Ratchet’s grip.  
        “Ironhide!”  He stops but doesn’t turn, “Are you worried about him or you?”  
        Ironhide whips his head around and narrows his gaze to two fine tipped points of light, “Ratchet until you have walked in our pedes, keep your mouth shut.”  
         Ratchet narrow his own gaze, “Really?  And I haven’t felt anything watching both of you silently grieve all these years?  I’m just the slagg’n medic and can do nothing but watch my two best friends suffer in immeasurable pain and there‘s not a thing I can do?  Primus, ‘Hide!  I feel like I’ve carried both of you!  Sometimes at the same time.  Frag, I wish I HAD loved and lost so I could feel your pain WITH you!”  
      Ironhide turns soft at his friend’s pain, “No, Ratchet, you don’t.  This is a pain I don’t even wish on Megatron.”  With that said, he walks silently away.    
        Unfortunately, every one on the court heard the conversation.  And they now all know, Autobots love an lose just like them.  Ratchet looks down and sees Sarah.  She reaches out and touches his grieve.  
        “It’s not always easy being on the support team, Ratchet.”.


	12. Poco 3 European Roadtrip

Poco Chapter 3    
(more past: Prime & Poco head to Europe in search of clues about a ship of Cortez‘s that may have been Cybertronian. Along the way, they find clues to their own past.)  
  
         Optimus drops Poco back at her apartment to gear up while Optimus and Will head back to the Ark get logistics in order. First she grabs her field pack and a light carryall.  Its not the first time she has packed for an extended trip with an unknown return date, but this is also something very different.  Part of this packing process is routine.  That routine process is keeping her from getting too nervous about the uncertain parts.  
    Part of her routine process is that she scans the small studio apartment for anything that should be concealed while she is gone. There really isn’t much in the first place and she has such few personal or valuable items any way. On top of all that, there wouldn’t be any place to hide anything.  
        So she scoops up her laptop, cell phone, Ipod, and jacket into her field pack.  She really shouldn’t be gone for long.    
   
       In less than an hour, she hears the rumbling of a deep toned diesel engine and looks out the window.  She can’t help but smile. She had expected Will in an undercover military vehicle to pick her up,  but no, _Optimus_ came to pick her up personally.  Almost like a school girl, she feel a little giddy being on this trip with her friend.  _Yes, keep it that way Monique_ , she chides herself back to reality and not idiotic young flutterings in her belly.  
         She races down the steps while he pops open the driver’s door and hops in.  “We must hurry, the plane is being fueled as we speak,” he softly orders and hurries down the street well past the speed limit.  
       “Hey, don’t get pulled over, I don’t have my commercial license,” she teases.  
       He chuckles lightly then gives a little coy reply. “They won’t ever catch me.” He actually sounds a little arrogant like the rowdiest ones in his ranks.  
       Poco gasps, as if to rebuke him, “Optimus Prime!”  It only causes him to pour on the steam and laugh again.   
   
          They arrive al little too quickly at the base scattering a few startled Marines and head straight for the plane with the propellers already spinning.  
       “Into the sleeper, quickly,” he tells her.    
         She follows his orders, sliding his back end he zips up the ramp into the plane and his front wheels lock into the bracers.  
         From the jump seat beside the semi, Will smirks, “Geeze Prime, cutting that one a little tight, don’t you think?  And what’s with the Sideswipe maneuver?  Got contraband?”   Prime chooses to remain silent but Will could swear there is a smirk to the chrome bumper and twinkle to the blue running lights.  
  
          Poco can’t fly on the C130 without raising suspicion with the other military personal, so she hunkers down in the sleeper for the long flight to Italy by putting on her Ipod music.  She tries to take her mind off the thought that she is inside of Optimus Prime and all the metaphors that it could imply.  She has to link her hands together in order to keep from stroking the walls of the sleeping cab just to find out if he feels in this mode as well as he primary form.    
       Mostly though, her thoughts stray to how she wants so badly to stroke his face.  More than that, she wants to soothe away his worries that he doesn‘t really talk about.  But she has no idea what that would do to him. What would it do to her?  She certainly knows he has to keep up the ire of commander right now.  He can’t go soft with witnesses.  He never said that out loud, but she knows it.  She can feel it.  She has seen it in his eyes.   
  
        About an hour into the flight, Optimus’ voice softly asks her through the internal speakers, of the cab. “What are you listening to?”    
      She with a thin cable he extends, she plugs him in so he can hear it as well.  Some of the music is in English, some in Italian.  She tells him music is the best way she has found to reinforce her linguistic skills when she learns a new language.  
       Via her Ipod, he talks to her in Prime-glyphs and even lets her hear it from his own tongue.  It’s not as easy with her organic vocal chords verse his own vocorder, but returns as best she can in kind.  It is different to hear the language as well as read it. For him, it’s been so long since he has spoken it. His own soldiers did not want to learn it in feat of being captured and tortured to reveal it. For some, they considered it a sacred language they are not worthy to comprehend. Although Optimus does not see himself any more worthy than any of them (simple librarian himself), he will respect their beliefs. So it has remained a secret language of the Primes, and the loneliness that it entails.  
  
    Over the trans-Atlantic flight, they switch between Italian, English, Cybertronian, Prime, and French.  Some of the soldiers think Optimus has lost his mind speaking softly in such ways to himself. Will covers by reminding them that Optimus is continually searching the Web to strengthen his language skills.  
        One time Will comes back to check on them and bring Poco some food, he finds they are talking about Renisaunce romance.  Well, they are headed to Italy, and France….  Will can only smile to himself.  It reminds him of what Sarah had texted him about the gist Ironhide and Ratchet’s conversation at the Christmas party.    
       As much as Ratchet and Ironhide have been Optimus’ dear friends from Cybertron for so long, they are still soldiers under his command. How long has it been since Optimus has had a chance to meet someone new and the excitement it brings to make a new friend?    _  
    “You aren’t so different, Prime,_” Will smiles to himself.  
  
  
~0~  
     Many grueling hours later, Will gets them through the gates and off the military base with the orders that they are not to take on any opposition with out contacting him first and to call him when they are ready to return.  They both agree.  
       As Will closes the gates, he notices Optimus has changed his license plate to an Italian one.  For trying to stay incognito, it still translates to Optimus. Will just shakes his head.  
  
      A few miles out of town Optimus and Poco find a place for both of them to safely unfold without being spotted by any inhabitants.  They stretch those muscles and servos that have been cramped up for the flight and then the unloading inspection process.  They can’t help but laugh at each other groaning about their cramped and popping joints.  In a comical, but unintentional, they are both doing the same stretching exercises.    
      “Not all transportation into research sites are luxurious,” she groans lacing her fingers high over her head.  
       Optimus mirrors her move stretching to his tip-pedes too.  “Try being in a stasis pod during reentry and landing in an unplowed field.”  He arches right then left. “Ratchet went through an automobile repair building.”  
      Poco groans with him. “Ouch!”  
      The laced fingers stay latched coming forward to lay flat on the ground between his toes. He gives her a chuckle and warm smile. “Ironhide landed in a swimming pool once. He hates water.”  
     Poco laughs so hard she sinks to her knees. “Oooh!  That explains a few things about him.”  
    “Indeed.”  Optimus smiles with a twinkle to his optic.  
     Once they feel unknotted, they decide to walk.  During the flight they had pre-planned their route. Together, Poco and Optimus watch the country side for anything that looks useful.  
      After a few miles, something hits Poco. “Wait, so this isn’t the first time that you and Ironhide have been to Earth?”  
     Optimus shakes his head.  “No. We have been here a few times. We don’t always team up with human.”  
      “Why do you leave and come back?” Optimus doesn’t answer her at first so she adds in, “And don’t tell me it’s complicated.”  
      One optic brow raises at her along with a disappointed snuff, a silent ‘damn’ if there ever was one. “Some times we come for certain materials Earth can spare. Sometimes we come thinking we can hide among you and thwart Decepticon attacks.  But it doesn’t last for long, and soon we have either Earth or the Humans in danger with our war. So we leave.”  
     “Do you ever want to just stay?”  
     His great chest takes a heavy sigh and he looks out over the landscape. “You have no idea.”  
      He says nothing more, and so she takes it as a request to turn back to their mission.        
  
       First they travel the Italian countryside looking for the ruins she needs.  It was two days of walking and a little driving as they get closer to a town. Optimus is getting  frustrated.  It is moving too slow for him.  She can’t help but laugh at his restlessness like a schoolboy trapped inside on a summer‘s day.  He doesn’t find it funny at all, though.  
     “I thought you said you were used to research and recon?”  
     He sighs heavily pinching his brow, “Yes, but not for such tiny delicate items buried in dirt.  My research was mostly through data files or damaged interstellar ships.  This is tedious and grueling.”  
     She can’t help but smirk, “Yeah well, welcome to my world, Prime.”  He scrutinizes her and instead of laughing, just shakes his head at the bad pun.  She shrugs and they keep moving. He doesn’t tell her that her little joke in it’s attempt to lift his mood is better than the strongest High-grade he could ever ask for.  
    
      That night she goes over her notes.  He adds in what he can remember from Cybertron history and the Matrix input from the Primes.  When she doesn’t respond, he looks down.  Her long thick black hair is unbound and flows across his knee.  She has fallen asleep against his thigh.    
     He sighs contented.  Peace.  Comfort.  He has missed the comfort of just being with someone. Someone who doesn’t look up to him as a god, commander, or all powerful being.  Someone who wants to know HIM, not Cybertron, not the Primes, not the Autobots…  He almost wants her to call her Orion, but that was a mech in love with Ariel. That was his long past, and this is his future now.  A future that will never be able to be with Elita like Orion was with Ariel.  
     It’s time he realize he can have a future again, like Blaster had asked him years ago.  Time with the human Military has shown him that he does not have to lose himself in the role of Commander.  These Earth battles have their calms and down times just as this Decepticon/Autobot war has.  These humans love, play, bond, and continue families during their war times.  If anything, it is those very facts that keep them sane and alive during frequent battles.  
     Maybe it’s time he take a page out of their history and see if he can apply it for his own Autobots.  
       
      “Some times I wish I was human,” he says fascinated by her hair.  With a lone finger he touches her hair, letting is slip over his joint and fall like a wave of silk.  Even in drifting off to sleep she can feel his utter tenderness in a lone yet powerful finger.  
      “Me too, “ she mutters, which stills his finger for a breath.  Her dreams that night leave her unable to face him directly the next morning.  In her dream, they had finally stripped their souls completely bare.  It felt all too real in the morning light with the softness in his optics.  
   
~Over the days and weeks,~  
     They follow the clues from Italy, Greece, to Spain, Germany and France.  He learns to be a bit more patient.  The clues are not always in order.  They are gathering “puzzle pieces” but it’s like there are so many holes.    
     Art museums seem to be Poco’s primary targets.  Optimus always did like art no matter the culture. It fascinates him how an artist can take a specific (or mixed) mediums and make such incredible expressions.   
      He gives her a broach-device that Ratchet had given him so he can see all the art she does.  At night they go over all the pieces they saw and try putting the clues together.  
      Still, most of the conversation have nothing to do with their research. It both calms him, but also makes his spark rate increase. It calms the tediousness of their project, but an ember of an emotion he never thought he would ever feel again tries to make it’s self known again. That scares him. He doesn’t know if he wants to feel this way ever again.  
       As much as Poco is a confidant to him, the ember of emotion is just the one thing he can NOT talk to her about.  He has no one he can talk to. He’s not even sure Ironhide or Ratchet would understand, hell he doesn’t understand himself.  
  
~0~  
     When they make it to Greece they see the children playing by the sea side.  Optimus is very happy to see her smile in a whole new way.  He knows she hasn’t found joy in her life in a very long time.  She never exactly said that, but he can sense it.  He can feel it.  He knows he has brought happiness to her life again. Just as she has brought it back to him.     
     Protection is one thing, but to be the barer of joy and good tidings?  Right now he isn’t the guardian or the warrior.  He is the companion.  He is the friend.  It brings a smile to him.  
    She looks up to him and smiles, “The children are so happy.”  
    “What do you see when you see children?” he tenderly asks her.  
     “Innocence.  Joy.”  
     “Was it like that for you?”  He asks her and watches the smile drain quickly from her face.  
    That makes him frown. What makes it worse is that instead of answering, she asks him the same question. “What about for you, Optimus?  What do you see when you see children?”  
     He turns his gaze back to the children with a glimmer of pain behind his optics. “Renewal, hope.  A new beginning.  Like you said peace, tenderness.”  
      They remain silent as they watch a mother cuddle her baby and softly sing to her.  The father comes over with the slightly older toddler on his shoulders.  The father leans down and gives the mother a light kiss.  He smiles at his baby and then jiggles the toddler into giggles.  
     Optimus asks her, “What is your plan for children?”    
     She turns to her gear to hide her shaking voice, “Kind of hard without a mate.”  She looks up to him to say she is ready to go, but his gaze holds her.  _It is written on his face, Then let someone into your heart._   She swallows hard and turns away from him.  She doesn’t answer his unspoken comment.  She just walks away from the scene of a family she will never have because she is too afraid to let someone that close.  
  
       They travel long and hard that day with very little spoken.  Certainly nothing personal.  The farther north they travel, the clues are dropping off.    
       Their last night in Germany they sit in the haunted Black Forest.  “Why is this place considered haunted?” he asks her.    
        From their perch on a cliff edge, they look out over the city lights below, but the deep dark scary forest is at their back.  When the darkness of night truly hits, she tells him of the Grimm brothers and their travels across Europe to collect the fairy tales.  Now days they are considered children’s stories.  Optimus shakes his head when she tells him the Grimm version of Snow White and Cinderella verses the Disney version.    
     “That does not sound soothing for a human child.  It sounds more like a nightmare.”  
     “I think of it like they were the original horror stories.  The things to keep children close and in line.  Certainly you have your own scary stories of places you would tell a young naive Autobot to stay close to the group?”  
     Optimus crosses his arms over his chest and huffs, “Been there myself.  Don’t want to go back either.”    
      She doesn’t say anything, she just watches him.  He remains silent.  She knows there are horrors churning in his mind he won’t tell her.  She knows there are horrors she has seen in her own lifetime that she wishes she could push from her own memory.  
      He sits down and leans his arms on his bent knees.  Then he leans forward and rests his chin on his crossed arms, but he doesn’t look out over the city.  His chin is tilted up.  He is looking out to the stars beyond.    
       “May I?” she asks nodding to his shoulder.  He lifts her to his shoulder.  She sits quietly and sees what he has sees.  
      Ever so softly she reaches out to him. “Tell me…” she doesn’t have to finish the statement.  
      “There is so much beauty in life and yet…,” neither does he have to finish.  She carefully centers a warm hand on the nearest marking on his face.    
      She ever so quietly asks, “Have you loved?”  
      “Yes,” he simply answers.  Poco is sure that is all he is going to say.  It surprises her when he quietly tells her more.  “Her name was Elita.  She was a rare spark.  Not just my second, but a confidant from before.  She easily could have been a Prime herself.” He turns his head slightly.  Poco can see the loss written all over his face.  “I was honored that she let me into her spark.”    
      Poco understands instantly: he felt more honored to be hers than she did to be Prime‘s mate.   Elita was like him.  She was in command and couldn’t allow the risk of letting everyone know her emotions.  They had a sacred bond.  Optimus turns back to the stars.  “It has taken me a long time to get over her loss.  I bare the weight of not only commander, but of mate when the base she was defending was over run.  She was holding off the invasion so they could get away.  The exit she left for herself got cut off as well.  It… was… horrific.”   
       Poco lays her head against his neck.  Even though his exoskeleton is metal, his throbbing pulse is warmed by her small touch.  He hears her voice softly reach out to her God for peace and comfort for him.  When her prayer becomes silent, she feels a drop of liquid on her arm.  Though her hand is tiny, it turns his whole head by the touch to his chin, she can see something more.  “Oh Mas…no…”    
      Closes his optics, “Yes, the sparkling -child-  did not survive either.”  He takes a shuttering breath.  “The Autobots lost a miracle of a new life that day as well as one of their own.”  He turns his head back to the stars and lets the tears flow silently.  “Our race can’t procreate.  And yet we were given a miracle…. And then… they were both gone in an instant.”  
      Poco knows he had to turn the wording into a third-party statement to keep himself in check.    
       Nothing more is said that night.  She sleeps in the crook of his neck.  He sleeps comforted by her touch and letting his silent tears flow.  Tears he hadn’t shed for his mate and tiny miracle in eons. His hand soothes over his abdomen where the last remains of their hope still remains. Only Ratchet knows that his body still has the sparkling’s protoform suspended in his gestational chamber. He could have had it aborted, he could have been given a reversal serum and reabsorbed the material and nanites, but he chose to just leave it right were it is and his body has naturally suspended the process. He told Ratchet when the time was right, he would make a decision, but for now, he will just wait.  
      During his checks ups, Ratchet is constantly surprised that it is still there and in viable condition.  With all the blows, battles and travels his body has been through, it’s a miracle his body has not naturally done away with it. Primus must have a reason, Ratchet has surmised.   
      For now, Optimus pans his hand over his secret and sleeps soundly.  
  
      In the morning, without a word about the night before, but a comforting smile of reassurance to each other, they head out. Today they finally they take a much needed break on a rare warm day on a French beach.  She comes out of the water pulling her hair to the side and squeezing out the salt water.    
     Once again, he marvels at the human form.  He hasn’t really paid attention before, but he now he is noticing the delicate yet incredible way the human physical form comes together.  Just as complex, is their nature and so are their hearts.      
       They enjoy the feel of the cool ocean breeze and warm baking sun on their bodies. Optimus’ metal may ping a little as the molecules move about, but Poco nearly purrs. Both of them are lazy and content.  
  
       Neither one had noticed before that they have picked up a couple of tails nor that they have been following them since Greece.  A red Audi and a yellow Lotus.     
      Today she finally notices and mentally smacks herself.  For someone paying attention to clues and putting things together, she should have seen this sooner.    
     She is packs up trying not to look too hurried. Optimus notices her change, though.  “What is it, Poco?”   
       She starts brushing out her hair, resting her foot on his running board, “Optimus, I don’t know how many Red Audis and Yellow Lotus travel together, but these two seem familiar.  I thought I saw them in Greece, Germany and now here in France.  Who would be tailing us?  Who knows we are here?”  
      “Ahhh…,er,” is all he can say for the moment distracted by her long black hair.  
She can’t see that in camouflage mode, he has been staring at her.  Even though she is curiously concerned, she does find it a bit amusing for a mech skilled with words to now be at a loss.   
   She laughs, “Did you hear me, Mas?”  He shutters and she laughs harder.  She quickly puts on her pullover and tosses her bag inside.  With a toss of her head too use as a cover to look around,  hops into his driver‘s seat.  
    They leave quickly but carefully.  This time, though, they watch for the tails.  He decides to head to Paris to blend in and for her to see the Louvre.    
     They escape during the night and head back towards Italy. Through the night drive they talk of light matters and laugh.  Some how they both know this is the end of their private vacation. All too soon it will be back to dealing with others and keeping their thoughts and feelings locked back up.    
      For as he devoted and loyal he is to his Autobot soldiers, he has a very tender soft side that is bruised and still trying to heal. He is careful not to let others know and let it be a weakness that can be exploited by the enemy or for it something for his soldiers and friends to worry about him. Very few Autobots know the side of him that STILL enjoys art, music, and nature. That has not been callused and buried due to war, it is still very much alive.    
     She respects his request to keep this side of him to herself.  Poco knows she has gotten under his armor and possibly into his spark. A place only Elita knew, and a place that the others think he has lost under the mantel of Prime. It’s something that they can share privately together.  
    Likewise he has learned that she has a very strong natured.  She has been almost on her own since she was 15 and had to mature very quickly.  Monique doesn’t let people know her soft side either.  She doesn’t have close friends.  In fact, she is still keeping a part of her life from him, and he will respect that. He has hoped that she would feel safe enough with him when she saw his own scars, but revealing your weak spots is not easy to do. He ponders if anyone else ever knew this hidden part of her life?  But even he will respect her privacy and will not ask.   
    
      Finally they return back to the Italian countryside where they had first unfolded and stretched together.  He unfolds once again and they try to go over the clues. But they keep coming back to the same problem.  There is a key missing.    
**Weak as a human.**   What does that clue mean?  
  
      As the sun is setting, he sighs at the beauty of it.  She quietly smiles, “Thank you, Mas.  This has been a wonderful adventure.  It has been nice touring Europe with a friend.  I never thought I would get the chance. I’ve been all over Central and South America, but never thought I would make it to Europe.”  
     “It has been a pleasure, I will agree,” he smiles down to her.  
    “I’m sorry we didn’t find the answer,” she frowns at their pile of confusing notes.  
     He shrugs, “Like you said, maybe it doesn’t exist.”    
     As the sun sinks further, he pulls out a cube of Energon from his subspace and she pulls out her own rations. They watch the sun set over the grapevines.  She sees him reach under his breast plate.  
    “Hold out your hands,” he tells her softly.  She does so.  He drops something.  She looks down in her palms.  It’s a ring of Cybertronian with the Autobot insignia. In the mask, blue topaz drops make the eyes. She doesn’t know what to say.  
      “Gracias. “   
      “No,” he returns so softly she looks up to him, “Gracias.”  It was like he had implied before, he was more grateful for her gift of… friendship?    
     The silence falls over them as the sun dips below the horizon.  He sees her slip the ring onto her right hand, friendship.    
       Over in the tiny villa they are celebrating a wedding.  The music drifts their way.  A smirk comes over her.  A strange feeling burns in his chest.  
      “Tell me this, Poco, why do you study these old ways?  Why are you an archeologist?  Don’t tell me because of the ones who rescued you.  I know that is a lie,”  he probes.  
       She quickly looks up to him.  _Oh Lord, he really does know me._   She swallows tightly.  “So much has been lost.  I don’t want to see anymore families or towns destroyed like mine was.  I hope to … I’m trying to save…”  
         He leans in closer, “Do you really think you can save this world from it’s greed and power struggles?”  
       “You you really think you can stop and destroy all these Decepticons?” she challenges him back, tenderly not in anger.  
       “I have to try saving what is left of my race,” he says in his guardian voice.  
       “I have to do what I can to save the lessons our past generations have learned.”  
       He lowers his face even closer to her. “Poco, we aren’t so very different.”  
       “I… I know.” she staggers.  She knows the connection she has with him.  “But haven’t you wanted anything more?  Haven’t you wanted the Autobot legacy to grow and increase?  What about the Prime lineage?”  
       “What about your lineage?  The Lennox’s have Annabel.  Don’t you want offspring of your own?  Don’t you want all your knowledge pasted on to your own children?  Forget saving the past if you have no one to give it to. Why not your own children?”  
       “I think we are back to that same question:  What about you?”  
        “I’m not talking about me.  I’m talking about you.”  
       “Why aren’t we talking about you?”    
      They have come to another stale mate,  but this time it is a matter of the heart.  It is the craziness of reality.  They both take a step back.  They take turns looking at the stars of the past and then each other of the present.  What are they REALLY asking each other?  What are they REALLY feeling?  What are they REALLY doing here?  
        Nothing more needs to be said tonight as the muddle through their thoughts.  
   
~0~  
  In the morning they head out.  The rain begins to fall in sheets. Then out of nowhere the Red and Yellow cars are back.  
        “Where are you going with the female, Prime?” the Red Audi challenges with a heavy Symfur accent flanking him on the left.  
         Yellow asserts with a Tarn tang, “You are trespassing.  Don’t you know?” coming up behind Red and nudging Prime to the edge of the road.  
        Prime tries to charge ahead, but is blocked by civilian cars.  When the pass is clear, Red and Yellow try to run him off the road. Their tires stick to the wet pavement like only  Italian sports cars can.  His big wide skim the edge of narrow road.  Poco clings to the steering wheel.  
    “Grab the computer!” he orders her.  She quickly shoves it into the backpack and straps it on tight.  
    “Ready!” she confirms.  
     Her timing couldn’t be closer, because Yellow tailgates Red and as one they try again to run him off the road on a hairpin turn.  His rear slides off the cliff and he unfolds to grip the edge.  Poco clings to his back by grasping his collar.  “Poco!” he cries out.  
       “Here!” she shakily returns with her eyes tightly shut against the plunge below.  With a lunge, he hoists himself back up and takes a battle stance.  “It’s time to split up,” she whispers to him.  He gives a single curt nod then  extends his left arm to the ground and keeps Red and Yellow focused on his left wrist twirling his sword.  She flits to the ground down the back of his arm where they can‘t see.  His body language challenges and distracts Yellow and Red from the fleeing human.  
     Yellow fires first at him. Prime blocks it with his hand.  Poco dashes into the brush far way from the battle scene.  She can’t help but watch.  She’s amazed yet horrified at what she sees.  Event though she’s known all along he and his teammates are warriors, she’s never seen him in action. She’s never heard of his battles at the games, the Ark or during this trip together.  It had always been implied by the honor and respect his subordinates gave him as to how skilled and strong he is.  
       As the clash of metal begins, two against one, she can see for herself.  Yellow and Red are agile as Italian Sports cars on a slick road.  But Prime has brute strength, size, and skill to ancipate their moves.  They thrust, he counters with a blow to the arm.  They kick at his knee, he elbows them in the face with all his weight behind it..  They strike at his optics with a blade, he bends his back to duck under the swing.  One tries to take a driving spike at his back while the other one thrusts to his chest.  Prime strikes a kick back into the chest of one while clenching the wrist of the other and throwing him off his balance to the ground.  
       “Is that all you’ve got?” Prime’s smirk can be felt behind the face shield as he challenges them.  He chances a glance over and sees her still hidden behind a boulder.  
       Red and Yellow draw their little cannons and guns to begin firing at Prime again.    
At one point Prime flips Red to the ground pinning him with his foot and grabs Yellow into a headlock bend over his knee.  Yellow continues to fire into his arm until Prime finally growls with pain and damage.  He shakes his hand to a sword and slices Yellow’s head off with just the draw of his arm.   Fluids pour onto the ground.    
      Red tries to fire up into Prime’s torso in retaliation and more.  Prime puts up his sword to block the arsenal.  Then it glows red and he drives it straight into Red’s chest and twists.  Red stops moving as his spark is speared and extinguished. Both bodies begin to turn death grey.   
     Prime touches his communicator, “Colonel, I had no choice,  but we have a problem.  I’m transmitting co-ordinates.  I can‘t transform.”  He grips his severely damaged arm.  Wires and servos are dangling, sparks are emitting from his arm in various places.  Then he looks for Poco. When he can’t see her, he calls for her.  
       Horrified, she shakes her head and runs in terror.  That’s when he spots her running.  He tries to take a couple steps towards her, but the congested civilian traffic blocks his moves. He has to drag the enemy carcasses behind the rocks and hide himself and get the human traffic moving again.  He sees her run with terror on her face, but at least she is safe.  Still…  she is gone.  His friend has run from him in terror, his spark sinks as he waits for Lennox.  
  
       Poco and Optimus make their way separately back to the USA.  He sulking by C130 military transport.  She cowering and curled up in a ball on a coach flight.    
      She looks down at her right hand and the gift he gave her. She takes the ring off her hand and soothes it in the light. Then she notices an inscription inside the band.  One word she knows, but the other she is not familiar with.  She pulls out her notes on the Cybertronian language and translates it  “My Spark.”  
        The ring came from his chest.  It came from his life source.  It’s a piece of him. She doesn’t know what to say.  Worse, she can’t believe her own feelings.  Her feeling are so conflicted.  She is horrified.  She is awed.  She is filled with something.  She is filled with…..  _no.  Anything but that….._


	13. Heart battles

Poco Chapter 4  (Poco finds her feelings deeper than she wanted.  Does Optimus?)  
  
       Halfway awake, and jet lagged worn, Monique some how gets back to her apartment from the international airport.  It doesn’t help her mood that it is pouring chilling rain.  Yet she is in luck that the taxi driver accepts the foreign money she offers.  He can see how tired and distraught she looks.  “Rough trip?” She gives him her best warm smile. “Well, you are safely home now,“ and gives her hand a pat.  
     She climbs out of the warm cab and up the cold wet stairs to her apartment now drenched to the bone. Using the key hidden behind the loose doorframe, she makes her way inside. She just doesn’t have the energy or mood to look through the torn up and jumbled knapsack to see if her regular key is still there.  As it was, she had been lucky enough to find her passport in all that mess, having feared she had dropped it inside of Optimus during the haired escape when they were attacked.   
    When questioned by customs about the rest of her travel gear, she explained that it had been destroyed in a tourist bus accident (that she had seen on the Italian news while buying her return ticket) and she opted to return to the safety of  United States rather than wait for replacements.  The agent gave her a sad smile and a simple, “Well you are safely home now.”  
  
         So now here she is in the safety of her stuffy and tiny apartment. “God help me.  I’m so messed up right now.  Please, let me wake up from this crazy dream.”  She silently prays.    
       Without even bothering to turn on a light, she slumps the bag to the kitchen counter. Her phone spills out, skitters off the edge into pile of mail from the door’s drop slot. First thing to catch her eye is the ton of messages waiting for her. Weary, she starts to listen to them while she opens the important looking mail.  Between the two, life is a big mess:  
   
1) She’s been fired from her bookstore job.  Well, she did take off for three weeks without giving notice to her boss.  Great, she knew there was something she forgot to do!    
2) A 60 day notice to pay rent or evict.  Wonderful.    
3) Notice that if she doesn’t get those papers turned in pronto she will be dropped from the program and not get her doctorate.  Perfect.   
4)  A past due on her electric bill.  Peachy.  
      There’s more, but she stops for now in search of food and dry clothes.  A pair of dry underwear and the bathrobe tossed on the couch is going to do for now. A bottle of wine, stale Oreos and a can of fruit cocktail becomes a feast.   
       The rations are brought over to the trunk she uses as a coffee table and she sinks to her futon.  It will be a couch tonight, too tired to transform it into a bed.  Her frozen body aches, her head is killing her and her heart is bleeding.  To ice the cake of her jumbled emotions, silently her eyes start crying.    
       From the bundle of blankets, she some how she manages to get the bottle of wine and the can of fruit open.  Monique is half way through the bottle of wine looking out to the stars peeking through the rain clouds when she begins to ponder where she should go from here.      
        After the last few weeks, celestial stars will never be the same to her again.  Who is she kidding, life will never be the same again!  No one single trip has effected her so much.  Why is this trip that much different any other? Well other than a large alien specie friend being more understanding that any of her past human teammates?  It’s too much to deal with right now.  
      She reaches for her cell phone hoping there might be some kind of a hopeful message to distract her jumbled emotions.  As her right hand moves into the light, the blue topaz eyes in the ring on her hand sparkle.  They almost seem to glow life like and her hand trembles.    
      Swiftly she twists her hand so she can’t see the ring and pulls up the keypad to her phone. Who can she call? Who can she ask for help from?  She has no friends she can lean on in a time or a situation like this… save one she doesn‘t want to talk to right now.    
   With that reality hitting her, she tosses the phone back down and instead finishes the last of the wine. As the last drop is shaken into her mouth, she sets it down on the floor, tucks her head under the blankets and slips into a dream.  Her dreams that night are more than wine induced though…..  
  
     _She smiles up at him.  But he is closer to her size.  Or is she more his size?  Reaching for his face again, it may look hard as steel, but as her hand touches his face, it is so warm.  Her hand can stroke the softness in it.  He leans his face into her hand turning to kiss the palm.  His hand is tender as he slips it around her waist and draws her against his body.  It isn’t hard.  It is strong, but alive.  It bends against hers.  It curls around her.  His tears wet her face. His voice…his voice… his voice sounds like a phone ringing?_  
  
     Monique comes away from her dream to her phone ringing on the trunk-table.  Her head is still a little wine-fuzzy, so she checks the ID of the caller before daring to answer it.    
 ***Ark.***    
    She doesn’t answer it, what would she tell them and whom would she be speaking to?  Instead of dealing with them, she ducks her head back under the warm comforter.  She strokes and twirls the ring on her hand.  It’s still there.  This is real.  This is all really happening.  But the feelings?  What can she do?  What is he really feeling?  Does he want….?  What does she want?  She pulls the blanket tighter letting the wine do it’s job in helping her make up so much lost sleep.    
  
         The next time she wakes up, she knows she has to face the real world.  She needs real food.  She needs a real shower.  She needs to make a real effort to succeed and keep going no matter how her fears of infatuation are overriding logic.    
      
         So over the next few days, Monique drains her savings to  pay some of the past due bills.  She finds a new job flipping hamburgers to just barely stay above the rent and partial payments on her college loan.  She digs down to finish the paperwork for her doctorate, and begins applying for jobs out in the remote areas of the world where her doctorate will be welcomed..  
        Meanwhile the text box on her phone is getting full of messages:    
 **Poco, we need to talk.**  
She tries to ignore it.  Forget him. Ignore the overwhelming feelings that just seeing his name brings up.    
Poco, where are you?  
Block out the nightmares of seeing him in battle and injured.    
 **Please call me.**  
She doesn’t respond.  The messages start coming 3 or more times a day.  Finally she sends one back a simple reply.  **NO**  
 **Why,** comes back just as simply.    
Yes why?, she asks herself.  
  
      Finally she decides the best thing to do is to wash herself of the whole thing.  She contacts Lennox telling him she has information on the European trip she wants to hand over.  He makes sure she is given access to the Ark base. When she arrives at the specified hanger, the doors are already wide open.  She can see Ratchet is repairing Optimus’ arm.  She sees the pain on the Prime’s face even if he utters no sound.  
       “Prime, this should be the last piece.  I could do better if I had more Energon.  Look, we have to be careful.  Especially you.  What were you thinking going alone?”  
       “Just fix the arm, Ratchet,”  Optimus orders through pain-clenched jaw.  He won’t defend his actions.  
        She sees Ironhide giving a training session to some others. Then they break into pairs to start sparing.  Ironhide paces around them and growls his frustration to them doing it wrong. “No no no!”    He turns to Ratchet, “Aren’t you done with him yet?! It doesn’t need to be pretty, just functional!”    
     Ratchet looks up from his work only to give Ironhide a warning stare while wielding a welding torch to implying he could be the next patient.  Ironhide complies to the threat and backs down with an indignant snort and push of the hand.    
       Soon enough, Ratchet finishes with Optimus’ arm. Then softly, as a friend he begs, “Please, Optimus,  be more careful.”  Optimus puts a hand on the medic’s shoulder, saying nothing though.  Friend to friend words are not always needed.  Then he joins Ironhide in the sparring area.  
        Poco continues to watch from her Jeep as Ironhide tries his directions again with Optimus in front as his sparring partner.  They take the sparing stance and begin the ruckus.  Bumblebee screeches up behind Poco, flips Sam out, and dashes to join in the training session.  
        Ironhide growls over his shoulder while still blocking Optimus blows, “You’re late!”  Bumblebee humbly falls in line.  
        Sam turns to Poco, “Amazing, aren’t they?”  He is beaming like a kid who has prize boxers as best friends.    
        Poco just stares following Sam up to the doorway.  Neither Ironhide or Optimus are using their full strength to the blows, but still the ground shakes. The clashes are loud and the grunts are real.  They dodge and weave yet incredibly gracefully.  Then Optimus catches a glimpse of her in the doorway with Sam.  He smiles just as Ironhide takes a swing at his chin.  Keeping his eyes on her, he grabs Ironhide’s wrist, gives it a twist, and with a wrestler’s grace, grabs him around the leg and flips him onto his back and presses his fist to his chest (indicating a kill.)  He grins triumphantly and the cheers go out.  Ironhide’s ego is slightly wounded.  Optimus walks away from the sparing match with a confident stride to speak with Poco and Sam.  
         Quickly Poco shoves her laptop and books into Sam’s arms, “Good-bye” she says and runs for her Jeep.  Optimus is confused and she jumps into her Jeep, tearing off the base.  She is fleeing from him again.  Optimus is left standing there confused, and hurting while Sam asks him, “What‘s that all about?”  
           Optimus doesn’t speak, just walks off to his office area to deal with data pads of bureaucracy.  
  
  
       For Poco, as soon as she feels she is safely away, she pulls over and shuts off the engine.  She lays her head on the steering wheel and tries to catch her breath.  Her phone rings with a text from Optimus.    
 **Are you alright?**  
        She grabs her phone, rips out the battery and throws it into the back. Then the tears come.  She tries to cover her face but feels the ring.  The ring.  The ring.  She can’t pull it off.  It’s Cybertronium, how will she get it cut off?    
      “Oh God, I’m stuck.” she pleads a prayer of help.  She’s not talking about the ring.  The ring is loose compared to the grip someone has on her heart.  She takes a few more minutes to get herself composed.  A few deep breaths.  Clear the head.  She can walk away.  There is nothing tying her here any more.  Just a couple more weeks and she‘ll have that doctorate in her hand and be on her way to a completely new life.  With a deep breath, she starts the Jeep and leaves the base.  
  
      Back to class she goes.  She finishes the thesis.  She finishes the classes.  Files the papers.  Packs her bags.  She ignores the texts that keep coming from various members of the Ark.  
 **We need to talk.  
Are you okay?    
How are your studies?    
We found something.    
We need you.**   
The finally straw is a simple one from Optimus:  **I need you.**   Her chest tightens, yet still she doesn‘t answer.  
       It’s a lonely graduation that very same night. No friends or family to congratulate her.  But that’s what you get when you won’t let anyone in. A final eviction notice awaits her when she comes home from being laid off from work with a fresh doctorate in her hand.  The next morning, she gathering her few belongings into her Jeep, she goes to the used car lot and buys herself a small travel trailer that the small jeep can handle.  
      She is finally free. Nothing left to tie her down.  But one final text has her curious before she dumps the phone, too.  Sarah Lennox with a time and public location. **If you want.**    
     Poco ponders it for a while.  It wasn’t an order, it was an invitation. With an offer like that, what harm could it do?  
      At the set time and place, Poco parks her jeep and trailer in the parking lot.  Sarah is at the swings with little Annabelle.  Sarah smiles at her, “I’m glad you came.  I wasn’t sure if you would.”  
   Poco weakly smiles, “Honestly, I wasn‘t either.  Are we alone?”  She looks right, left and up.    
    Sarah laughs when Poco looks UP, “Yes, we are alone.  No guardians or spies.”  
    There’s a silence and then Poco finally asks, “Who sent you?”  
    Sarah sighs.  Ratchet was right, Poco is not stupid. “Ironhide.”  
     Poco shakes her head, “No, he didn’t.  He hates me,” then looks out more carefully to the parking lot looking for a spy.  “Why would he send you?”  
   Poco’s pretty sure she knows the answer, and doesn’t want to hear it, but knows she must find out the truth.  Unfortunately the answer could mess up her escape.    
     Sarah watches Annabelle as she answers, “They need you.”  Then she looks right at Poco, “He does.”  
      Poco shakes her head again trying to shake the grip on her heart, “Well, I don’t.”  
     Sarah points to the ring on her right hand, “Are you sure?”  Poco looks down and finds almost feels like it is burning.  Once again, she tries to pull it off.  She can’t.  
        Sarah puts Annabelle into the stroller and walks down the path.  Seeing that Poco has followed,  Sarah tries again with a nod to the trailer attached to the Jeep. “So why are you running?”  
      Okay Poco wasn’t expecting that question at all. The butterflies in her stomach and the burning sensation on her hand begs the question, can Poco trust Sarah?  On the other hand, can she trust anyone?  Worst, can she trust herself?    
      Sarah is very patient as they silent walk on towards the basketball court.   
      Poco finally asks quietly, “Have you seen Will in battle?”  Sarah shakes her head.  “Have you seen him spar?”  Again she shakes her head.  
       The soldier’s wife turns to Poco, “I just hold him when the nightmares come.”  
Poco nods her head.  Yeah, she’s had a few of those, but no one comforts her. Except in Europe she had slept the best with …  
    Sarah sees her withdrawing again.  “What is your story?  Who do you talk to?”  
    Poco laughs nervously.  “That question has already back fired on me once.”  
    “Who betrayed your trust?”  Sarah tries to get Poco to open up, but Poco stops looking out to the parking lot again.  So Sarah tries again, “Why don’t you come back to the Ark?  They would really like you there.  Will said you have been and important asset.  Come back and talk to him and get this all sorted out.”  And they both know Sarah doesn’t mean Will.  
       Quickly Poco defensive wall comes up again. “I thought this was a free country?!  That’s what I was promised!  Please, there are much smarter people who can figure this thing out.  They don’t really need me at the military base.  I’m sure your husband knows tons of people who-”  
      “He got through your firewall.  Didn’t he?”  Sarah cuts her off with a sly smirk and ignoring all the attitude, just going for the crux of it all.  
       Poco nervously starts to laugh, “You make it sound like we were dating!”  
       Sarah just gives her the, Well…look.  
     Poco continues her nervous laugh and put her hands to her hips, “I’m not dating an alien!”  
    Sarah points to the ring again and address the truth, “Somebody thinks they are dating you.”  
     Poco begins to get tears in her eyes as she laughs harder, “Oh come on, I saw this one in the National Enquirer just last week:  My boyfriend is and alien with a heart the size of a Mack truck.”  She laughs at the ridiculousness.  Her guts are quivering, though.  Yet Sarah is not laughing at all.  When Poco notices this, she slowly calms down and wipes her eyes.  The laughing has been to hide the shaking heart in her chest.  Then she asks Sarah, almost in a retort, “Alright, what did Ironhide say?”  
      The mother gives Annabelle her Cheerios. “Will said a commander doesn’t leave his troops to tour Europe.”  She waits a moment finding Annabelle’s sippy cup.  “Ironhide said Optimus is extremely moody these days.  No one else has said anything and may not notice but Will and Ironhide, and it has Ironhide worried which makes Will worried.”  
      Poco’s smile begins to fade,  “It’s not my fault.  We are just friends.  It’s not like we were--”  Poco cuts herself off this time and her face drains of color remembering.  “Oh Lord,” she sighs and sinks onto the closest bench.  
      The change in Poco prompts Sarah to press on. “What? It’s not like you were what?”  
    Poco almost whispers, “Sleeping together.”  
     Sarah’s eyes get real wide, “WHAT???”  Poco can’t move.  Sarah sits down beside her and puts a soft hand on her arm while trying to unravel what was just exposed “What happened?”  
     Poco tries to withdraw again, but Sarah’s arm is too comforting.  She looks up to Sarah and sees the compassion that only another civilian in love with a soldier can understand. “You’ve got to promise not to tell anyone.  Not even Will.”  Sarah nods.  They wait until a couple joggers go by and then Poco tells her.  “I don’t want you to think I’m cracked.”  Sarah just gives her a reassuring smile.  Poco takes a deep breath an plunges in:  
      “In Europe, we were in the Italian Alps.  It was freezing.  He was joking that he was so old and so cold he couldn’t fold up.  I was curled up in my sleeping bag but still freezing and shivering so bad, but I wouldn’t tell him I was miserable.  So before I knew it, he had me in his hand.”  Poco looks up into Sarah’s eyes, “You wouldn’t think a warriors hands could be so gentle.”  Sarah smiles and nods, understanding all too well.  Poco continues her story, looking down at the ring, “He held me so close to his face that his breath kept me warm all night long.  I woke up to him watching me sleep.  He kept watch all night.  He was so close, I touched his face.  He smiled at me. Event though he is metal, he is so warm.”  
      They are so quiet at the thought of the intimacy of the moment.  Then quietly Poco tells her the rest, “In the morning I told him part of my story that no one knew.”  Poco bites her lip wondering if she should tell Sarah.  Poco knows she is short on friends and that’s one thing Optimus has been trying to teach her, let go and let people in.  Poco takes another deep breath and opens the dam.  
     “My father was the leader of our town.  A small remote simple village. We had some refugees fleeing cartels and other militant rogues.  There were also archeologist near by.  My brother and I would help them, with my father’s blessing.  On top of that, there was a big company that had been offering to modernize our town.  My father and some of the other leaders thought the sacrifice to our culture and native heritage was too great and said no.  We even talked to the archeologists and they agreed.  They knew there were other better options.  
      “But others in the village wanted to do it.  It caused a split in the town.  On the night of my quincenara there was a revolt.  The ones who sided with the company rose up and killed my father.  My mother grabbed me and my older brother and we fled.  Once she knew we were safe with the archeologist, she went back for some of the other children of our friends.  She did not come back.  I begged my brother and the boy I loved not to go with their friends to retaliate.  They did not return either.”  
      Sarah drops her head, “Oh wow.  You understand the plight of the Autobots very well.  More than others.”  
     Poco nods. Then her eyes plead with Sarah, “Did you know Optimus had a…mate?”  Now it’s Sarah’s turn to be shocked.  Poco covers her mouth realizing she probably said too much.  
     Sarah knows the weight of confidential information, though, so she smiles, “But he told you?”  Poco nods heavily.  “That took a lot trust for Optimus to tell you.”  Sarah wait’s a moment and then pushes again, “Monique, he cares a lot about you.  He trusts you with a very vital personal part of his life.  The most vulnerable part of any soldier.  Highly confidential for a commander…political leader…. A Prime.”     
     The tears begin to come.  She doesn‘t want to break Optimus‘ heart, but she doesn‘t think she can be the support he needs.  Monique tries again with Sarah,  “That day on the Italian road when he went to fight, I knew I felt deeply for him.  At that moment, I saw the friend and soft nature change to the bloodied warrior.  I couldn’t watch someone I care about die again in a civil war.  I can’t love him.  This is so crazy!  I’m a 30 year old woman.  Not a young teenager infatuated with a celebrity.  It’s just too ridiculous!”  
     “Any more than him loving you?”  Sarah smiles.  
     Poco laughs, “He didn’t say that.”  
     “No, but Will knows it.  Ironhide knows it.  You both know it.”  
     Poco holds Sarah’s hand onto her arm tightly.  Is she going to admit and accept the truth of the situation, or is she going to keep denying it? “What am I going to do?”  
      “Hey we are only human.  What can we do?”  Sarah smiles and Poco laughs with her.  
  
       Her mind flashes to the tenderness of the wine-induced dream she had on the night she returned from Europe.  Then the symbols she and Optimus had been searching for become brighter the background of her dream.   Then it clicks: The code. Now she can translate them.    
       Monique suddenly jumps up and claps a hand to her forehead, “That’s it!  I’m so stupid!  Human!  That’s the key!”  
        Sarah is completely baffled by the change in her friend.  One moment a woman struggling with the woes of her heart and now back to the brilliant researcher. What caused the change?    
      Poco turns to her friend and clasps her hands to Sarah’s shoulders, “Cortez didn’t just bring smallpox to the Indians when he came.  Either he or his ship brought a human virus when he came.  I’ve got to call Ratchet.”  *  
      She starts to run, when she turns back to a very bewildered Sarah and gives her a tight hug, “Thank you, friend.”  And she runs off.    
   Sarah shakes her head watching the little tornado take off.  
  
*{My story Jolt in Time, will explain more.  To be updated & posted here later, but available on my other sites now for reading now.)


	14. Infected Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still more past.  
> Present to come next chapter

Poco Chapter 5 (the virus is finally found, Prime infected)  
  
      Poco sends Ratchet a text:  **Meet me in the Everglades**  
      First she makes her way to Florida and begins searching back through copies of her notes and deep in archives of several libraries.  Within the week, she finds evidence of a ship wreck stuck muck and mud of the swamp.  She begins actual digging and  whole heartily.    
      She’s into her second day when a shadow falls across her, “Need some help?”  She can’t help but smile up at Optimus. Before she can say anything personal, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jolt, and Ironhide are all there.  
      She turns her sights on Ironhide the weapons expert. “We are looking for an ancient cannon.  A big one.  Big enough to take down an Autobot.  
       Ironhide snorts, “Yeah, right.”  
       With a glower from Optimus, though, Ironhide shrugs, “I’m just saying, ancient humans, Autobots, yeah, right.“  
        Optimus shakes his head.  He has confidence in Poco’s intellect, and puts his team to work in carefully clearing the wreak site. They all start looking, digging and scanning.  They clear out around the ship,  Ironhide is clearly not happy about the muck and vocalizes his protest in several colorful languages.    
      Ratchet has his own concerns about this wild endeavourer but just does as ordered with reminders to Ironhide to shut it.  Bumblebee is the one who finds the tip of the cannon happily.  Carefully they extract the decomposing iron.    
      Poco carefully reaches inside.  She pulls out a lot of dead material much to the disgust of both Ratchet and Ironhide.  There’s even a skeleton.  Finally she pulls out an oiled sailcloth wrapped around a wooden box with symbols she recognizes.  She manages to get it open without destroying it.  Bumblebee holds his nose to a particular scent only a Cybertronian would recognize.  This makes her even more curious, because she doesn’t smell anything at all.    
        Ratchet cringes and visible shivers, “That does have the smell of death, I agree, ‘Bee.  But not one smelled here on Earth,” he further explains to the human.  
       Poco reads the fading symbols inside the box lid as Ratchet reaches for it.  Swiftly she pushes his hand away, “Don’t touch it!”  
        She turns it so Optimus can read the writing. “Oh.  This is not good,” he strokes his chin.  
       Ratchet turns to his leader, “What does it say?”  
       Optimus treads quietly.  Many things over many vorns his troops have come across, this this one is new and pretty scary. “It’s a poison, for us. Some of the words are missing. But it makes us as vulnerable as a human.”  
       Ratchet (ever the scientist) is too amazed to be scared. “Wow, we need to run some tests on it!”  
        Some how Poco is able to stay in scientist mode with something this deadly in her hands so close to her friend.  Before Optimus can say anything, Poco is off with Ratchet talking about the find and how to secure it so none of the Autobots are in danger.  He drops to his wheels welcoming her into his cab.  Poco very carefully wraps the box in a plastic bag,  then inside her jacket and into a steal case before she climbs aboard Ratchet where they continue chatting away.  Optimus is left smirking silently as his two friends have completely ignored him as science takes over their focus.  Instead, he takes the lead back to their temporary Ark with everyone falling in behind.    
       Ratchet and Poco dive into the research as soon as they hit his lab, still covered in swamp mud.  They spend almost a week running tests.  Jolt has to deliver Energon and food or they will forget to refuel.  Sleep just wouldn’t come to either one.  
       All this while, Optimus doesn’t interrupt them.  Once because he knows better than to distract Ratchet when he gets like this.  The wrath of an interrupted-Ratchet has been known to rival Megatron’s temper. Some have even joked they would rather face Unicron than face an frustrated Ratchet.  
      The second reason he hasn’t bothered them, is that he is very pleased to see Poco back and very happy. He knows how much research is like a vice for her. It makes her more than just happy though, it gives her purpose. And besides, with her here, he knows she is safe and well.  
  
       It takes time, but finally, Ratchet brings Optimus over. When he approaches, Poco blushes that she has almost forgotten about him too excited to find the answers to five years of her searching.  He smiles at seeing her all wrapped up in her work.  “How is it going?” he asks them.  
     Poco just beams proudly, “Remember Mona Lisa?”  
     Optimus’ smile nearly reflects Mona’s, Poco giggles.  “Yes, I know,” he finally smirks. It’s not his commander like response to being briefed, but more of a friendly banter.   
      “She wasn’t who everyone thought,” she cheerfully pokes.  
      Ratchet smiles as well seeing Optimus tenderly happy.  Optimus hasn’t smiled like this in a very long time.  “She was a Decepticon spy.  Her real name was Demonstra.  But Leonardo Di Vinci called her Mona.”  
        Optimus gapes, “Mona Lisa was a Decepticon?  But…?”  
         Poco smiles grasping his wrist that leans on the railing of the elevated workstation, “I know!  That’s what we are still trying to figure out.  But from all the notes we have deciphered, Mona and her team were sent to investigate the current inventors of Earth‘s time.  They were supposed access their abilities and then turn the inventors to help them modify Decepticon technology to blend in while harvesting the needed materials and Energon.”  
       Optimus tilts his head curiously, “But…?”  
       “She fell in love with Leonardo.”  
       Ironhide snorts behind Ratchet, “Decepticons in love, yeah right.”  
       Poco cocks an eyebrow at him, “Really?  So you get to hold privileged rights over matters of the heart--  I mean spark?”  
       “Woman,” he narrows his gaze, “You have no idea what you are talking about.  You don‘t know Decepticons like we do.”  
     The two stare each other down.  Ratchet puts a hand to Ironhide’s chest making him back up.  Optimus carefully responds to Poco to keep the conversation on task. “So what happened?”  
       “These vials contain their experiment.  From what I have gathered, they attempted to turn her into a human so they could be together.”  
       “Horse feathers!”  Ironhide barks.  Everyone is startled at his human phrase.  
       Poco takes the opportunity to prove her point.  She steps up on the chair, onto Optimus wrist and stomps up his arm to his shoulder so that she is looking down on Ironhide. “Really you pompous truck!  You really think you know so much about humans just because you work along side Will.  Well, maybe we should try it on you first, skeptic!”  
      Ratchet sighs at the impending argument escalading further.  He plucks her off Optimus’ shoulder and back to the platform while keeping his optics on the leader. “I’d like to run some tests on Prime’s blood to see what it will do.  Some of this mystery material has degraded or mutated due to time and the elements.”  Optimus pulls a panel off his gauntlet and Ratchet extracts some fluid into a Cybertronian sized syringe.  She cringes  
       He smiles at her concern, “It doesn’t hurt.”  
       Ironhide snorts again at her reaction, “Takes more than one of Ratchet’s needles to hurt us.”  
       Ratchet waves a syringe at him, “You’re next, ‘Hide.”  
        Ironhide, covering his retreat flips a hand in the air, “Got recruits to train and weapons to load.”  
       Once he is out of ear shot, Poco chides, “Chicken.”  
       Ratchet softly chuckles, “You have no idea.”  Optimus chuckles with Ratchet, making her smile too.  It’s good to see Optimus amused.  “Don’t let him get to you, Poco.  He’s very protective.”  
      “If you say so.”  
      Optimus cants his helm, “I do. I know exactly how protective he is of all of us. Give him time.”  
      She shakes her head lightly and returns to the task at hand. She cuts a small piece off the thing they found, dropping it into the vial Ratchet provides with a few drops of Optimus‘ fluids.  Then Ratchet looks at it under the microscope, “Very…. interesting.”  
  
       Ratchet and Poco are about to dive back into it for the next couple of days.  The leader finally steps in and points to both of them, “You need to recharge and you need to sleep.”  He points to the two different sized bunks awaiting them.  
       “But-” they both argue at the same time like two younglings wanted to stay out and play a bit longer.  He smiles, but cocks his head daring them to defy him.  
        He points to the machine that is running. “Ratchet, how long will it take for that to run it’s test?”  
        “A ….few hours.”  Ratchet scowls, knowing what is coming next.  Optimus points.  They both scowl up at him. He steps closer to impose his orders and they both stride away before he picks them up and secure them to the bunks.  As soon as they lay down, they are both asleep/recharging.  Optimus smirks.    
         Optimus can’t help but let his gaze fall on Poco tenderly.    
          
        After a few minutes, Ironhide pings him.  Optimus turns to look towards Ironhide’s section of base.  Ironhide makes a thumb motion towards the outside.  The friends meet outside the door, not drawing attention to themselves.  But Ironhide doesn’t talk or stop there.  He leads Optimus to the edge of the tarmac far from either human or ‘Bot.  Both of them look up to the clear night sky.  
         “What’s going on, Orion?”  
        Optimus can’t help but smile at his pre-Prime name.  Ironhide only uses it when they are alone and deeply personal.  But he says nothing.  
        “You aren’t even fooling Ratchet.”  
         “Ratchet isn’t a fool.”  Optimus doesn’t look at his friend.  
         So Ironhide steps in front of Optimus  and yanks his head down to face him by his helm tips.  The friends are optic to optic now.  “What are you doing, PRIME?”  
         Optimus pushes his friend’s hands away, “Nothing.  Absolutely nothing.”  Sigh.  “That’s the problem.”  
          Ironhide scowls, “No, that’s the solution.”  
          “I care about you Dion, but don’t tell me what to do.”  Ironhide grabs Optimus’ wrist as he tries to end the conversation by walking away.  Optimus scowls, “I haven’t done anything you wouldn’t have.”  
          Ironhide doesn’t let him go, “I’m not talking about me, I’m talking about you.”  
          “Leave me alone, Ironhide. I have work to do.”  
         “That’s my point.  There’s a lot at stake.  You can‘t be distracted by…feelings.”  
         Optimus narrows his gaze and nearly seethes, “I know slagging well what is at stake.”  
          Hearing the pain, Ironhide drops his tone a more support one, “I don’t want to see you get hurt… again.”  
       Optimus has to take a couple moments to see Ironhide’s side.  “I’m not a sparkling, Dion.  I’ll live, whatever happens.”  
        Ironhide drops his head digging his toes into a pot hole, “I don’t know if I can live through watching you grieve again.”  
         Optimus reaches out and clamps a hand on his shoulder silently.  This conversation isn’t really for Optimus.  It is for Ironhide.  As tough and hardened as a warrior, his spark is pure devotion to his friends and Chromia.  Optimus reaches out in in a very rare move, pulling Ironhide into an embrace. “Don’t give up hope.  I have sent teams out for her.  Ultra Magnus has promised no lead goes past him without a thorough research.”  Ironhide returns the embrace and the two friends grieve for Ironhide’s intended-mate captured by Shockwave. “If you need to go, I won’t blame you.”  
            “My place is by your side. SIC”  Ironhide tries to get himself together, but Optimus won’t let him go just yet.  
           “I don’t need you that badly.  I’ve got Sideswipe.”  
           That makes Ironhide yank away and straighten up. “That glitch head and his crazy brother?!  Now I know you are cracked and over the edge.”  Optimus just chuckles seeing the old Ironhide back in command.  Ironhide sees the ploy and bonks his friend firmly (but not hard) in the center of his helm, “Primus you are a aft sometimes.”  
          Optimus turns, strides a few yards and then retort, “Yeah well, takes on to know one.”  
         Ironhide growls and Optimus can hear him preparing to drop into alt-mode and charge, “Prime or not, you will eat those words.”  
        Optimus whips around, fist bared, and drops the face shield into place, twinkle in his optic.  As Ironhide comes at him, Optimus slams a fist into Ironhide’s grill, popping him into proto-form, and with his other hand, helps Ironhide off the ground, over Prime’s head and slam him into the pavement.  
         That brings everyone (but Ratchet and Poco) to the hangar doors.  It’s been a long time since anyone has seen a really good Prime-Hide skirmish.  No weapons but no punches are held back either.  It’s finally called a draw when both of them are wiping fluids from their mouths, panting and more than a few dents/scratches/and torn pieces.  
         Optimus picks up a grill, “I think that’s yours.”  
          Ironhide hands over a smoke stack, “Yeah, well, that’s gonna need more than a buffing.  Prissy Aft Prime.”  
        Optimus chuckles, “Ignorant Ironhide.”  And shoves him out of the way, making him first into the hangar.  Ironhide fires off a few more retorts only the Cybertronians understand.  Optimus only fires one back that instantly silences Ironhide’s rant with a blush.  Prime wins the smart-aft comment award, too.  
   
  
~~   After a good long recharge/sleep, Poco and Ratchet are back at it:   Modifying, testing, examining, pondering, noting….    
      Another week and finally they are ready to present their findings to the Ark team.  Everyone gathers around.  Ratchet holds up the syringe,  
        “This material breaks down our transforming capabilities.  It effects the Energon.  Like leukemia in humans.  The next time we try to transform into a vehicle instead we become--”  
        One of the little-bots jumps on the table, snatches the syringe from Ratchet    .  Before they can catch him, he is upon Ratchet.  Ironhide takes a shot and knocks him off.  Ratchet scowls at his plating being singed.  As the bot runs, Prime bellows, “Get him!”  
         Prime blocks the escape from the main hangar door.  The creature quickly takes a diversion back  towards Ratchet.  But when he sees a bunch of Autobots charging him he decides to take his chance right at Prime and leaps upon him.  Before Prime can grab him, the creature plunges the syringe into Prime’s neck and vital fluid line.  He growls and flings the creature to the ground, as he sinks to a knee.  It runs towards Poco and flicks a small sword out, leaping to her shoulder and places the blade to her neck.  She freezes.  
        “Down with the Autobots!  Long live-”  
        Tiny by Cybertronian standards, Prime flicks a blade from his ankle, through the air which cuts off the creatures words and pins him to the wall behind Poco.  Ironhide finishes him off with a cannon blast.  Prime continues kneeling and collapses onto the floor unconscious.  
       Poco and Ratchet race to Optimus‘ side.  It takes the whole team to get unconscious Optimus onto Ratchet’s medical table.  Ratchet hooks him up quickly and begins looking him over carefully.  Slowly Optimus opens his optics but is clearly in no mood to move.  He actually heeds Ratchet’s words to stay put this time.  Ratchet goes to his computer a little ways off leaving Optimus to rest.    
      Will and Ironhide go over how the little-bot got on base.  The NEST team begins tightening down and searching everything.  
        Poco silently goes to Optimus, sliding a hand to his temple.  He opens his optics again. She smiles at him and strokes his face, “Holla.”  
       “Holla” he returns weakly.  
       “How do you feel right now?”  she asks him.  
      His expression softens, “ Weak as a human.”    
      She looks scared until he winks at her.  His little joke is to set her at ease,  but it also reminds her of their European confession.  And the conversation they haven’t finished.  Their relationship hasn’t changed.  
  
        Before anything else can be said, Ratchet comes back. “Prime, good you are awake and not human.”  Optimus just twists a smile at Poco who has to walk away to hide her giggles.    
        Ratchet keeps Optimus on that table all day running tests.  Ratchet, Will and Optimus tell Poco to just go home and get some rest.  It’s been a very long week.    She softly  protests, “I’ll take a cot.  Just incase you need me to do something.”  
       Will urges her, “Do you need me to order you off the base?”  She turns to Optimus with a look begging him not to order her to go.  He gives her a tender grin.  
       Still it takes Optimus finally telling her, “I feel fine.  Ratchet is just overly cautious.  Go.  Listen to the Colonel.  Exhaustion doesn’t do humans any good.  I promise, Ratchet will call you if there is a change.  Won‘t you, Ratchet?”    Ratchet nods.  She finally follows their request.  One of the lieutenants takes her back to her Jeep and trailer parked just off base.  
  
        She has to admit, a little break could be good.  Time to get her head in order.  She takes her trailer to a hillside over looking the ocean and hears on the radio that it’s supposed to be a spectacular meteor shower tonight.  Too bad it is also supposed to be a great summer thunderstorm.  
         The storm starts coming in as Poco’s in the little kitchen making spaghetti while listening to the radio.  Beside her is a cooling dish of fudge.  The thunder clouds are coming in heavier like background to the thumping  music from the radio keeping her bouncing along.  She isn’t going to deal with her future plans right at this moment.  She is just going to enjoy the music, the summer rain and the fudge in this pan.    
        And pray that Ratchet is right verse something in Di Vinci’s notes that have been haunted her.  Peace seems to come to her.  
   
        She’s bouncing along to “Funky Town”  when she hears a voice that doesn’t come from the song.  She shoves the thought aside.  It couldn’t be.  She hears it again.  Slowly Poco turns around and slowly opens the trailer door.  There are the blue and red legs to the voice she thought she heard.  She steps down and looks up at him.    
       He smiles.  “Will you talk to me now?”  
       She stares up at him evading once again. “Does Ratchet know you are here?”  
       He crosses his arms over his chest, “Ratchet doesn’t tell me what to do.”  
       In turn, she crosses her arms over her chest, “Ironhide already hates me.  Don’t get Ratchet mad at me, too.  I can’t have the whole Autobot team mad at me.  I don‘t want to be more hated than the Decpeticons.”  
      He laughs.  His laugh always makes her feel better, “I promise you won’t be to blame.”  She’s silent for a moment and he tries again, “Why were you leaving?”  
        She drops her head, “You know why.”  
        He leans down pushing the issue, “No, I don’t. Fill me in.”  But he doesn’t say is, ‘Don’t shut me out.’  
       The radio changes to  _“hanging 10 feet of the ground….. It’s too late to apologize, too late…”_  
      “Poco” he says in that soft tender voice that could melt the moon.  She still won’t answer, choosing to face away from him.  The summer rain begins to fall on them both.  Those big fat rain drops that make plopping sounds on the ground.  “Monique,” he tries again.  
       She can feel the heat of his look on her back, still she looks out over the ocean instead of him. “Have you noticed how materialistic the Americans are?”  
        “Poco….?” he’s warning her against changing the subject.  
        “I saw you in battle.  I’d never seen anything like that before.”  He steps ever so close to her.  Now she turns to face him, “It frightened me.  There’s a whole other side to your world I knew was there, but I had never seen it.  It was too close to the life that was ripped from me.”  
     “I’m sorry,” he gently tells her.  
     She steps back so she can look up to him, “It was a shock that I really didn’t know you.  I had talked to the ambassador, searcher, the art lover, the friend.”  She looks away, “Now I’ve see your leadership.  I see your comrades.  I… I don’t think my heart can stand by knowing that your life is in constant danger.”  
        “You are in just as much danger just driving that.”  He flicks a finger at her little Jeep.  It does cause her to smile a little. He leans over and pokes a finger at her, “You would rather die alone and than to take a chance at happiness.  That sounds very lonely and sad.”  She doesn’t answer him.  He reminds her of their European conversation. “What about your legacy?  What about your future?”  
      “I don’t know.  I’m just so confused right now.  I’m just trying to… I don’t know what I am doing.”  She shakes her head to him.  
       “So you are just going to run away from the only friend you have?”  
  
      She swallows hard and asks the lingering question. “Is that what you are?”  Now it is his turn to be silent.  She waves a hand between them, “What is this?”  In reference to their growing relationship.  
      “I have learned to take solace in the present time.  I know that time is short.”  He takes a heavy sigh.  He doesn’t tell her that he will probably be around a lot longer than her mere human life span.  War or no war.  
      She tries again.  “I can’t bear any more death, alright?  I have watched my parents, brother and a my childhood love all die by a civil war.  I have watched my mentor die by the hands of governments and their powerful uprising.  I will not risk my trust and my heart with any more loss.”  
       “I understand.” he sympathizes.  
       “Do you really?  You are very strong spirited,”  she retorts.  “You look like you have it all together.”  She stares back out at the ocean.    
        His voice was so soft that she didn’t hear him say, “But I don’t.  But you help.”    
       What can she say to him?  She remembers the stories he told her.  She raises her tear streaked face up at him, “I don’t think I could survive any more loss!”  
       “You won’t know unless you take a chance.”  
       “With who?!” she challenges.  “With you?!”    
        He begins to lower himself as he says, “I did. With you.”    
  
       They stand in silence staring at each other as the drops of rain plink and plunk of him and her trailer.  Who will bend first?  She starts to turn away from him again.  
  
       That’s when there’s streak of light from the sky that slams him in the back and a bolt of blue comes from his chest, rolling across the ground.  She cries out in horror as he continues to fall and then crashes to the ground in a terrible crumpling sound.  He doesn’t get up.  He doesn’t flinch.  He doesn’t move. He doesn’t open his eyes.  
  
         The song now playing on the radio cries out,  _“please, please don’t leave me….”_  
         She runs to his head and cries out again in horror, “Mas!”  The wind begins to blow and the rain turns to a torment.  The blue light from the ground continues to glow.  And then her sobbing begins, “Oh Mas…..”  Then she says her prayer and drops her head against his metal face.


	15. The Human Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we have arrived at the present. 
> 
> Optimus and Poco have a human moment of intimacy.

Prime Blood:  Poco  Chapter 6*  (Optimus and Poco meet spark and soul)  
  
      “Mas!” the voice cries through the rushing wind.  The blue light is blinding.  “Mas!”  the cry of a tormented soul reaching beyond the grave to pull someone back.  The blue light begins to clear.  The wind slowly stills,  but the prayer continues. And then the sobbing begins.  
        Slowly he sits up and his vision begins to clear.  It feels like the Spark has been knocked out of him, he smirks to himself.   It hurts like the Pit. Lightning strikes continue to light up the sky.    
       “Optimus…” she says very quietly as if she was letting him go.  
        Why is she over there crying?  Carefully he gets to his feet.  Feet?  He looks down at himself.  Legs?  He puts his hands in front of his face.  Hands?  Then looks back over at her.  She’s bent over the face of a Autobot.  His own face?  Once again he looks over himself.  Flesh?  Bone?  He takes a deep breath.  Lungs?  He puts a hand to his chest.  Heartbeat?  He puts a hand to his face.  Skin.    
       Carefully he comes to her side and kneels beside her… and himself.  He touches the metal face beside her hand.  Then his face of skin.  What happened?  
  
       She turns to the man at her side who is watching her.    
       The tears have soaked her sad face.  The rain has put beautiful drops of water in the thick hair.  He can’t help but to finally touch her hair.  It is so soft, so amazing to slip through his fingers of flesh.  
      Poco turns and stares him in the face as he stares back at her.  She sees the face of a 45 year old man.  A man of great wisdom.  A man of deep thought.  A man of devotion.  A man of rare patience.  She knows this soul.    
      Her hand reaches for his square jaw.  The other hand reaches for the thick crew cut of a military soldier.  The green eyes looks into those electric blue ones.  Those are the only thing that are not human.  She looks at the strong broad naked shoulders.  The broad chest to match the shoulders.  The firm toned torso and waist.  The solid legs of a warrior are kneeling beside her.    
       He’s actually touching her at her size.  This man looks like those statues of a Greek warrior, but contains the temperament of an ancient seasoned ambassador.  
       Confused, she looks back at the steel body on the ground at their feet with closed optics, then back a the man in front of her.  Curious, yet she also doesn’t want to know.  She doesn’t really care.    
     Poco reaches for his cheek again, “Mas?” in a whisper but already knows the answer.  He just smiles at her.    
        She would know that smile anywhere. Arms slip around his neck and cling tightly  almost choking him, which makes his chest rumble in amusement.  Optimus is at a loss for words and instead just slips his own arms around her, enclosing the embrace.  Her face buries itself in the joint of his shoulder and neck relishing in his touch. Standing up, pulls the length of her body fully against his.  She can’t help but laugh.  He is still taller than her at well over six feet tall, “Poco” he whispers in her ear, while her feet dangle.  
     She lifts her head to look into those electric blues, he looks deep into her green ones.  Reluctantly, he sets her down and reaches out to comb his fingers through her hair again.  
      She grips his solid yet powerful biceps.  “What happened?”  is finally asked.  
      Risking a glance over at his true self, dread comes over him quickly.  Some how, he knows this will not last.  Does he dare tell her?  Poco can’t help but touch his face again letting fingers linger on his lips drawing his gaze back to her.  
  
     _“ and now it’s time for the Love Lines show with your host Venus.  …..”_   can be heard from the radio inside the trailer. The first song up just has to be _“making love out of nothing at all….”_  
         As he looks at her, knowing she tried to run from him, he sees her in a new light.  It seems like days ago that they were just speaking about caring for someone else.  To let someone into our hearts.  He can’t take it any longer he has to know.     
      Tilting her chin up with a single finger, he leans in.  He’s never done this before in a human body, but just as anxious, her lips reach up for his.  Taste.  The taste of  her lips. So different on this pallet. He wants more.  A slight part to his lips and he feels the replying response from her.  Stepping closer, the kiss deepens lighting passion.  Arms wrap around his naked waist and another set curl around her shoulders.  The rain continues to come down unbeknownst on them.    
  
      Finally he has to lift his head, gasping for breath, chest is heaving.  There’s a pain in it.  He likes it.  There’s a burn in his gut.  His legs fell like they are going to buckle.  She slips her hand from the small of his back and up his spine, soothing him.  He sharply inhales at the feel of her skin against his new tender skin at his back while the other hand lightly touches his hip.  He throws his head back in a groan.  Primus he’s missed the touch of a femme.  No… the feel of a lover… a mate.  She is going to pull her hands away, afraid, but he quickly holds them in place.    
     Finger tips still on his skin, he asks gasping, “So this is how Will feels with Sarah.”  
     She asks him carefully, “In his heart or in his body?”  
    Optimus rolls his head back to face her and pierces her soul with his soft eyes and even softer words, “My spark has felt this way about you for a long time.”  
      “Optimus,” she only dares whisper his name, knowing her heart has felt this way for a long time as well, just afraid to admit it to herself.  She digs her claws into his back, “I love you, too.”  
     He swoops down and kisses her again, possessing her mouth and one hand delves into hair keeping them locked together.  Her fingers slide up his back nearly drawing blood to hang onto this moment as well.  A horrible fleeting though at the back of her mind lets her know, this won’t last.    
  
        Warring bells ring in his head.  It’s almost deafening.  Silently he curses them to go away.  They are making tears in his eyes because they won’t shut off.    
       When she feel his tears, she pulls back, “Are you alright?”  
      “I…I…” he can’t bring himself to tell her this all temporary. Instead, pulls back and takes her hands in his, but he can’t look into her pleading eyes.  Poco’s had enough hurt.  So has Optimus.  He soothes his thumbs over the back of her hand and he sees his ring on her right hand.  He remembers that she tried to leave him, and yet what will she do when this moment of his humanness is over?  His thumb turns the ring so it is face up, glaring at him with those blue eyes.  What does he do?  Let her go again?  Beg her to stay?    
      She’s as strong willed and determined as Elita.  It takes powerful femme (or woman) to handle him… and his title.  But it is ultimately, their choice, no matter how much it will pain him to let them walk away.  He was lucky with Elita, she stayed, but Poco is not Elita or even Ariel.  
  
        Optimus takes a deep breath and tugs the ring off the right hand.  Watching the ring on the tip of his finger soothing the inside of the band, he asks,  “Did you read this?”  
   She nods,  “My spark.”  
   “No.”  Optimus finally faces her.  “You missed the last part.”  Poco just looks at him curiously.  He turns his own left hand over showing her a tattoo on his hand.   Palm side, at the joint of his ring finger… the underside exactly here a husband’s marital band would rest.  In the flash of lighting, Poco sees the vibrant pink inscription.  But she isn’t able to translate it.  He hands Poco the ring, “Read it again.”    
     Poco takes the ring and reads it again.  She missed that little flourished mark when she read it the first time on the airplane,  probably from all the tears cluttering her vision.  But now she sees it, My _Sparkmate_.   Poco shoots her head back up at Optimus.  
      He shows her his left hand again, “It’s been a very, very long time since anyone has made me feel this way.  Most people are only granted this once in their life time.  Some are never granted it at all.”  He takes the ring from her hand, “I’m not forcing you to accept.  I’m offering…my spark.”  He steps back but before he can take another step, her hand clamps down on the fisted ring.  
      “Why did you come here tonight?”  She taps his fist holding the ring.  
      “I came to tell you I love you.  I came to find out if you love me too.”  
      “No, you already knew I loved you.”  She won’t let him evade the question this time.  
      He smirks at her turning the tables on him.  “True.  I came to see if you would accept my spark.”  
       Smiling once more and shaking her head she pushes him, “No.  Ask me once more.”  
       He smiles at her being so direct with him.  So placing his other hand on top of theirs, he lowers himself to one knee and looks up at her, “Poco, no matter where I go, will you keep my spark with you? Will you let me be your mate?”  
        Poco had heard marriage proposals before, but never using the word _mate_ before.  She knows all he is asking and offering.  He’s asking her to be his place of rest and peace.  To be his home.  A true cleaving of hearts and souls.  Framing his face with her free hand, she utters a prayer, “Thank you Heavenly Father.  Maker of the universe, who creates the stars and all the heavenly beings above.  I knew it would take a miracle for me to trust anyone this much.”  
        Optimus smiles at her prayer.  She doesn’t have to say yes to him, she has thanked her God for his life.  Carefully he unwinds their hands and slips the ring onto her left hand.  Poco doesn’t give him a chance to respond and kisses him boldly realigning their commitment.    
        His arms wrap around her waist tightly taking the kiss far beyond a mere seal.  Poco can feel her body responding to his hands holding tighter and then slipping under her shirt touching her bare back.  His mouth trails down her throat and to the part in the front.     “Before… anyone…finds us… let me give you …before”  Giving up, lifts her quickly into his arms and drowning in their passionate kiss.    
      A thunder clap tries to shatter the moment.  He deliberately doesn’t look at his true body as he carries her to the trailer.  
      Some how they make it inside before the down pour hits.  The nearly six foot six frame smacks his head on the low ceiling, so sits on the foot of the bed.  The five foot frame stands in front of him giggling until he pulls closer by putting his hands on her hips and drawing her stance between his solid legs.  She can feel his pulse racing beneath her fingers on his neck.  
      “This is crazy.  We aren’t silly young kids,” she giggles.    
      The older one just smiles at her.  Yes, there is a vast age difference between them, but he won’t let that distract him from enjoying the feel of her under his fingertips.  He can almost encircle her waist with his gracefully large warrior hands, but now he does not tower over her.    
       “Is it crazy to feel this way about someone as old as we are?” she asks him again.  
       A large warm palm strokes her face tenderly.  “It’s never crazy to feel.  It makes life important.”    
      She gazes at him in awe.  He may have this very attractive muscular and human body, but inside is still the heart of a warrior who fights for life all over the universe.  The blue optics have seen so much life senselessly taken.  With a softness of his face, Poco can see Optimus wants to set that side of his life aside…. for the moment.    
    Then those little kisses of his start again, “I want to give you… myself… but if you don’t want…”  
      His words are cut off with a very seductive kiss which leaves no question what she wants.  He is drowning in her passion as she tries to remove her own shirt.  The kisses change to nips that taste down her neck, “I’ve got to let you know,” she starts to tell him as she pulls a the buttons on her pants, “I’ve never…”  
      The new human lifts his head with an a amused very human smirk, “Ah, Monique, neither have I.”  And with that they begin to giggle and laugh so hard that it brings tears to both of them as they fall back.  
  
       Her hands spread across his belly until she rises up just slightly and slides them up to his chest.  The muscles are tight and hard, yet still very much flesh.  She caresses.  His breath is coming deeper trying to control the rushing urges quivering through his exquisite frame.  She knows he is feeling sensations so new and enjoying every single one.  But on the other hand, his own hands are making explorations and tantalizing movements that only an experienced lover would know.  Her heart pangs for a moment remembering he had loved and lost once before.  Hands suddenly still at tension that stiffens her body.  
       Optimus looks directly at her face, and his falls.  _No, no…not now._   He pleads.  That look on her face, has been shown to him too many times before after Elita‘s death.  Closing her eyes she turns her head in shame for his reaction only hurts more and his arms slacken then fall.  The muttering that comes from his mouth takes her a moment to translate.    
     _“Primus, don’t be so cruel to yank another mate from me. Not like this.  I have finally let Elita and Lilly go, why, why, why have you done this?!  Let her accept my love for the purity it is.  Pleeeeeeease.”_  
“Optimus?” the name comes out in Latin.  Breaking his prayer he, watches the parted shirt slide off her shoulders, naked torso exposed.  His gasp is deep when she takes his hands to touch his new mate.  Long fingers trace and tantalize slowly.  Now it’s her turn to gasp.  “Please,” she begs with a motion to the rest of her clothes.  They break away only to shuck the rest of her clothes and return kneeling in front of each other bared.  
       There are no more walls. No pity, no shame.  No more barriers.  He reaches for her.  Skin to skin.  Flesh to flesh.  They heat each other.  He could swear this heart has launched from his chest like in a spark-merge and swallow hers, they beat in matching pulse.  
      The rain continues to stream down the windows outside.  Claws grip on this moment in time.  Kisses and mouths tastes.  Shoulder, neck, chest, thighs, hips….  She succumbs to his passion, his desire.  Bodies mold and entwine.  Fingers touch, explore, and delight bringing fire to amazing new sensations. Strong arms lift her and lay her back,  trying not to crush her with his weight, but she won’t let go and rakes her hand down his spine causing her hips to meet his.  He lifts his head to ask her if she is ready with only a look, she replies using both hands curled around solid thighs.  It answers his question.  He pulls his hips back just enough.  He hesitates.  Not for her, but for himself.  Is he ready?  Will this work?    
       She doesn’t give him a choice, pleading out his name.  A bead of sweat trails down his spine and then…  His cries echo hers sliding home.  Each cries in their native tongues in harmony of bodies and souls merging, melding as one.  More beautiful than the stars singing.  More harmony than the ocean waves curling below them. The release is a ballad cry that will reach across all time and space.  
  
~~  
     Optimus collapses beside her, laying his long leg over her hip, keeping them joined intimately.  She tucks her head under his chin and tastes the sweat at his throat.  A soft growl of pleasure comes from him, embeds a hand in her hair, kneading.  She strokes his strong lengthy right arm draped across her side.  Light fingers trail up the arms and lingers tracing the tattoo on his shoulder.  He lifts his head and sees the object of her curiosity.  Then he lays his head back down, defeated.  He closes his eyes against truth.    
When she opens her mouth to speak, he quickly claims her mouth silencing her and rolls them over burying his shoulder from their sight.  Then ever so tenderly he touches and explores her face with his long fingers.  He can finally touch her as much as he wants.  Any time she tries to speak, he silences her with a kiss that drives any thoughts from her head.  
  
~~  
    Optimus spends the night giving his mate his love.  Over and over again.   He is amazed at the sensations this human body can experience. This love making may be different that what he shared with Elita, but then again, that was a completely different life.  Two lifetimes ago.  
     He’s too afraid to sleep, himself and awaken to a reality this was all a hallucinated dream brought on by the syringe, so he keeps watch as Poco dozes.  It’s a chance for him to marvel the human form.  She is so beautiful.  The curve of her face.  The slope of her shoulders.  The roundness the knee.  The grace of a hip.    
     Not meaning to, he awakens her with tender kisses on every part of her body.  He can’t help himself from experiencing every aspect of her.  She curls into the curve of his body.  
      The smell of her.  The taste of her lips.  The warmth of her breath.  The feel of her surrounding and consuming him once again.  
    
      She curls into his arms as he strokes the length of her arm.  She smiles at him, “Where did you learn this?  I swear you better not say the internet.”    
        He smiles and cocks his is head to the side, “Oh, I’ve seen that too.  But the truth?”  She nods at him curiously, “Don’t you dare tell him or he will do something real bad to me.”  She gives him a curious look.  Optimus Prime afraid of one of his subordinates?  “Ratchet is obsessed with your American Soap Operas.  Always has them on.  Says it’s a way to study human culture.”    
    And he rolls his eyes.  Poco can’t help but laugh.  He joins her infectious laughter.    
    She slaps him in the bare chest, “You’re kidding!”    
    He throws his hands up in defense, “No, I’m not! But by Primus I wish I was!”    
      
     Hearing him laugh and unwind like this about his dear friends and teammates, it warm her even more.  How she would love to stay right here and cuddle with him as he tells her more amusing antidotes.  Instead, she trails a finger down his broad bare chest.  Then back up and across his shoulder.  Then her hand stills on his shoulder, right where a solider would carry a flag of his homeland, is a raised emblem.  It almost looks like a raised scar of skin.  Earlier in the night,  it looked like a thin lined tattoo,  but now it looks more silver that it did an hour ago.  She traces it, his Autobot faction insignia.    
      He watches her.  Then he sees the pain in her eyes.  She’s about to ask a question he doesn’t want to answer,  Instead he picks up her hand and kisses it.  Then he goes to kiss her lips again, but she rolls away from him this time.    
        Quickly she pulls on a robe, “How would you like to try some of Poco’s Energon?”    
        He props himself up on one elbow watching her go two steps in to the kitchen. “What is Poco’s Energon?”  
       She comes back with a couple pieces of fudge.  Eating one, she places the other in his mouth, “What do you think?”  He enjoys the taste of this rich food.  
     “Does it revitalize you?” he asks seriously.  “Like Energon?”  
      She kind of drops her head sadly, “It’s actually fudge.  It gets me through tough times in life.”  
      “Does it have special powers?”   
       She laughs and lifts her tear filled eyes to him, “To me it does,”  then sighs softly.  She knows in her heart, too, this transformation is temporary.  “I think after tonight, I’m going to need a piece of fudge the size of this trailer to get me through….”  
      He clasps the back of her head and forces his extremely light kiss on her lips.  It goes deeper.  Not just to shut off her words but to stop the reality spinning around in his own head.  Now it is clear, they both know it won‘t last. “Uno mas” she croons to him.  He obliges her plea.    
      If only he could stay like this ... Just once more….  
  
~~  
     This time he is curled up behind her, thinking she is deeply asleep.  Her head is tucked under his chin.  Her back curled against his chest, the bottoms of her feet against the tops of his.  He has his arms wrapped securely around her, their hands clasped together. He sees the ring on her hand.  
      “I was trying to leave you,” she sighs.  “I didn’t think I could live knowing I loved you and could never share your life.”  
       He tells her in his native tongue, “I am your mate we will never be parted.”  And then he uses a tone she’s never heard him use: possessive “You are my mate.”  She signs contently, clenching his hand to her chest.  And he hears the deep breathing begin again.  
        This body of his finally succumbs.  He closes his eyes, too.  He’s rarely felt rest so wonderful… so content…if only…if only.  
  
  
~~  
     The dawn warms the side of his face.  He blinks in the light and looks down on the trailer.  Down on the trailer…..?  
      Quietly and carefully he looks into the window.  There Poco is curled up in the bed with the sheet barely draped over the curve of her naked hip.  She croons in her sleep and reaches out with her hand baring his ring, “Uno Mas…..?”  
      There is a  stabbing pain to his chest and he looks down at his metal hands.  He clenches them into fists.  How many times did he reach out to the empty side of the berth for a missing mate?  And here again-  
  
      A desperate communication screams in his helm:  
      “Optimus Prime!  Come in!  Can you hear us?”    
      He turns away from the trailer and back into his duty as leader. “This is Optimus Prime.  I read you.”  
      “Prime?  Where are you?  You better get back to the base.  Ratchet and Ironhide have sent patrols out looking for you.  I think their phasers are set for kill,”  the Colonel warns him.  
       He sighs, but doesn‘t let it come down the communication link. “I will be there shortly.  Prime out.”  Optimus takes a deep breath and looks back to the trailer, but only briefly.  It’s too much ache in his chest.  He drops to his wheels and quietly heads down the path to the ocean coast road.  As he turns the corner at the base of the hill, he can feel her watching him.  He prays he has given her what she needs.  What he needs.  What they need: A future.  
  
~~   Optimus Prime returns to the Ark before Ironhide and Ratchet do, lucky for his aft.  Will approaches him quickly, “Prime, you better have a good excuse.  Ratchet and Ironhide are fit to have you overhauled.  Where were you?  We have been trying to reach you for over half the night.  Security thought you were loony to leave the base in the first place.”    
     Optimus can see out of the corner of his eye that his medical officer and weapons commander are almost to the hangar. Will sees Optimus is distracted.  “Are you alright?” Will finally asks.  
     Ever so quietly Optimus answers, “I’m fine.”  Which clearly implies he is not.  
    “Well you better have a damn good excuse.  I didn’t like the way Ironhide was tuning up his cannons.  Ratchet thought you had been overcome by the virus.  Ironhide thought you had gone on another suicide mission or worse.”  Optimus rolls his eyes and then puts up his stoic front.  Will watches him for a moment, but Optimus doesn’t look back.  He’s back to his full commander mode waiting for his top two trusted officers to berate him, and him to squash it quickly with his own set of orders.  
       Ratchet and Ironhide arrive shortly.  Bumblebee and Jolt come to his side as well.  Ironhide warms up his cannon, but knows better than to aim them at his commander.  Ratchet on the other hand has no problem telling his commander exactly what he thinks.        
“PRIME!” he growls with all the authority of a Chief Medical Officer to override a sick Supreme Commander.    
       Optimus holds his hand up to everyone.  “I am fine.  I went on a recon mission.”  
       Ironhide steps right in front of him.  He has know Optimus for far, far to long to let him get away with that!  He notices that slightest infraction in his friend’s tone.  Optimus is lying.  Ironhide goes optic to optic and pede to pede with his Commander and friend.  
        “Do you have a problem, Commander?”  Optimus leans in nose to nose challenging Ironhide.  His gaze narrows.  He knows he can fool Ironhide.  Well at least he hopes he can right now.  He holds his gaze tightly concentrating on looking intimidating.  
      “I want samples now, Optimus,” Ratchet tries to sooth the tension between Ironhide and Optimus before they turn to a scuffle or weapons fire.  Optimus backs away from Ironhide.  He would rather face Ratchet than Ironhide with this staring contest.  That one he knows he can win.  
       Ratchet doesn’t get very far before Will calls the commanders for a briefing.  In less than one hour they are on another transport now headed to Venezuela.  The plane banks out over the ocean.  Optimus can see out the lone window to Poco’s hillside.  The trailer is gone.  But not the impression he made in the ground.    
      One of the humans notices it too. “Dang, look where one of the meteors landed last night!  Can you imagine of some one was there?  It would have rocked their world.”  
     Optimus inwardly smiles.  _Yes, it certainly did._    
  
~~ While Prime headed off dealing with base issues, Poco awoke hearing a diesel truck off in the distance.  She rolls over and looks at the pillow beside her.  She hears the low gears droning away, she buries her nose into the pillow. It smells like her passionate dream.  She quickly pulls on a t-shirt and sweats and dashes out of the trailer.  The truck tail lights disappearing into the ocean fog at the base of the hill just barely catch her sight.  
      Was it real?  She puts her hands to her face, thinking she is cracking up.  But she feels it on her left cheek.  She looks back at her hand.  The ring is on her left hand now.  It really happened?  And what did he mean about giving her himself?


	16. Bright Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you wonderful reviewers! I'm glad you are enjoying this! Your reviews are encouraging. 
> 
> Just to let you know: the idea for the Di Vinci Virus came from a classic Dr Who (Tom Baker) episode. I really liked how the Doctor and the Earth Scientist (way a head of his time!) worked together. This is where I got the idea of turning a Cybertronian into a human via bio-virus. 
> 
> Hope you stay tuned.

Prime Blood Poco: Chapter 7  (Poco makes decisions after her physical meeting with Optimus… and the ramifications.)  
  
    After the truck’s lights are out of sight, Poco stumbles back into the trailer.  Her body aches.  Her head is swirling.  Her heart is full of  mixed up emotions.  She sees the fudge.  She sees the rumbled sheets.  She collapses onto the bed and wraps the blankets around her.  The scent of them cocoons her and cries herself back to sleep.  A deep coma sleep.  
  
  
     Much later, she awakens to the sound of the cell phone beside her bed.  Groggy she grabs it, “Hello?”  
      “Miss Garcia?”  she hears the voice but doesn’t know the caller.  
      “I think so.” she vaguely answers still not quite awake.  
       “We need to talk to you about your research with the NEST,”  he tries again.  
       “Unless you are Big Bird, I don’t have a clue what nest you are talking about,” and she hangs up.  
       The phone rings again.  The caller ID is blocked.  She doesn’t answer this time or the three times before she takes the battery out of the back of it.  Hastily she changes, secures the interior of the trailer, jumps into the jeep and hauls the trailer to another location, just in case they’ve tracked her.    
       She drives about an hour down the coastal highway to another dirt lot with lots of walking trails and other hikers parked near by.  Then, with sore and aching muscles, she stumbles back into the trailer locking the door. She tries to sleep for a couple more hours but it‘s hopeless.  Too much worry about who is trying to reach her.     
       Finally after having something to eat, she decides she has to get moving. Surely Optimus and Ratchet will understand once she explains about the phone calls. Those two and the Lennox’s she will reveal her location to, but no one else.  If a spy has already infiltrated the base and tried to kill one of the Autobots, it’s not a safe place for her to stay. Will might like having her around, but Ironhide and the rest of the military probably don’t.  So she cleans up the trailer and makes a list of supplies she needs.  
      But now the biggest question.  Where is she going with her future?  She looks at a map of North America.  Does she stay close by or does she flee far away?   She looks at the phone.  She looks at the ring on her hand.  What is she going to do?  Are they really mates... Forever bound?  God knows she would like for it to be true, but that just sounds too crazy.  But yet, the mark is there on her hand where he placed it.    
      She finally decides to make one phone call to the Ark.  The message she gets:  they are unavailable.  She knows it means they have gone to battle again. She leaves no message for the clerk, and goes back to her original question:  What is she going to do with her life?  Where is she going to go?    
      She looks at the phone again and like an omen,  it starts ringing. Carefully she answers it like a perky teen. “Que pasa?”  
       “Miss Garcia, we know you speak English.  We need to talk to you down at the Nest HQ.  We need to talk to you about your research with Cortez.”  
        “Ah, no comprende’  No habla English.  Buenos diaz,”  she replies and hangs up the phone.  Quickly she goes through the contact list and memorizes the numbers for Will, Sarah, Sam, and The Ark.  Then she removes the battery and pounds the phone on a rock with the tire iron before dropping it into the trash. Then quickly she takes off.  
  
         At the nearest used car lot, she trades in her Jeep for a Toyota pick up truck, paying with cash and using an alias.  She keeps the trailer, but while the sales man is filling out paperwork, she switches the plate for a nearby sport hauler.  She feels bad about it, but she needs to hide.  That message was not from any NEST advisor she knew.  Trouble was brewing and if it got everyone base attacked last time, putting her in a position leaving Optimus to guard her, no, she couldn’t screw up his military campaign.  That is his war.  This research is hers, she has to stay off the base.  The government will expect her to high tail it across the USA,  but she decides to just go a few miles down the road. Will Optimus actually understand?  
  
         In the next town, Poco pays cash for a cheap but reliable burner phone.  She leaves a message with Sarah as to her new number and asks her to call when she can.  
      Next stop is a hot meal at the town diner she asks herself once again, where are you going with your life?  What are you going to do?  She can’t help but laugh as she looks at her life.  She’s 30 years old.  A refugee who has made it through college, a doctorate in fact. Secret research with the US government.  Now she is on the run.  From what?  Why?  From whom?  Herself?  Her mate?  
       Poco finally decides it’s too soon to make a quick decision.  So with a little help from the local copy mart she has made herself a fake-enough id and gets herself a midnight job at the local Quickie Mart.  During the day she signs up for online classes to get her teaching credential under a new name.  Sounds like a good idea.  Like he encouraged:  for the youth of the future teach them their history.  
       A few weeks go by.  She is doing fine.  She gets one text from Sarah:  **Are you alright?**  
She smiles.  **I’m fine.**  
 **Call him**.  She gets back from Sarah.  
 **They are back?** she asks.  
 **Yes.  Need you.**  
Poco ponders it very carefully.  It’s the next day before she gets the guts to ask:  **Him or them?**  
 **Both** is what comes back.  But not from Sarah’s phone.  It comes from Will this time.  
  
         Poco makes arrangements to meet Ratchet at the warehouse where the Christmas party had been held.  They go over the notes they have both stewed over for weeks. “Ratchet, if Mona Lisa was a Decepticon and in love with Leonardo and they made this serum, then what went wrong for it to be labeled ‘deadly‘?”  
       Ratchet sighs, “From what I can tell, it may work turning the Transformer into a human, but all their systems are now as vulnerable as a human being.  And seeing how we are used to metallic armor plated bodies, being squishy could be considered life threatening.  A simple fall, the slightest illness, a minor infection.  That’s why I’m so worried about Optimus.”  
       Poco tries to ease her friend’s concerns, “But keep in mind all the illnesses that were prevalent in the 1500’s, we don’t have now.  Not may people have typhoid fever these days.  I seriously doubt Optimus will be taken down by the Chicken Pox.”  
        Ratchet doesn’t take it so lightly, “Even so, I have inoculated him with everything the NEST team gives their soldiers.”  
       Poco smirks, “Oh and how did he like that?”  
       Ratchet narrows his gaze, “Optimus doesn’t push me around when I have blackmail over his head.”  Poco flinches at the thought Ratchet might know about their rainy night rendezvous.  Ratchet smirks, “I threatened to tell Ironhide exactly where his ticklish spot is next time they spar.”    
      Poco’s eye widen with surprise and a light sigh of  relief.  He continues with the medical data not even noticing her sigh. “It seems his body has this human-virus, but it doesn’t look like it’s doing anything. Not as an active virus or as an antivirus either. Very confounding.”    
      She figures out quickly that Ratchet doesn’t know about Optimus’ human transformation.  She decides to keep silent about it for now, as well.  Optimus must have a reason he did not tell the Medical Chief and for now she too will keep it a secret.  Instead, she asks Ratchet more about Autobot DNA, but Ratchet reminds her that Prime’s have the Matrix of Leadership effecting their systems that the others don’t.  “That could be a big factor, who knows.  I also don‘t know how much it has degraded or strengthened over time.”   
       Poco sighs and almost tells him about the meteor too but quickly recovers and responds instead, “I think there is more to Leonardo and Mona’s story.  How did the serum get from Italy to the Everglades?  What was it doing on a Decepticon dressed as a ship?”  
        Ratchet turns seeing Ironhide going one on one with Optimus at the end of the Lobbing court.  He is silent for a few minutes watching them.  That is until the two friends start shoving each other around a little harder than necessary.  Will comes over and breaks the group up into teams.    
     Ratchet grounds his teeth seeing his two closest friends at odds, “Somebody found out about Mona and Leonardo.  Somebody got angry about it, I bet.”  
        Ironhide turns his head and instantly his gaze narrows locking Poco into his sights, like he heard Ratchet‘s quiet retort.  Ironhide is not happy to see her here again.  She swallows hard and answers Ratchet. “And somebody put a stop to them.”  
         Ratchet sees the visual confrontation between Poco and Ironhide.  He puts a finger to the side of her face and makes her face his optics instead of Ironhide, “Someone didn’t understand.”  Poco quickly looks away afraid something would be revealed on her face, but a little bit relieved that someone just might approve.  
  
        Just then the rest of the team comes to play joint basketball.  Poco makes eye contact with Optimus.  He gives her a wink and a smirk that only she can translate, and then turns back to the team.    
     Her heart soars.  That rainy night did really happen!  She really did give her heart away.  She really did find love.  _“Oh God, what am I going to do?  Where could this possibly go?”_ she prays. _“Please don’t let him die like Demonstra.  There are so many lives counting on him.  Our relationship is not worth what he is battling.  Save him.  Guard him.  Protect him. Please.”_  
  
        Ratchet calls Optimus over.  “Prime, have you had any unusual reactions lately?”  
       Optimus rolls his head, but gives Poco a look to keep quiet, “Ratchet, we’ve gone over this a thousand times.  No.  I took fire just like normal at the last battle.  No strange rashes.  No weird thoughts.  Not thoughts to rip off anyone’s head, but yours.  If anything changes, I’ll let you know.”  
      Ratchet locks optics with him and narrows.  Ratchet knows Optimus is lying, but how to catch him in it.  “I doubt anyone will question you as Commander even if there has been a reaction.  You will always be Prime.”  Poco knows Ratchet is really pushing the limit of both his authority and friendship now.  
      Optimus purses his lips at the thought of Ratchet questioning his ability to lead.  He holds the glare with Ratchet.  Then finally he drops his gaze, “Alright fine!  I have had one unusual reaction.”  Poco gasps.  He gives her a sideways glance and a secret stare, “I have this incredible craving for fudge.” Surprised, Ratchet quickly makes a note in his data, oblivious to the gaze Poco and Prime have shared with each other.    
        She smiles up at him, “I’ll see what I can do about that.”  
        “Good.  I figured you could,”  Optimus’ soul smiles.    
    And with that he returns to the team and she returns to the work with Ratchet.  With a smirk up to Ratchet, he too winks at her.  He knows just how far and how hard to push Optimus as well.  Poco always knew there was something sneaky about the Autobot doctor.  The two giggle, which worries Prime causing him to miss an easy block letting Ironhide make the basket and rub it in his face.    
       Ironhide beams, _Maybe having this Poco-femme at the games was alright._  
       Optimus sees Ironhide watching Poco leave the building, “Anything interesting, Ironhide?”  
        Ironhide turns his head back into a scowl, “Maybe I should be asking you?”   
        Optimus narrows his gaze really not wanting to go into this again right now.  “Distracted with basketball games are one thing, but a syringe to the neck is another.   Hate to see what happens if you get distracted when Ion and Fusion cannons are involved.”    
        Before any retort can be fired, Bee flings the ball between the two commanders’ noses.  Without breaking his gaze, Optimus catches the ball before it hits Ironhide’s helm tip.  Still keeping the gaze, he flicks it with two fingers making a basket from the opposite end, “Three points, Commander,” he beams. “Where’s your concentration?”  
        “It’s my job to keep the team focused, SIR.”  Ironhide doesn’t move.  
        Optimus leans in and whispers, “Dion, don’t ever talk to me this way again about her,”  and turns away.    
         But Ironhide won’t let it drop and says it loud enough for everyone to hear, “What would Elita say?”  
         That drops the gauntlet. Optimus whirls with his fist already set.  Ironhide expected him to stride away, but on the off chance he turned, lifted his arm to block.  Optimus knows Ironhide all too well.  Being taller, Optimus brings the fist down (not straight on) coming between the arm and face.  His knuckles scrapped down the brow and cheek to stop at the nose and push the whole head aside.  Ironhide hits the floor on his back.  Optimus slams his other fist into the floor (cracking the cement) directly next to his head.  
          Then he whispers in Ironhide’s audio, “I don’t know what Chromia told you, but I know exactly what Elita told me.  We knew one of us would be killed or captured in battle.  She told me to let her go if it happened.  She said if I ever found someone else, she would come back and haunt me and kick my aft into their arms.”  He slams his fist once more into the floor.  “I vowed likewise. You are my best friend and I love you.  But you are killing me right now.  Stay away from US.”  With that Optimus stands up and walks right out the doors without a word to anyone.  
        Will swiftly organizes the humans into another area of the building. Ratchet tries to see to the scrapes Optimus gave Ironhide, but the burly mech shoves Ratchet away.  Ratchet own spark pangs at the fight between Optimus and Ironhide when it comes to matter of love. Both of these strong mechs have been brought to their knees by the love of a femme. There is nothing the medic in him can do. As their friend, all he can do is be a listening ear, too bad neither one of them will even confide in him there too.   
       He can’t let their woes tear the team apart. Megatron is doing a damned enough job as it is.  
       Maybe there is one thing he can do to help the friends out.  
  
  
~~  
   A few days later, Poco has a large (very large!!) box of fudge delivered to the Ark.  Marked in Prime: **Poco’s Energon**.  Optimus is reluctant to share it with the others.  Ironhide snorts to Ratchet, “Hope it isn’t poisoned.”    
        Ratchet just shakes his head and comes to Prime. “When are you going to let him see Chromia?  I don’t think either one of you can take much more of this.”  
        Optimus sighs heavily.  “From what Preceptor and Wheeljack said, it would rend Ironhide in two if he saw her right now.  This I can bare.  That I can not and will not.  Don’t worry Ratchet, I don’t hate him.  I love him even more knowing what awaits him…I pray she is doing well and heals quickly enough for him to rejoin her.”    
     Ratchet pats Prime’s shoulder and leaves him in peace with his fudge.  Optimus may not be a medic, but he does know Ironhide, and in this matter, he will lean towards his decision.  Ratchet looks to the sky, “Primus help Chromia.”  
  
~~  
       A few more weeks go by.  Poco meets them at the warehouse for basketball game once again.  Again she goes nose to nose with her mate, stating she won’t play basket ball.  This time he backs down on his own.  Ironhide scowls about the reaction between them.  Clearly this human has Prime wrapped around her little finger. His spark lurches, like Elita did.  Like Chromia still has his own spark tightly in her grasp. Alive or dead Chromia will always hold the keys to his spark.  
  
       Over time, Poco and Optimus find a way to communicate through coded messages via text,  but they haven’t been able to find true alone time face to face.  Ratchet is keeping him under a close eye.  Ironhide isn’t letting him get much further.  They can’t raise any suspicions at the basket ball games.  She knows good and well rumors can destroy ranks. Besides, she knows there are unknown others still trying to follow her.    
     She isn’t sure if they are human spies for the Decepticons or just flat out regular human goons.  It doesn’t really matter at this point.  Just staying one step ahead of the others is all that matters.  Poco grins, it’s just like being on the trail of an artifact and trying to get it before a dealer or thieves do.  Kind of fun, but a bit frightening and a whole lot of dangerous.    
      Optimus is not amused by her keeping the situation light, teasing it‘s just like a Tomb Raider or Indiana Jones movie.  He knows she is just trying to ease his worries much like Elita used to.  Numerous times he has begged Poco to come stay at the Ark as a liaison.  But all she has say is one word and he backs down instantly:  Ironhide.    
    Optimus will sigh and agree to do it her way. He can’t risk Ironhide verbally assaulting her, because he doesn’t know what he will do if those two go at it.  Elita could hold her own verbally and physically with Ironhide, but he also really liked her. He just feels that deep down in his spark, some day Ironhide will see how happy Optimus is with Poco and be happy WITH him, but until that time, he will just have to wait.  
   
~~~       
      One day, Poco gets an urgent message from Optimus:  **Forest Park 9PM.**   She calls in sick to work and is at the park by 8:30.  He arrives at 8:45 and they head off to an area secluded enough for them to be undetected by normal trail paths.  He sets her down on a large rock and then sits beside her.    
      He grins.  She smiles back.  He touches her hair, she strokes his cheek.  He closes his optics at her touch.  
       “I miss you.”  She finally says.  His eyes close and he sighs heavily.  “Is it the--”  
       Yanking back, he barks sharply, “It’s not the fragg’n virus!”  Then he sees her shock and regrets his sharp words to her.  He opens his mouth to speak, but she holds her hand up silencing him.    
      Then she points to the ground, “Lay down.”  he cocks an brow at her.  “You heard me!”  That raises the other but still he does as she says, on his back.  Lightly, she lands on the embellishment of his blue helm and then lays herself flat on his forehead.  With both palms, like a back massage, she presses from his forehead and down the bridge and sides of his nose.  Like one would soothe their sinuses and she‘s seen him pinch his nose.  He moans in release of pressure.  No, she couldn’t bend the metal and actually put enough pressure on it, but it’s the soothing sensation of her smooth fingers.  She is touching and caressing him, that’s all he needs.  
      She continues, “My mom would give my dad a full head massage when the town elders would begin to drive him crazy with their idiotic squabbles.”  Optimus smirks, she really does understand.  He sighs in contentment again.  “You had that look.  How bad is it?”  
      His words almost slur at her caresses, “For being Prime, I have no life of my own.”  
      “Mmm, sounds familiar. Need a vacation, do you?”  
      “You were my vacation.  And now I can’t even see you alone.” His tone relaxes.  
       She continues to press, “How did you pull tonight off?”  
       “I sent them each on separate missions.  They think the other is guarding the base.”  
       “Who is really in charge?”  
      “Sideswipe and Bee.  Yeah, I’ll get grief for that later too.” He actually smirks in amusement.  
       She kisses his brow, and then soothes her way down to kiss his lips.  “I miss you too.”  
       “I wish we could have at night back.” He nearly whispers.    
       She slides off him and stands away.  He watches her pondering.  Then rolls to his side and pulls at his chest panels, the blue glow is beginning to show, but then his com pings.  She never heard him swear so venomously.  Ironhide swear, yes, quite often.  Sideswipe, oh yeah, mostly at Ironhide.  But Prime?  She just cock an eyebrow at him while he touches the com.   
      “Yes?”  It comes out as a growl.  The conversation was one sided to her.  “Fine, I’ll stay in radio contact.  Let me know as soon as they report back. Out.”  He grumbles again and this time clutches his own nose bridge.    
       “Mas, I’m not going anywhere tonight.  Just talk to me, alright?  I’m fine with that.  That’s what we had in the beginning, right?”  He turns his head and keeps her in eye contact.  His face slacks and says it all with just one look, This is why I love you.  With one finger he motions for her to come closer.  He rolls to his stomach and rest his head on his folded arms.  Poco settles herself directly in front of him where they can see each other closely.  He stretches his chin out asking for a kiss.  She lightly obliges.    
      She smiles, “Was it any easier back home?”  
      He smirks, “At least they would let me have some alone time with Elita.”  
      She smiles, “Do you want to tell them?”  
      His smile is so sweet, “No.  This is our secret.  Our life.  I don’t want my life to interfere with our life.”    
       She touches his cheek again.  “I’ll try not to let mine interfere with ours either.”  
       
      Through out their date, their conversations get interrupted a several times by incoming reports to him, but it doesn’t side track them too much.    
    Late into the night, while Optimus takes a particularly long conversation with Ironhide, Poco falls asleep in his palm.  Yet it is she that awakens first in the morning to find him asleep warming her again with his breath.  She smiles at his mumblings and then slowly opened his optics to her soft giggling.  He narrows his gaze, “What?”  
      “You snore.”  
     Indignant, “I do not?”  She smirks.  So he smirks back, “And you talk in your sleep.  In Latin.”    
      She giggles.  “And who says we aren’t married?”  He chuckles with her.  
  
      Urgent pinging comes in breaking the moment.  The rapidity at which it comes in means trouble.  Not for the planet, just for him.  “Scrap, they both must be back.”  He lets her go, sits up and takes a deep breath like preparing for battle.  
       “Need me to go with you and defend you?”  She teases him.  It’s just what he needs.  
       Shaking his head he chuckles,  “You can handle Ratchet, but Ironhide,” he just growls.    
      He starts to stand, but she shakes her head, “Oh you aren’t getting off that easy with me either.”   He leans down and she touches his face with both palms, “Next time, I want more time.  Deal?”  He nods and leans in closer.  “And you need to tell Ratchet about the meteor.”  He nods.  With a swift drop off at the park entrance, they part.  
  
~~  
     Its nearly a month before he is able to get away again.  This time, reluctantly, he uses Will and Sam.  Taking them with him off the base, he drops them off at another part of town.  Will looks at Optimus skeptically, “Prime, what are you doing?”  
      Sam nods. “Yeah, I’ve slipped out of my parent house enough time to know ruse when I see it.”  
      “Going AWOL?”  
       Prime sighs out of every join the has. “The bodyguards are strangling me.  I need time to myself to get centered.  Can you understand that?”  
        Will nods, “Yeah, I can.  Even Sarah knows when to give me space.”  
        Sam pats the grieve having known the mech for so long as well. “Hey, Optimus any time you need me, I’m there for you.”  
        Optimus smiles, “I know.  It means a lot to me.  Especially right now.  I’ll meet you both back here in twenty four hours.”  
         Sam shakes his head, “No, twenty.  We have to be back on base in twenty four.”  
         Optimus tips his head to the wise council.  “Fine.  Now go.”  
         Will puts a finger up, “Wait, one piece of information, what does a Prime do to relax?”  
         Optimus gives him a wicked grin, “This Prime enjoys nature in it’s natural beauty.”  With that he whirls around and peals out.  
       Sam gives Will a confused scowl, “I know he didn’t just say that with a tone that meant nothing about trees and landscape, did he?”  
       Will smirks to himself, but says out loud, “Optimus is a deep, deep soul.  It could mean anything.”  
  
        Optimus takes those turns into the forest way too tight and at one point has his rear completely slide off the cliff side road.  He has to slightly transform to regain his grip.  And then around the next bend is the trailer and jeep he knows so well nestled between a couple rocks.  Optimus unfolds next to an opposite pile of rocks, kneeling and parting his chest plates before waiting Poco.  The blue ball rolls out and as it rolled closer to her feet, dissipated into a naked man rolling up to his feet.    
     He doesn’t stop there.  His momentum keeps him moving forward, scooping Poco into his arms.  Her arms and legs latched around his shoulders and hips while his mouth secures it’s self to hers.  Not a word is said.  Too many words have already been said via text.  Right now it’s touch, taste, warmth, and passion that is needed.  
      Optimus carries her a good quarter mile from the vehicles to a small thicket.  Their bed is a alpaca woven blanket on a nest of leaves and pine needles.  Poco knows she would never get all the leaves out of it again, but she doesn’t care.  Optimus nearly tears her clothes off trying to get closer and closer to her.    
     Poco arches and croons into his touch and taste. She’s just as hungry as he is to play with that fire burning inside them. Out here among the stars and the trees, there is no one to hear or stop them. She lets him know exactly how good it feels to be in his arms again. The smell, the taste of him is intoxicating!     
      He can’t be a hundred percent sure, but something seems different about her body.  Her scent is different, stronger.  Her body is firmer and responds to his touch more sensitively.  But he tries not to think about it too much, just savoring what they have now.  Last time had been their first time: for both of them.  Maybe this time…  He doesn’t have time to think again because she is doing things to his body that make his brain spin in a way even Elita hadn’t lit in him in all their years of joining.    
     It leaves both of them panting harder than any battle or high altitude climb had ever effected them before.  
       Collapsing back onto the blanket, she lays her head against his racing chest, staying connected  more intimately. (she refused to let that connection break).  Optimus weaves his fingers through her hair letting it soothe them both, ever so fascinated by her hair.  
    This time when she traces his silver Autobot tattoo, he doesn’t flinch.  “I love you very much, Optimus.”  
      He lifts his head and kisses her forehead, “Let me be your Mas.”    
      She tips her head to face him grinning, “And I am your Poco.”  His kiss is warm and tender.    
     She knows he was always Orion to Elita, but she didn’t know him in that life.  It was a special name to only a few living bots now.  But if to him, he was her Mas, her more, she could live with that.    
     Without even waiting for their pulses to slow down, the kiss turns from tender to passionate.  He is at it again.  
      She’s heard enough locker room talk to know, a normal male couldn’t do this again that quickly.  Yet again, Poco and Mas were fighting time, and maybe his human side is infused with a bit of his Cybertronian side?  She isn’t going argue or ponder it too much.  Tomorrow she will be sore, but it will be with a very satisfied grin on her face.     
    Her body spasemned at his tender exploring probing touch.  “Mas, I need more of this kind of time together.”  He only laughs and sends her into spasms again.  
  
  
~~  
       Many satisfied hours later, Will and Sam meet Optimus at the agreed upon spot.  Sam decides to test his theory, “So how was nature, Prime?”  
      Optimus remains silent.  Will looks up at Optimus.  There is just a flash of recognition across his face.  Will silently asks Optimus the same question.  Optimus knows someone else will have to know eventually, just incase his prayers come true.  Poco will need a human support team.  So Optimus sends out a coded message to Will, “How is your wife and daughter?  Did you recharge your emotional batteries?”  
    Will knows there is a code in there, but is sure Optimus didn’t mean what he thought he heard, “Sarah and Annabelle are fine.”  
      Optimus drops to his wheels.  To keep Sam from asking anymore personal questions of himself, he keeps up the conversation with Will about his family. “Tell me all about it.”    
     Once you get Will started about his wife and daughter, there was no shutting him up, to Optimus’ delight and Sam‘s frustration.  
  
~~  
       Poco’s plea for another rendezvous just doesn’t happen before the it’s time to meet for the monthly basketball game.  As she gets out of the shower to get dressed, she starts doing some personal calculations while glancing at her calendar.  She looks at her hands on her bare slightly firmer rounder belly.  Wheels start spinning in her head. She sinks down on the bed.    
       What was is he said to her in his native tongue, _“I am your mate.”_   She starts taking a close look at her self.  Yes, her body IS changing.  She looks closer at the ring laying against her bare belly.  Her body begins to shiver.  She could never have expected this in a million life times!!  Her head begins to swim with all the repercussions of those two nights.    
     Can she tell him?  What can she tell him?  Is she going to be alright?  Can she protect this child from his father’s enemies?  Can she protect this child from her own enemies?  How will he react?  
  
       The phone rings breaking through the ramblings in her brain. “Holla?”  
        It’s him with that soft deep baritone. “Are you coming tonight?  I‘d like to see you.”  
        She can barely think let alone talk, “I …I don’t know.”  The silence falls heavy.  
        “Are you alright, mi amore‘?”  He knows he can always get to her by using Italian to remind her of their time in Europe where they truly opened up to each other.    
       She straightens the ring on her hand that he gave her in Italy.  And then banded her as his mate.   She smiles but her voice wavers, “I don’t know if I need to work tonight.  I’ll try to be at the game.  I’d like to see you too.”  And that is no lie.  She loves to see him having fun with his friends and teammates. Even now, she can hear they are bellowing at him in the background.   
        “I have to go.  Be there,”  he tries to order her.  She can only laugh.  No matter how he tries to order her around, he knows he can’t.  Its become a game and a joke between them now. The one person he can not command.   
  
~~  
      Poco slips into the basketball game.  She doesn’t want to talk to him without talking to Sarah first. “We need to talk alone.”  She tells Sarah quietly motioning to the door.  
Sarah and her go outside and into the shadows.    
     Sarah notices Poco is very nervous so puts a comforting hand on her arm, “What is it Monique?”  
      Poco puts her hand to her forehead.  “Optimus knows I have been hiding from the strange phone calls I got a few months ago, he just doesn‘t know they found my new number and are still hounding me.  You know that I’m working under an alias just to provide for food and gas, right?”  Sarah nods.  “I’ve been doing what Will said about watching for tails and strange people.”  Poco tries to hold the tears back and nervously laughs, “This is so stupid.  I’m not a teenager and this isn‘t some crazy sci-fi adventure movie, this is my real life!”    
     Sarah waits for Poco to stop pacing and calm down.  She is well aware that all this Cybertronian stuff can reek havoc on a soldier in a confidential unit. Add in their family, it is becomes nuts.  But for this civilian to be dragged out of no where  due to curiosity and then to fall in love with not just any alien, but the lead Commander and some even see him as a deity, it can be down right crazy.  With all that Monique has already experienced, it’s amazing she isn’t completely bonkers. Sarah can wait for the brilliant woman to gather her thoughts.  
    Tearfully Poco stops before Sarah and with a nervous smile. “I need help.  I think I’m pregnant.”  
     Sarah just stares at her, because that was the last thing she was expecting to hear tonight. “Wha-Who-wha?” Clearing her throat, Sarah tries again. “Who is the father?”  
    Poco shakes her head.  She won’t tell.  She can’t tell.    
    So Sarah tries a different tactic, “Does he know?  I mean the father?  Does Optimus know, either?”  
      Poco can’t help but laugh until the tears begin to flow if only Sarah knew they are one and the same. Yet, how can she tell Sarah?  No one knows!      
    She wraps her arms around her middle and softly pleads, “I want this baby.  But how can I make sure it is healthy, with all the tests Ratchet and I have been running?  Who can I go to who isn’t going to hide me away because of exposure to- ”  
       “Hey, what’s going on out here?”  Will pokes his head out the door at the worst time.  He sees Poco crying and Sarah comforting, so quickly takes a clue. If there is one thing Military Wives know, it‘s how to help others through secrets and craziness.  “Ah!  Girl time, got it.  I’ll tell them you are talking decorating.”  And with a wink, Will leaves.  
      The door closes behind him and Poco drops her head into her hands.  Sarah pulls her into a hug.  Poco lets the sobs come, but still doesn’t reveal her secret.  Sarah concludes that she will find her a reputable quiet doctor.  But it is Poco’s responsibility to tell her _big friend_ what is going on.  Poco agrees, but hasn‘t really decided if she will tell Optimus or not.  
  
      Once the ladies are both composed, they go back inside to watch the two men/mechs the love having a good time with their friends.  As usual, when Optimus saunters over pesters her to play, Poco pretends that she hurt herself at work that week and can’t play. A flash of concern goes over his face, but her smile lets him know, it’s nothing too serious. He gives her a quirk of a smile and hope she heals well enough for next time. Then he heads back to his favorite human-game.    
     To others it may appear she is just watching the game, but what she is really doing is watching Optimus more intently.  She swells with pride watching him gracefully move around the floor.  She’s seen those moves in battle protecting her on a cliff side.  She’s watched those hands in tight conflict wielding force, yet now those long fingers are delicately lifting Will to make a basket.    
       She looks down at her own hands.  She knows his hands of flesh have entwined with hers.  They placed the ring on her hand to signify them as mates.  As she ponders their human and also bot times they have shared, she finds herself unconsciously soothing her belly and the little one who might be growing within.    
     A particular whoop from a player, returns her focus to the game, and she watches Optimus curl around bulky Ironhide rotating back against back. Then he rotates again matching Ratchet’s moves step for step to reach above his head and swipe the ball.    
   _He curled up behind her and molded her to his body making them one_.   
     He deftly puts a hand to Jolt’s chest to block him.  The way his fingers splay reminds _her how he had splayed them across her back while they joined…_  
        
     She shakes the memory  away and tries to focus back on the problem at hand: how to  tell her mate what they have done.  There just doesn’t seem to be a way to tell him. What could they do about it even if she does tell him?  
     The conflicting emotions are bring tears to her eyes and she knows half time will be coming soon.  Optimus will want to talk to her, and she will have to lie to him. That, she just can NOT do to him.  So for now, she needs to walk to the door, and figure things out.  She takes one last look back.  His focus isn’t on her, but the task at hand, receiving the ball from Bee.  The smile and pleasure across his face.  Metal or flesh it always makes her heart soar to see it.   
     She quietly slips out the door while the room elates his slam dunk.  
     Optimus looks around for her. He sees her empty seat and the movement of the door to the outside swinging closed. He knows she has left. Something deep in his spark is telling him it has nothing to do with a work place injury either. Still, Elita always hated it when he hovered in his concern, and Poco is just as independent. It’s like a cut to his spark, but he knows he has to let her walk away if she needs to.  
  
~0~  
       It’s few weeks before Sarah can get Poco in to see a discrete doctor. The doctor gives her the good news that her labs looks fine and  everything is where it should be.  It looks like a healthy baby… so far.    
       With that being a relief to both of the ladies, Sarah reminds Poco she has to keep up her end of the bargain to tell Optimus.  The weeks go by and Poco still hasn’t told him, Sarah is getting more and more frustrated with Poco.  It irritates her so much that Poco would hide the fact she is pregnant from the one she supposedly loves. She tries to be patient but it is driving her nuts that Poco would betray Optimus‘ spark this way. In addition to not telling him, Poco is still talking to Optimus, but seeing him less and less.  
      Sarah finally lets Poco have it and vows to tell Optimus if she doesn‘t.  
  
      A few nights later, Poco doesn’t have to worry about hiding her secret any more.  One late night, nearly five months after the attack on Optimus at the Quickie Mart:  Poco is putting stock away.  There’s a lady and her kid getting Slushies and a man looking at the beer.  The song on the radio to come on right then just happens to be _“turn around, bright eyes…,”_   as the door chimes.    
      Poco looks up.  She never thought she would see him like this ever again.  Her breath catches in her chest.  
       He’s in a royal blue t-shirt, black jeans, combat boots and shades.  He looks right at her and in an authoritive Italian he calls, “Come with me now.  They are coming.”  
        She grips the crate she holds even tighter and retorts, “But… I …”  
        He drops the sunglasses a hair so she can see his vibrant blue eyes mean business, still he tries again more softly, but still Italian, “Please, my spark, come with me.”  She carefully stands up and turns.    
         His eyes widen as he sees her rounding profile and when she looks up to him, she can see a shock.  But he doesn’t let it stop him as the sirens can be heard. He reaches for her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.  His grip is crushing.  
      Some how Optimus doesn’t ask the obvious questions, just sticking to his mission of getting her out of there. He leads her out the door and sprinting into the woods behind the store.  He tells her quietly, but with authority to stay put.  She watches as he takes off running towards his true form.  His Cybertronian-shell is in a crouched position with the chest cavity open.  He takes a running leap towards the chest and cannon-balls himself up.  Just as he touches the shell there’s a flash of blue in the chest and the form immediately comes to life.  He drops to his semi mode and flings the door open, “Come!” Crisp order that she doesn’t argue with this time and just jumps in.  
  
         The tension in the cab is high as they race down the street.  Not because they are being sought, it’s for the massive question swinging over their heads. The friction between them is uncomfortable tight in both chests.  The ride is absolutely silent as he briskly takes her to the Ark.    
        When they arrive, she carefully steps out.  He unfolds quickly and with his eyes turning almost narrowed red, he drops to a knee to come optic to eye with her.    
      He growls with a pointed finger at her rounding torso, “When were you going to tell me?!”


	17. What to do, What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A baby or is it a sparkling? Ratchet‘s support while Ironhide and Optimus go at it again.) If you think I own Transformers or they gave me permission to do this to their creations…ha! Poco, Rosa, and Primo are my creations. Eh, so is Demonstra, but Mona Lisa belongs to Leonardo di Vinci… not the turtle, doh!
> 
> / closed com communications /

Poco is taken back by his reaction, but doesn’t answer.  Poco just freezes. He’s never been angry or furious with her. Frustrated, concerned, but never rage like this.  It’s scares her more than when she saw him take the lives of two of his own kind.  
      Optimus freezes trying to quell his own anger. It scares him too that his temper has flared so hot at her like this. The red slowly drops from his optics back to blue, but still he won’t move.  He is still waiting for her to answer him.    
        Both of them are oblivious to the scene they have caused. Human and Autobot alike have stopped to watch Optimus (of all mechs!) in a stare down with a civilian human. One he has always been pleasant if not very friendly with. It both scares and concerns them.  Will chances a glance up at Ironhide to get a read on the situation. Ironhide is steaming mad, fists clenched to the point knuckles are heard cracking. If Optimus doesn’t take Poco out, Ironhide most certainly will. Will doesn’t even try to sway the mech against such action, it would be completely pointless.  
  
     The radio in the background happens to be playing that one song of Josh Groban’s (Broken Vow) and it to cuts right through Optimus and Poco’s souls. __  
Tell me his name, I want to know…., I need to see his face, I need to understand why you and I came to an end.  
     Poco tries to turn away.  He drops his fist beside her blocking her path like he did a about year ago in Mexico.  
       _Who broke my faith in all these years?  Who lays with you at night, while I’m here all alone?  Remembering when I was your own_.  
       He tilts his head, still waiting for an answer.  Softly, weakly she says, “Please let me leave.”  But she is begging permission more from herself than from him.  _I let you go I let you fly,  Why do I keep asking why._  
        He had already let her go once before, but now? He removes his fist, but not his gaze. If only she knew what a broken sire’s spark felt like, she might not have asked that question.  Tell me the words I never said, Show me the tears I never shed., Give me the touch , the one you promised to be mine  
        She swallows hard and jams her fists into her pockets. She can feel the little life move under her fist. She knows Optimus is hurting not just because of her actions but for Elita and their tiny lost miracle.  If only he understood that it is exactly why she is trying to leave, so that no one can harm her like they did Elita.  
        Neither one moves, neither one speaks. It’s a wonder if either one of them are breathing.  
  
        By now the others are starting to mutter about what to do.  Ironhide and Ratchet start to come near.  Optimus can feel them coming and holds them off with one open outstretched hand.  His gaze softens down on her begging her to talk to him like they once did.  He whispers in Italian so no one else will hear, “How could you do this to me?” His a plea from his very swelling spark. He does not understand why she would leave him, if the child is his, and if the child is not how could she be with another? Although a part of him can not blame her if she has found another (although it‘s only the slightest of a fleeting thought to him), since he can not give her a relationship that a standard human should be permitted.  
__  
I close my eyes and dream of you and I, There’s more to love than bitterness and lies, I let you go now that I have found a way to keep .. Some how  
       He tries again more softly, “Talk to me, Poco. Please.”  Back to what they used to have.  
    She shakes her head tearing up. He can not and will not accept no from her this time. Especially after they have spilled their hearts and sparks to each other so many times. He has bared everything to her, things he never told Ironhide or Ratchet!  Their child-- how COULD SHE!!    
    ** _Not again_** Optimus Prime nearly screams at the top of his vocorder.   Instead, he swells up his chest (keeping himself controlled) and orders her forcefully, “Tell me!”  
       Poco steps back understanding fully his spark is surging in double pain for Elita’s child and this new life. But they have an audience currently and does not want to reveal his human-secret, so she takes her voice a step louder trying to get her own nerve up more than to actually push him away.  
      “Why does it matter?  I’m not under your command!  And besides, it’s not like it’s yours.”  She takes a head jolt towards the rest of his team watching daring him to explain yet also confirming his suspicions to the child‘s parentage. “Or is it?”  
       Optimus’ face clearly reels in pain as if she has shot him in the spark with his own Ion cannon.  The pang is real enough for a palm to cover his chest. That was a cruel slap in the face against all he had lost eons ago.    
   Ratchet’s gasp is like a thunderclap to be followed by Ironhide’s furious growl.  Optimus rises to his full height, dropping both his hands on his hips, trying to assert his authority over her with just his body language.    
     At the same time grasping hips tightly keeps him from clutching her into his grasp and holding her against him forever.  They have created a life, he can’t let that blessing slip from his fingers…again.  No, anything but that… again.  
  
        Ironhide snarls, “Prime, we have a meeting with the Colenel’s team right now. Leave IT for now.”  Ironhide knows this is a crucial point in the relationship his leader has made with this human.  He tries to pull his leader and friend away from the dangerous distraction. More than anything, he would like Prime to write off this traitorous harlot and get back to the matters at hand. Besides, if he pulls Optimus away, he can threaten if not squash her himself!  
        Optimus won‘t let Ironhide‘s anger win though.  “It can wait,” he tries to counter-order, but knows Ironhide probably won‘t comply.    
       He has to gather himself together for his troops. He CAN’T have Ironhide and Ratchet fussing over him again like a newly widowed mech. And most certainly, he can’t let any of the humans higher command know one femme-female human can get under his asbargo.    
     Although he is hurt, he can see she is, too. Poco is about to cry, he can clearly see it and it twists his spark the other direction.  They desperately need to talk!  He has to touch her.  He has to feel the new life.  He has to convince her to stay by his side where he can protect them. They are mates, never to be separated.  They are one and always will be, no matter what. Differences of opinion do not separate mates. This argument and difference in species will not either. He WILL NOT allow it.  Now if he could only get HER to understand this!  
  
        “No it will not, Prime,” Will is soft, but firm. For this, Optimus does spare him a glance. With a respectful dip of his head, Will turns and redirects everyone to give his friend one last moment before heading back to deadly business.  
     Reluctantly Optimus is forced to walk away from the woman he loves and the life she is carrying. He gives her one last visual warning to wait for him. She gives no indication of she will or won’t.  With a huff, he returns to his duties.  
  
        Ratchet is at his own work table while Ironhide, Optimus, and the rest of the military team are at another planning their strategy.  Poco walks over to Ratchet who is watching her come closer, but he waits for her to speak first.    
      Quietly she reaches out to him, “Ratchet.  I’m leaving.  For real this time.  I can’t do this anymore.  I’m not that strong to watch my friends go to battle and wonder when or if or how they are coming home.  I would like to take a lap top of research with me to work on by myself.  I know the NEST team won’t approve, but I think we need an outside source to do independent research away from all of this.  And I promise, if I find anything, I will contact you.”  
       Ratchet is sympathetic to a citizen who can‘t handle Military life, but still Optimus is his friend and hates to see him lose a dear friend. He is not a hundred percent positive exactly what her relationship with Optimus is, but for sure he does know they are confidants.  
     “Are you sure, Monique?  We can make room for you and the offspring here.”    
    She shakes her head then strokes the child inside her. “Ratchet, I’m going to be a mother.  I need to worry about this little life first.  I don’t think I can raise a child amongst all of this.  How could I explain this to a child?  I can’t even explain it to myself!” She tries to laugh and steps back from the table.  “I’m not that strong.”  She looks down at the ring on her hand and nearly whispers.  “I don’t mean to hurt him.”  
       Ratchet is watching her closely.  Carefully he says softly bringing a finger tip to her struggling hands.  “No matter what, remember he cares.  That is why he is acting this way.  He is just trying to protect you.  Like he couldn‘t before.  Probably more than ever now.”    
      Poco looks up to him with tears in her eyes,  “That’s exactly why I am leaving.  I’m trying to protect him, too. Tell him… tell him…  I’m sorry.” she chokes on her words.  And then she says one final time mournfully, “It’s not like Elita and the….”  
          Ratchet’s own breath shutters.  If Poco knows about Prime’s mate and unborn, then she is imbedded far, far deeper into Optimus’ life than he first guessed.  He then takes careful notice of the ring on her hand.  Poco hasn’t just be Optimus’ friend!  His optics shift over to irritated Prime at the command meeting.  There is most definitely an elevated heat signature he recognizes as Optimus’ silent festering frustration. Optimus is in love again!  
      Ratchet swiftly looks back to Poco.  The child?  Did she cheat on Optimus‘ loyalty?  Ratchet catches Ironhide’s incoming personal com-to-com link,  
      /Get the slut off the base before he turns and I have to terminate her in front of him!  I warned him too many times not to get involved with these humans!/  
      Ratchet closes his optics gripping his bridge and sends his own message back, /I will handle her, you be his friend!  Stop being an exhaust port!  Support him, don’t needle him for a change./  
     Ironhide audible snorts.  Optimus snaps his head Ironhide’s direction, but Ironhide carefully points to the flawed plans to keep Optimus directed to the military problem and away from the woman.  
        
          Ratchet growls softly and drops to his wheels, “Get in.”  Poco doesn’t argue and quietly Ratchet takes her off base.  She direct him to where her trailer is parked.  As they get closer, they can see the smoldering remains glowing in the parking lot. Her home and vehicle are gone. Probably by the people who are chasing her.  
        “Damn.”  Poco groans.  
        Ratchet covertly takes her to a city park near Sarah’s place in case the burning trailer is being watched for her return.  Unfolding he kneels before her.  “You have more secrets than just the sire of this child, don’t you?” He wonders if she will reveal the true nature of her relationship with Optimus.  
         Poco sinks down to a swing.  The wise mech before her has been more than just a fellow scientist to her. He’s also been a dear friend to Optimus and a supporter to her and Optimus having a close knit friendship. Ratchet knows a lot more than he is letting on as well.    
      If there is one bot she could use in her corner right now, it‘s him. “Optimus knows I had been getting calls from mysterious people wanting information from me.  I have managed to stay one step ahead of them and didn‘t want to worry Optimus that I was still being threatened. Until tonight, that‘s why he came to get me. He must have found out that they haven‘t given up.”  
       Ratchet tips his head to the side, “Is it what we are working on?”  
       She shrugs, “But who knew we were still working on it?”  
       “We did have one spy in the base at least once, we could have more. Soundwave and your government are sneaky bastards.”  
        She gives him a light laugh, then goes back to the real issue. Poco leans in this time, “Do you see why I can’t stay on the base?  If they attacked me once and succeeded on injecting Prime what does that mean for my child?”  
        Ratchet strokes his chin, “If you die out there--”  
         “It would be far worse on him if I was killed on base.  How would he take it if they used my baby as ransom against him and directly under his nose?  Directly under his protection, so much more than Elita had?”  Ratchet leans in to speak but she cuts him off, “Ask Chromia.” Ratchet freezes.  She knows about Chromia’s condition too?!  “Can you handle both Ironhide and Optimus with sour attitudes and sore sparks?”  
       Ratchet turns away and paces.  What can he do?  He was there when Optimus got the news about Elita’s death.  He was there when he had to sedate Ironhide about Chromia’s POW information.  He turns back to Poco stroking her unborn child.  He had caught Elita and Optimus elated and doing the same thing in her office on one of their rare visits to Rock Bottom.  It was the last time Optimus touched his mate and ember of new life.  If Optimus has taken this woman as his mate, he will love her child as if it was his own. His spark will snuff out if anything happens to either of them.  
  
       “I will let you go on a couple conditions.”  Ratchet doesn’t face her eyes, but keeps watching her hands.  “One, you must stay in contact with him.  I know you already have.  Even if you don’t tell him where you are.  I will get you a highly secured computer.  Second, you need to be trained in weapons, take one with you-”  
          “I can’t!”  She retorts sharply, hands starting to tremble.  
          Ratchet looks at her fiercely with one hand hovering over his com link, “Do I page him now?”  She sags, he kneels.  “I’m a doctor and understand what weapons can do to take a life.  But I’m also a soldier and know what it means to protect a life.  How much does that little one mean to you?”  She doesn’t answer, so he smiles, “I’m going to guess, more than Optimus?”  She doesn’t speak but sinks her face into her hands.  “Let me contact Sarah.  She can protect you for tonight.  I will stand guard outside.  But then, you get some training and a good fake identity.  Not the stuff you’ve been manufacturing for yourself.  Got it?”  
       She slowly lifts her head.  “Why are you doing this?  Why are you being nice to me while Ironhide hates me?”  
        Ratchet strokes her face.  “While Ironhide is trying to protect Optimus’ spark from intruders, I am trying to protect what Optimus’ spark has already intruded upon.”  He smiles warmly.  
           “I love him.”  She whispers.    
            “I know,“ Ratchet comes closer and presses his face to the top of her head.  “He knows.”  Ratchet finishes tenderly.  “It’s okay to go.  Just promise me you‘ll talk to him before you do.  He needs that.  Don‘t cut him off and leave him in the cold.”  Poco nods under his warm breath.  
  
            Ratchet calls Sarah and has her meet them at a NEST safe house.  One look from Sarah and Poco knows she was silently scolded again.  With a tender touch to Ratchet‘s hood, Sarah leads Poco inside and locks the door, setting the alarm.  
  
  
~~~  
     The next day, Will brings Poco the computer Ratchet promised, a hand gun, and good new identity along with five more (just in case).  He gives her a brief training on how to cover her tracks and what to look out for and how to protect her in hand to hand combat.  
       Poco is a quick learner, but more than that, she has a highly prized item worth protecting.  Will shutters to think of Sarah doing what Poco is about to do.  Will does not know the extent of Prime’s relationship with Poco, just that she is the source of tension between the top two commanders and very important to Optimus.    
  
          After a brief lunch, Will takes her out the back to an indoor firing range and teaches her to handle the weapon.  On top of that he gives her a telescoping baton and shows her how to use anything as a weapon.     
     After dinner, exhausted mentally and physically she tells him. “This is why I’m running away.  I don’t want to be in a war zone. I grew up with the refugees of war, I never wanted that life for my own children.”  
     Will smirks to her sorrowfully, “I’m really sorry Poco.  I really didn’t expect some doodles on a clay pot to come to you being hunted.  Are you sure you can’t give me anything to go off of so we can find and stop them?”  
     Reluctantly she tells him, “You might ask Optimus.  When he came to get me, that was the first time any one gave me a heads up.  Before that, I just felt and knew they were getting close and booked it.  I stayed close, because I knew they would figure I would flee.  I guess now, I really will have to flee far away.”  
      “You could still take Optimus up on his offer.”  
      She can’t help but smirk back. “Who do you think I stand a better chance against?  The unknown creeps or Prime’s bodyguard?”  
       Will can’t help but chuckle at that one, “Yeah, you’ve got a point there.”  
       She reaches out and touches his hand, “I know Ironhide is your friend, I never meant-”  
      Will silences her by a simple hand over hers.  Then he sees her flinch at the child moving, “Any names picked out?”  
        She flicks a finger at the stack of fake documents, “Well looks like a have a few to choose from.”  He grips her hand tighter letting her know, that wasn’t funny.  “No, not yet.”  
       Will grips tighter, “What about the father?”  
       Poco looks back down to the baby, “We aren’t speaking to each other right now.”  
       Will squeezes again, “Will you ever?”  She doesn’t move but a lone tear drips on their hands.  Will pulls her into his embrace.  She doesn’t sob but relishes in his comfort. As a parent himself, and a career military one at that, he can truly understand. This isn’t just some soldier on Optimus team, this is one who gets it, and has had to train his own wife against such threats. He’s not Optimus, but he is still a safe place to rest against.  Will and Sarah are probably the only humans she will trust fully.  
      Soon her breathing becomes slow and even.  Will lifts her sleeping form and tucks her into bed.  
  
~~  
      Ratchet is relieved to see most of the team gone on a mission when he returns to base.  But there is one note on his work station written so only a Cybertronian would understand.  But it’s scrawled fiercely  Where is she!  Exclamation point not a question mark?  Oh, this was an order not a request.  
      As soon as he hears they are returning with no major injuries, Ratchet makes sure he is off base before they touched down.  Jolt and Preceptor can handle the minor repairs.  
      Ratchet may have made sure he was scarce physically, but it didn’t stop him from being pinged.  
      /Ratchet…/ it’s a warning.  
       Finally Ratchet carefully responds. /Don’t do this Optimus.  She has a right.  Sentient beings, right?/  
        /Not when she’s my-- / sigh.  
         Ratchet drops his tone even softer hearing what isn‘t said.  /Optimus, you didn’t order her.  She’s not a commander in your army.  She’s not even a soldier.   Besides, the offspring’s father--/ CLICK Optimus closes the line of communication.  Ratchet mutters to himself, “She isn’t Elita.”  
  
~~  
     “She isn’t Elita,” Optimus mutters to himself.  Taking his frustration out on the targeting range, the flattened Pontiac gets kicked sky high and shot until only slivers rain down.  A second junk yard car is flung like a Frisbee and vaporized just a foot from the row of transport trucks.  Kicking another one up, he stabs it dead center with his sword and wangs it on the ground repeatedly until the blade hits the ground sparking.  
      “That’s fine for the car, but your armorer really hates sharpening your blade.”  Ironhide chides.  
     Optimus flings the wreckage at him.  But Ironhide just bats it away with a fist.  “Maybe he should use his tongue.”  
      “Ha ha.  Iron sharpens iron.  Good to see your humor hasn’t dulled.”  He crosses his arms over his chest.  
      Optimus rests the tip of the sword on the ground and his palm center on the tip of the hilt, “What do you want?”  
      Ironhide ponders his next actions.  “Am I the weapons commander?”  Optimus gives him a confused look.  Ironhide just snaps his head waiting for an answer.  
       “Yes, of course.”  
        “Is part of my job keeping the troops well trained, on their toes and combat prepared?”  Optimus nods.  “And if they are in sore need of correction it’s my job to retrain them?”  Optimus nods again, still confused.    
      He never saw it coming.  But before he can blink, Optimus is on his knees, bend back, Ironhide’s knee in his back with a cannon to his spark chamber.  But worst of all is what is in Ironhide’s right hand:  Optimus’ own sword against his own throat.    
       “Since the humans interest you so much, let me use one of their phrases:  You sucked in that last battle!”  
      Optimus growls, “Get off me!”  Ironhide digs the knee in deeper.  “I did fine.”  
       Ironhide presses the blade closer to a sensitive cable, “Fine is not good enough, soldier!”  Optimus struggles, Ironhide shows he is not messing around by digging the cannon in deeper.  “I have you, Prime.  Leader of the resistance? Ha, Megatron was laughing at you as we left.”  
       Optimus doesn’t struggle, “I thought I was your friend, that’s why--”  
       “You let your guard down?  How did you get attacked inside our own base?  Roller could have done better!  Pit, Sunstreaker is smarter than this!”  
        Although Optimus’ temper is flaring at the low blow, he knows Ironhide has a point.  And better than that, has him pinned.  So he relaxes his body and let it sag.  Ironhide doesn’t let him go, but does loosen the grip a bit.    
     “Get your processor in gear.  If you get scrapped, who is taking the Matrix?  Do we let Megatron just walk off with it whether he can use it or not?  Optimus, we need you.  Obviously she didn‘t need you or else she wouldn‘t cutting you out of her life and making a life with someone else.”  
       Optimus lets Ironhide rant but didn’t respond.  Instead, when he lets his body sag, it is to relax his hands to lay them beside his ankles.  While Ironhide continues, Optimus pulls a dagger from each ankle sheath, hiding the blades against the underside of his wrists.  
       “Alright?”  Ironhide softly tries to finish this issue once and for all.  
       Optimus raises his hands slowly looking like he is going to surrender.  But actually, he flicks and stabs Ironhide directly in the feed line to one cannon and the other one comes straight up his back into the underside of Ironhide’s sensitive leg joint circuit (near a groin), threatening to puncture.  
         Ironhide gasps, “Frag!”  Optimus smiles.  Ironhide drops the sword.  Optimus drops the leg dagger.  Ironhide backs away slowly.    
        Still on his knees, Optimus turns with a gleam in his optic, twirling one dagger.  Then he flips it to a throwing stance bouncing it on his palm.  Ironhide watches his seething commander carefully.  Tucking one dagger away, Optimus reaches for his sword and then stands up.  Ironhide’s gaze is still on the bouncing dagger.    
    “Alright,” Optimus answers then he strides back into the hangar leaving Ironhide outside nursing his injured delicate circuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an upcoming story "Swiped Away", Sideswipe will gather more information about who is chasing Poco.
> 
> In "Infernal Fire" and "Red Star" plus "Ironbands" we will find out about what has happened to Chromia after Elita's death. Ironhide and Chromia will get back together, I promise.
> 
> And in "Heart Wrenched", Ratchet will find his own true love. :)
> 
> You can find all these stories on my other sites. I plan to update, clean up, fix typos, critical errors (tense flipping), and such before I add them here.


	18. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Blood: Poco Chapter 9 (Optimus’ son arrives. Will Poco be able to protect him?

     Will closes the adjoining door softly on Poco’s sleeping form.  Sarah has just arrived to take over guardianship.  Will wraps his arms around her tightly and kisses her temple.  “Have I ever told you how brave and proud I am of you for raising our daughter alone and putting up with me when I AM home?”  
       Sarah rubs his back and kisses his cheek back, “Yes.  And how many times have I told you I’m not doing this alone even if you feel like I am?”  
       Will squeezes tighter fighting his own tears, “But I’m rarely there for you both.”  
       This time Sarah pulls his chin to look at her directly.  “Look, sure I loved conceiving our daughter, don’t get me wrong about that,  but even the briefest silliest text from you sends my heart souring.  The messages you leave on the answering machine for Annabelle I keep copied to a disk in her room.  She often tells me, Let me hear Daddy.  So I play it for her.”  
       Will’s voice cracks, “But I should-”  
       “Be saving her home by protecting her country.”  Sarah puts a finger to his lips.  “It would kill you if you were here when you could have been there.  I knew that when we first met.  I can handle this.  Trust me, your daughter knows you, loves you very much, and is not afraid of you. Alright?”  Will silently nods in submission.  Sarah smiles, “How is our trainee?”  
        “Exhausted mentally and physically.”  
         “Did you find out who the father is?”  
         Now Will is surprised, “You don’t know either?”  
         Sarah scowls with her own frustration. “No.  And apparently she didn’t follow my other orders which were to tell her best friend Optimus Prime.”  
          Revelation comes over Will’s face, “Ohhhh, that’s why he is brooding.”  
          Sarah pokes him in the ribs to give up information. “Why what are you thinking?”  
          “Maybe they were something more than just friends?”  Sarah smiles. Will smiles too getting the hint that maybe he was right and also amused that she KNEW Optimus was in love before he figured it out.  
         But Sarah is also the master of deflection. The number of times she has come up with ruses when he has to dash off out of a family event to slaughter an alien.  Tonight though, she has other plans as she pulls at the buttons on his uniform.  “Annabelle said she would like a sibling.  So do you take orders from your daughter for a change?”  
        Will, silent and stealthy, complies as not to wake their current charge and give his daughter what she wants.  
  
~~  
       Nearly noon the next day, Poco finally knocks on the adjoining door.  She finds Will and Sarah going over a lap top of photos from that latest family gathering Will missed.  Seeing her up and moving, they smile and welcome her over.  After a few minutes of enjoying shots of their growing daughter, Will closes down the lap top and turns business.  
“Where will you go?”  
         Poco pulls her back up straight and into business mode. “Ratchet and I aren’t done with our research.  We need to find out who and how they killed Mona Lisa and why the serum was headed to the New World.”  
     “What will you do?”  Sarah asks seeing how she didn’t answer the first question.  
      “I plan to keep moving, nomad like.  Only this time, I need to go from Canada all the way down to the Straight of Magellan. Maybe crossing boarders will help me.”  
      Will nods, “Alright, I think I know how to help you.  I want you to let Sarah get you some clothes and any other personal things you need.  You can’t leave just here yet.”  
        The dark haired woman nods.  
  
        Sarah gathers her purse and puts on her shoes. Poco bites her lip concerned, “Will, what are you going to say to…him?”  
        Will leans closer to her. He‘s hurt, almost mad, that she has put him between them, “What do you want me to say?”    
        She shakes her head, this is the last thing she wanted to do to him, and yet has no idea as to what he should do.    
         Will turns to Sarah for ideas. “You neglected to follow Sarah’s orders to tell him in your own way and look where it got you.  How long do you plan keeping him shut out? How long are you going to cut him further?”  
       Poco lowers her head ruefully laughing and rubbing her hands over her face.  She looks up to Sarah sheepishly. “Anyone tell you that you sound just like Ratchet?”  Sarah smiles at the compliment.  With a gruff sigh, Poco sticks her hand out to Will, “Phone.”  
       He hands his secured phone over.  It wasn’t hard for her to find Optimus’ link and see puts in one simple text:  Do your duty and I will do mine.  p   
        She shows it to Sarah and hands it to Will to send, “Deal?”  
        “A bit brusque don’t you think for someone you supposedly care about?”  Will pushes send knowing she won’t modify it.  
         “No room for error in understanding orders, right?”  
         Will wrinkles his brow disappointed she is towing this line with Optimus, “And you say you hate the military ways?”  
          She snaps, “I’ve seen brusque military destroy my town before!”  Will cringes to the harsh yet truthful reply.  
  
        A few minutes later a reply text comes back. Will doesn’t recognize the picture so  he hands it to Poco.  Even though her stomach and heart are in turmoil about what she is doing to Optimus, his simple reply is enough to make her snort a smile.  Will gives her a curious look and she knows she has to explain.   
    “Ah, the closest translation is bullshit.”  
    Sarah is the one confused this time. “I thought you sent it to Optimus not Ironhide?”  
    Will simply shakes his head rubbing his brow, “I did.”  Then he pokes once again at Poco’s argument. “He’s not going to let it go. If it was me,” he gives his dear wife a loving look, “Neither would I. Please, reconsider.”  
     “I won’t make any promises I can’t keep, but I will keep in mind what you and Ratchet are saying. Alright?”  
      There’s nothing left for him to do but throw his hands up at the argument. “Alright. I just hope you really know what you are doing. That’s a ton of mech to mess with.”  
      “Ironhide just doesn’t understand.”  
       “Ironhide understands all too well,” and Will closes the conversation leaving it with a tone that there is more going on in Ironhide‘s spark than just Optimus.   
  
~~  
     By the end of the day, Poco has a couple duffle bags of clothes with room to grow and toiletries.  An emergency birthing kit and infant supplies.  Sarah also has gotten her the supplies she will need for di Vinci research.    
      Will comes by at dusk to take her to her transport.  Sarah gives them a long hug good bye with one final order, “Call me!”  With that, Will takes her away.  He brings her to a campground where a white F250 with a camper unit that fills the bed and over the cab of the truck awaits.  Poco grabs his hand refusing to get out of his vehicle. “Who is that?!”  
      Will chuckles to her not trusting him. “No one.  I promise, it’s not a Transformer.  It’s just a regular truck and camper.  There is one Autobot upgrade to it.”    
     With that, he slips out of the military sedan and takes her over to the truck.  On the dash board is a regular looking GPS unit.  With a few taps he shows her a symbol that looks like Mirage‘s glyph.  He taps it and it pulls up a series of color swatches and truck designs.    
      “There is a hologram program in here.  Ratchet gave you a mini version of it.  But it will only hold for 24 hours and then revert back to what you see. It needs time  to recharge by solar power.”    
       Then Will shows her the back seat of the crew cab and lifts what looks like a regular jack.  Pressing a button, a compartment pulls back with at least 50 license plates for anywhere between Canada and various South American countries and magnetic signs for at least twenty bogus development, construction, and research companies.    
         Then he closes it up and hands her the keys.  “If you get into trouble, there’s a ETD in this hold and one under the ladder of the camper.  No guarantees when we will be able to extract you, or who will show up.” That is more of a warning to not abandon Optimus or piss off Ironhide. She gulps.  
          After all they have been through, its so much more than she expected. Poco looks up to him. He is married and a father himself, so why is he letting her just run instead of dragging her back to Optimus in handcuffs., “Why are you doing this?”  
        Will stroke her face, “Because if Sarah was in your shoes, this is what I would want for her if she wouldn‘t let be with her. Both of you are independent beasts, and the if Optimus and I can‘t keep you safe in our arms, than we mind as well arm you as best we can.”  
           Poco nods, but her heart twists in a vicious knot. Should she really be running? Is it really for the best?  “Who knows about this?  And how did you pull this off?”  
          Will laughs, “You aren’t the only consultant NEST has had to hide.”  
          She smiles, “In other words, this ain’t your first rodeo?”  
          “Well, the camper into South America, yes.  Pregnant love of NEST officer, no.”  His phone beeps and he checks the message.  “Time to head out.  Are you going to be alright driving this monster?”  
           She laughs, “I dare you to say that to Ironhide.”  He laughs with her.  “I’ll be fine.  You would be surprised what archeologists do to get the job done.”  
           “Yeah but this is a lot different than dental tools and paint brushes.”  
            “Yeah but have you seen some of the places we have to get into and supplies we have to haul in?”    
            His phone beeps again, still he is reluctant to let her go.  She shoves him, “Do your duty, and I will do mine.  Go!”    
        Will laughs and heads out.  Poco climbs into the cab of the truck and pulls out.  
  
        The misting rain slowly turns to a drizzle and then into rain drops by the time she makes it out of the trailer park.  Poco heads north.  She sees a C130 taking off from where the is Ark based.  They are headed south.  She sends her prayers with them, and continues on her way north praying that she is really doing the right thing.  
  
         Still, Poco can’t make it more than four hours. She’s not sure what over comes her more:  grief or exhaustion.  On top of this, the rain is now coming down in sheets.  It didn’t help with the tears coming from her eyes.  She finds a semi sized turn out along the scenic ocean road and tucks it as far from the road side as possible.    
      She locks the truck and scurries into the camper setting the electronic sensor alarm.  She prays the bad guys don’t find her.  More, she prays that the good guys don’t go look for her.  Most of all, she prays she has done the right thing.  Lastly, she prays for the safety of her mate and his companions.    
           Poco doesn’t bother with a light and changes into a set of warm flannel pajamas.  Then she crawls into bed and pulls the covers tightly over her head.  She curls herself into a ball, holding her swollen belly.  The small movement of the child within is like it is caressing the womb wall against her own hand.  
      Poco knows has left for the right reason, still the trepidations linger.  She has left so that her mate can focus on the protection of his child’s world.  She will raise their child much like Sarah and Will and many other military or covert government officer.  If her own mate was a human she wouldn’t need to stay on the constant move.  If her mate was a human things would be so different.  But he isn’t.  She has to stay on the run.  She has to hide.  But she isn’t hiding from him.  She’s hiding for him.  For them.  She lets the peace flow over her for her decisions.  She prays that peace will come to him as well.  
  
  
~~~   
      Months later, Sarah’s cell phone receives a text:  **Go to 435-A Truman Street.  STAT**  
       It’s from Will.  Sarah doesn’t ask him why.  He never sends her messages like that. Unless…  It doesn’t take her too long, and she finds a run down apartment. Softly she knocks on the door and hears a voice in great struggle reply, “Who is it?”  
      Cautiously she answers, “Sarah Lennox.”  
      “Oh thank you God.  Come in!”  the voice cries with relief.  
      Sarah shoves against the weak door. “Poco!” she sighs with relief at a familiar face.   And then sees Poco is in labor.  
       “Help me Sarah.”   Poco is relieved for a friend.    
       As another contraction comes, Sarah hurries to her side.  Sarah makes hast as to what is needed., “We really should get you to the hospital.”    
       Poco is adamant through paned breath. “I - can’t - go.”  
       Sarah is confused bordering on angry, “Why not?” Another contraction comes and younger woman has to bare down to keep her cool.  “Poco, why can’t I take you to the hospital for this child?  Where is the father?”  Sarah pleads for Poco to finally come clean.      
        Like the timing of a soap opera, the door opens and he (once again in human form) and Will are there.  Poco instantly reaches her hand out for her mate.  Without a word he is on he knees at her side clutching her tightly.  She buries her face into his shirt and cries, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”  He just strokes her head and in between Italian and Prime he tells her it’s alright.  He understands, he forgives her.   
     Sarah is completely confused to this tall dark haired man at Poco‘s side..    
     Will just nods to Sarah to stay on task, questions can be answered later. “It will be alright, Sarah.  Just help her now.”  
      
      Quickly Sarah and Will get prepared, while Optimus supports Poco physically by sitting behind her keeping her propped up between his bent knees. Before they know it, there’s a baby’s cry heard.  Sarah gets the baby cleaned off, and hands him to Poco.  Poco just holds him tight and croons over him knowing that Optimus can see the infant from behind.     
       The baby boy opens his electric blue eyes to gaze up at his parents. The father just stares in amazement over the mother‘s shoulder tears streaming down his face.  The father, drops his glasses to wipe his own eyes. This also shows he has those same electric blue eyes of the Autobots and his son.    
        Then Sarah gets it, with a breathless gasp. “Oh Dear God!  Optimus?”    
        Will touches Sarah’s hand and nods. “Only you and I know.  No one at the base knows, not even Ratchet or Ironhide.  That’s why she couldn’t stay.”  Sarah just stares as she sees the small family enrapture by what God’s miracles of love can create even across the vase span of universe and species.  
         Sarah punches her husband in the shoulder hard enough for him to wince. “Some secrets you shouldn’t keep!”  Sheepishly, Will helps Sarah clean up leaving the new parents to themselves.    
         After getting their son latched on, Poco turns to stare back up at her son‘s father.  “You are really here?”  He nods.  She strokes his cheek bringing him closer so she can nuzzle him. “How many more times can you do this?”  
        He drops his head sadly and heavily into the crook of her neck, “Not much longer, I fear.”  
          She lifts his head with one finger to face her, “You knew this transformation was temporary.” He just nods.  “Will there be anymore children?”  
            He scratches is head and looks over at Will and absolutely stunned Sarah, “Ah, I wasn’t exactly planning this one.”  
           She leans closer to him smiling, “Like slag.  You knew.”  Then leans closer knowing his pain,  “You prayed.”  
        Tenderly and with a little wicked smirk he says, “I knew we had a chance. Yes, I prayed heavily.”  
        She kisses him tenderly, “Thank you for taking a chance.  Thank you for opening your spark to me.  And your faith.”  
         He strokes her cheek looking deep into her eyes, “No, thank you for opening your heart to me.  For taking a chance with me and your faith in us,” giving her a tender kiss powerful enough to cross time and miles.  
  
           By the time their kiss ends, their son is done feeding.  Optimus moves out from behind her. She slips her arms out from under their son to lay him in is father’s arms alone.  Time has suddenly stood still.  His son opens his eyes and looks up to his father.  The tiny fist reaches up for his cheek.  Optimus leans in and kisses his son’s forehead, “You are a child of love, do not ever forget that.”    
         As his spark-heart swells with love for his child, he can feel his shoulder begin to burn like a branding iron.  A quiver of grief shakes his in his chest, he knows it‘s time to go, and knows he may never be able to hold his son like this ever again.  The tear comes to his face again and he hands the child back to his mother.   
      “I must go.”  He doesn’t want to go.  He knows his duty is quivering in his chest and brand in his shoulder. If he doesn’t do his duty as Commander, his son and mate’s home could be lost. Just as Elita and his home on Cybertron was lost, he must succeed this time in protecting Poco and their son’s.  
        He leans down and gives her the warmest soul sealing kiss he could manage.  Poco reaches up with one hand keeping him tight against her for every last possible second.  
        Will’s phone pages him, Optimus pulls back.  Poco looks up to his optics knowing time‘s up.   
       “Are you alright?”  He just takes a shuttering breath.  “You know this is just a whole new beginning, right?”  He nods.  She smiles, “Three weeks, you will be at his Christening, no excuses.  Will, get him there.”  
        Will smiles, “We may have to adjust, but he will be at his son’s Christening.”  
        Optimus gives her one last warm yet amused kiss.  With that he and Will are out the door.  
  
  
~~~~  
           It’s more like four weeks before Sarah, Annabelle, Will, NEST chaplain, and Optimus (bot mode) are able to make it to a Colorado park at sunrise for the dedication.  Monique has asked it to be a Catholic ceremony.  A bit unorthodox outside the church, but the chaplain likes that it is outside in God’s amazing creations.  Will and Sarah were named as God parents to Optimus’ approval.    
         Poco looks up to Optimus and recites a prayer for him: Psalm 40:1-3  _“I waited patiently for the Lord and He inclined to me and heard my cry.  He also brought me up out of a horrible pit, out of the miry clay and set my feet upon a rock and established my steps.  He has put a new song in my mouth.  Praise be our God many will see it and fear and will trust in the Lord.”_  
          Her recited prayer from her deep, deep faith in her God moves him intensely.  As much as he leans on the Matrix and Primus for guidance, her God has lead and guided her through just as much.  Optimus already on one knee, lowers the second and reaches for his son.  So fragile so tiny, but his hopes and prayers of love lay in his hand.  The child looks up to him, unafraid.  Optimus’ reaches into his chest withdrawing the Matrix.  He waves it over his son watching it flicker and says a prayer he and Elita had planned for their own offspring in the language of the Primes.  
       _Blesses Primus, thank you for granting us this miracle of life.  Let him grow in your wisdom and be guided by your truths.  Help us to be the guardians he needs._  
         Poco reaches out and touches her mate’s large hand.  He smiles to her with a tear brimming.  Then he says his son’s name in his native tongue:  Primo Maximus Garcia.  
  
           Will groans softly when his phone vibrates.  Sarah squeezes his hand knowing how disgruntle he is to work interfering with a sacred moment.    
        Optimus smirks to Poco handing their son back.  The priest motions for Optimus to come lower.  With the blessings of Holy Oil he blesses Prime‘s forehead.  Optimus nods in acceptance.  
          Will embraces his family tightly and then, the two warrior fathers stride to the top of the hill.  Optimus taps his trailer lightly and it unfolds.  Swiftly he slips on the flight tech.  Will straps on his own g-resistant gear.  Then Optimus lifts Will to his chest and they launch into the sky.  Poco and Sarah giggle watching Optimus pull an aerobatic maneuver worth of Starscream’s praise.  
        Annabelle waves to her father and his friend flying away.


	19. Cry Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Starscream found out? Ironhide‘s reaction to the youngling, Ratchet's wrath to Optimus.

~~00~~  
       Over the years Poco stays one step ahead of the government hunters by varying her occupations. Does anything from working in museums, teaching at small schools, bookstores, hotel maid, lab research assistant and so forth.  She is always trying to stay just a few steps ahead of them keeping an eye out for anyone asking too many questions.  
       She works for resorts in Canada, mining towns in Chili, research on the Mayan ruins, truck stops New Mexico, farm hand in South Dakota.  Anywhere.  As long as she has her son Primo with her. Optimus secretly creates a set of glasses for his son to hide his unique eyes.  As far as Primo is concerned, his father loves him very much but is a soldier with a very dangerous job.  
  
       One day they are in Quebec. Poco is just taking her son grocery shopping when she sees the clash and the spark.  Quickly she grabs her son and tries to get him out of the way, but it’s too close.  There’s a Decepticons in front of her and Ironhide is trying to battle over her head. In the melee, Poco and Primo get separated.    
        She can’t watch too closely at the amazing  battle and the swell in her heart as the Autobots are kicking Decepticons tails.  She has to find her 5 year old son!  
          It’s too late when she finally finds him. “PRIMO!” To horror, she seeing him be lifted by a Decepticons as bait toying with Ratchet, “Save the humans, will you?”  
         In his own melee, that cry is like a shiv to his soul. Optimus lets off his own roar. Ironhide turns quickly at the sound of the Prime’s spark-tearing roar and sees Optimus stow his cannon to whip out both glowing swords and his eyes narrow.  Ironhide spark cringes seeing Optimus turn berserker.   
         He sends the out the warning com: /Autobots Down!/  Quickly they all duck or clear to the side as Prime’s swords swing right and left vigorously clearing the way to Starscream.  Heads and limbs begin to roll. Autobot and Decepticon alike are in fear! Only the Autobots had warning though.  
        Ratchet drops to his knees as the Prime’s blade stops a few feet from Starscream’s wing tip. Prime stands face to face with Starscream who is holding Primo by his hood as Poco is at the street begging for her son, “Please give him back!”  
         Optimus steps up lightly sheathing one blade, keeping the other at the Seeker‘s sensitive wing tip. “Give me the child.” he demands.  
         Curiously, Starscream looks between Optimus and the pleading mother below and then back to the child wailing for his mother. Starscream returns his gaze to Optimus, “You have gotten too attached to these humans.  We are the Gods here.”  
          Optimus keeps his head clear and sticks out his hand, “Give me the child, Starscream.”  
          Starscream pulls the child back and scrutinizes Optimus’ reaction.  “This child is different to you than the other humans?  Why?”  
           Optimus keeps his face firm, event though he knows Starscream can probably sense erratic beating of his spark rate.  Starscream looks at the child again who has calmed down just by looking at Optimus.  Adjusting his hold, he lifts the child’s shirt with the tip if his “fingernail”.  The Cybertronian Scientist’s optics widen and gasps as he sees the child‘s birthmark, “Nooooooo… It can’t be!  How…..???”  Quickly he looks up at Optimus, “Do any of your soldiers know that this child is your--”  
          “Just give me the child unharmed. “ Optimus roars and thrusts his hand forward.    Starscream begins to cackle.  The child quickly squirms out from under the finger and takes the daring leap to Optimus’ hand.  As soon as he feels the light weight in his palm, Optimus turns his back to hover over the child and fold down.   
        Starscream cackles back, “I have you now Prime!  You can’t save the whole Earth and your son,” he sneers.  
         Ratchet rises up to cover Optimus’ retreat.  Bumble Bee dashes in, collects Poco and follows his leader. Ironhide calls the other Autobots into retreat.    
         The battle maybe a draw, but Starscream loves the fact he has just caused major internal problems to Optimus’ command. He calls his own team to retreat and begins scheming how this new information can aid him.  
  
~~~  
        The C130 heading back to the Ark is a very quiet ride home.  Too quiet. Even the five year old boy is unusually quiet in his mother’s lap, he is smart enough to know something big has the soldiers upset. It doesn’t bother him that the huge beings who both kidnapped and rescued him are also vehicles.  Its like the shape-shifting legends his mother researches coming to life. He knows that all ‘stories’ or legends (fairytales) have some fact to them. The fact to some has come to life right be fore him.  
       For Poco, she doesn’t even try to argue with the Autobots about letting her go.  She can see by the angry look Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumble Bee share that it would be best if she just followed orders and come with them.    
        Even after they land and disembark, they are quiet, not even mutterings from Ironhide. Once inside the Ark building and up into bot-forms, angry Ironhide stomps out the first words.  He tries to keep his tone in check but he is livid. “Prime!  What were you thinking?  Is it true? What exactly is that slick Seeker saying?!”  
        Optimus looks at Poco and Primo.  He makes it clear that they should leave him alone with his current SIC.  She steps away with the human soldiers.  Ironhide drags Optimus to the side and steps up face to face before trying again.   Softly this time he hopes Optimus will answer him. “I thought I was your friend. Talk to me. What is going on?”  
      Optimus stalls for words, trying to form them carefully. He doesn’t want to enrage Ironhide any more against Poco.  He looks around at the rest of the team. They are all silently waiting for an answer about Starscream‘s jab.    
        Optimus’ chest shifts with the weight it carries. He is in charge of the last of their race.  He can’t compromise his faction’s trust.  He must be a strong leader and part of that is their trust. Hiding his family is tearing his spark between personal and professional life. He’s never had to separate it before, and it’s killing him that he had to do it this time. So far he had been doing well, but leave it to a Decepticon to cause this to be revealed. Part of him knew it would all come out, he just didn’t plan on it coming out this way.  
      Ironhide puts his hands on Optimus’ shoulders trying to coax out his old friend. Orion never hid things, and certainly Optimus only keeps certain war matters secret, never personal.  “You better speak to me before the rumors destroy the ranks.”    
       Optimus puts a hand to his forehead and raises the other to Ironhide to be silent for a moment.  He sighs heavily.    
      The silence has been too long and so Ironhide prods again.  “Prime, Starscream always has some truth to his accusations.  Who is the child?”  Still Optimus doesn’t respond.  Ironhide leans in closer, “Did you fall for with this Poco-woman?”  Optimus lifts his head.  Ironhide tries even quieter even though he can‘t imagine HOW, just presses. “I don’t know why I’m asking this but, did you mate?”  
         Just as quietly, Optimus finally responds, “Worse.”  
  
           “Worse?!!” Poco snaps. They both look down to the woman back at Optimus feet and waiting for his response, hands to her hips.  
           He takes a deep intake then softens. “Yes, worse.”  Then he turns back at Ironhide, “Love. I fell in love again. Bonded.”  
           It’s Ironhide’s turn to drop his head in shame, “No Prime, no.  We are warriors, defenders, guardians of their species.  We are not known as poets, artists…lovers.”  
             His tone calls Ironhide a hypocrite, “You are a fine one to talk,”  and says one word in Cybertronian.  The rest of the Autobots snicker, Ironhide fumes.   
           With that Optimus decides to come clean.  He grabs Ironhide by the elbow dragging him to another room.  Poco is right be hind him, and he closes the door.  He drops to one knee and parts his chest.  It takes a few moments, then a ball of plasma-blue comes rolling out.  As it drops to the floor, it unrolls into a human man who springs to his feet.  He turns and reaches to Poco. She steps in front of him all smiles.  He wraps his arms around her and gives her a pent up homecoming kiss that has been screaming to be released.  
             Ironhide staggers back against the wall, gasping, “HOLY SPARK!! Dear Primus!”    
           Poco giddy, pulls back. She yanks off the blanket that had been around her all the trip back.  Quickly, Optimus wraps it around his naked waist.    
        She gives him a cheeky smile. “My love, looks like the cat is out of the bag now.”    
         Optimus wraps his arms back around her and cuddles her close.  There’s no telling how many more times he will be able to hold her like this. It’s coming to an end, he knows this all too well. He can feel it  “Yeah, well we knew it wouldn’t last for ever.”  
        Before Ironhide can step closer and grind human-Optimus into the pavement,  Ratchet with Primo.  Poco lifts her son to his father‘s arms.  Primo smiles up at him.    “Hey, you have eyes like me!”    
             Ratchet just freezes.  Optimus smiles at his son, taking the glasses off so they can look at each other eye to eye. “Yes we do.”  
            Ratchet’s growl nearly matches Ironhide‘s but for an even bigger list of reasons. “Optimus Prime, you lied to me!!”  
         Optimus nods his head from side to side, with a young cheeky side of himself. “Ahhhh, Oh, I’m bad. Ratchet, I forgot I was having this slight reaction to the Cortez virus.”    
         Sputtering, Ratchet shakes a finger at him and then turns to still stunned Ironhide.  “If you don’t shoot him, I will!” And then Ratchet points an accusing finger at Poco, “And you!  You!!  After all these years and you…you!  I’m so angry at both of you.  If you were a ‘bot I would kick your afts into--”  
           Although Primo has not met his father in this form, he has spoken to him on the phone. He has also had a few conversations with Ratchet. As much as it makes him so happy to finally see his ‘family‘ in person, it does wound his little hear to the anger in the air. “Papa, why is Uncle Ratchet so mad?”  Primo looks between Optimus and Ratchet hoping one of them will explain what the big deal is all about.  
           Optimus grimaces cupping his youngling‘s cheek. He hopes to soothe all his fears aside. “Son, I made a mistake. Sometimes, its not good to keep secrets.”  
        “What secrets are good to keep?”  
         Everyone is staring at Optimus for the answer to that one.  He looks up to them all and then back to his son.  He clutches the boy tighter in his arms, tucking him to his shoulder.  “Only the ones that will keep you safe.  It would kill me if anything happened to you.”  With that everyone has to drop their gazes.  He had already lost one mate and one child.  He wouldn’t risk that again.      
          Lifting his head, Optimus strokes Poco’s face, “Now that our secret is out, will you stay with us?  You belong here.”  
            Instead of answering the question he has asked her too many times, she rests her head on his other shoulder, holding both Optimus and Primo close.  
  
          Ironhide might be Optimus’ bodyguard and trusted friend, but he does also have a soft spark. All his anger has been in trying to protect Optimus from another spark break. All this time, he had been causing some of it. He has to finally put some things right. “No.  You can’t be serious.”    
        Optimus gives him a look to remind him who is in command no matter what.  Poco draws his attention back with a touch to his arm.  “No, Mas, he is right.  It was a fluke that we got caught up in this in the first place.  We have managed to hide for five years.  If we stay… it won’t be good.”  
        “We need to protect you.” he tries to reason with her.  “You are family.”  
       “You can’t protect everyone, Optimus.  No matter how good you are.  If we stayed we would just be a pawn in a government experiments or Decepticon ploys.  Besides, Starscream really doesn’t know what Primo is.”  
         There is much guilt in his spark, but also respect in Poco. He knows how hard it has been on the Femme Division to stay hidden, and that’s as trained soldiers without children. Not only are they protecting their sparks, but the mechs they are bonded too. Just look at Inferno and Firestar. She’s a civilian, mated to a Prime, with his heir. Not only is she out running the Decepticons, but her own kind, and still trying to stay alive and healthy. On top of that, continue Ratchet’s research.   
        He lowers himself to her level. “Who did know?”   
        Poco looks up at him with a warm smile. It feels so much better to be under his care than his cannon. “Only the Lennoxs.”  
         He snorts and shakes his head. His own human partner has been keeping this a secret from him as well.  “Well, frag. Decepticons the lot of you.”  Poco gives him a pitiful smile and he just winks at her to know he’s not too mad, but Will is going to get it later.  
  
          Optimus can’t join in the humor though. He knows he is loosing this fight, but he tries. Ironhide has found peace with Poco.  She had been hiding for all the right reasons, and he can accept that. Their cease-fire brings a bit of peace to Optimus.    
       Now he has to wrestle with the rest of the argument. She did not want to interfere with the military operation.  She did not want to bring more trouble to the base than was already there.    
         And then there is the chief medic to contend with. Ratchet pokes his finger at Optimus, “I want samples.  Now!  Or I’ll squeeze them out of you.  Got it?”    
         Ironhide has a good chuckle at that.  As much trouble as Will is in with him, Optimus is in for worse with Ratchet. “Good luck, Optimus.”  
        Optimus groans at the lack of sympathy from his friend and follows Ratchet to his work station. As big as he is as a Cybertronian he had no chance against Ratchet, now it’s even worse and has to submit himself to all his tests.    
         Then Ratchet turns to the parents, “As for Primo, I would like to send him with my own ’son’ that I have been working on for the NEST team.  He contains a piece of my spark and has radio capabilities.  I was intending on sending him to you later, Poco.”  
         Primo looks excited, “So I can still stay in contact with you?”    
         Ratchet smiles, “Yes, young Pax.”  Primo looks very excited.  Optimus’ chest swells at hearing Ratchet call him young Pax.  Ratchet looks at Optimus.  “It may not be exactly what our ancestors meant, but it looks like we may have yet a new Prime.”    
          Optimus only nods to Ratchet.  Then he turns to Poco and orders her, “We need to talk.  Alone.”  He takes her arm and leads her away as Ratchet begins to teach Primo about Watch.  
  
          Optimus steers his mate towards the human guest quarters.  As soon as the door is closed and locked, he clasps her to his chest and she secures her arms around his neck.  The kisses fuel them.  They both know time is short.  The call for re-transformation could come at anytime.  The knock could come on the door at anytime.  Some how, they know this is their last chance.    
        They tear at each other.  She digs her claws into his skin clinging to time.  His fingers are hard at grasping her against himself.  She cries out once when his grasp is just a little too tight on her hip.  He quickly puts a finger to her lips.  They can’t help but softly laugh.  This time they aren’t on a secluded hillside.  No, this time they are surrounded by both their races who’s worlds are already trying to tear them apart.     
       She doesn’t give him another chance.  She pushes him down on the cot.   Last time he tried to give himself to her.  This time she tries to give herself to him.    She pins his broad shoulders to the cot by her talons.  He inhales sharply at the pain, but doesn’t ask her to stop.  She starts with a kiss to his collar, but it turns to a taste and then a bite.  This time he makes the soft cry,  but she is determined.  She doesn’t stop.  She’s trying so hard to grasp this moment in time.  She has him under her fingers.  Within her reach.    
      The joining is fast and furious and painfully in need of release.  Her claws rake so deep across the welting mark on his shoulder as his passion takes over her body.  His arm begins to bleed just as they both cry out.    
     Who gives a damn who hears them!  Remember every touch, every sensation, every kiss, every tingle, every single taste….. they tell them selves cooling down the passion with tender lips and now soft caresses and entwined limbs.  
  
        It takes all he has to stay in the human form, the searing in his tattoo, and the pull in his gut is calling him to return to his natural body.  The clutch in his chest through is making him stay.   
       The words “I know” cut off any statements of regrets.  Another  kiss will take the tears away.  Time is precious he had said.  She knows it too. There is time for one more kiss, one more taste of skin, one more sound of a heart beat…   
  
        This time she does let him doze as she studies him.  
        He doesn’t rest for very long though and slowly opens his eyes to catch her watching him.  They don’t say a thing,  nothing needs to be said.  Neither one says it but it seems life just isn’t fair.    
        She sheepishly looks at his bloody shoulder.  He looks over at it too and wirily smiles.  The smile reassures her that he has had far worse scars and pains than this.    
       The bleeding may have stopped, but the pain still burns in her chest of the reality.  No one says it but the look passes between them, Removing the badge of duty will not change the time they have.     
      He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses the ring on her hand.  Then he takes her hand and presses it to his chest.  She looks at their hands pressed to his chest.  She takes his other hand and presses it to her belly.  This love they have will live on in it’s own legacy.  He touches his forehead to hers.  His fingers begin to soothe her belly.  Hers soothe his spark.  This time the strokes of tenderness wash over them and alight a tender passion determined to make their prayers come true.  
  
~~  
     At dawn, as the light comes through the grated window. Some one out in the hangar had the radio on again…  another Josh Groban song…Now or Never  
 _I watched the morning dawn upon your skin, a splinter in the light, It caught and frayed the very heart of us, it‘s been hiding there inside for all this time_  
     She strokes his resting face.  In turn, he reaches out and strokes the length of her arm.  
 _How, I‘m not sure, things wind up like this, clockwork silence only knows, And now it‘s no one‘s fault, there‘s no black or white, Only you and I on this endless night, And as the hours run away with another life, Darling, can‘t you see, it‘s now or never… it‘s now or never_  
        She curls her arms around his head pulling it against her chest so he can hear her heart beat.  Neither one of them can speak.  They have spoken so much that this is the time to just absorb touch, taste and warmth. For the last time…  
 _Sleeping anxiously at 3 am, we are trying far too hard, The tattered though balloons above our heads, sinking in all we need to say, The why‘s and what-ifs have since long played out, Left us short on happy endings_  
         The hot silent tears come to both of them.  
 _It‘s no one‘s fault, no black or white, only you and I on this endless night, And now the hours run away with another life of it‘s own_  
Darling, can‘t you see it‘s now or never, You know there is so much more  
Only you and I on this final night as the hours run away with another life ,It‘s now or never….  
       She strokes his face, “It will be alright” and he curls his arms around her tightly.  He knows he can’t hold this form much longer.  The insignia is almost a solid silver plate now with severe gouges and scratches in it.  But maybe if he just rests for a moment, he can have enough energy for one more moment with her?  Yet he doesn’t want to miss a moment of touching her skin, the taste of her lips, the smell of her hair.  The essence of her….   
       He can’t stop this temporary human body from drifting off to sleep.  Its like an enemy stealing time from him.  
  
         When she knows he is sound asleep and she will begin sobbing, she slips out of the bed to watch him sleep, tangle in the sheet.  She hates to go, but she knows she has to.  Eventually he will know it to.    
        Quietly she dresses, watching him continue to sleep.  She’s never seen him at such peace even in his true form.  She places one last kiss on his lips as she touches the insignia now solid silver.  She can‘t bare to watch him return to his true form…forever.  
         He signs in his sleep, “Uno mas, Poquito”  It is his turn to croon in his sleep.  
         Poco tiptoes out to the main area.  Primo is asleep in Ratchet’s hand as he taps away at his computer.  She comes to him, brushing away her tears.  Ratchet lowers him into her arms with a sad smile.    
         Sleepily the little boy waves, “Bye Uncle Ratchet.”  
         Clasping a hand to her son’s head, keeping him against her shoulder so he won‘t see his mother cry,  the tears in her eyes begging for forgiveness. Ratchet say it all, though.  “It’s okay, Poco.” he says, sending her with his blessing.  
            She heads for the hangar door as the dawn is coming up.  Several soldiers approach to stop her, but Ironhide rolls his shoulder from the outside of the building to block her path and halt the advancing troops.  For a few anxious moments, they just stare at each other.  Finally Ironhide drops to his wheels beside her, “Get in.” She doesn’t argue and does as he asked.  “Where are you headed?”  
          “Train station,” she manages to choke back.  
          He takes her to the train station, as she asked, silently.  As she gets out, she kisses her hand and presses it to his emblem, “Protect him.”  
          Ironhide proudly states, “I will.  Protect his heir…and his spark.”  She nods and heads inside.  
        Primo calls out, “Bye Uncle Ironhide.”  That sends a surge through the warrior frame, but not an unpleasant one.  He and Chromia were supposed to be the godparents to Prime’s first. All this time, he should have been there for this child as well. From now on, he will, as best he can.  
        He stands guard until Prime’s family is securely on the train and moving away.  
  
~~  
         Back on the base, Optimus awakens alone. His body shutters and sobs silently.  He knows she had no choice, but that doesn’t make it any easier.    
      A soft knock comes through his grief a few minutes later.  “I’m coming in, Prime.”  It’s Will.    
       Optimus makes sure he is covered up and quickly wipes the tears from his face as the door opens.  Will quietly enters closing the door even softer.  He leans back against it, watching Prime sit up.  Will knows that look all too well.  He’s had it himself the morning of deployment.  “Optimus…?”  The leading tone asks it all.  
       Optimus tries to stand but finds himself weak and sinking back down.  He looks to his shoulder and the painful looking plate of a shield on human skin.  Optimus taps it and it tinks.  “I need to get back.”  
         Will comes over and helps him up and out the door still wrapped in a blanket.  They manage to skirt Ratchet and Ironhide seems to be no where in sight.  Jolt and Sideswipe are standing guard over Optimus’ shell, apparently they have been let in on what is going on.  
        “How do you do this?”    
       Optimus is leaning heavily on him, finding it harder to breathe. “Normally I take a running leap.”  But the exchanged looks know that isn’t going to happen this time.  
       Will takes a risk and calls out. “Sideswipe, little help?”  
        Sideswipe drops a knee and palm before them.  Optimus carefully steps into the palm.  Sideswipe carries him closer to the spark chamber. Optimus leans out for the open spark chamber and in a flash of blue, his metallic head yanks back and he gasps.  Then he collapses on the floor, unconscious.  
        Jolt taps his com calmly, “Ratchet, Energon boost, ASAP.”  
        “Who’s the glitch-head who let themselves get anemic?”  
        “Prime.”  Jolt reports.  His concern is for the wrath the Prime will receive from Ratchet, more than for the Prime‘s current health.  
        Ratchet grumbles, “Yeah, should’a seen that one coming.  On my way.”    
       Stomping in and with more than a few choice words to his lying, secret keeping, glitch headed commander, jams the Energon boost directly into his fuel pump.  The pump kicks into overdrive.    
       A few moments later, Optimus’ optics spiral open and drowsily looks around the room.  Ratchet leans over with a firmly planted pede on Optimus’ chest, reloading the booster in his hand much like Ironhide would a weapon. There is a snarl of deadly warning to his tone,  “Now then Prime, for the one hundredth time:  Have you had any strange reactions to the virus you would like to tell me about?”  
          Optimus stoically replies, “Not really.”  
         “Wrong answer.”  Ratchet smirks back, cocking the tripper into place.  “I’ll tazzer your aft if you even attempt to leave the med bay BEFORE I say so.”   
      Optimus tries to push Ratchet’s pede away but isn’t strong enough to fight him. Ratchet gets in the last word.  “I only gave you enough for your vitals to keep working.  The rest of your body belongs to me!  Sideswipe, Bee, Jolt help me.”    
       It takes all three of them to lift the limp Prime to Ratchet’s lab.  Optimus lays his head back with a defeated thud.  
       Ratchet leans in a whisper, “What this day in my lab worth it?”    
       Optimus only answers with a gleam in his optic. Ratchet shakes his head back. That was the same look Optimus gave him after having spent too much time with Elita.   
       If there is one mech Ratchet can be sure will make love to his mate until he is offline, it’s Optimus.  
       Ratchet jabs the injector in extra hard this time. “Medical grade for a week. Suck on that.”


	20. Cybertronian Rose

_____________________________________________________________________  
 Prime Blood Poco: Chapter 10 (final for Poco)  
* Skates is an OC I’ve made.  
  
       Monique “Poco” Rosa Garcia knows as soon as she boards that train that she is carrying another of her mate’s children.  She knows it in her head and heart before her body lets it be known.  This time she knows what to expect and she knows she will be just fine.    
     On top of that, she knows that Optimus Prime will be too. Still, she waits until she is five months to send him one simple message:  **We did it again**  
      He tells her that he hopes to be present again when the time comes. To insure that, he pleads,  **Please come home.**   She says no, but she will contact him when it gets close.  And she does.  He has to accept that.  
   
        When the time it comes, Poco sends him the message.  Alone, he flies in to a quiet Quebec hillside over looking a lake.  Shaking the flight tech off he tries, really tries to part his chest and come to her in human form once again. But as the chest parts, there is just the standard Cybertronian spark within.  No aqua ball of life-energy-plasma from before.  His human life is over. They both always knew it would come, but also hoped there would be just one more moment. They share a look of grief for this.  
      It kills him to watch his mate, alone, cringe in pain and he can do nothing!  There is no anger on her part towards him, for this this part of life: the pain of birth. It will be just a short part of their children’s lives, and it will pass soon enough.  Soon they will both be able to hold the new life they created, this she tells him through a smile, even though she is in pain.  
       When the pain gets too great, she tells him to take Primo away. The last thing she wants is for her son to watch is mother in such agony or even her mate as he can not help her now.  What he can do is be a parent for their son. If anything goes wrong, she will call to him and he keeps his audio tuned. Panic is racing through his spark. He knows both mother and child have died turning the birthing process, and she should have a medic here. With a sigh he tugs his flight tech back on in case he must whisk her away.  
  
      Off to the side he is able to distract six year old Primo with stories of basketball, a sport they both share a passion for. Now that they are face to face again, he can teach him some actual moves. He is also able to introduce Lobbing and even some antidotes of his younger days. Primo’s eyes glow with complete delight to these stories and watching his father skillfully move.     
       From his taller height, he is able check on Poco. He continues to give her pleading looks to let him take her away, and she continues to shoot him smiles that she is just fine.  
  
         Finally!  It’s amazing for him to watch her transform from a woman in great pain to a woman of great peace with his tiny slippery child in her arms. His daughter. His gift of love come to life.  And yet he can do absolutely nothing, his lips too large to kiss her safely, his hands monstrous to her tiny form.    
         Helplessly he comes to his knees beside them. His limbs feels as weak at the new mother is and the new born life before him.   All he can do is watch as Poco beams up to him and strokes their daughter for both of them.  
      Ratchet had to ask him a second time when he doesn‘t respond to the first ping. /Prime?/  
       Even through the com it is awed and breathless. /Ah, I’ll get back to you, Ratchet./  
       /What’s going on?/ he shoves down the line before Optimus can cut him off.   
      Optimus lowers to his haunches carefully lifting Poco and his daughter into his palm, /Out./  Is all he whispers to Ratchet, afraid to disturb this moment in time any more than he has to.    
        He lightly blows a warm breath ever so gently across them. “Hello my little Cybertronian Rose.” His other daughter was named for HER mother’s favorite flower. It only seems perfect to do so once again.    
       Monique had planned to name her daughter something else, but no, this is the perfect name for their daughter. A blossom of love and strength.    “Rosa?”    
         Optimus doesn’t wait this time for the Chaplain. He pulls the Matrix out immediately and waves it over his daughter. Primo comes to sit in his father’s hand beside his sister and mother as he gives the blessing.  
       “Primus, guide this daughter.  Let her life be a shinny testament to your miracles.  Give her the wisdom of your ages.”  
       Poco leans up and touches her daughter as well. “Psalm 91: 1&2  He who dwells in the most secret place of the Most High shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty.  I will say of the Lord,  “He is my refuge and my fortress, My God in Him I will trust.”   
        Primo nods, “Please God, let Rosa and I be tight.  Let me protect her.  Keep us safe.  If you can bring Mama and Papa together, you can do anything!”  
        Although the child’s wish is a shiver of regret through the parents, they all “Amen.”  
          
       Optimus stays with them for a few hours and sees them safely back to Poco’s apartment before he flies back to the Ark. Once again his spark is rend between duty as sire and mate and that of Commander and Prime. He is grateful that Primus has granted him a second mate and not just one, but two children. Now he just prays they will live a life of peace.  
       This is probably the only comfort he latches onto in returning to base. Not just for his own children, but for Cybertron’s next generation.  
  
~~0~~  
        Weeks later, there is the Chapel Christening (without Optimus present), but Poco knows his blessing had been at Rosa’s birth. Today is just a formality with the Lennoxs once again.  
  
~~0~~ As the years go by  ~~0~~  
   
       In spite of his regret of not being able to return to a human-form to touch his daughter or son, he is pleased to see his family healthy, smart and safe.  Oh so safe.  
Poco and he have kept up constant dialog via extremely secured and coded words.  What else would you expect from a linguist and a librarian now fighting a war to stay one step ahead of the enemy with vital information for a secret weapon.     
  
       Consistently he teasingly orders her to come home. Consistently, she reminds him, she isn’t one of his soldiers.  Sometimes the his teases become threats. And sometimes the threats get rather intense. It is not below him to use erotic threats as well. Some threats rival Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pranks as well leaving them both giggling on their own.    
      Ironhide has to admit, since dropping Poco off a the train station (the morning of Rosa‘s conception), Optimus has spent a lot more time on his personal data line.  And the chuckling and laughter coming from his “office” (a desk in the corner) has everyone curious, much like back when Elita was alive.    
        Several bots and humans alike try to hack Prime’s computer, but only come up with gibberish.  Both Ironhide and Ratchet know it has to do with Poco giving him hope once again and making his duties less of burden. A pleasant distraction to the horrors of war. But as long as Prime is happy and getting the job done, they leave the relationship alone.  
  
   
~~~0 ~~~It’s been nearly 5 years since Rosa‘s birth….    
  
         In some ways Poco has been getting better at hiding from the US government and finding her much needed research into the Cortez Virus.  But it is also getting harder to not retrace steps.  She continues her research on the virus sending her notes via Watch back to Ratchet.  
      
         But things lately have gone bad. They are currently in the Gulf of Mexico, Yucatan Peninsula near some Mayan Ruins.  They have just barely escaped another political upheaval from South America. On top of that, in their escape, she thinks she saw a Decepticons spy following them and has got the feeling they are still being followed.    
       Poco turns to eleven year old Primo, “Make the call.” It’s a call she had hoped she would never ever have to make.  
       Primo knows what this call can mean. “No Mama, we can do this again.”  
       She smiles puts his face into her hands. “You are so much like your father.  Not this time, Primo.  We need help. Beside I have to get the antidote back to Ratchet right away.  Now make the call.”  He hesitates, so she taps Watch herself. “Send help. Tell them to get here fast.  We only have a couple day’s lead.”  
         Watch scampers up the tree, sends the radio signal and wait for a reply. Sending out the call like this may bring help, but it also may bring Decepticons or government soldiers monitoring for unusual signals.  Watch becomes not just a homing beacon, but a target as well.  
          While Watch is sending, Poco gathers the children to the river to hide. Five year old Rosa begins to cry about being cold. Poco wraps her arms around her daughter while her son stands proudly by the river’s edge guarding for friend, foe, and animal threat alike.  Poco smiles seeing his stance very much like his father’s.  Her daughter snuggles into her arms as she tells Rosa a story of a great warrior from another land who bring them safely to a new town.  
  
~~  
     Late the next day, they hear the crushing of forest plants and trees. Prime’s family cling together and then sigh with relief when they see it is Ironhide with Ratchet.  Then she sees Starscream and his minions pass over and circle around.  
        Prime orders to his team, “Get them out of here!”  Ratchet folds down and gathers the humans inside.  His Hummer body starts to take off down a poor trail but, their path gets blocked in many ways. Ratchet is skilled enough in evasion after all his time as a battlefield medic that he is able to stay out from under pede and dodge weapons fire. Normally he would take the ruts at higher speed, but his cargo is doubly precious and thus puts his evasion skills to the full test.   
      Prime and Skates and the others have a full blown battle going against Starscream‘s team.  Prime is beyond full battle mode. This is what he couldn’t do for Elita and Lilly, this he will do for Poco, Primo and Rosa. Every strike hits it’s mark.  Every punch pushes the enemy back.    
       Primo is clamoring at Ratchet’s doors to go out and help. Watching his father in battle fuels his amazement and want to be there beside him. Poco smiles at seeing her son proud of his father yet terrified he will join him as an adult all too soon.    
     But the battle isn’t going well.  There’s just too many of them against the Autobots. It’s getting harder for Ratchet to find a safe way out.   
      Poco finally calls out, “Ratchet, I have the spike.” He relays the information to the others.  
      Ever the guardian of Autobot weapons, Ironhide retorts, “Give it to me,”  
      “Ratchet, open the line to him.” She pulls it out of the pack, careful to keep it wrap so it doesn’t touch any part of Ratchet.  “No Ironhide. Ratchet you can’t let anyone touch it.”  
       She puts her hand on the door handle ready to make the leap, but Primo reaches for her, “No Mama.  Let me.  I’m not a frightened child!”  
       Proud as she is for him to prove his manhood, he is still her child. “No Primo.  I need you to protect Rosa.  I must go to do it. I‘m taller.”  
        “It’s not safe out here, Poco.”  Ironhide warns her in more ways than one.  He could just see Elita’s lifeless body again.  He can remember the crumpled form of Optimus at word of her death. On top of that, Chromia is still missing. He is a trained warrior, not a fragile human parent and mate.  
          She ignores his warning and giving her own. “You must not let any of the Autobots touch the carcass.  It’s just as contagious as the spike itself.”  
          “Alright.”  Ironhide finally resolves to her actions. “I will guard you.”  
           “Mama!” Rosa pleas as Poco releases her seat belt and heavy jacket.  
           Poco chokes on her tears clutching them both tightly.  “Dear Lord protect my children.  Give me strength.  Thy rod and thy staff, right?”  And gives them a kiss, “I love you both very much.  I am very proud of you.  Your father loves you very much, too.”  
           “Poco” Ironhide warns her to hurry.    
            “Ratchet….. the children are the antidote,” she tells him as Ironhide drops to his tires beside Ratchet.  She leaps to Ironhide‘s open door. Primo closes the door on Ratchet and they separate.    
            The next part will be the hardest. She lays a hand to his dash and tells Ironhide softly, “Please do me this one favor, you must keep him distracted.”  
       Ironhide sighs heavily knowing it will be difficult to keep this Prime in check if he catches sight of his fragile mate in battle.  “As you wish.”    
        It’s a twist in his spark, but he knows she is right.  Prime would sacrifice everything for his family.  No wonder Poco is Prime’s mate, he smirks to himself, she knows him as well as Elita in far less time.    
         Ironhide gets Poco as close as he can and drops her into the brush and engages one of the Decepticons. Optimus has his hands full with Starscream and another one. She scampers up the one Ironhide is working on.  He sees her and quickly turns away to keep Optimus engaged and distracted away from Poco‘s foe.   
       Just then Poco’s victim slips in the wet mud, Poco screams as they both hit the ground.  Optimus turns at the sound of her scream and takes a blow to the face, jerking his head to the side painfully.  Blindly, he grabs his opponents wrist and breaks it instantly.    
         Poco holds the uncovered spike in her hand looking for a chink in the armor over the spark.  She sees the Deception’s hand reach for her.  It’s now or never.  Optimus sees her and takes the lunge, “NO POCO!!!”  
          Tangled with his own foe, Ironhide cries out to the others, “HOLD HIM BACK!!”    
          Starscream stops to see what has Optimus and Ironhide so distracted.  Skates, Ironhide and Bee turn from their combatants to hold Prime back as Poco makes the plunge with a cry of , “For the love of Prime!”  
         She spears the Decepticon straight through the small chink of armor Ironhide had made near the spark chamber.  With a cry of pain, he backhands her through the air like a gnat.  Ratchet quickly whips aside so the children do not see their mother’s death.  Optimus can only watch in horror as her back breaks on impact against a tree and slides 40 feet to the ground.  He sags against his teammates.    
         Everyone freezes as a strange cry comes from the dieing Decepticon overcome by a strange energy field.  The other Decepticons come close and touch.  They instantly become infected as well.  Like a type of poisonous leprosy to the energy field deteriorating the pathways throughout the body and collapsing the spark.  
  
          With a heavy spark, Ironhide calls retreat.  The others surround Ratchet and head out, only Ironhide guards his Prime as Optimus carefully scoops up Poco’s limp body.  
        Starscream also calls retreat with a final jab to Prime, “So who was that Prime?  A concubine?” It’s a solemn retreat for the Autobots.  
  
~~  
     Colonel Lennox waits for them at the airport with the C130. Ironhide assumes temporary command by leading the solemn team. Ratchet breaks off from the others to pull beside Lennox.   
      Ratchet opens his doors and lets the children out, “Your new charges, Will.”    
     Lenox puts an arm around each child while looking up to Ratchet for further information. Yes he knows who his godchildren are…but …  
     Ratchet watches for the break in the jungle for the last of their team to finally arrive.  Finally he sees the semi far behind the rest of the returning team. The rain begins to fall in sheets as he touches the tarmac.    
     “His mate is dead.”  Will drops his hat in respect.  As does the rest of the human team.  The Autobots stand aside so the semi can load first.  
        Will looks to the children and lifts Rosa to his arms, “I would be honored if you would stay with my family, Rosa and Primo.”  Primo nods quietly. It’s just too much of a shock right now.  
  
           It’s a very long flight back to the base. Primo tries to be as strong as the rest of the soldiers on board not shedding a tear or showing any weakness. It’s alright if his little sister sleeps in the Colonel’s arms, after all she is little, not big like himself.    
         Ratchet softly coms Optimus. /This could be a good time to change back to human. The children could use you right now./    
        Optimus with more regret than he can possibly express, he tells his medic, /I can’t. Rosa took the last of me./  He lets Ratchet ponder the rest of the gaps in that statement.  
         None of the humans know of the children’s lineage, only that Poco was a very personal friend to Optimus and he is very fond of her children.  Will and Sarah promised to keep that secret to them selves.  
  
~~0~~  
       At the hill over looking the ocean where Optimus had first become human, they have a quiet ceremony.  It’s the Autobots along with the Lennox’s, and Sam.  The NEST chaplain who had seen to Primo’s Christening officiates Poco‘s funeral.    
       With the closing prayer.  Optimus finishes with one last phrase in Spanish, “May your spark live on in your children.”  
       Then with his laser, he burns the Autobot insignia into the casket lid. Once he is done, all the Autobots turn their lasers to the wooden casket and incinerate it. There will be nothing to desecrate. This ground will forever be special to Optimus and the children.  
       So intense is the heat, the haze clears quickly enough. Primo goes to the toasted ground and retrieves his mother’s ring.  The eyes are no longer blue.  Now they are now emeralds, much like the color of his mother‘s eyes!  He adds it to his sister’s necklace containing their mother‘s crucifix. Optimus’ spark flutters remembering when he gave it to Poco and very pleased to see his little Cybertronian Rose now in position of it. She will always have a piece of him with her. He gives Primo a soft dip of his helm to show he is pleased by his son’s honorable actions.   
  
          Sarah puts her arms around the children hugging them securely.  Optimus takes Will to the side.  Leader to leader, father to father wanting them so close to him and under his protection. After all the years of arguing with his mate, now HE is their sole parent. “They are my offspring.”  
          Will tries softly to get him to understand, “They are human children, Optimus.  Let me raise them as children.  When they are older, let them decide if they want to be warriors. We can keep them away from the hunters without running all over the planet.  They have enough to deal with right now, let them just be young for now.”  
         The great chest rises and falls heavily. He knows Will is an honorable man, and with how much Annabelle and her younger brother interact with NEST families, Optimus will be able to see his children often enough. Maybe not in the way a traditional parent SHOULD, but he will be a part of their lives.  
      Optimus nods and then turns to his children. He kneels before them.  Rosa presses her hand to his chest, “Don’t worry Papa Mas.  Mama is in right here.”  
      He closes his optics at the feel of his little daughter’s hand on his chest with wisdom far above a human five year old.  Then he turns to his proud son.  Primo lifts his proud chin, “I don’t need a guardian, Papa, I can protect Rosa now.”  
       Optimus chuckles as he turns to Sarah, “A young Prime?  Are you sure you can handle him?”  
        She laughs back at him, “A young Prime or young Poco?”    
        Smiles broad to that and nods his head in honor towards Poco‘s own stubbornness.  
        Optimus touches Primo tenderly on the back. “I know you can, but do not neglect your studies. And most of all, do not be afraid to ask for or lean on help. Alright?”  
        Primo nods, letting himself curl into the curved palm for a briefest of moments. It breaks Optimus’ spark this is the closest kind of hug he can give his son right now.  But it’s more than his mother can give right now.  
       Primo steps back whisking his tears aside with a smile. Optimus rises up too giving his son a proud smile.   
  
        With that Optimus is ready to head back into command. He calls to the Autobots standing guard as they all fold down., “Roll Out!”  He is the last to fold down and follow them out.    
        The children watch the team roll down the hillside and into the ocean fog. It may have been a day of grief,  but it also one of unification.  Poco may have gone to her Maker,  but the children have been reunited with their father.    
        This is a new beginning for Prime‘s family.  The children knew their mother, now they will know their father.  They will interact more their Cybertronian family.  They will now have a larger family than they have ever had before.  Not just the Lennox’s, but the whole Autobot family.    
          The children are now old enough to understand this other half of their linage.  It is time for Optimus to fulfill the conversation Poco and he shared so many years ago about descendants. These children may be human, but are also Autobot family.  Maybe they will be the Autobot hope for the future.  
          Even Ironhide has respect for Poco protecting the Autobot linage.  Not just Prime’s bloodline, but Orion’s linage as well.  The Dion still within Ironhide is bound and determined to protect these children as if they were his own offspring.  
  


 

End for Poco Chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primo’s story continues in Prime Blood: Primo (next few chapters)  
> Rosa’s story continues in Prime Blood: Rosa (chapters here) Jolt in Time to be posted soon here, and with Rodimus in Rod of Fire
> 
> Ironbands will be Ironhide & Chromia’s story. Their son’s story will continue in Irons World.  
> Heart Wrenched will be Ratchet’s love story, and his sons in Orion’s Star  
> Starscream will get his own love bite with Alexis in Red Star.


	21. Part 3:  Primo, son of Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Primo's perspective after his mother dies.
> 
> How does the human child of a Prime settle into his life? What expectations are put on his shoulders? What does he put on himself? What does he perceive others put on him.
> 
> Will and Sarah Lennox sure have their hands full with this. The children are good kids! It's just one heck of a circumstance to raise children under. When he joined NEST, he and no idea what he and Sarah were in for!

**Prime Blood:  Primo  
** Primo's chapters are told from his perspective.  Optimus Prime's son begins his new life split as a foster child of the Lennox's and a learning about his father's duties.

 

   The C130 rumbles down the runway and lifts off into the air gracefully from the Yucatan.  Even the sound of the engines is mournful.  Five year old Rosa sits beside her ten year old brother Primo gripping his hand tightly.  Primo can for some reason tell the EMT vehicle is communicating something to the semi. Only a short retort came back from the flamed semi and then they were both silent.No one else seems to notice, but he knows they were communicating something very serious.

       It is about 30 minutes into the long flight before Rosa finally says to Primo, "Is Mama going to be okay?"  Primo looks up to Colonel William Lennox, his new guardian for the answer, some how though Primo already knew it, he could feel it.  I also knew by the way his father had cried his mother's name during the battle.  The Colonel sadly and with a silent look on his face, shakes his head to the boy.

    "No Rosa.  She has gone to heaven.  She isn't coming back."  Primo tells her over the roar of the engines.    
    The rest of the human team members are absolutely silent.  Its enough that they are used to seeing death as soldiers, but to watch a boy to have to tell his little sister they are orphans is just too much. Thankfully the roar of the engines are very loud.  There is no feeling of wanting to chatter among them.  Rosa's silent sobs come and Primo hugs her tightly.  "Don't worry Rosa, I will protect you.  I will still take care of you."  
  
~~  
    Soon Rosa gets sleepy and Will, holds her in his arms while she falls to sleep.  It breaks his heart for not just these children and Optimus losing another mate, but also that he is missing his own wife, daughter and son.  Primo notices Will looking up at the semi several times during the flight.  What is it about his father that has Will so curious?

       Later on in the flight, (after Rosa wakes up) one of the other team members brings the children water and crackers and slips them a candy bar as well.  Will goes to the Optimus and climbs in.  Primo notices there was liquid on the floor near the semi.  Had he been injured in the battle? So many questions, when will be the right time to ask them and who will he ask answers from?  What is to happen to them now?!  
  


~~~  
        Soon the C130 arrives back at the Ark Base.  Sarah is waiting at the foot of the ramp.  Bumblebee, Ratchet, and the rest of the team exit first.  Optimus is last, followed by the human team. Will is holding each child by a hand bringing them to his wife.  Sarah sees Optimus roll into the hangar rather slowly as if carrying a great deal of weight.  Will hugs Sarah tightly then re-introduces the children. "Sarah, I would like for you to meet Primo and Rosa Garcia.  They will be joining our family now."   
      Primo hears Sarah quietly ask Will, "Does _he_ know that?"  
      Will responds with a snort, "I will make it clear he _doesn'_ t have a choice."   
      Oh this she can't wait to see and raises her eyebrows at him. "I better have the children off the base before you break that news to him."  Will can only smile at her.  Anyone tried to tell him they were raising his children just after Sarah died, yeah he might go a little ballistic too. Pissing off a Cybertronian is bad enough, but a grieving mech of Optimus' size: suicidal.  
       
       As they come to the hanger, Sarah quickly covers Rosa's eyes to turn her away.  Will tries to cover Primo's eyes but he wretches his head away and watches as Optimus gently unfolds and lays Poco's battered body carefully into a wooden casket.  Optimus closes his optics, lips barely moving and it looks as if he is saying a prayer and then he closes the lid softly.  Then Optimus turns his back to the casket, takes a deep sigh, and calls his team to order on the other side of the room.  The straight back and confident stride Primo recognizes as a military leader in charge: setting his personal feelings aside to do his duty.  
       Will turns to the children, "Please stay with Sarah.  I will be right back."  
       Fear is finally coming to the surface. Primo grips the camo-fabric of Will's sleeve and shakily asks, "Where… where are you going?"  
       Will puts a gentle hand on his, "I'm going to make arrangements for you to go home with my family."  Primo nods but still doesn't let go. "I will be right where you can see me. Sarah will not go anywhere and you two are staying together, alright?"  This time the boy nods more with more comfort and lets Will's arm go. Will gives the boy a kiss to the top of his head and then Will walks over to Optimus' debriefing.    
      Sarah takes the children to the bathroom and when they come back, Will and Ratchet are talking at his work station.    
      Will motions Primo over. "Where is your mother's laptop?"  
      Primo takes off the pack, opens it, but is hesitant to hand over the laptop.  He looks up into Ratchet's face, "This is my mother's life work.  This is everything she tried to protect."  
      Ratchet smiles to the protective nature of this young man. "No, young Pax. You are her life's work.  You are everything she lived for. I am very proud to have known her.  I am _very_ pleased to see you again."  Ratchet lets his words sink in before he touches the lap top with one finger tip, "This was just a project.  I was working with her, but I know there is more in there than she was able to send me.  May I?"  Primo can't help but smile up at this being.  His beloved Uncle Ratchet.  
       Primo knows that people are not always what they seem.  Online they may act one way, but in person be very different. Much like politicians who say one thing and then make dirty deals under the table. With watching his whole world be slammed into a tree and then fall to the ground in a heap, he's a little afraid. His mother had said he should trust his father's friend, but she's not here now. As much as he has tried to be a young man, his is still just a child. It's a little frightening to know who to trust with out his mother's confirmation.  
       But still, this is the mech who had sent him with Watch who did bring help when they finally needed it. The optics in this mech are not just knowledgeable but there is a soft kindness to them as well. Primo gives Ratchet the laptop.  Ratchet winks to the boy and with Will take it up to Ratchet's table.    
       Optimus is still with the generals going over the notes planning their next surgical strike mission having struck a major blow to the Decepticons yesterday.   
       With Optimus distracted, Ratchet decides that he needs samples of the children's blood in order to complete his medical research as to what happened with Optimus.  Sarah calms Rosa's fears about the needles and helps get samples of her blood. Primo on the other hand, glances across the room to the command meeting. He catches his father's optics and locks right on and with out even a cringe thrusts his arm out.  He doesn't even flinch as they take the sample.  Optimus smiles at his son, then reluctantly turns back to the meeting.

         As Ratchet and the others turn away from the laptop to begin running the blood samples through one of his own computers and Sarah moves away to get Rosa a popsicle, Primo notices he is alone with his mother's computer.  He reaches into his pack and pulls out his flash drives that has photos of his trips. He quickly down loads his mother's research onto the drives. He manages to shove them into his pockets before anyone returns.  Sarah gives him a popsicle, too.  He smiles and takes it knowing he did something sneaky that might get him into trouble.  His mother had told him never to touch the computer with out her beside him.  He knew where the highly encrypted files were hidden though and now he has time to figure out exactly what his mother, uncle, and father are up to.  What is it that got his mother killed? Was it really worth it?  
  


         After Ratchet is done, Sarah tries to take Primo and Rosa to the guest quarters away from NEST and Autobot's to rest like children should.  But once Primo sees Rosa is sound asleep, he sneaks out and listens in to Sarah, Will, Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide talking softly around Ratchet's work station. They don't want the rest of the Autobots or NEST to hear their conversation.  It is decided that they need to do the funeral very quickly before NEST people start asking questions and wanting to use Poco's body as another experiment seeing how it touched the tainted spike that took out four Decepticons so quickly.  Optimus will not allow them the mutilate her body like so many femmes are being tortured and mutilated back on Cybertron and like Pit will he let his human mate be some sick human-alien experiment either!! He clenches his fist very tightly nearly crushing the side of the desk.  Ratchet and Ironhide each place a warm hand on his wrists. They had seen Elita's desecrated body after the attack. Yesterday it was bad enough to watch a Deception break Poco's body and take her life so easily.  First Elita and now Poco...   
      "No", he hisses. "Poco's life wasn't taken.  She gave it.  That's how she will be remembered."  
       No one says another word.  Optimus notices a small movement near the corner of the work station.  Only shifting his eyes, he sees his son as been listening in the whole time.  Optimus turns away from his team and kneels before his son holding out his hand.  Primo climbs in and Optimus brings him up to optic level.  "Never forget how much she loved you and gave her life for you and your sister."  
        Primo nods, "I know.  I never doubted it."  But there's a lingering piece to the statement in the young man's tone.  Although he was only ten years old, his wisdom was far above that.  He is a world traveler and child of a refugee.  Optimus should know better, his son is no idiot.  Optimus takes him away from the others for a father-son conversation.  Optimus waits to see if his son will ask the deep question.  No he is quiet and sullen like his father.  Too much like his father.  
        Optimus smiles warmly, "Yes, I love you too, very much."  
        There were so many questions he wants to ask, but he hears the ping from his father's helm and his then his father's answering groan."I promise, we will find time to talk now that you are home."  
         Primo's eyes nearly brim with tears, "Home?  This is home?"  
         Optimus taps his chest and his spark glows a little brighter, "This is home. You, your sister and your mother are in here."

         "OPTIMUS!"  The general bellows.    
        Optimus rolls his optics like a teenager.  Primo giggles through the tears and Optimus is force to turn back to the workstation. Primo leaps to Ratchet's shoulder lightly,  Optimus gives him a wink and heads over to the awaiting general.  With a tip to his helm, Ironhide follows Optimus to the meeting with Will on his own shoulder.

~~~  
           The outcome of the meeting is that more NEST officials are coming within the hour wanting a full and detailed briefing to the spike.  Time is short and if they want to get Poco's body away from the officials it better be now. Quickly Ironhide drops to his tires and asks the casket to be loaded upon himself.  His wishes are honored.  Sarah loads the children into her personal van and Optimus tells them where to go, leading the way.  Sam is called and responds he will be there right away.  Sarah grabs the base chaplain on the way out.

           So Optimus leads them to a hillside overlooking the ocean.  Only he knows what this place is exactly.  He looks fondly down at Primo and Rosa then kneels before them. "This is the place where I first transformed into a human.  This is the place where I finally told your mother that I loved her.  This is a very special place to us.  I'm please to share it with you both."  
        Sarah and Will know immediately what this place is.  There is still the dent in the ground where his body had be struck by the meteor so many years before.  That is where Optimus lays the casket and the service begins.    
          When the final prayers are made, Optimus turns to his team (human and Autobot), "Monique, Poco, had been always running to find peace.  She was working just as hard for peace as her father once had.  She helped us fight for peace. I was honored that she shared her peaceful times with me. I hope that her children will know peace and not war.  May she always rest in peace now."  
           With that he burns the insignia for peace in Prime on her casket.  Then he nods to the rest of the team.  They all turn the casket to ash.  The breeze from the ocean carries the ash away.  The only thing left is her ring.  Primo bends down and picks it up.  The eyes are not blue anymore.  Now they are green as his mother's.  Primo looks at it and then goes to his sister.  He unhooks her chain with her mother's crucifix and adds their mother's ring.  
         He turns to where his father and Will are talking and asks his father to go with him to help fight.  Optimus looks at Will and smiles. Then Optimus smiles to his son and lets him know, right now he needs to learn peace and a stable home.  There will be time for battles later.  After that, Primo watches the Autobots fold up and leave.  

         Primo is confused. Event though he said he loves him, did his father just abandon him? Did his father just push him away? What has just happened?  His whole world just went completely upside down.   
         Will can see that Rosa and Primo are thoroughly confused.  He crouches in front of them much like Optimus had.  "Look, I know you are very confused right now.  It's okay.  We will figure this out together.  All of us.  Optimus, your uncles and the Lennox family.  You are not alone.  You never will be.  We will always be here for you.  You can ask us anything.  Right now I think you need some clean clothes, a bath, a good meal and a soft bed.  Sarah will take to our home and take care of you.  I will be home as soon as I can. I need to meet with the rest of the Autobots to finish something up. Alright?"  
           The man who held her during that long flight is now going away? Rosa looks like she is about to cry reaching for him, "You are coming back, right?"  
          Will wraps his arms around her, as if she was his own daughter, "Yes, sweetheart," kisses her temple, "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
          He reaches for Primo embracing the children together.  Then with a kiss to Sarah, he leaves.

          Sarah takes the children, one in each hand.  "I know this has been a very emotional day and it isn't over yet.  Let's go get some clothes and some food, alright?  Annabelle and Daniel will be very pleased to meet you."  
          Rosa looks up to her curiously, "Annabelle?  Daniel?"  
          Sarah smiles, "Yes, you know my own children?"    
          Primo scowls at the thought knowing how some foster and orphan children are treated.  He will be second rate now.    
          Sarah knows that expression.  "That's not what I meant, Primo.  What I meant was I know your mother told you about Will and my children.  Daniel will be thrilled to have a big brother.  And Anabelle will be happy to have a little sister.  They both have been arguing about how _he_ or _she_ doesn't understand _me._ Another son and daughter in the house could ease my life a bit."  She sighs hoping it shows her relief to have two NEW children in her home, making it clear, they will be a blessing to her not a burden.  Rosa clings to her and Primo gives her hand a squeeze of support.  "Alright, lets head out, okay?"  Without an argument, the child climb into her van.

~~  
           First Sarah takes the children to the local department store and gets them some basic clothes. The children didn't really care about style. They were still in a bit of culture shock after having spend the last few years in rural villages where choices are very limited. Many times they have to modify what is available to fit their needs.  Primo is happy with t-shirt and jeans he can wear right now and loving how brand new soft socks feel.  Rosa is happy with anything rosy-pink, not even caring about size!  

           After shopping for the essentials,  they go to Will's parents to pick up Annabelle, now 12 and Daniel, 6. Sarah walks into the house and gives Grandma Lennox a hug.  The grandmother give a warm smile to the additional children her daughter in law has with her. "Sarah, who do you have with you?"  
           Sarah warmly puts an arm around each one of them. "My friend Monique recently passed away. Will and I are their godparents.  This is Rosa and Primo.  They are the newest members of our family."  
          Primo sticks out his hand like a young gentleman to the matron of the family, "I am please to met you, Mrs. Lennox."   
          Grandma Lennox beams a great big smile and jerks them out of Sarah's arms into her own giving them both a kiss, "Oh darlings, this is how you greet a grandmother is with hugs and kisses."  Baffled, Primo looks up at Sarah for help.  Sarah smiles to him and motions to hug the grandmother back.  So they do and Grandma Lennox just beams brighter.  Then she steps back to give then a good look.  
          Both of the children have on matching glasses and Hispanic skin tone. The glasses hide the electric glow and make their eyes look human.  Primo's eyes are aqua blue like his father's, and Rosa's are her mother's emerald green.   
          Primo is a tall eleven year old with a firm rigid frame, a crew cut of light brown hair, and definitely athletic.  He holds his head proud and dignified, so much like the professional side of his father. You can see he is very wise, astute and observantly looking and studying everything.  Almost like he is constantly on the look out.  Always aware of his surroundings.  He reminds Grandma of a little soldier. "You and Will are going to get along just fine, young man."  
         Rosa, on the other hand, is very much a young girl of five.  She is loves flowers and nature.  She sees Annabelle painting and immediately goes over to see what she is doing.  She is respectful to not touch, but just amazed to watch the water color the older girl is creating.  Annabelle smiles up at her and they hit it off right away.  Rosa has her mother's dark thick black hair pulled back into a ponytail that bounces with every movement. Annabelle immediately invites Rosa to paint with her.  
           Daniel is curious of both of the new children and approaches Primo.  "Do you want to play with me?"  A bit more quiet, but does Primo join him in making a Lego creation.  
   
        It's a huge sigh of relief for Sarah and Grandma Lennox to see the children all getting along.  
         "It's going to be alright," Grandma pats her arm and then asks Sarah, "Do you want dinner?"  Sarah nods.    
          Sarah turns to the Garcia children so they know they are not being dumped off once again with someone else but also going out of sight. "I'm going into the kitchen to help Grandma make dinner, alright?"  The children nod grateful for her letting them know they are not being abandoned again.

         Soon enough, dinner is ready.  They all gather around the small table for spaghetti and green salad.  Rosa and Primo look at each other and smile.  Their mother's favorite meal.  Then they hold hands and everyone joins in grace, "Thank you Lord for this day.  Thank you for adding Monique's children to our family.  Use this food to nourish our bodies.  Amen."   The dinner is quiet with four very hungry children.    
  
            The ride home Annabell tells her mother about the up coming art event she wants to enter.  Daniel joins in with his talk about space ships and aliens.  Sarah is a little nervous how that will effect the Garcia children.  But they are too busy staring out the window of the suburban United States they haven't seen in ever so long.  They don't even hear the Lennox children.

            When they finally arrive home, Will still isn't there. Sarah easily gets Daniel into bed.  She turns to Annabelle, "Could you share your room with Rosa while I get Primo set up?"    
           Annabell is so excited and yet also can see Rosa really needs a friend. "Of course she can!  I always wanted a little sister!!  Come one Rosa!"  She takes Rosa's hand and nearly jerks her off her feet leading her into her room.  In nothing flat, makes room for Rosa in the closet and pulls out the trundle bed making sure she even has a stuffed animal to cuddle with.  
          With the other's settled, Sarah turns to Primo with an armload of bedding. "I can give you the couch in Will's den right now.  We can figure out tomorrow about weather to make that your room or if you want to bunk with Daniel. What do you think?"  
           "I don't mind. I'm used to sharing with Rosa and Mom a lot. Whatever you need, Mrs. Lennox."  Primo says quietly taking the burden from her arms and setting it down.  
           Sarah is glad that he is not difficult, but also knows that he is going to need his own space, too.  A quiet place to get away from it all relax. "Okay.  Primo."  She reaches to Will's shelf and pulls down his teddy bear wearing camo-jammies.  "This is your home, {hands him the bear} and I want you to be comfortable.  Let me know if there is anything I can do for you.  Alright?  And we've got to find you something else to call me besides Mrs. Lennox.  I save that for the grown ups."  She gives him a weird smirk.  He can't help but laugh a little.   
          "Mama Lennox???"  Rosa calls from the other room.  Sarah giggles to Rosa's timing and goes off to help the girls finish getting settled. 

~~~  
          It doesn't take Sarah too long to have everyone tucked into bed. Still it's well after midnight before Will finally comes home. He finds Sarah asleep on the couch where she tried to wait up for him.  First he checks on Daniel, asleep in his bed and tucks him back under the covers.  Next he checks on Annabelle, sound asleep.  The trundle bed is out, but it's empty. Lastly he looks into his den. Primo is asleep on the couch with Rosa in his arms. Their identical glasses are set on the side table.  As Will is about to close the door he hears a voice and sees a slight blue glow in the room, "Papa Lennox?"   
        Will comes to Primo's side,  "I'm here, son."  
        There are tears in Primo's eyes, "He really is my father, isn't he?"  
        There it is.  One of the questions the boy has always wondered. It's a question that many of the grown ups will try to use logic and fact to unravel and just will not grasp. Whereas an innocent child like Rosa will accept it on faith and a Mother's word.  Primo is right there in between fact and faith. Will can't lie to the young man.  "Yes he is."  
        Primo says quietly so not to wake up Rosa, "I talked to him via computer a lot. I thought my father was a human and then at Rosa's birth... I saw the big robot from today saying he was our father. I don't understand.  What happened to him?"  
       Will shakes his head, "I don't really know, Primo.  Only he and Monique, I mean your mother, know the full truth.  Even Ratchet doesn't know completely because they didn't tell him."  
        "What will happen to Rosa and I? Will we change too?!" His voice wavers. This isn't a childish fear about boogie men and monsters, this is a very real life and death fear that adults face. Will they become sick?  "And… and…then are They still searching for us?  I have to protect Rosa against Them and I don't know what to do if she gets sick..." He clutches Rosa even tighter trembling choking down the rest of those fears.  
         These are questions Will and Sarah have worried about as well and they are trained military families. It's not something that a child with a younger sibling she fret about. With callused but warm hands, Will strokes Primo's face. "Shhh, shhh, my boy. Just rest. It's been a very long couple of days.  It has been five very long rough years for you full of questions.  Just try to sleep right now.  Your poor brain and heart are too tired to handle these questions right now.  Just try to think of the peaceful times with your mother for now.  Okay?  Sarah and I will try help you figure this all out in time."  
         The strong soothing hands on the weary head do their job. Primo yawns widely, "My father…."  
         Will gently puts a hand over his new son's eyes making them close, "Don't think about it right now.  Just sleep."  And Primo follows Will's orders.

          Will lets Sarah continue to sleep on the couch while he takes a shower. He lets the hot water pound on him, scorching his own fears and pains about not just his own children, but now The Prime's children. Primo has very reasonable questions that Ratchet has been harassing Optimus about for years but the mech just won't answer.   
         He lets the water run cold before he finally goes back to reality.  He changes to his pj's and then goes to Sarah still asleep on the couch. He sits beside her and she leans against him slipping her arms around his waist., "You are finally home." He just nods.  "How is Optimus?"  
         Will sighs, "Proud.  In command."  
         "Grieving?" Sarah sleepily asks.  
         "Oh yeah."  
         "Does anyone else know how much he is hurting?"  
         "They all know.  But no one talks about it.  Too much work needs to be done right now." He kisses her temple.  "Come on, time for us to go to bed."  
          "Alright" she says, but neither one moves.    
  
         And that's how Daniel finds them in the morning: leaning against each other sound asleep on the couch. Sarah gets up from to get breakfast going while Will relaxes on the couch reading a story to Daniel and Rosa.  After breakfast, Sarah gets the Lennox children off to school.  
   
            Then she sits down with Will and the Garcia children to start filling out adoption papers and get down to more serious matters. They have to come to an agreement as to what their story is to be, because obviously and alien father and a mother on the run from the government for research on an alien weapon isn't going to sit too well in suburbia USA.    
           They finally come up with this:  "Your mother, Monique Garcia, was a linguist working on a new Rosetta type stone.  Research took her all over the world.  Sometimes funding ran out and so she took on odd jobs where ever she was until funding came back."   
            This is easiest enough for Rosa and Primo to follow.  
            Will continues. "She was killed during a freak accident in the Caribbean's.  Your father, is in Special Operations US military, whereabouts: unknown. His name is kept secret for your children's protection.  We are your legal and ordained godparents and thus assumed responsibility upon Monique's death."   
          The children understand that they can't not speak of the Ark.  They understand they will be going to school with the Lennox children starting in the next couple weeks after final paperwork and assessments are completed.  
           "Is there anything special you need or questions for right now?"  
            Primo asks for a laptop computer of his own to put together a photo album of the places they had been.  Will and Sarah get him the lap top.

             But, it's not the photos he uses it for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honesty time:
> 
> Primo's chapters are not some of my best or favorites. It does contain facts important to understanding the Cortez/di Vinci virus that turns them human. But wasn't written to the best of my ability.
> 
> Rosa's chapters are better.
> 
> Some of my other stories I like a whole lot more. (Infernal Fire, Red Star, Iron's World)


	22. Cracking the Codes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (delves into his parent's personal communiqués and comes up with more questions than answers. Painful questions.)
> 
> Details to Mona Lisa and Leonardo di Vinci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit choppy, but there is so much information to get in here.  
> Think of it almost like the highlights of several years worth of research. Like you would see in a movie: a blip of this, a blip of that, to get it all gathered up.
> 
> And then: wham! Punch to the gut of emotions.

      It takes Primo about six months to figure out the code Poco had used to keep her research a secret. She would send it back and forth to Ratchet, but left no translation program.  It had Primo confused at first.  She would switch between Castillian,  French, English, Italian, Mayan, German, Gaelic, Latin and few other languages, some even more ancient. He was expecting her to use one language, but because she knew all of them, there was no need for a translation program. Once he figured out what languages were used, and applied the right translation software, it's incredible what he finds.  His mom had figured out all these bits that had been hidden for centuries. No other archeologist had put all these pieces together. They had been looking at each bit of information or artifact separately. She put them together and saw the larger picture of Mona Lisa.  
_  
Everyone was wrong about who the Mona Lisa was.  She was a Decepticon called Demonstra.  She was a scout sent to infiltrate the human scientists of the time and use them to the Decepticon cause.  Her mission was to find a way for more Decepticons come in camouflaged in order to find Autobot stores of Energon and supplies and extract them. Human casualties did not matter since they reproduce like vermin, perfect for slave labor._     
       _Demonstra met Leonardo Di Vinci. Coming in under the guise of one of his inventions, she was supposed to turn the scientist into a Decepticon supporter (promise of alien technology to further his science experiments, promises of power, wealth and such).  But something happened that she had not been trained for.  Human love and the effect it can have on a Cybertronian spark. Demonstra fell in love with artist and inventor. His passion for exploration and discovery actually turned her from her ordered cause to his passionate one._  
     Likewise, Leonardo fell in love with the exceptionally talented infiltraitor.  He knew she wasn't human, but another of God's incredible works of the universe. From across the stars no less! Then he learn about her mission and she opened her spark to him. Out spilled out her soul and want to escape from the war killing her planet and now threatening his.    
       He was an inventor, he was a scientist.  The same things she was interested in, but was forced to do for war purposes.  Together they tried to find a way to make her human and escape her duties. She didn't want to out live him, he didn't want to live with out her.  So together they started look into the commonalities of Cybertronian and human genetics.  Once they found it, they took the risk to try it out. The result was the famous painting of Mona Lisa.  He wanted to remember her always. The beautiful being caught between heaven and Earth. Passion for life, and torn by what to do. Is it right to enslave one race in order to save another?  Did she have a right to enjoy this time as a human dancing, kissing, and tasting while so many of her Cybertronian sisters are dying?  
         So much peace and yet so much turmoil. Demonstra- Mona Lisa, didn't live much past the transformation and the famous painting. It had broken his heart to watch his beloved Mona pass away before his very eyes. The virus had a horrible side effect: death.    
        Or so they first thought.  
       Then he found the truth: Her comrades had found about her work with the Leonardo on this virus. Apparently they didn't trust her and sent their own spies to spy on her. Lenonardo found the poisoned needle in the corner of the room and a small creation not his. He may have been a human, but he was also in heartbroken pain. The Decepticon assassin didn't have a prayer against the genius.  Leonardo killed the spy with his own weapon: the toxin the spy had used, plus piece of the formula used to turn Demonstra into Mona. Where her death had been rather quick, it took the Decepticon spy far longer corrosively to die from the inside out.   
        In that waiting time for the spy to die, Leonard found out so much more. He found out they tried several times to steal the virual-serum in hopes to use against the Autobots. If they could turn the Autobots into humans, they could not only weaken the faction, but turn them into stronger than average slaves.     
       Armed with this new information, Leonard send the toxic-spike he used on the Assassin one direction and planned to send human-serum another. Leonard heard about Cortez's trip being planned to the New World. Leonardo also learned, Cortez's ship was not a human-made but actually another Decepticon spy. Leonardo said a final prayer to God over Mona's casket and snuck it as cargo onto the ship. Along the journey, dampened salt water cause the toxin he hid in the casket to leaked through, infecting the ship and causing the ship to crash in the Gulf of Mexico.   
        What he didn't know was that the crate with the human-serum, accidentally got placed on the same ship. The toxin spike would later wash up in the Yucatan, while the serum buried in the mud of the Everglades where Primo's mother found it. 

        Primo then went on to research the story of the Cortez's ship that sank. The Indians near the Everglades had seen a ship cry out as if in pain, reared up above the water and then went under. It made for wild rumors and the stories of legends among Indian and European explorers alike. These things were written on the pots and became great pirate tales. Even some of the wild stories of Leonard being in love with his inventions came from this!  Even the mysteriousness of the Mona Lisa, the wild rumors of Cortez, and so many more.  
        Primo figured all this out from his mother's notes and sat back gasping for breath at the overwhelming information.    
  
        As all that began to sink in, he starts working on the pieces of his parents' love story:  His father was not originally a human, like he first thought. His father is not just any Autobot either, but a Prime carrying the legendary Cybertronian artifact: the Matrix of Leadership, destined to be (somewhat) immortal through the Matrix.  
         Primo figures out more from Ratchet's returned notes in Cybertronian (another language he needed to learn, but it was easier with living Cybertronian's around).  The Matrix makes a Prime a bit different biologiclly from a regular Autobot. Ratchet, and Poco are not sure what effect it will have on Optimus, if exposed to this virus again. Poco and Ratchet kept their thoughts about Mona to themselves, never discussing it between them.  Just as Poco and Optimus had tried to keep the children a secret from Ratchet and everyone else.    
          Well that kind of backfired in Quebec.  Thus Poco ran harder than ever for their lives, and to find the assassin's poison spike before Human Hunters or Decepticon spies found out it was still out there.  
          In the notes are lots of medical and chemical compound information that strains Primo's elementary education. If he wants the answers, he's going to have to learn more.  (Learning more, and that determination also helps him into higher ranking classes at school)  There are notes to how Optimus' true form was still changing due to the effects of the attack.  It didn't look like it would be fatal.  Could it be the Matrix was overtaking the virus and eliminating it?  This began to make sense to Primo as to why Optimus had been so upset at Rosa's birth. He COULDN'T be a human, no matter how he tried. He is fully back to his original Cybertronian form.

          Primo keeps all this confidential.  He does not tell anyone that he has a stolen a copy of the research file or that he has cracked the code. Nor does he let on that he knows the truth to his conception. Not even to his beloved Uncle Ratchet, who he has drawn even closer to and loves nearly as much as his mother. Although he wants to discuss these things with the Cybertronian medic and understand more, now just isn't the time.  Not while he is still trying to untangle his feelings about his father.   
        There is something else he finds in Poco's files that aren't exactly about the virus and it confuses and even pains him.  
  
          Often he heard kids talking at school about 'dead-beat-dads', step parents and "sperm donors."  Primo would then come home and see the honest affection between Will and Sarah. Not just parting kisses, but Sarah cooking with Will's arms around her waist (sneaking taste tests over her shoulder) just so they can feel each other together once more before he goes off on another dangerous mission.  There were other cuddles and signs of affection that wouldn't have been possible for his parents.  
       Primo wonderes about his own parents relationship.  He had only seen them interact twice.  Once very briefly at the age of six years old, and then his parents disappeared into the guest quarters for the rest of the night.  The second time was at Rosa's birth. His father looked pained and upset.  He knew his parents "talked" quiet often, but no idea what about.  His mom had said it was pretty personal and when he was older someday he would understand.  But he didn't want to wait, he wanted to understand now.  What did his mother and father have in common?  Was there really love for each other in there?    
          But how to ask such a question when the Autobots didn't really seem to talk about family and personal relationships, whereas the humans in Papa Lennox's team were more than willing to discuss how much they love. It confuses him.

        During this growing and learning time, Rosie and Primo go to the Ark or the warehouse to play basketball and hear stories of Cybertron.  They will also sit back and watch the Autobots spar.  Optimus makes it clear to Primo that he has plans to bring him on board the Ark team when he comes of age, for now he will give him any and all training he can.  Primo is excited about being taken seriously as an adult.  He certainly enjoys learning the art of sword fighting!  Although Ironhide is typically the Weapons Officer in charge of train, Optimus takes on Primo as his student. Optimus will show him a move and then Primo copies it. He is a quick study, even impresses Ironhide, who wasn't so sure about this child-human-Prime/Pax at first.  
       Primo is such a skilled student that Will invites him to one of their late night training sessions with the real soldiers.  The human/Autobot team goes to a junk yard where it is humans against Autobots. The humans are armed with paintballs, the Autobots were with Laser Tag units.  Knowing that any shot from a Decepticons is sure to be fatal, it worked as a good training session.   For the humans, it is a matter of a carefully placed shot to take a 'Bot down through their tough armor.  So running through the dark junkyard in the middle of the night, (trying not to kill them selves on the junk and debris),  hunting each other down is a lot of fun.   
     Primo even manages to get a kill shot off on Ironhide, but is smart enough not to gloat too much.  Ironhide tries not to show his pride in the kid.  Optimus tried not to comment at all although he is laughing an beaming behind his battle mask.

      Rosie doesn't go to those training sessions.  She instead shows up on either her skateboard or roller blades.  Skates teaches her to maneuver stealthily through the obstacles.  She gets so good she can snag doughnuts from Anderson and escape before he has a chance to grab his gun. Sideswipe gives her 'tickle buzzers' to magneticly stick to any bot she wants to prank. One of those behind the knee even brings Optimus or Ratchet down in a fit of giggles and pleas of mercy.  
  


~~0~~  
     One day while they are at the warehouse getting ready for a rematch of basketball, a call comes in.  Primo asks if he can go, considering he has already trained with the soldiers before.  Both Will and Optimus firmly tell him no.  The kids are told to go home with Sarah. As the kids packed up their school bags, Primo looks at Watch.    
      "Recon," he tells him in a hushed voice.  There are other things Watch has poked his nose into, but this time Watch shakes his head vigorously.  Primo tries again, "I want to see what they do.  Will you just send me the images back?"  Watch shakes his head again.  "Fine, I'll hitch a ride,"  and heads for the Rescue Hummer.    
       Watch blocks his path and concedes he will go instead. Watch sneaks over and hops onto Ratchet and the team takes off.    
  
       Back at home, Primo pulls up his computer and the battle scene Watch has sent.  He doesn't know if he should be horrified or honored by these people he calls family. There is smoke, dirt, and fire fight everywhere similar and yet so different from the war movies.    
       Watch is shooting from Ratchet's helmet, to Primo is getting a first hand feel of the action.  Ratchet swings around and ducks as a Decepticons takes a swing at his head with a machete like blade.  He rolls to the side and fires into the assailant's gut.   
      One down. Ratchet turns to see what is next.    
      That's when Primo sees his father at work. Optimus ducks as Ironhide throws another Decepticon near his head.  At Optimus glares and grunts, Ironhide apologizes for almost hitting his commander.  Optimus shakes his head, and grabs the returning Decepticon by the arm.  He twists his arm and fires into his head, then kicks him to the ground.  Then he pulls one off of Skates, flips out his sword and jams it straight through the chest (fluids leaking out) while a fourth charges towards him.    
       Optimus fires repeatedly with is left hand cannon until the fourth is aflame.  Skates gets up and rolls over to knock a fifth off balance, scoops up an injured human before Starscream can crush him under pede.  Optimus jumps up, grabbing an unknown Seeker by the tail and making him crash.  With a few choice cuss words (yeah even Primo could translate those words) Optimus rips the wings off with his bare hands, and shoves the barrel into the cockpit bubble, "Frag you, bastard!" And blows the Decepticon to shrapnel.    
        From Watch's perspective, Optimus is out of sight after the next 'Con. Ratchet drops to one knee and begins firing in an arc at a massive creature coming his way.  Ironhide begins firing from the back, Skates comes in from the side to ram it. Will and his team are trying to get under it to fire in the sweet spot.  That's when Optimus comes to join his team at a full run.  
      He is firing at will, but this creature still won't fall. He whips out the ax and swings it with the grace of a baton and takes a leg off.  Then turning his back to creature to keep the momentum going, swings again at the other leg.  The creature begins to fall like a Sequoia.    
       Will tries to roll out of the way.  Optimus sees him almost too late and lunges himself at the falling creature.  He manages to shove Will and Anderson out of the way so that only the creature's appendages fall on them not the torso body of the creature, that falls on Optimus.  He fires again and again until the creature moans and goes limp. It takes both Ratchet and Ironhide shove and push the creature aside. Optimus is pleased at the outcome as his friends help him out from under the heap.    
       That is until Ratchet looks down at Will and Anderson.  They aren't moving, and there's a lot of blood.  
   
        Back at home, Primo gasps as Watch shuts off the feed of Ratchet coming closer to the bloodied soldiers.  Primo closes the lap top and just sits there; stunned. Papa Lennox, squashed by--    
        "Dinner!" Annabelle happily calls knocking on the bedroom door.    
         Primo turns to the trash can, and there goes his lunch.  
    
         That night, Primo can't sleep even, tells Sarah he is sick.  He waits up all night for Papa Lennox, but Ironhide doesn't bring Will home. He doesn't come home the next day either. Then the phone call comes.  Sarah is out of the house in a flash.    
        Annabelle, Daniel, Rosie and Primo all wait on pins and needles for word from Sarah.  The hours dragged on.  He can't tell them he knows what happened and it kills him.    
       Finally Sarah comes home late that night.  Everyone is at the table for a prayer vigil when she arrives.  She smiles seeing at her family pull together in their time of need. She sits down at the table and lets them know that Will is alive. He will be in the hospital another few days, and off the team for about a month to recover.   
  
          When Will does arrive home, Primo hugs him very tightly, so tightly that Will can tell his near death experience has effect the young man deeply.  To help him heal, Will asks Primo to train with him with his re-conditioning and rehab-skills.  Primo doesn't want to leave Will's side, and so is more than pleased to assist.    
         When Primo's protectiveness doesn't seem to loosen, Will is more concerned and nudges the kid to talk.  Primo finally tells him what he had forced Watch to do.  Will hugs him tightly and securely.  Already Primo watched his mother die, so for him to witness another guardian's demise is sure to bring up worries.  There are no other words that needed to be said about 'what if's' or scoldings of 'you shouldn't have'.  Just a long talk about training skills and someone to listen and then they go back to running around the block.  Will doesn't tell Sarah what Primo did, there is no need for her to worry further or even know exactly what had happened to her husband.  Primo doesn't tell Rosie what their fathers really do when they go away to battle; there is no need to destroy her innocence.  This is a moment between a soldier-father and his charge.

~~  
       After seeing Optimus in battle, Primo continues to go through his mother's research documents.  In some ways, more determined than ever to find out what happened to his father and if anything biological could happen to himself or Rosie.

      What really has him confused is that sometimes she would refer to another file. He couldn't find it until after Will's injury and then he relentlessly went searching for it.    
       He found a key code.  It took him several more months to figure out where the lock box is located. Quebec.    
       Some how (even he is amazed how he pulled this off!), he convinces Sarah to take them all to Quebec for a summer vacation.  While they are there, he manages to slip away to a private mailbox center. They have push button key codes to the mail box, rather than standard keys.    
        Inside he finds a safe deposit key.  With a disgusted huff, he now has to figure out where **that** leads.  South Dakota.    
        It takes him another six months to figure out how to get there.  This time he tricks Ratchet into taking him. He gets into the safe deposit box and finds a simple note.  It's another online secured file address with an alias he never would have thought to use.  Now all he has to do is figure out the password.    
          If his mother wasn't already dead, he might strangle her with all this cloaked and running around stuff!  
          It takes him almost a month on that one alone!  _**Poco's Energon**_ is all he has to go on.  Finally he was so stumped he's ready to throw in the towel. That is until he knows it's time to approach the person who for sure will know what Poco's Energon is.  But, _how_ to get the answer from him.  Convincing Sarah or Ratchet to go on these trips was easier than this!  
  
          After a week, he comes up with a plan.  It's during a break in the basket ball game that Rosie, Ratchet, Watch and Primo are sitting around with Optimus.  Rosie starts the conversation which easily gives him an opportunity, "Tell me what you remember about my mother."    
      Optimus sighs. A contented look comes across his face.  "Stubborn, very stubborn.  Determined.  Verrrrry smart."    
      Rosie beams happily.     
      Primo goes for it and asks carefully, "Was there anything you did together, just the two of you?" Primo could swear he just saw Optimus blush.  
      But the large mech clears his emotions from his face quickly, "I'm afraid you will have to be more specific."  
      Rosie smiles, 'You know, games, stories, places you liked to go, special interests you shared."  
     Optimus smiles at the innocent question, "Yes there was a lot we shared."  Still he doesn't give them an answer so Primo decides it's now or never.  He can see he rest of the group is getting ready for a rematch and so he must ask now or never.    
     "What do you think was Poco's Energon?"  Optimus freezes.  He remembers the first time he tried her fudge.  He hasn't been able to touch it since she left.    
        Quietly he turns to Rosie, "Fudge.  She loved fudge.  She made the best fudge."  With that, he gets up and lines up with the rest of them for the game.    
  
          Primo beams, now not only does he have the password, but he understands his mother's passion for it. **FUDGE** When he gets back home he spends his nights getting to work on these encoded new files he has unlocked. This time the de-coding take him much less time to unravel.   
     Then he finally gets it opened and he is taken back.  His mother's personal diary.  But then his mother's warning comes back to him:   _Be careful what you pray for, you may just get it._ He wanted to know what his parent talked about, well now he got it and begins reading it carefully.    
        Optimus was right, the Primo didn't get his smarts just from his father.  He mother was a genius in her own right.  And When she said he came from a family of heroes she wasn't just talking about Optimus.  She was running for her own life when she was just fifteen.  Monique's father had been fighting for his village's peaceful way of life, just as Primo's father is fighting for his people's peaceful way of life.  Poco was proud of both of them.    
         Poco felt she carried their fight with her and she fought in her own quiet way.  Also trying for a peaceful way of life for her children so they won't know a world of war.    
          Primo began reading about how and why she had left the Ark even to Optimus' distress.  She didn't want to be a distraction to Optimus.  She promised to keep his children safe.  He begged her to come home.  He begged her to come back to him so he could protect her and the children. She repeatedly told him no.    
      He tried to order her.  She told him no.    
      He tried to plead with her.  She told him no.    
      He tried to tell her how they all needed her back at the Ark.  She told him no.    
      He tried to find her.  She would run again.    
      He told her he loved her.  She said she knew.  She missed him too.  
     Then Primo read this entry in the diary:

   _If you order me again I may just have to meet with you and give you another dose of that virus, making you permanently human.  Remember that?_

      Unfortunate for his young age and lack of adult personal relationships, he did not understand the innuendo in her lover's response:

       Is that a threat, or a promise?  I will enjoy making you pay for it.  Just like last time.

         If Primo had understood, it could have saved himself a lot of pain and regrets. And time. Armed (or should we say wounded) with this latest entry from Poco's diary, Primo began to analyze his life.  He withdrew from a lot of the Ark activities.  He tried to say he had too much school work, but Will and Sarah knew too well he was hiding behind a lie.  The kid was too smart to be struggling.  Something else was wrong, what suddenly changed?   
        So finally Sarah and Will sit down with him.  Intervention time.  They can see his heart is breaking.  Primo has his glasses laying on the table, toying with them.  
          "Primo, we know you are going through something.  Is this a boy/man thing that you want me to leave?  Is it about a girl?" Sarah starts quietly.  
           Primo looks up at him and smirks a laugh, "No.  Nothing like that."  But he doesn't give any other information.   _Yeah a boy/girl, my parents twisted relationship!_  
         Will tries again, "Are you doing drugs?"  
         Primo laughs and sits back, "Oh that's rich.  I wish I was.  It might make more sense."  He laughs harder and then the tears start and he covers his face and the laughing subsides.  "Oh God, help me," he prays quietly.    
         Sarah pulls him into her arms.  He lets her hold him.  Then he finally quietly says,  "I cracked the code on my mother's diary three months ago."    
         Sarah rubs his back and he sighs again, "I cracked the code on her research about a year ago."    
         He lifts his head and looks a both of them, "I'm a freak. Product of alien seduction. "  
        Will and Sarah are stunned.  What could they say?  They just watched their godchild's world change.    
         Primo stands up, "I took the SAT two months ago.  I got a perfect score.  I have already started applying at universities.  Sam has helped me.  I want to go to Princeton.  They said if I can come up with the tuition by June I can start for summer school.  I have been selling the photos we took to calendar and encouragement poster companies.  I have the money.  There's just one last thing I need from you."    
          He goes to his room and comes back with a paper, "I need you to sign this.  I have to have a legal guardian approved it."  He hands over the paper.  Legal Name Change: ****

From Primo Maximus Garcia To Mac Lennox

 ****Sarah and Will feel like a ton of bricks has just landed on their heads.  
         Stunned, Will smiles weakly up at Primo, "Are you sure you don't want to just talk about the birds and the bees or drugs instead?"  
         Primo grips the back of the kitchen chair and joins the laughter.    
         Sarah is the one who finally voices the question that have been lingering in the room heavily, "You really need to talk to your father about this."  
         Primo drops his head and quietly responds, "I don't want to."  
        Sarah flips the paper over laying it to the table top and pinning it with a flat palm. "I won't sign it until you talk to him."  Primo turns to Will.  Will nods his head in agreement with Sarah.  
          The young man can see that just stating his forward moving plan isn't going to help. He needs to give them the answer to 'why'.  So he gives a soft exhale and opens up a bit more.  "I don't want to continue to run from him like my mother did.  I want one last move.  I want my own life, away from him."  Primo tries to keep his voice in check remaining mature and not slipping back into any form of childish weakness.  
          Sarah knows how much Primo and Rosa mean to Optimus. She knows that Primo cutting Optimus'  out of his life is not going to help the warrior's spark. So carefully asks, "Have you read all of her diary?"  
          Primo shakes his head, "Only enough to get the picture."  
         Sarah tries again, "Primo, you are barely 13.  You don't understand everything.  You haven't talked to him about this yet.  You need to get his side of the story."   
          Primo leans in angrily, looking very much like his father, "I spent the first 10 years of my life running to stay one step of human and Cybertron enemies.  Who's fault is that?  Not mine!  I'm done running!  If I could I would remove my father's eyes and live blind and carve this hideous birthmark off my chest, I would!"  He raises his shirt showing the Autobot insignia centered on his chest.  
          Rosie dashes out of her room and sees them at the table. Primo's anger has her quite worried.  "What's all the yelling about?"    
        Primo drops the shirt and his head in shame.  Sarah lifts his head and looks in to his soft glowing eyes,  "Fine, if you won't talk to him, then you need to talk to some one else."  She indicates to Rosie.  
         He slams his hand on the chair back, "Let her worship him like all the rest do.  I won't do it!"  And with that he retreats to his room.    
        Headlight make their way into the driveway.  Will knows what that means.  He grabs his pack from behind the couch.  He kisses Rosie on the top of the head.  He hugs Sarah tightly.  He hesitates at the front door.  Then he turns back to Primo's room and knocks on the door.  "Primo, I'll tell him you need to talk to him when we get back."  
            "Shoot him in the aft for me instead!"  Primo retorts.   
            "Primo…" Will tries.  But Primo just turns up the music on his radio letting it be know he will hear nothing more on the subject.  Will has no choice but to answer Ironhide's honk.


	23. Blow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 year olds don't understand mately-innuendos, and Dad's don't always understand protective sons. Causes clashes.  
> Communication is key to any relationship.

Primo arrives at the Ark upon notice of their return from the latest battle. Primo has his large pack set it down inside the hanger door, watching Will was escorting four coffins off the plane.  Ratchet and Optimus were removing two more of their own severally wounded.  Primo steps back to watch Ratchet and Wheeljack repair their teammates.  Then Primo turns to look at Will on the phone with his head down, leaning against the wall telling the chaplain they have four more dead.  He wasn't sure before, but now Primo has decided he can't handle this any more.  
       Optimus is alone heading over to his administration area when Primo storms right up to him, "Who do you think you are?!"  
       Optimus whirls around at the sound of an accusing voice aimed at  him.  He is very surprised to see it's Primo's, of all people.  His domineer changes drastically when he sees it is his own son speaking so harshly to him.  "What did you say?"  Optimus is very confused.  
        "Who do you think you are ordering my mother around like you own her or something?"  Primo tries again.    
       Optimus picks up Primo and takes him into the corner of the hanger, "What are you talking about?"  
       Primo pulls his glasses off to stare eye to optic with his father.  The being his mother loved.  Her best friend.  The leader of a combined army.  The leader who gathered his people to refuge.  A leader far wiser than many on this planet.  He looks deep into the optics of a soul who has seen a lot of death.  He looks down at the hands who have cause the death of a lot of enemies.  He sees the hands that cared for his mother.  He looks back at the optics who cared for his mother. His well planned speech drifts away.  
         "I'm leaving."  Primo finally says quietly and leaps down to a soft pile of tarps.  
         Optimus softens as well. "Why?"  
        Primo looks around the room seeing people are watching them.  "I can't do this," spreading his arms out.  He lets his hands end on the caskets,  and Optimus lowers his head understanding the child can't handle any more death.  
         Ironhide comes over to them, "Prime, you are needed."  Optimus nods, Ironhide doesn't step aside he just waits.  
         "When do you leave?"  Optimus asks his son.  
         "My flight leaves within the hour."  Primo responds holding many of his thoughts in check, but using a very adult poise and tone.  
         Optimus doesn't even try to hold back his frown of worry. "Where are you going?"  
         "University."    
          That lifts the father's frown. He's proud that his young son is so intelligent in leaving early for his higher education. Ironhide clears his throat and Optimus is forced to put his personal life aside for a moment. "Please wait. I want to talk to you before you leave."  Primo shakes his head, no.  Optimus raises his head firmly and takes a deep breath before parentally-ordering: "You will stay."    
         Primo backs up and unknowingly mimics his fathers stance, "No. I won't."  He takes a deep sigh and then shakes a fist at him, "I won't live my life like my mother did.  You can't order me around.  I'm not one of your soldiers.  And how dare you threaten her like you did!"  
        "Why you arrogant little--!"  Ironhide  growls with a lit cannon. Optimus puts a hand out to Ironhide's chest to stop him.  
         It cuts the widowed mech that his son would think he was abusive. Optimus leans in, "What do you mean by that?"  
         Primo takes a deep breath.  From the corner of his eye, he sees Will coming towards them with his own worried expression.    
         Will knows this is the moment, it's not going to be good.    
         Optimus can see Primo is gathering up the courage to confront him with something that has been weighing on his heart for a very long time.  Optimus crosses his arms over his chest, he can't wait to hear what this young boy has to say.  
  
         Primo turns from Will to Optimus, "I found her diary.  I don't want to carry your name any longer.  And I won't.  Good bye."  And he turns on his heels, grabs his pack. He looks down at the pack for a moment.  Then he pulls off the sword he used when training beside his proud father.  With a curl to his wrist he flings it towards his father's feet, "I won't be needing that either, where I am going."    
          Optimus grabs the sword in flight and then sheaths it into the cuff of his boot.  Primo turns to continue walking way.   
          Optimus calls his back retreating. "Maybe while you are at the university, your maturity will catch up with your knowledge.  Then your wisdom will be ready to rejoin us. We will wait for your return."  Primo doesn't even stop.  He doesn't even acknowledge he hear the invitation.  
          Ironhide mutters something about 'young punk' and Optimus makes it clear with just a look his should shut it. Optimus then turns to Will when Primo is out of sight, "What was that all about?"  
          Will shrugs, "I can't honestly say.  I've never had these problems with my own children and he has been very distant recently."  Optimus just nods.  "Is there anything in your communications with Poco that he could interpret as a threat to his mother?"  
        Optimus closes his optics and covers his face in tired regret, "I'm not sure.  So much was said over ten years.  I'd have to go back and see."  
          Ironhide growls, "Well right now, the general wants to know what you are going to do about the invasion of the South Pole."  
          Optimus groans, "I really hate that place."  
          Will smiles pointing to where Primo exited off to, "Would you rather be dealing with that?"  
          Optimus lifts his head a little and apologetically smirks, "Sorry for leaving you with my mess to clean up."  
          Will smiles, "Good!  Then you can handle Antarctica yourself."  
           Optimus shakes his head, "Touché."  Ironhide grumbles to both of them.  Optimus gives him a snide remark, "You'll get yours eventually."

          Ironhide's face turns painful, "I wish I was so lucky!" and slams his foot down.  Optimus flinches at the personal pain and watches Ironhide leave the hangar.  He was supposed to go to the planning meeting as well, but clearly he is going to let Optimus handle this next battle without him.  
           Optimus buries his face back in his hands, "Frag!"

            Will knows what Ironhide's pain is about: his own MIA love and the fact that none of the transformers could reproduce without the All Spark and here Optimus has screwed up with an actual offspring.  "I'll go to Antarctica with you."  
         Optimus looks down at him, "Sarah is going to hurt you."  
         "Yes, well…. I'm used to dealing with the wrath of an angry wife."  
         "I'm getting used to a spark-wounded SIC.  {sigh} But hopefully not for much longer."  
          Will shoots his head up, "Really?"  
          Optimus smiles, "There's hope for Chromia's recovery, but she needs more time."  Junk yard cars are blowing up right and left in the firing range across the compound.  "When do we get the next shipment of junk?"  
            Will looks worried as a whole wall of cars disintegrate.  "How long does Chromia need?"  
             Another wall goes up.  "Not soon enough."


	24. Transform and Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mature Primo's life. Rosie's transformation)

__  
~~00~~ Jump ahead a few years from the last chapter. Primo has legally changed his name in hopes to have his own life.  


    Mac Lennox stumbles into his apartment with the auburn~brunet in his arms. Their kisses are fast, furious, and hungry as he slams the door with his foot clutching, her waist tightly to his.  They both laugh trying to pull their shoes off.  He scoops her up and lays her on his bed.  She pulls up his shirt. At first, he cringes as her hand lay on his birth mark.  But he looks down at her hand and is grateful that the dark hairs have come in to obscured it enough that she doesn't even notice. He leans in for another kiss and Watch leaps off his wrist to the night stand.

        "Mac," she croons  He sighs and goes for a more sensuous kiss along her neck reaching to release the buttons on her soft warm sweater. In response, she tugs at his belt.  Just as the love making is about to go the next step,  Watch transforms into a  phone and rings.  
        "Not now," he growls, sounding very much like his father.  He grabs the phone to glare at Watch and then freezes.  
         "Oh, God no!"  He quickly grabs his shirt and searches for his jacket.  
          "Mac?" she asks genuinely concerned.    
          He stops and comes back, mortified, "I'm so sorry, Camille."  
          She smiles at his sweetness and reaches for his face, "Don't worry about me, what is it?"    
         He swallows hard. "Mama Lennox has my sister at the hospital.  She's dying.  Ah, something genetic, I think.  I have to go."  
          Camille grabs his hand as he tries to dash off again, "Wait a second."  She quickly gets dressed and finds her phone in her purse, "Dad, Mac needs to get home right away.  There's been a accident.  Can we use the jet?  Thanks, Dad."    
          Mac strokes her face and holds her close for a moment. "I'm glad you're here, Camille."  
  
  
        On board the jet, Mac lays his head back in the luxury seat trying to relax. His mind goes over the last few years since he left the Lennox's home:

          _He enrolled at Princeton, just as as he wanted, as Mac Lennox. Very little ribbing and teasing was given to a 13 year old kid who could ace a math class and swing a broomstick like a master swordsman.  He even found a job at the local bookstore.  He loved being surrounded by history, art, science for his own exploration.  He enjoyed helping other people find what they were interested in.  On top of that, he found the next door the music shop a great place to spend free time.  So he took up the violin.  Why not?  
            The first time his roommate came in and heard him practicing, he waved his arms, "Please for the love of the SPCA, stop killing that poor cat!"   
          Mac couldn't help but laugh at his roommate's plight.  So, he went outside to practice.  A few days later his roommate found him again practicing.  But this time not nearly as many notes were missed.  His roommate had great respect for him.  Tim even helped him stay away from the trouble makers on campus and they got through classes together._  
  
~~         __  
One day on Mac's break from the bookstore, he was back at the music store.  He couldn't keep his eyes off the striking auburn teen close to his own age. She smiled back at him. She peeked at what his was browsing. In turn he looked at hers:  Violin and viola.  They smiled.  
        A few days later he saw her again.  She gave him the V sign as he left.  And so it went.  Sometimes he caught her in the book store and other times at the music store.  It took over a month before he could actually speak to her.  
      "Hi,"  he smiled, cheeks coloring slightly.  
       "Hi," she smiled back wrinkling her nose cutely.  
       "What are you looking for today?"  he asks.  
       "Something modern."  she ponders.  
        "Any particular subject?" he tries again.  
         "I don't know.  What are you reading?" she asks.  
         He bows his head and scratches behind the ear.  They call him over to help someone else.  He smiles and says, "Excuse me.  I'll be right back."  He was able to quickly help the other person and comes back to her.  
        She is surprised, "You work here?"  He just nods.  "Family of the owners?"  He shakes his head sheepishly.  "A bookworm needing an income?"  He nods.  "What for?"  She is honestly curious.  He has to think hard for a great answer.  
         "To buy you lunch?" he tries with a sideways smile.  She stares at him for a moment and then laughs with him.  
        "Alright.  When do you get a break?"  she smiles.    
        He signals to the shop owner that he is going to take a break.  The owner smiles encouragingly.  Mac grabs his jacket and holds the door for her, "About now."    
         They go to the café on the corner sitting outside and finally get to talk.    
         From there, she comes over here every Friday because her mom has a committee meeting and it's a chance for her to get a new book or music.  She learns that he is a wiz kid at the university working here in addition to taking his classes.  


_So they start meeting every Friday for either music, books or café.  It was just what he needed, a friend.  Somebody his age who knows nothing of his heritage or care about his extra intelligence.  But it does terrify him as to how much to tell her.  She knows he has a secret, but she is sure it isn't dangerous.  Or so she hopes._

_~~_  
          One wet afternoon he and Camille are crossing the street back to the book store.  He hears the honk behind him.  He takes a quick look and cringes.  
         "Someone you know?" she asks.    
         He doesn't answer and just keeps going.  The truck honks again.  He doesn't look back.  Then his phone rings and He reads the text. **We need to talk.** He shakes his head and goes inside the store.  The horn honks yet again.    
         Camille touches his arm concerned, "Should we call the police?"  
         Mac sighs and shakes his head, "No, I'll be right back."  
         He walks out to the red and blue flamed semi, "What?" he growls.  
       "We need you back at the Ark."  Optimus tries again.  
         A small boom box car pulls up across the street, the radio is blaring and Adam Lambert song.

Hey slow it down, what do you want from me?  
Yeah, I'm afraid  Need a moment to breathe  
Yeah there was a time I would give my self away, didn't give a damn  
But now here we are.  
What do you want from me?  What do you want from me?

         _Those words just seem to punctuate Mac's feelings towards his father, so he just crosses his arms over his chest and stares at him.  Neither one budges.  The rain begins to come down harder.  The words are pretty potent to both at this moment.  
        So Mac finishes, "I'm not the hero worshiping kid who came back orphaned anymore.  I'm nearly sixteen and emancipated.  I'm done with Primo's child life.  I don't want to see you.  If you are so big on freedom of choice, then let me go live my own life."  Still neither one budges.  "Do they know I'm here?"_

Just don't give up on me  I'm working it out,  Please don't give up on me  
It messed me up.  I'm working it out,  Just don't give up on me, Please keep coming around  
What do you want from me?  What do you want from me?

        _"I don't think so." Prime states plainly. It's killing him that he has no idea what Primo's beef is with him._  
        "I am staying low key.  Leave me alone."  
        Mac takes a step away, "Primo!" his father calls out.  Mac whips around and he tries again, "We need a new leader.  I'll be setting up a new base. We need someone who understands"  Mac thinks about it for a minute and then kicks the truck with all his might.

It's plain to see you are beautiful nothing wrong with you, It's me, I'm a freak  
Thanks for loving me, you're doing it perfectly  
There was a time I would let you slip away.  I wouldn't even try   
But I think you could save my life

_"Stop lying. You knew that conception would happen.  That's what you wanted all along!  You seduced her so your dying race could have your lineage, even if it be human.  I won't be your legacy, Prime!"  he huffs.  "And don't worry, I won't turn to the other side, either. I want to be left alone. I want to be a normal person. Ha! Like that will ever happen!" and he touches his glasses still hiding his glowing eyes._

I let you down.  I won't let you down now.  Just need a moment to breathe  
Just don't give up on me  I'm working it out, Please don't give in  
I'm messed up.  I'm working it out, Please keep coming around  Don't give up on me.  
What do you want from me?

           _Optimus tries again backing away.  He's had enough experience with hurting soldiers (and Megatron) to know when they aren't listening. All he can do, is keep the door open on his end, even if the other side has closed theirs. "I will always keep a place for you at the Ark.  If you want."_  
          Mac understands what he is saying. 'You will always be my son, even if you won't accept me.'   Mac is pushing away, not Optimus pushing Mac. "Whatever. Good bye."  With that, he walks back into the store.    
          Camille is silent.  She respects his privacy, even though she is also very curious what that was all about.  Mac's hands can't stop trembling the rest of their time together.

~~  
           _Mac pushes on through the summer and doubles up on his classes.  Rosie had always kept Mac informed of what was going on at the Lennox home and the Ark.  Rosie told Mac that Optimus had been very silent when he returned from seeing him.  Mac just told Rosie that they had a final falling out.  Rosie retorted, "What else is new?  What is this all about anyways?"  
         He doesn't answer her and after that, Mac chooses not to respond to any information she gives him about the Ark.   
  
        When Rosie turns ten she began going on their junk yard escapades. She even tried to entice him with the information that Ironhide was pleased at young Primo's shots, using them during training. Also, they were pleased to see her taking up her brother's sword.   
         Mac tried to not let it effect him.  But it did, and he just kept it to himself. Rosie was crushed by the fight between her brother and father._  
  
~~  
      _As he continued with his studies, he also became one of the managers of the bookstore. Dorm life over, he took on an apartment and joined the city orchestra. Also during his growing and maturing, he finally finished reading his mother's diary._  
        Optimus had been right.  At thirteen, he was too young to understand everything that had been written.  He did not know his mother as well as he thought.  As a child, he saw a hard working woman who loved her children.  He remembers waking up in the middle of the night an seeing her typing away on that laptop.  But what he did not know was what she was typing. She had been doing her own research on the side.    
         She had been in frequent contact with Optimus that even the Autobots didn't know about.  It had to be encoded because they knew Soundwave had taken over several Earth satellites. If he found ou about Optimus' human mate or children they could be experimented on by the Decepticons, used as bait, used as bargaining chips, used to crush Optimus' spark once again. She and the children could unravel the Autobot faction if the Decepticons found out.       
         And yet the passionate WOMAN in Poco couldn't decide if she wanted her mate to be human and at her side or who he was meant to be. What Mac later found out was, neither did his father.  They left it up to her God and his Primus.  Optimus was hiding his waining thoughts from his team mates.  He couldn't show them weakness or it could cause another split in the Autobots.  He didn't want to be responsible for that.  
        Mac found out that he had been a fool.  But how could he go back?  How could he apologize to his father and yet still keep his life the way it was?  It was going great right now!  His mother would be proud at his accomplishments, but sad at the split with his father.  
  
~~  
          In God's great sense of humor, Mac had gotten his Bachelors and Masters in mechanical engineering. He had started working for Camille's father,  a robotics engineering firm.  Now twenty-four, he had just turned in his doctoral thesis. He and Camille were celebrating this when the notice came about Rosie's health.  
         He hadn't been to the Ark in nearly nine years. He hadn't spoken to Optimus in at least seven. Oh his head hurt in thinking about all this. Most of all, what will he do without his sister?  She is the only one who know his familial secret.  The tears began to trickle down his cheek.  
        Through the years he had managed to make some contact lenses to cover the electric glow, he still has hid his eyes from Camille. He was going to reveal them to her tonight.   
        Now here on the plane his eyes are starting to itch. It has been too many hours with them in and plus the emotional mess. He opens his eyes  
to the touch of her hand on his, "Only about 30 minutes left."   
         He holds her hand tight.  The other hand reaches into his pocket pulls out a ring box.  She sees the box, but doesn't open it.  She smiles at him and folds his hand back over it.  
         "Later.  You have secrets to tell me before I accept this."  He looks at her curiously.  "Your true eyes, to start with?"  He stares at her and then drops his gaze to his folded hand around a promise of a real life.  But her hand of truth lays on top. She didn't say no, she just wants all the truths first. That he can respect.

          They begin the final decent so he puts the box away. Closing his eyes again, he tells her quietly, "The semi I had a fight with years ago," she nods,  "I have to face him again."  
         She asks him carefully, "Are you more afraid of him or Rosie's death?"  
          He shakes his head, "I don't honestly know."  
         "Who is he?" she knew the answer, but she doesn't expect the way he answers it.  
         "My lineage.  My beginning."  He looks into her face for her reaction.    
         She knows he has face demons of his own making. She squeezes his hand tight.  "I'll be here, when you need me."

       The plane lands and taxis to a private area.  There is Bumblebee and Carley waiting for him. He steps off the plane with Camille following. Carley embraces him, "We must hurry."  He holds a hand out to Camille in and asking gesture to come with him.  Carley shakes her head with the reply that Camille can't come, "She's under quarantine at the Ark."  
        Mac turns to Camille, "I'm sorry.  They aren't going to let anyone in but family.  I don't know how long I will be."  Camille just smiles hand kisses him sweetly.  
        "You better call me.  Don't push me away too."  He can't help but smile and nod.  "Go, I'll be waiting for you."  Bumblebee opens the doors and honks.  Carley and Mac quickly hop in and tear out of the parking lot.  Camille can only send her prayers and wait on the plane with the pilot.  
  
              Bee doesn't get very far down the road and Mac pulls out his contact lenses case. He takes out the contacts and sighs heavily, "Oh that's better."  Bumblebee puts on _"Bright Eyes"._ Mac and Carley laugh for a brief moment. (Obviously Carley is safe to reveal himself to.)  
               Then Mac has to ask, "How bad is it for Rosie?"  
           Carley was never one for lies, "It's bad.  Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Sam have been working all day and night trying to save her.  Optimus and the team got back a few hours ago,  right about when they called you.  But it doesn't look good.  The Lennox's have been holding prayer vigil with her.  She's been begging for your father.  She didn't want to worry you and really didn't want anyone to call you.  She didn't want to mess up your thesis."  
           He sighs, " I turned it in already.  I should have told her."  He leans his elbow on the window sill to prop his head up on his fist, "Bee, how is _he_ taking it?"  
             Bee tells him straight up, "You already know."  
             "Hasn't left her side." he breathes.  
             The road gets silent.  Then Bee asks him, "What are you afraid of?  Her death?  Your fate?  Or facing him?"  
           "How can you ask me that Bee?  He's your leader!  He's your hope.  He's your past and future.  He's your God.  He's only my father."        
            Bee slams on the breaks and flips them both out.  Then he lowers his face to Mac and with fire in his blue eyes he punctuates with a pointed finger, "He _is_ a great leader.  He is not a God- and knows it.   _You_ know he know it. He has done great things for both of your people.  You need to grow up!"  
           Mac tries to stay focused on he reason for being here, "I want to see my sister."  
          "The child deserves her father who loves her at her end.  Not a fight from you two."  He sighs and pulls back a bit, "The fight between you two has been hurting her for quiet a while  So, NO, I won't let you see her this way."  
           Mac drops his head and shoves his hands in his pockets, "You and Ironhide are right.  I did come home to apologize to him, too.  But I'm not here to carry on the Prime responsibilities like he wants.  I can't.  I can't live up to him, Bee."  
          Bee's eyes soften and his voice does too, "He never asked you to be Prime.  He never intended you to.  He only asked that you carry on your mother's love.  Whenever he thinks of you and Rosie, it is always in love.  Not duty."

            With that Bee folds down.  Mac and Carley get in.  Bee pours on the speed and the rest of the trip is silent.    
           Will meets them at the base gate.  By the time they make it to the hangar the sun is rising.  Ironhide is guarding the hanger door.  Carley and Mac leap out of Bee so he can stand up.  Everyone is solemnly outside the hangar, not a good sign.  Sarah reaches for Will and Mac.  Mac clasps her tightly.  No words have to be said.  It is quite clear Rosie is gone.  He arrived too late.  
  
             And then it hits him.  At least he had said goodbye to his mother.  He stumbles to the hanger, "I …I…I have to see her…"  
             Sarah grips his hand tightly, "He's taking this very hard.  Be kind."  Mac nods compassionately.  
             Just as he is about to reach the hangar, Optimus comes walking out slowly.  Mac takes three steps towards him.  Optimus sees him and takes his own step closer.  Then there's an explosion.  Optimus covers Primo with one palm while whirling around with a lit cannon to the source of the explosion:  Inside the hangar.   
              Everyone turns armed.  What just happened?  
              Then the smoke parts.  There she is.  Optimus slowly stands up.  Uncovered, Primo can only stand back and stare at what has just transpired.  He would know her anyway, shape or form.    
             His little sister has just transformed into the newest Autobot.


	25. Bringing it all back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Blood Primo: Chapter 5 (Rosie's transformation and the implications it leaves for Primo/Mac. His father's life still finds him, hunts him down.)

    Mac can only watch as Optimus nods to him and quickly leads Rosie off the base.  
       Sam, and the others lead Mac into the hangar and to Ratchet' station.  Watch is happy to see Ratchet again, leaping on his his shoulder.  Mac is pleased to see them reunited.  Ratchet and Mac start pouring over the notes they have.  Mac is finally able to revile some of the information he has gleaned from his mother's diary that had remained elusive from Ratchet's experiments. Willingly he also gives over some of his blood to continue the research.    
          It's a good time of scientific work and reunion. Finally Ratchet says it, "Primo-erm Mac, we could really use you here."    
         Mac smiles, not sure what to say.  But he doesn't have to, his father has returned from talking with Rosie.  
        "My son can choose his own destiny."  Optimus says with a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.  
        Mac looks up to him, "Thank you." and then he adds quietly, "I'm sorry for everything."  
       Optimus leans over with a quiet smile, "I think we need to talk."  Mac can only smile and nod back.  

        Before Mac can jump down, Rosie picks up her "little brother", "Primo!!"  She looks around at everyone, "Okay, who is up for basket ball?"  
       Optimus clasps his hands together.  Father and son agree, serious talk can wait until later. Sam and Mac yank off their jackets and join the game.  Yeah, Mac has missed this part of his life.

~~   
           Finally Mac and Optimus find some time alone.  Mac feels the need to start. "I'm really sorry.  I should have asked instead of assuming.  You were right, I needed to grow up. A lot."  He looks down at his shoes, "Bee kind of filled me in and let me have it too."  Optimus looks like he's going to pounce Bee, but Mac replies, "And he was right to do so."  
        Optimus looks over at Will playing with his own son. "I'm not a very good human father."  
       Mac laughs back, "I was a horrible Autobot child."  They both have a good laugh.

       Then they get a chance to actually catch up. Mac tells him about Camille, the work at the lab, and the bookstore.  In return, Optimus tells him about the struggles to keep secrets from the Decepticons and the plight of Energon resources.

        Ratchet eventually comes back with Rosie. Ratchet is all business though. "Primo, I've' been going over these notes and I couldn't help but hear about Camille.  What are your intentions with her?"  
        "I hope to marry her.  I want the American life.  Maybe even a dog and a real house. Why?"  
        "Offspring….I mean children?"  Ratchet asks.  
        "Yes, some day, possibly."  Mac replies. "Why?"  
        Optimus lowers his head.  He knows that with giving his children life, he has also given them a curse.  Whereas he could have children, his own children may not be able to. And if they do, how healthy will they be?   
         Ratchet raises a hand towards Rosie, "I can't predict what will happen."    
        Rosie looks to her father sadly.  She has just figured it out too. "Autobots don't have children, do they?"  she looks horrified.

         Optimus has to turn aside. He can't bare to look at them as the truth comes crashing down around them. They were raised as humans, thinking their lives would BE human. Now, their humans dreams just evaporated.  
        "No, Rosie. Not like you are thinking."  Ratchet answers the question further. "It's not easy for Cybertronian's to have young. Not like humans. It's very, very rare to have an unplanned sparkling. More often than not, conception doesn't happen."  
   
           Optimus looks back.  He is waiting for the anger to come from Primo,  but instead he finds compassion.  At the moment the meteor hit him, he was not longer an Autobot in human form, he was a human pretending to be an Autobot.  Probably the only true hybrid.  Not even Rosie and Primo can comprehend what he knows and feels in the joy of expecting a child. First with Elita, and the amazing high they share to find out they were expecting, then the brutal blow of losing them both. With Poco, not only did he fall in love again, but got another high of having not one, but two healthy children. Well, healthy as far as he could fathom. He barely moves his optic to look at Rosie who just found out she may be sterile. His spark cringes.  
       Rosie is about to fire off at Optimus much like Primo had so many years ago, but Ratchet puts a hand to her shoulder. "Rosie, we don't know what is going to happen.  There has never been a successful human-Autobot."  
       Sam gaffs, "Oh, I saw a pretty good one!"  
       Ratchet growls, "Sam Please! Now is not the time!"

       Instead the compassionate medic turns back to Rosie and Primo. "It's a miracle that a successful conception happened once.  Let alone reminded  viable and healthy.  And then twice?  Truly amazing!"  Ratchet looks to Optimus still in grief-shock.  Ratchet is respectful enough to not even mention Optimus' first family,  let alone the reality that the rest of Autobots will all out live these precious human children and may never have any of their own.  Optimus pinches his bridge; he's been blessed and cursed at the same moment.  
  
        Mac says quietly remembering his mother's diary, "A miracle. God must have a plan."    
        Optimus carefully looks at his son praying the words to be true. "Indeed."  
       "Rosie, who knows what could happen."  Mac tries to comfort her as best he can.  She may be larger than him, but she is still his little sister.

         As Will and Sarah approach, Ratchet turns back to the original conversation  "Optimus and I were talking earlier about your conception.  Because I don't have certain lab samples," Ratchet glares at Optimus for not being forth coming in the beginning, "I can only theorize.  Our theory is that he was more human during Primo's conception and his last human- transformation was at the time of Rosie's conception.  Primo, my guess is that you have less of, for lack of a better term, 'Bot DNA' and more of his 'human DNA' and that Rosie has the reverse.  Because I don't know for sure how much you have, or how much he had at the original transformation, I can't guarantee that your mating will be successful.  I know these imperfect-offspring can be devastating to a human couple and can require long term care that not all can handle.  I don't know what you want to tell Camille."

          It's a lot to mull over after having just seen his sister come back from the dead only to transform into another species. And yet before him is the answer in Will and Sarah.  They raised him, and he wasn't theirs biologiclly. He smiles to his foster parents, "This was certainly not the birds and bees talk we had when I was 13."    
           Rosie doesn't see the humor but Sarah and Will laugh heartily with Mac.  The laughing subsides when they see the look on Rosie's face.  She is just realizing her teenage years are gone. She will never know the romance that her father had with her mother or even what she planned. No proms, no college, no weddings.  It looks as if Rosie and Optimus have their own issue to deal with now.

           Mac gives Optimus a sympathetic smile.  They don't need words this time, and Optimus know their issues are settled.  Mac wishes him the best of luck with Rosie.  On top of that, he encourages Rosie to remember she has a much larger roll she can play on this Earth.  She can now go and beat the snot out of those bastards that killed their mother.    
           Now THAT Rosie does like!  Optimus groans.

          A ping on his phone from Camille checking in on him, reminds him of his other life. It's hard, but he has to suppress his humor to make the call and tells Camille that Rosie has died. He lets her know, he will stay for a few days with his foster family. He isn't sure when he will return.  On top of that, he lets her know that yes, he has resolved his issue with his father.  
          Camillie give him her love, and that she will be waiting for him at the hotel.

~~0~~  
           He helps the Lennoxs with Rosie's "human" funeral for all her friends.  It's also a way for Rosie to say good by to her past life. As he watches her make her way into her new life, Mac has to decide now about his own.  Does he return to Camille and a chance at a human life?  Or does he stay in the secret unpredictable world of the Ark?

           He finally decides to return to Camille. Rosie drives him to the airport.  Just as he gets out, he places a small chip under her Autobot shield centered to her cowl.  "Rosie, I know this might not make any sense, but it didn't to me for a very long time.  But in Quebec, the day before Starscream tried to kidnap me, two people came to our apartment. The man pinned this chip to my glasses and told me to give it to my sister when the time was right.  You were born later that year.  I always kept it with me, never rally knowing when to give it to you.  I think now is the time."  
          "What's on it?"  
          "I have no idea, never had a machine that could unravel it's contents.  But the weirdest part, he had Autobot eye,s but was a human.  You know, just like us.  He told me not to tell Papa about the chip.  There was some other stuff he said, it was like he knew about my future.  Weird." He pats her hood again.  "Sorry, but I am passing the mystery on to you.  Enjoy."  
           "Ah, okay.  I'll take a look at it."  
           "He said you would know when the time was right too."

           Although he should be heading into the airport, Mac doesn't take the steps. This worries his sister. "Primo, are you going to be okay?"  
           He smiles, "Rosie, I'm going to be a lot better knowing Papa has accepted my decision,  but I want you to watch your back.  It's you I'm worried about. Remember, these guys have been fighting for a very long time and know their opponents very well.  This isn't paintball any more."  
           Rosie's voice waivers, "Yeah, I know.  But on the other hand, I can be here for Papa more. He knows you need to go on with your life, and Mama's not here, but can be."  
            Primo rubs her cab nose, "Yeah, you just try keeping him in line.  I dare you."  
          She laughs, "Maybe I can help by keeping the wild ones like Skates in line.  And that new guy Hot Rod, if I keep him closer to me he won't end up as Ironhide's new target."  
          Primo laughs, "Yeah well, good luck with that!"  With a kiss to her nose he heads away, "Love ya Rosie."  She toots her horn in response.  He shakes his head and heads inside the airport.

~0~   
          It's a cold snowy night by the time he gets back.  He drives by Camille's house and sees her at the front window with her niece taping paper cut out snowflakes up. Then he returns to his very cold apartment.  He is too tired to fight with the furnace,  so he just crawls under the pile of blankets and turns off the light.  As he closes his eyes he can see Rosie and his mother.  Family.  His chest burns where his birthmark is.  What will he tell Camille?  Will he make that leap and ask her to marry him?  Were is he going with his life and will she be willing to come with him?

             As the blankets become a cocoon, he begins to drift to a vague memory.   _He was cold, so very cold.  There had been snow everywhere.  His mother and he were leaving Nebraska.  He was three.  It doesn't matter where they were going because the blizzard stranded them now.  They were trapped on the highway,  Abandoning the car, they trudged through the snow to find safety.  She thought she saw lights up ahead.  When they finally reached the lights, it was another abandoned car.  Primo started to go lethargic.  She clutched him tightly to her chest and began to pray for the safety of her son.  Then he thought he saw some blue lights cutting through the swirling snow and a comforting voice, "Poco?"  The rest really didn't seem real to a three year old at the time.  A 50 foot robot that becomes a truck?  The sleeping cab door opens and she shoves Primo inside.  She climbs in herself and closes the door.  She takes off his wet clothes and hers.  Then she wraps the blanket around them both tucking him close under her chin.  She says a prayer of thanksgiving to Jesus._  
       And that same worm voice envelopes them, "Indeed."    
      Then as Primo drifted off to sleep he thought he hear his mother say, "I love you Optimus." and the comforting voice return, "Rest Poco.  Sleep my son.  I'm here to protect you now."

As an adult, he tries to remember when did he know Optimus was his father.  His mother never specifically said.  He just knew.  He was the one who told Rosie.  
Rosie…Rosie…Rosie…. Mac drifts off to sleep.

~0~  
         It's very late the next morning before he gets moving.  Over several cups of coffee with coco (his mother's favorite) he reviews his life.  He feels so worn out from doing that so much these past few months.  He spent his childhood racing all over North, Central, and South America with his mother.  His life with the Lennox's was a bit more peaceful with only worries if Will would come home.  And then there was his life here at college.  Making his own way, becoming his own man.    
      But where was he going now?  Would Camille accept him if he told her the truth?  Should he tell her the truth?  
      He goes through Rosie's photo album,  but he keeps turning to the one of himself and Camille on his desk.  Finally he picks up Watch.  "You have been very quiet recently.  What do you think?"  
      Watch politely responds, "It wasn't my place to respond."  
     "Watch, come on.  You have been in my life longer than anyone else.  You have been my friend and companion for more than fifteen years.  Why didn't you ever put me in line?  Why did you let Bee do it?"  He asks this with compassion.  
      Watch flips himself to reveal a photo album of images he has caught.  He shows one of a young Primo climbing on Optimus.  "I have watched you go from proud child, to grieving adolescent, to a challenging young man.  Now… I don't know.  I am still learning about human nature myself.  Optimus was the one who understood human nature the best.  Even before the virus.  Even before Poco.  But to see Optimus' son grow into a man…"  he ponders his words carefully, "… It crushed me the day you pushed him away.  I wanted to go with him but I knew you needed me more.  I was even afraid you would push me away too if I said something.  Why did you let me stay when trying to extract your self from the rest of Autobot life?"  
         Mac tenderly lifts Watch to his hand, "You were my only friend.  I couldn't loose everything.  I knew I wanted to start over, but I guess I always knew I would never be able to escape who I am.  I knew you wouldn't let me down through this journey of life.  Thank you for always being there."  
          Watch only bows his head in respect.  Together they go through the photos.  Watch even shows him some he had secretly took for himself, that Mac could never show Camille.  Autobots playing paintball and basketball.  Even a few of disaster relief the Autobots were able to take Primo to.  The two friends have a good time reminiscing.

            Then Watch picks up Camille's picture, "It's time you add her to your family.  I have watched her.  You can trust your heart to her."  Mac nods.  He looks down at the ring on his little finger.  It was his mothers band.  The band of love his father had given her.  A piece of his father's spark housing.  It was carried by Rosie next to her crucifix.  Now it is his.  
          Watch touches his hand, "You will know what to tell Camille when the time comes.  Listen to her,  but it's time to call her."  With that he drops down as a phone ready to call Camille.  
         Mac smiles at his friend and touches the screen.  Camille answers, "Mac?  Are you back?"  
         Mac is silent for a moment, "Yeah I'm back.  
         Camille can feel the hesitation in his voice, "What is it, Mac?  I'm listening."  
       Mac ponders his words carefully, "Do you remember our conversation on the plane?"  
       She is soft toned herself, "I remember."  
       "I'm ready to take the blinders off," he says timidly.  She sighs heavily.  He smiles.  "Can you come over today?"  
       "I'm going to my niece's ballet recital at three.  How about six?"  
        He laughs, "Good.  It will give me a chance to clean this place up.  I'm afraid to open the frig.  I know it need to be restocked too.  
        She smiles, "Okay.  I'll meet you for dinner then."  Neither one wants to hang up.  
       "Mac, I love you." she smiles.  
      "Mi amore'"  he returns.  
       "Bye" she whispers sure that he can hear her cheeks blushing.  
       "Cio" he returns.  Then he set the phone down.  "Okay, lets get this dump cleaned up."

~0~  
    
          At about six there is a knock on the apartment door.  Mac has his glasses on this time as he answers.  He smiles at Camille and with a welcoming arm he lets her in.  As he shuts the door, she lays her coat and purse onto a nearby chair.  Then taking her hand, he leads her to the couch.  They turn to face each other.  
         "Are you alright?  Rosa?" she asks.  He pats her hand, thankful for her tenderness around his younger sister's death.  
       "She's in a better place.  She is with family.  I know she will be alright now." Camille nods.  He tries to figure out where to start with his confession to her.  "I learned a lot when I was out there.  Some good and some not so good."  Camille nods again.  "But what I really learned was that I want a future with you,  but like you said, I have to be honest with you or there is no future."  She nods again.  "So let's start.  You asked to see my true eyes, I'll start with that and see where it leads."  
       He lowers his head and closes his eyes.  Then he takes the glasses off and lays them in his lap.  He lifts his head, but can't open them just yet.  He says a silent prayer.  
        "Mac?"  Camille is tender in stroking his brow and his temples to further continue him.  The tears come to him.  He knows this will be the moment where he will either win her or lose her forever.  He feels Watch tap his wrist.  Slowly he opens his eyes and sees her.   
         She doesn't jump.  She doesn't scream.  She takes a slow inhale, "Wow" escapes her lips.  With an exhale she says, "Your eyes are so blue.  Almost hypnotic....gorgeous."  Finally she asks the real question, "How…?"  
        Quietly he whispers through a blush. "I was born with them."  
         She looks at him more curiously. "Are you one of my father's projects?"  
       Mac shakes his head giving off a light laugh. Of all the things he expected her to ask, that was not one he had anticipated. Still she isn't running away.  Mac turns to Watch, "Watch, she isn't running.  Is she... You know?  (one of them?)"  
       Watch walks off his arm and onto hers, "Negative."  
        Camille smiles at Watch and puts her palm out as if he was a small bird. "Who are you? Are YOU one of my father's creations?"  
        He blinks his yellow eyes, "Watch, Miss, and no not one of your father's creations.  I am Master Primo's aid."  
       Mac holds his hand out and corrects him lightly. "No you're not.  Stop that."  He looks up at Camille with a very warm protection for his little friend. "This is Watch, yes.  But he has been a friend of mine since I was about five.  A gift from my uncle."  
        Camille sits back and folds her arms over her chest giving him a huff. "You better have a darn good dinner and a great bottle of wine." Then her cheeky warm grin comes out with excited glint to her eyes.  "Because it sounds like it will be a long and interesting night."  
  
        At first he had tensed up, but then her second reaction has him exhaling all his tension. Mac laughs leading the way to the kitchen, "Dinner yes, wine no.  We all need to be completely sober tonight."  
         He picks up his eye glasses to put them back on, but she stops him with a light hand. "No blinders tonight.  No hiding tonight."  He considers that and sets them on the desk.

           He needs to take a break from the heaviness that will come with the rest of tonight, so he switches subjects while he makes dinner.  He is genuinely interested. "How was the recital?"    
           At first she is confused to the change of subject, but when she takes the plates he offers, she can see he needs a bit of normalcy for a moment. So while she sets the table, tells him.  She tells him about other things going on at home as well.    
          Soon dinner is ready.  Spaghetti, green salad, bread and milk.  They sit down and he takes her hand for grace.  
          They eat in silence for awhile and finally he says, "There's a lot to tell you about my family."  
         She touches his hand, "I won't push.  Just don't lie to me."  
        He thinks about it for a moment. "I haven't ever really lied to you,  I just haven't told you _everything_.  I don't know how to explain everything."  
        She smiles, "I can get that."  
       Watch jumps up on the table, "Told you so."  
        Mac rolls his eyes, "You sound like Rosie."  
        Watch polishes his fingers, "I take that as a compliment, Primo." And he jumps down.  
        Mac calls, "Watch-wait."  Watch turns around.  Mac glances between Camille and Watch. "I'm thinking of becoming a teacher like my mother."  
       "Teach what?" Camille asks.  
        "Robotic engineering," he says, taking another drink.  
        "Bueno, Poco-Prime,"  Watch responds with a bow to his head and walks away giving the couple their privacy.  
       Camille glances from Watch back to Mac, "What did he mean by that?" Mac takes a big bite of spaghetti and Camille apologizes, "Sorry, when you are ready, of course."

          They eat in silence for a moment and then he speaks up.  "Camille, I still want to marry you,  but I found out something from Rosa's doctor."  She looks up waiting for him to say it.  "I shouldn't have children."  
         She smiles, "It's okay.  I don't think more or less of man because he can or can't have children."  
         He shakes his head.  "I didn't say can't.  I said shouldn't."  
         Her smiles fades, "Why?"  
        He stares at her, "These glowing eyes carry a blessing and a curse.  I can see amazing things with them, but the chances of the next generation being healthy are.. (he laughs) astronomical."  
        "Not funny, son of Prime!"  Watch calls from the bedroom.  
        She looks at him curiously, "Are you mental?"  
        He smiles, "Not that I know of.  No, its that our body breaks down.  It's hard to explain.  I don't even know if I'm safe.  I could end up like Rosie."    
        She reaches over and takes his hand, "I will love you as long as you love me."  
        "I want to marry you right away." he says.  
  
       She gives him a sideways glance.  Then he tips his head to follow hers, "You have your own secrets, don't you?"  
       "Ah, where's that wine?" she says.  
       This time he reaches for her hand, "Look we have known each other for over eight years.  It's time to let the skeletons out of the closet."  
       She spears a tomato, "Yeah but my skeletons aren't as big as yours, I'm guessing."  
      Watch laughs and Mac gives him the _"shut up"_ look.  
      "I was adopted, too.  My mother tried to make some drug money by selling me into the sex trade.  I was six."  
       Mac sighs, "Wow."  He ponders that thought and how horrible it could have been for young Camille.  She pulls back from him too.  She starts to get up but he reaches for her, "Where are you going?"  
        "Are you repulsed by me?" she asks.  
        He jumps up and wraps his arms around her, "Lord no, darling!"  He clutches her head to his chest.  

        "Then what is it?"  she asks quietly.  
         He stroke her hair and ponders his words carefully.  "You know I was adopted by the Lennox family"  She nods.  "You know my mother was a teacher.  You know her parents and brother were killed by greedy rebels."  Camille nods again.  He takes a deep sigh, "My father is a warrior too.  I have seen my father in battle.  My mother was killed during one of his battles.  She was trying to save his and his team's life and ended up sacrificing her own."  
          Camille lifts her head and looks up to him, "You want to escape that life."    
           Mac nods, "Yes.  The battles my mother and father fought were for life of freedom.  Your mother was selfish.  How sad."  
          Camille begins to understand him, "You have seen mass destruction."  
          He begins to understand her better, "You have seen individual destruction."  
          She smiles, "I thank God every day for the parents that rescued and raised me.  They saved my sister few days before from that life too.  Now my mother battles for children in the court room."  
           He strokes her face, "How many children could we save together as teachers and foster parents?"  
           She reaches up and strokes his face too, "I love you, Mac"  He leans down and is just about to kiss her when

           "Mac…"  Watch interrupts with a warning tone.  
           "Not now, Watch," he growls, sounding just like his father.  
            "You really must take this."  

            "Who is it?" he kisses Camille lightly with full intentions to kiss her again and again.  
           _"Her."_   Watch says hinting.  Camille pulls back confused.  Mac doesn't let Watch phase him and with a hand entwined into her hair he goes for a deeper kiss, "Tell her I am busy."  
               "I all ready tried that.  She said it was urgent."  Mac enjoys the kiss before he lifts his head.  Watch tries again, "It's a relay from your father.  A battlefield message."  
              Mac's head snaps up, and Watch leaps to his hand as a cell phone and Mac take the call, "Rosa, what is it?"  
              Camille steps back quickly with her hands on her hips feeling like she has been lied to by Mac.  But then she sees the color drain from his face and the electric blues eyes narrow focusing on the phone call, "What did he say exactly?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosa's chapters will give us more information.
> 
> "Jolt in Time" story will give you a WHOLE lot more facts.
> 
> Yeah, just when the poor guy thinks he has resolved his problems, new ones crop up. Will Optimus's son EVER get a break?


	26. Spilling the Bloody Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Blood: Primo Chapter 6 (how does Primo handle his father's battles coming directly for him and Camille?)

"Primo, Papa intercepted a message from a dying Decepticon.  It was being sent to your area,"  Rosie tells him worried.  
        "Was is received?"  Mac asks with all his concern for Camille, more than himself. He can't let anything happen to her, just because she is associated to him:  the fear his parents had is now coming to him.  
         "He doesn't know," she's trying to sound calm, but she is still just a young teen at spark.  
         "Rosie, what was the message?"  
         " 'Send the mercenaries.'  It's father's worst fear for you."  
         Mac says it almost to himself, "Oh no, no, no.  They've teamed up with the humans, too."  
         Camille is now very confused as she listens to this conversation.  
        "Brother, it's worse than that," Rosie tells him.  
        "Worse?"  Mac asks.  
         "Uncle Ratchet's computer has been hacked from inside the Ark."  
         "Someone was on the base?"  Mac is now beginning to put the pieces of his father's fear together.  
         "While you were here."  Rosie warns him.  
          "Do they know about me over here?"  
          "Primo, we just don't know.  But father wants you to leave."  
          "I'm not going to run."  He reaches for Camille.  "I've done fine so far."  
          "Primo, please!"  Rosie begs him. "Just go or come home! Papa Lennonx will help you."  
         "Rosie, you are one of his soldiers now.  Not me.  You are the heir not me."

          Camille is a bit taken back by what she hears from only his side of the conversation.  There was a lot more he had to tell her than she could possibly have expected.  Mac goes to the kitchen and yanks the fridge away from the wall.  On the wall is the sword.  Optimus had given it back to him when he came home for Rosa's funeral.  Primo had gladly accepted it this time.  He straps the sheath to his back like an ancient knight.  He tugs the sword out, makes it glow and gives it a whirl with his wrist.  It may have been awhile, but he feels he can still manage it.  He might not be perfect, but at this point something is better than nothing. He sheaths it and turns to Camille who is totally stunned by what she just witnessed and heard.  
  
         He asks the phone one more question: "What about Camille?  Do they know?"  and he reaches for her hand.  
         "Primo… we just don't know. All we know is that you just get out of there.  Please. You know how messy this can get.  Go now.  They could be there any--"    
            Her words are cut off by the screech of tires on the street below the window.  He sees the mercenaries unloading.  
  
            "I have to go now Rosie.  They are here."  
            "Father is on his way."  
             "What???"  How?"  
            "Duh!  Flight tech?  He should be-"  
             "Rosie I have to make a plan  I have to go."  He disconnects the phone.  Watch flips out and his tells his friend, "Destroy the computer.  Torch the photo albums.  Meet me at the bookstore.  I have to get Camille out of here now."  
              "Master, are you sure about the computer?  Your mothers research?  The diary?"  
               Mac smiles tenderly at his friend looking out for him, "My uncle now has all the research now.  I gave him everything as I let go of my old life to move forward with Camille.  As for the diary, I don't need it any more.  It's all right here,"  and he touches his chest.  "I can't let anyone get a hold of information that could harm my father or sister.  Go.  We will be alright.  Do not let yourself be captured, my friend."  Watch bows his head.  Mac grabs his glasses and Camille's hand.

              Even though Camille is completely bewildered, she knows better than to wait for facts right now. Mercenaries unloading outside after finding out Mac's father is a soldier, and his mother killed in protecting his life. Questions will just have to wait until Mac is comfortable. She follows his lead as they leave the apartment and tiptoe towards the elevator.    
              "You have some pretty big skeletons," she whispers.  

                He smiles at her.  "You have NO idea how big," and gives the back of her hand, clutched tightly in his, a kiss. They enter the elevator.  He pops the hatch and they get themselves on top of the carriage.  Just in time.  The elevator is called to the ground floor.  The mercenaries get on board.  Camille grips his hand even tighter.  He gives her a reassuring smile in the dark, pressing his forehead to hers.  The mercenaries get off on the floor where his apartment is.    
                Using the sword as a pole, Mac, touches the elevator controls and sends the elevator to the basement.  It arrives and carefully he listens,  then drops in side.  He opens the doors and scans the area.  Nothing.    
            They creep along the wall.  Then the hairs on his arm begin to stand up straight.  He flicks out the sword and closes Camille behind his back.  The green dot of a sight is searching the wall.  Mac keeps the sword in front of him at the ready.  Camille is silent waiting to follow his lead.  
              The accent is heavily Colombian as it calls out, "Come with us and no one gets hurt, Garcia."  
              Primo sighs relieved.  If he can keep this conversation in Spanish maybe Camille won't know everything until he can reveal it himself.  A second dot comes towards him.  So Primo returns in Spanish, "I don't think so."  
            "Lord Megaton wants to talk to you."  The Colombian tries again.  
            Mac can hear the footsteps getting closer.  A third dot starts coming uncomfortably closer.  Mac warns, "This would be a good time to back off."  He can feel them closing in.  The forth dot now arrives.  
            A second voice now taunts, "You really think automatics are a match for a machete, boy?"  
           Mac returns the taunt, "You really don't want to find out."  Then he whispers to Camille, "Whatever happens, stay with me.  And keep your eyes closed."  She ducks down at his feet as they come closer.  
           Mac laughs, "You won't shoot.  You need me alive."  
           "Only breathing, nothing more."  a third voice tries.  Now Mac can see all four of them.  
         They make the lunge for him.  Mac knocks the first with the flat of the sword into the face.  #2 takes the butt of the gun to Mac's head.  Mac drops to one knee and with the hilt of the sword backs it into the guy's knee cap with a crack.  As #2 falls, Mac grabs the gun by the barrel and swings the sword and gun at #3 & #4 upside the chin.  All four are down.    
             He points the tip of the sword at #2's chin, "Leave me alone.  I am of no use to Megatron.  I will never join the Decepticons.  I have no information of value."  
             #2 laughs, "Tell Starscream yourself.  He waits outside for you.  I doubt he will believe you either."  In Mac's anger he knocks the guy out cold with the butt of the gun.  
              He grabs Camille's hand, "It's okay to open your eyes now, come on."  They head for the doorway of the stairs.  
            She tugs him to a stop for a moment. "I want to know what is going on. You will tell me, right?"  
            He gives her a sideways smirk, "I don't even want to know what is going on."  
           She can't help but smile at that remark.  She has never seen him anxious or even ever fight.  There's a lot to him she still doesn't know. As scary as this situation is, she's never felt she could trust him more than right now.  

           They tip toe up the fires escape stairs to the lobby. Two more men jump out and one grabs Camille.  She tries to struggle, but his grip is too tight.  The other tries to pin Mac's arms.  But Ironhide's training had been too good.  Before #5 knows it, he has been socked and flipped to his back with Mac' foot on his chest.  Mac knocks him out too with a furious  fist.    
          Then Mac turns to #6 and orders in Spanish. "Give me the girl!"   
          #6 decides to be a creep, "She looks like fun." and Camille get the look of fear as the crass older man decides to lick her neck.  
          Mac's glowing eyes narrow, "Wrong answer."    
          He whips the glowing sword around and Camille ducks as the sword makes a clean decapitation.  Camille keeps her eyes closed as Mac grabs her arm.  Even Mac doesn't look back at the bloody mess as they run out the door.  The pounding of the foot steps can be heard of the men who had gone to his apartment on their way down to join the rest of their team.  As they head around the building, Mac and Camille can see the smoke coming from his apartment and a few more small explosions.  
          There is no time to dwell on the loss, Camille and Mac keep heading down the alley.  Watch catches up the them and leaps to Mac's wrist.  They round the corner to the bookstore's alley.  Mac freezes.  He can feel it.  Quickly he shoves Camille into a shadowed door way.  
           "So human, why are you in Ratchet's classified files on Cybertronian biology?"  Starscream torments.  
            Mac is now nervous that his secret will be spilled by this mech and he will lose Camille forever. His fingers start to dig into her shoulder keeping her in the darkened doorway. "Keep your eyes closed.  Don't move.  And no matter what you hear, do not make a sound.  Do. Not. Look!"  
            "Mac, what is going on?"  She is afraid because he is afraid.  
           "Camille, just know that I love you very much."  He whispers to her and places the lightest kiss on her lips.  Then steps away.

            "I am?  Who is Ratchet?" he asks striding up to Starscream.  
             Starscream laughs, "You are not afraid of me, human?  You should be."  
            Despite his warnings, Camille can't help but look.  She clasps a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming when she sees the huge robot come out of the shadows and with a wicked smile and points to Mac. "But I am curious.  Was your mother Prime's pet?  Is that why she named you after him: Primo?"  
             Then he plucks up Mac.  Mac tries to swing the sword at Starscream.  He only laughs.  "Tell me human, how did you get that mark on your chest.  Was your mother so enraptured by the promises of peace from Prime that she would actually brand her offspring with that hideous Autobot insignia?  Horrid enough she would name you after him."  
  
              "Leave my brother alone!!"  Rosie cries as she unfolds quickly in front of Starscream in a challenge with a flaming sword of her own.  
              "No Rosie, NOOO!  Run!"  Mac yells out to her.  
              Camille begins to shake as she sees Mac's "dead sister" is a great big white robot with a black helmet, and roses painted on her rounded shoulder guards.  She has a gun drawn on Starscream with one limb and a flaming sword in the other.  

               Starscream cackles as he grabs her wrist and twists it , "Who are you?  A feisty new Autobot?  Let me teach you something Ironhide won't."  The skilled Seeker well trained in Elite Guard dissarmment, sets Mac down and flips Rosie to her back, pinning her with a foot to the chest.  Then he leans in resting his elbows on his knee pressing all his weight on her nearly crushing her into the ground.  
                 Rosie yells attempting to struggle, "Wait until my--"  
                "SHUT UP ROSIE!!"  Mac bellows this time with all his anger and might and in a voice that sounds like it came from his father.  Starscream hears that voice and stops instantly.  He turns slowly, carefully, to Mac.  
                 "Brother?"  Starscream ponders.  
                 Mac laughs, "She must me the most cracked Autobot you ever met.  Must have been knocked around too many times. Few screws loose in the helm, eh?"  
             Starscream picks up Mac and with a finger nail, flicks the glasses off.  Mac tries to hide his glowing blue eyes, but it's too late.  Starscream laughs, "So Optimus Prime had a human concubine after all!  How is this possible?"  He shudders, "Never mind, I don't even want to know."   
            Before Starscream can ponder anymore about human-Cybertronian copulation, the roar of jets can be heard and then the ground shakes.  A demanding authoritive voice rings out matching Primo's, but from a different direction and much bolder and louder. "What do you want, Starscream?"  
            Starscream holds Mac out like a toy to Optimus, "I know you cared for the humans,  but to mate with them?  That's gone too far. Disgusting. Does Elita know you have defiled your spark bond in such a way? And everyone thought the Decepticons were the kinky ones.  So the Autobots aren't puritans?"  
             Optimus snorts, ignoring the whole conversation (even though Starscream bringing up Elita sickens him) and sticking to his question. "What do you want Starscream?"  
            Rosie tries to get up by pushing at Starscream's foot.  He doesn't budge.  "Let me at him!"  Rosie taunts.  She grabs his foot to try twisting it.  
             Starscream keeps his eyes locked with Optimus, "Careful, feisty one.  I'm holding your _brother._ "

             Mac takes his chance and drives the sword into weakest part of the hand he can find.  Starscream releases him with a yell.  Just as Mac is about to hit the ground, Optimus puts his hand out and lowers him to the ground.  Rosie takes this chance and makes the twist of the Seeker's ankle.  The fight is on.

             "Back off, Rosa, "  Optimus orders.  
            "I can take him, Father."  Rosie challenges.  
             Optimus does not take dissention of his orders lightly.  Mac and Optimus yell at her at the same time with the same voice, "SHUT UP ROSA!"  
             Starscream can't help but laugh at the family fight.  "So you have a daughter too?  My, you _have_ been busy, Optimus.  Which concubine bore this feisty one?"  
            Optimus is infuriated by both Rosie's impetuness and Starscream's ridicule that with one punch to Starscream's chest, his back is down on the ground.  At about this time the rest of Starscream mercenaries and Colonel Lennox's team arrive.  A couple more Decepticon's arrive as well.  Mac retrieves his sword and joins the battle.  
             It is easy for Camille to stay quiet because she is so stunned at what she sees.  Optimus taking on Starscream and another Decepticon.  Rosie battles the other one, not very well.  Mac is a valiant warrior, matching his father's moves and training with the human assailants.  Both of Mac's fathers are expert fighters.  Camille never thought this was in Mac's past.  No wonder he has kept it so quiet.  
         Finally Optimus takes one Decepticon down and is now one on one with Starscream.  Rosie is getting her aft kicked.  She's not going to make it.  Optimus isn't going to be able to save both his children.  Mac can see this.  He sees his chance.  He takes a running start and rushes to Optimus.  Camille's blood curdling scream makes everyone stop.  No one knew she was there.  She steps out of the shadows, her finger out at Optimus' foot.    
             Colonel Lennox hurries to her side, "What is it?"  
          "He …He  stepped on him…Mac"  She points to Optimus' foot. Even Starscream lets go of Optimus' arms and steps back.   Optimus bends down.  He lifts his foot and his face sags, "Oh Primo…no…no..."  His spark breaks.  
          There is limp Mac laying in the Mighty Prime's somber palm.  Optimus lifts him to his face and then covers him with his other hand.  Rosie drops to her knees and howls in sorrow.    
           Starscream laughs heartily, "Oh this is just too good to be true.  The great Optimus Prime accidentally crushes his own son.  Megatron is going to be sorry he missed this.  Well nothing left for us here, Decepticons."  With that he transforms and the other two follow him out.  
             Colonel Lennox's team wraps up the rest of the mercenaries.  Rosie picks up Mac's sword and tucks it into her boot, "Let me carry him, Father."  
             "No." he states leaving no room to question him.  
            Rosie folds up in a cowering move.  Optimus looks to Camille, "I am so sorry."  
           Although she is in a complete state of shock, Camille can see where Mac gets his kind sympathetic eyes.  Optimus turns his back and folds up over Mac and leaving with Rosie silently following.    
             Camille can only watch them leave.  It feels like her heart has been ripped out of her chest and crushed into the ground.  Watch comes to her and leaps to her hand.  The tears come to him, too. She holds him to her chest as Colonel Lennox puts an arm around her shoulder, "Let me take you home."  
           She leans against him, "He was going to propose tonight.  But he had to tell me something first."  Will embraces her.  She is too stunned to even cry.  
           It's a very quiet drive as he takes her to her home and rings the bell.  Mrs. Rosenbalm opens the door.  She sees the state Camille is in and immediately calls her husband to the door.  Mrs. Rosenbalm takes Camille away while Will talks with Mr. Rosenbalm.   
         "I am Mac's adopted father, Colonel Lennox.  Mac was going to propose tonight,  but there was an attempted kidnapping.  Mac told me he had been threatened with industrial espionage.  He wouldn't go along with them.  The kidnapping went sour and unfortunately... he was killed.  I'm taking him to be buried with his sister.  I'll let you know when arrangements have been made."  
           Will starts to leave, wiping his own tears.  As much as he has done this for NEST soldiers, he just never thought he would be dong this for his son's future wife.  Mr. Rosenbalm embraces him,  "Father to father, I loved your son very much."    
        Will smiles and then has to leave knowing he will have to tell Sarah, Annabelle and Daniel. As he steps to his car he can hear Camille's cry of anguish finally break.  It echoes the cry of his own soul.  
  
~~0~~

            The day of the funeral arrives.  The ground is still fresh from Rosie's funeral as they lay Primo-Mac's casket beside it. Optimus doesn't attend Primo's funeral. Optimus said it's too just much for him to bury his daughter's human side and now his son.

 

           At least that is what he tells every one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember folks: not only is this Sci-Fi, but this is also fanfiction.
> 
> More twists and turns than my curly hair.


	27. What goes around, comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Primo's chapters.
> 
> Next up will be Rosa's. You will find out the facts behind her transformation from human to Cybertronian.

It's been two years since Camille witnessed the death of Mac..or Primo or what other galatic secrets he took to the grave with him.  She was  teaching high school math near Princeton when Mac died.  She decided she had to leave.  So she took her teaching credential and left for Idaho.  She decided she needed a brand new start.  Far, far away from this craziness.  Her parents let her go with their blessing.  They knew that it had just been too much to look at the areas around town and see all the memories of her and Mac. In Idaho, they hoped she would find the peace and new life she needs.

       So here she is in Idaho into her second year of teaching math at Twin Falls High.  She pulls up into the parking lot for the first faculty meeting of the new year.  She sees a couple new cars in the parking lot as well as some new faces too.  She finds one of her fellow colleges and walks with her.  Camille is silent when Beth chatters away about what she and her family did over the summer.  Camille is happy for Beth.  She tries not to let it bother her that those were the things she hoped to do with Mac and the children they planned to adopt.  Oh well.  Life goes on.  
     
        Beth and Camille take their seats for the ordination.  Camille sees a bunch of laughter coming from the social studies & government section.  She doesn't make it obvious that she is watching, but she can't help but look at the new teacher.  Her heart pangs.  The sound of the laugh, it's like the sound of a lost dream.  A dream that died a horrible death.   
        Luckily the principal calls the meeting to order quickly before her heart can fall apart again. _"Get a grip, Camille, it's been two years!"_ She internally chastises herself.

~~  
           At the lunch break, she walks with Beth.  They follow the government department out the door.  The way the new teacher smirks behind the dark black mustache,  she knows it can't be, still there is something familiar.  There's a Central American accent to this man as well.  He glances back to her.  He has gorgeous green eyes, the jet black hair.  Her heart stops.  It can't been him, for Mac didn't have a mustache, that accent and had blue eyes, not green. Still, there is just something...   
        The social studies teacher turns back to his college chatting about the last college basketball game.  She knows she is losing her mind.  She smirks to herself,  _"Great, I've lost my heart.  Now I'm loosing my mind."_

~~  
         Later on that day, when the meetings are all over and everyone heads out to their cars, he is walking beside her.  He gives her a friendly smile.  But the Jerk of the Teacher's Lounge uses a stage whisper leaning into the new government teacher, "Don't waste you time with the Ice Queen.  Princeton Princess, more like."    
         She drops back and turns away from both of them.  Yeah, she had heard the rumors said behind her back, but finally the jerk said it to her out loud.  She wanders quickly to her car and fumbles to get the door open on her old jeep.    
         But the new teacher's Toyota pick up is parked right next to hers.  He looks over at her, "Holla."    
       She just nods.  She finally gets frustrated and kicks the car.  He reaches over and with just the right move, gets it opened.  Just the way Mac used to get this car opened and she couldn't.  She can't help but just stare.    
        He sticks his hand out, "I'm the new social studies teacher.  Leonardo Garcia.  Everyone calls me Leo."  She can't help but still stare.  "I'm also the new jv basketball coach."  What is left of her heart is going to sink.  She can't move.  She can't breathe.  She has no room left in her chest for infatuation.  She can't care about anyone any more.  She can't let anyone else in.  She can't… she can't…  "Are you alright?" he asks sympathetically?    
             Her voice wavers, "I'm sorry.  I have to go."  She starts to climb into her jeep.  
            "Nice watch.  Reminds me of my father's.  He was a real big optimist."  And turns to get into his truck.  He pulls out and leaves.    
           She slams the door shut and just shakes,  looks down at Watch. "Did you feel anything?  Am I nuts?"  
           "Let him go.  I know it's hard, but he is gone,"  is the only message Watch gives her.  
           "I know, it's ridiculous to think...yeah, you're right."  She very carefully makes her way back to her lonely condo the looks out to the high mountains.  

~~0~~  
             School starts the next day.  She slyly observes the new teacher, trying to keep herself sane at the same time.  He smiles at her, but she wills herself not to get close to him.  She's afraid of him?  No she's afraid of herself!    
           He doesn't push to get close to her.  
           Finally one day in the teacher's lounge she is at the table with one of the English teachers.  They are talking about the up coming events.  Leo leans in, "So you both are coming to the athletics' fundraiser spaghetti dinner right?"    
          The single English teacher leans into him and drools, "Of course, Senor Garcia."  
          Leo grins and looks directly at Camille.  She's still not sure who he is, but she makes it clear and icy, "Spaghetti gives me … _heartburn._ "  
           His face soft soft, his accent drops a bit, too, "Maybe it has to be with the right person."  
          She keeps her eyes locked with his searching to see if they are contacts,  but she can't tell.  "He's dead."  Then she stands up and turns her back to him.  
            He calls tenderly, "Camille…" She stops for a moment, without turning back to him, but then keeps walking.

~~0~~

               The weeks go by.  She can't shake the feeling that Leo Garcia is actually Mac.  She is beyond sure she is going absolutely crazy!! Finally she does go to one of the basket ball practices.  He moves like Mac, but logically she knows she is just dealing with a grieving heart that won't let go.  
   
           She finally calls the Lennox's and leaves a message.  Will calls her back.   
          "Colonel Lennox,  I'm sorry to ask this,  but I have to.  Did you see Mac's body when he died?  You know after you and …and.."  
           "His father?" Will asks carefully.  
           "Yes, his father.  Did you see it?"  
            Will sighs, "No.  Why?"  
           Camille sighs, "I know it seems crazy, but..."  
           Will can see where she is going (having dealt with a few grieving wives that just couldn't let go), "Camille, sometimes when we lose someone very special we see their quirks and mannerisms in someone else.  It's what we loved about them.  Camille, it's okay to love again.  Mac would want you to be happy again."  
             She shakes her head to his kind words and going back to her original question. "You didn't see his body?"  
             "Camille, he _couldn't_ have survived that.  And you wouldn't want to see that.  His father sealed the casket himself.  He couldn't bare to have anyone see what he had done to his own son.  It was too much for even him."  
             "It just doesn't make sense what I saw.  He was raised with them.  I saw you all fight side by side.  Why would he…?"  
             Will sighs sympathetically, "Camille… you have to let him go.  It's been two years.  It's over.  He is gone.  I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
             Camille nods, "I know.  Thank you, Colonel.  I appreciate your time.  Good bye."  
            Will doesn't hang up just yet though. "Camille, I miss him very much, too. I know he would want you happy though. It's okay to love again."  
            She hangs up the phone solemnly and turns to Watch, "It's time to move on, maybe it's time to try spaghetti again."  Watch can only smile at her. 

            Later that day she goes to the grocery store.  She is picking through the tomatoes when she hears a voice, "Buenos diaz."  
           She slowly looks, it IS him, and he is standing right beside her, it has to be.  There is no one else around and she takes a chance looking directly into those green eyes.  The eye color is wrong, the skin tone is darker, but facial scars are familiar and the soul seems so familiar.  She takes a deep breath, "Let me make this perfectly clear.  I have no plans to date.  I want to die an old spinster,  and if you are who my heart bleeds for, you are a very cruel person.  If that is what you are, you have a lot of explaining to do. Other wise, leave me alone."  
           He stands still and keeps his eyes locked with hers. Then he quickly checks right and left.  There is no one around, so he drops the accent and quietly says.  "Camille, **YOU** are worth _dying for._   If you really want an explanation, meet me at the lake at five o'clock.  I'll bring the wine this time."  And he walks away.  She drops the tomatoes.

               It's five: fifteen before she makes it to the lakeside table.  There he is at the park table with two plastic cups of wine.  She sits across from him and he hands her the wine.  She looks at it and tries to decide if she should throw it at him or guzzle it down.  Instead she sets it aside, Maybe I should be completely sober for this.    
           He reaches for her hand.  She yanks it away.  He rubs his chin, "I deserved that."  
           "You deserve a kick in the --"  
         "Yeah that too." he finishes.  "Hear me out.  If you don't like my answer, I'll leave immediately."  
        "Who knows you are alive?"  she keeps her voice in check.  
          "My father and you." he says quietly.  "We don't dare let anyone else know."  
         "I called Colonel Lennox--"  
         "No, only Optimus.  Not even Rosie or the Lennox's know I am alive."  
        She slams her hand down on the table making the cups jump. "WHY?!"

         He leans in with a sneer, "You saw why that NIGHT."  She shakes her head, not a good enough answer for her.  So he tries again, "Look, for nearly ten years I had been trying to start my life over.  As a real human being, away from all of that after my mother died.  Something my mother had tried to do for us also, but someone always found out.  We always had to stay just one step ahead of the government or the Decepticon spies, or even other kinds of spies. It was making us paranoid every time we turned around. Even my father was starting to get more anxious and he has war he is trying to win.  He doesn't have time for this!"  
           Camille sits back, beginning to put it together, "I didn't know it was so hard."  
          He shrugs his shoulders, "Well, then the Decepticons hacked the base and found out who my father really was. That was my mother's biggest fear.  I told you my father was a warrior.  Now you know the truth.  He is the leader of the opposite fraction.  I was a pawn.  For every one.  Rosie was looking like a liability, also.  Not enough training and running on all those teen emotions. She was going to get herself killed if she didn't sharpen up. I needed to do something drastic to get her in line, so HER funeral wouldn't become real."  
          Camille lowers her head.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't know."  
         He smiles reaching for her hand again,  she lets him take it this time. "Well I didn't know _how_ to tell you either.  I didn't know _when_ to tell you."

         "So how… what happened?"  she asks carefully.  
         "It came to me in the heat of the battle.  I had a chance to change the tides.  I had a chance to make a move that would get Rosie to wizen up quickly.  To save her life too.  I had a chance to get everyone off my back.  A chance for both sides to think I was dead.  To take the pawn out of play.  I knew the soft spot in my father's foot to hide."  
          "But he picked you up?"  
         "Luckily,  I had gone back for Rosie's funeral the week before." He couldn't help but laugh at that one.  Even Camille found that funny now.  "Any way, Optimus and I had a chance to talk.  We had a chance to clear up the misunderstanding that had plagued us for all those years. He understood what I wanted for my life.  He agreed.  So when he picked me up and I said, 'Let me go', he knew right away what I was planning, so he played along.  
      "Then half way back to base, he had Ratchet meet up and escort Rosie back to base. He dropped me off in a safe location that only he and I knew about. The day of my 'funeral' he brought me something."  He laughs.  "Ironically it was the item that had caused such a huge fight between me and Optimus when I was thirteen.  I didn't understand then, but I understood after I fell in love with you and this whole fiasco happened."    
          He soothes her hand warmly.  "My mother had come across an item that would kill the Cybertronian in my father and keep him human.  It was made at a time when they couldn't decide if Optimus should be with her and their family or lead his team…forever.  A life altering decision. But neither one made the move.  And the time to use it was lost.  Probably for the best anyway."    
           He takes a deep breath and continues.  "But it wasn't too late for me.  So my father brought it to me.  I took it.  He stayed by my side for the whole week while it painfully took over and transformed my body.  It killed any of my father's Cybertronian DNA.  It left me with my mother's human genes and the few human genes my father once had.  I have my mother's eyes now.  No contacts,  no glasses.  You are seeing the real me, Camille.  The only thing left of my father is his optimism, my sense of morality and the ability to play basketball. "  He gives her that sideways smirk.   Even she has to laugh with him at that.  
          She smiles up at him, "That's why he sealed the casket."  
          He nods, "Yep, just like my sister's, it is empty."  
           She reaches for his hand, "Oh Mac-"  
          He pats her hand with a small laugh, "It's Leo now. Leonardo Da Vinci's virus gave my mother and father a chance to create love.  So here I am.  Garcia for my mother."  
          She smiles, "Where have you been for the last two years?"  
          He smiles, "After I was strong enough from the transformation processs, Optimus dropped me off in Mexico.  So I came into Texas and applied for citizenship.  I worked the fields, went to college.  Got my teaching credential and then went looking for you.  I never stopped loving you, Camille.  I did this so we could have a life of peace.  But if you want me to leave, I will."  
            She grips his hand tightly, "Don't leave me again."  
           He smiles, "If I die, again.  I will make sure you see my cold dead body.  I promise."  She gives him a curious look.  Yeah the both decided that was awkward and smile.  He reaches into his pocket and shows her a ring with a wavy cut to it that splits into two.  It has a green dot of a stone in each band. "This is the only thing I save from my past.  It was my mother's ring that he gave her, but he cut it into two for us. His blessing to you and I. Please Camille, marry me."  
       She darts around the table and clings to him tightly.  "Please let's do it quickly and don't tell my parents.  They will make me wait another year for a proper engagement."  
          He kisses her hungrily,  "Our two year engagement has been long enough." 

            A few days later Optimus is checking the computer.  He gets an emailed scan of a wedding newspaper announcement from Twin Falls, Idaho:    
  
 **Rosenbalm-Garcia**

It's a picture of Camille and Leo (or Primo-Mac).  It talks about two local high school teachers who married quickly at the court house and their plan to adopt children.

"What is that?" Ratchet asks peering around his commander's broad shoulder.  

Optimus quickly says, "Wrong address."  He deletes it from the computer, but never from his memory.  He smiles with peace to his spark.


	28. Part 4 Rosa Pax  1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus' daughter with human Monique-Poco Garcia comes of age. With the transformation of girl to woman also changes her from human to femme.

  Five year old Rosa has just watched her father and her "uncles" incinerate her mother's casket and remains.  Primo, her brother, has just added their mother's wedding ring to the thick gold chain around her neck that also contains her mother's filigree crucifix. Rosa reaches over and slips her hand in Sarah's as she watches the Autobots disappear into the fog after her mother's funeral.  She may be all of five years old, but she knows her life will be alright.  She has that faith.  
      The young girl reaches up and slips her finger into her mother's ring on her necklace.  The ring now has green emeralds to the funny face, like her mother's. They used to be a beautiful aqua-blue topaz color and Rosa never saw her mother take off the Titanium-looking ring.  But when Optimus bent down to talk to her with his blue optics filled with love, she knew where the blue dots came from.  Rosa also knew right then that he was her true father.  Reaching out she touches his chest, "Don't worry Pap, Mama's right here.  God will keep her safe now.  No more running."  

        Optimus' face slips from worry to relief.  He strokes his daughter's back with a single finger tip.  She can tell he is sad, and tries to let him know it will be alright.  Then Optimus pulls back with the rest of his robotic team and drives down the cliff side road into the fog.  She knows his spark is breaking to leave her in the care of others, but her mother had told her over and over again about her father the amazing warrior.  Rosa's own sparkle filled heart swells in pride watching him go.  
         Rosa looks over to Will Lennox who is opening the door to their personal van and the children load up.  He is a good man.  She can see why Mama and Optimus trusted him a lot.  She is going to be alright.  Will gives Sarah a warm kiss and hugged each of the children tightly, "I will always love you as one of my own.  You will be second to no one, got it?"   
       Primo tries to be strong, but a tear streaks down his face.  He has been a little worried what kind of a home they will end up in. Then Will tells them, "I'll be home as soon as I can, but I can't promise when that will be."  
        Sarah smiles, "Will, you never make promises you can't keep.  We'll be fine.  Go.  Take care of him."  
        Will grimaces, "Yeah, well that's a tall order."  Sarah shakes her head at the bad pun.  He shuts the door and turns to the rest of the humans.  Sarah turns the van down the hillside.  

~~  
        For Rosa, the first few days adjusting to the Lennox Family are fun.  Annabelle Lennox loves her new little sister.  But Annabelle also has homework to do and can't always play.  Daniel is fun too, but he _is a boy!_   Primo always has to be next to Rosie and try to protect her.  She is starting to get frustrated with him.  Finally she has a fight with him about smothering her.  He cowered off and dives into his computer.

        Rosie loves going to school.  There are lots of kids her age to play with.  The teachers think she has a wild imagination.  She is very smart and can speak several languages.  Some of the kids called her "Ridiculous Rosa" because of her smart intellect and spunky attitude.  But she has others who just adored her.  Oh she does like this kind of attention.  And it is fun no longer hiding who she really is.   
        When anyone asked who she is, she was honest. "My father is a military commander from another land.  My mother was a linguist and scientist who perished defending her father.  The Lennox's are family friends and her guardians.  I love basketball, drawing, and challenging my brother in academic decathlons."   
       Everyone knows she is going to go far.  And spunky!  She is not afraid to help a friend in tutoring, lay-up, or chasing off a bully.  Rosa is beloved by all.  A couple times at the park she will look over her shoulder and see the red and blue semi on the street side.  She know her father had come to check up on her.  She will blow him a kiss and he will flash his running lights at her.  
       
       At home, Annabelle shows her lots of ways to braid her beautiful straight black gleaming hair into gorgeous hair styles.  They can easily spend the whole weekend doing things like this.  Will laughs warmly watching his daughters.   
       Rosa over hears him one night telling Sarah, "Optimus was always fascinated by Poco's hair.  Several times I caught him itching his fingers together.  He told me only once, he loved running his hands through her black mane."  Sarah chuckles.

~~~00~~~      
          So the years go by.  Primo becomes more and more of a recluse at his computer.  He starts closing her off.  For as close as they used to be, he is becoming someone she doesn't know anymore.  He is hiding something big from her.  It hurts.  
        Instead pestering him, Rosa turns to her Autobot family.  As much as Will tries to get home to his family, Sarah tries to get Primo and Rosa over to the Autobots as much as possible.  But it gets hard with four children.  So Sarah makes it okay if Rosa goes with Skates: a cute little white and hot pink mini cooper.  So Skates will come and pick up Rosie and take her to the Ark.

         For one birthday, Annabelle gives Rosie a pair of white and hot pink inline roller skates.  Rosie picks it up swiftly.  Sarah mentiones skate competitions at the roller rink, but Rosa shakes her head. "No.  Between school, basketball and skating I would have to give up my time with the Autobots.  I can't do that too them.  Skates would be so sad.  Besides, I think Papa needs me, too."    
        What can Sarah say to Rosa's compassion for the 'Bots sparks needing a reminder what they are fighting for.

         Skates enjoys teaching Rosa all kinds of tricks she can do.  They became very good friends and even partners during games.  Skates and Rosie become an awesome team when it came to the human-Autobot basket ball games.  Rosie loves seeing the pride on her father's face.  Even better when he tries to hide his smile when she and Skates swipe Ratchet's wrench and swap it for the dagger from Ironhide's ankle and the two mechs bellow to each other.  Neither one will actually harm her or chide Optimus about his daughter.

         When Skates has to leave for battle with Optimus, Rosie became worries.  Optimus tries to leave Skates at home as much as possible for his daughter's sake, but Skates reminds him that she was a member of this fighting team.  Part of her job is to protect Rosie and her home on and off the battlefield. She will do that to the best of her ability.  Optimus and Rosa agreed.  Neither one wants to hold any 'Bot or human back from their duty.

 

~~00~~  
      Over time, The Prime-Garcia children grow up quite smart (immersion education on the run can do that!)  Primo in fact goes to college at the age of thirteen.  Rosie is very upset at him leaving.  She doesn't mind him going to college, but does he have to do it with such a big chip on his shoulder? Rosa does not understand why he leaves with anger towards their father Optimus.  Primo never tells her why.  What could their benevolent proud father have done to make teen Primo so angry?  No matter how she tries to get the answer from him, Primo just won't tell.  

         She does finally hack into Ratchet's computer and find information about the Da Vinci/Cortez virus.  But at the age of ten it isn't making complete sense.  Rosa has a lot of academic smarts, but still parts of her maturity are still ten years old.  

            Shrugging that aside for now, Rosa joins the local kids basket ball league.  She is made captain of the team. Quite tall for her age added with her skill makes her the prime choice.  She is very talented, very happy and an encouragement to her teammates.  A real joy to have around.   
          As she matures, she also begins to notice the boys who started attending her games.  At eleven and twelve, she is starting to become a young lady.  Sarah knew the time was coming.  She started to have some of _the talks._   Annabelle even starts to help with _the talks_.  

           Sarah mentions to Optimus, "Your daughter is becoming a young lady, you need to understand suitors will come calling soon.  You can not blast them away.  You can not hinder her maturity.  Will learned that the hard way: they grow up way too fast."   
         Optimus bristles.  He remembers quite well what he had shared with Poco and just can't even fathom is little Rosa becoming a mate to anyone.  If she had been Cybertronian, he would have had a few vorns to prepare himself: this is just happening too fast.  
       "Primus help any mech, uh man, that hurts my girl,"  Optimus scowls.  "I may have to teach her to carry a weapon."  
       Sarah can't help but giggle at the fifty foot father protecting his five foot two daughter.  "Optimus, that child can hold off any bully who threatens her physically.  She already has."  
          Optimus leans in, "That's not all that I meant, Sarah."  Rosa had already proudly told her father about besting that boy that was being a real bully and a pest to her teammates.  
          Sarah leans in, "Oh trust me, Annabelle and I are giving her all the skills she will need to fight off the playboys who tries to toy with hearts as well.  She is quickly becoming as cunning as any 'Con."   
       Optimus isn't sure wheather to take that as a compliment or not.  Sarah continues smiling his scowl, "But the last thing the child needs right now is to fight off her father's over-protection while trying to explore her own relationships.  Optimus, keep in mind, you and Poco taught her that love can survive the battlefields.  Will and I have tried to show her love can survive the peace at home.  But do not make her choose between you and a young man.  You will always win, but she will be lonely.  Do you want that?"  
        Optimus shakes his lowered head, "No, of course not."  
        "Good, now let her know how beautiful she is.  Remind her what attracted you to Poco.  That is what sustained your marriage during the reversion, right?"  Optimus nods.   Just then Rosa skates into the room around her father and tagged him on the tip of the nose with a paintball.  With a sizzling finger strike in the air, she flashes her unshielded blue eyes at him and zips off.   
           Optimus fake-scowls at her and runs after her, "You can run, Sparkling, but you can't hide!"  The rest of the team turns to his bellow.  
         Bumblebee calls, "Paintball FIGHT!!"  Quickly NEST & EMC flight team  grab their paintball gear and latch onto the exiting alt-forming 'Bots headed to the junk yard that doubles as the Autobot training range.  
****  
~~~00~~~  
          It comes as a real blow when Annabelle marries a SEAL.  Will is torn between pride of her marrying a military man, but did it really have to be a _SEAL_?  Rosie is enamored by the romance and beauty of the military wedding.  But also her big sister is now gone.   
       Now that she has the room to herself, she dives into her life with Skates and her studies.  And then her whole world turns inside out…..  

          One day Rosie is home sick.  Something quite unusual.  The Prime-Garcia children have never been sick (all the inoculations Ratchet gave Optimus at the time of the Cortez-attack?)  Rosie tells Sarah her head is hurting and her stomach doesn't feel right.  Sarah has her stay home from school.  Rosie planned to have a birthday slumber party the next day and hopes she will be well by then.  She is turning the special age of thriteen: becoming a teenager!   
         So sick Rosie stays in bed hoping sleep and over the counter pain killers will help. Sarah has a meeting she has to attend and then Daniel has an orthodontics appointment.  Rosie and her agree that she should be fine just staying in bed and resting.  She promises she will call if she feels worse.

         But it isn't Sarah she calls when she feels worse.  She knows this is beyond Sarah's help. She called the Ark. "Uncle Ratchet?" she moans to him.  
       "Rosa?" he quickly hushes the rest of the group in the hangar near his station.  
       "I don't feel so good.  Please come and get me." she pleads.  
        "Where is Sarah?"  Ratchet asks concerned closing his equipment down and preparing to leave ASAP.  
         "Daniel has an appointment.  We thought I just had the flu.  My head was hurting, but now it's killing me. There is something else very wrong with me.  Please, where is my Papa?"  She is begging and groaning in agony now.  The sound of her groans tear at his spark.  
        Quickly he points to Bee, "Don't let anyone touch anything."  
         Bee point to himself to ask, " _Who me?"_  
          "Don't give me that after what happened last time!"  Ratchet orders.  Then he turns to Sam as he drops to his wheels, "Sam, come!"  
          Sam walks towards him, "Why me?"  I'm not a doctor."  
         "No but you are a human friend."  Then Ratchet calls to Skates, "Find Optimus.  NOW!"  Skates scurries to the communications area.  
        "Rosa, we are on our way."  Ratchet tries to comfort her.  
        "Hurry Uncle Ratchet,"  she pleads weakly.

             Ratchet and Sam tear through town with lights sirens and wheels screeching. Running over curbs, cutting through a city park, and four wheeling through a construction sight,  Sam is holding on for his life.  "Ratchet, are you aiming to hurt me too?"  
           Ratchet is on the verge of panicking, "Sam, you don't understand."  
           Sam braces his hands against the interior roof, "I understand I'm going to get hurt if you roll."  

           Ratchet growls, "Optimus can not loose another child.  It will crush him."  
        Sam is confused, "Just because Primo is sulking doesn't mean he's dead.  Primo will come around eventually.  I've had my own teen fights with my father."  
       Ratchet blasts through a red light blaring his horn.  "That is not what I mean at all."  
       The silence is heavy.  Sam knows there is something more serious going on, "Then Ratchet, what are you talking about?"  
      Ratchet sighs heavily seeing the housing complex coming up, "Sam, you must keep this confidential.  I know you can.  Poco was not Optimus' first mate.  Nor is Primo his first sparkling."  
       Sam has to weigh the information carefully.  As Ratchet makes the turn down the next street ,he is forced into waiting for the youth soccer league in the cross walk.   Sam has time to put it together and whispers, "Oh please dear God, no…."  
       "Yes, they rest in the arms of Primus together," Ratchet manages to choke out. "She never got a chance to be born. He never held his daughter."  Sam says nothing else as Ratchet peels out and turns down the next street to the house. Not waiting for Ratchet to stop, Sam leaps from the cab and races into the house.  Sam can only gasp at what he sees.  
          Rosie is laying on the couch with the phone still in her hands.  She barely has her eyes open, sweating bad, very clammy.  She looks pale, _with a metallic glitter-sheen?_   He ponders but quickly scribbles a note to Sarah:

_**R sick.  Taken to ARK.  Come quick.  -Sam & Ratchet**  
_

            Then he lifts her into his arms, "Hang on, Rosie-girl.  Hang on."  He rushes her out to Ratchet and puts her inside the back on the stretcher.   
          Ratchet dashes down the street calling orders, "Get that cuff on her.  Get those leads on her chest. What is her temp?  What do her vitals say?"  Sam carefully does as Ratchet says.  He apologizes as he parts her shirt to put the leads on her chest.  She smiles up at him.  He's been like a brother to her.  He notices that the skin over her heart is beginning to glow a light blue.  Like what he had seen in Optimus' spark chamber.  
         She reaches for his hand and with a dry throat she pleads, "Where is my father?"  
         Sam just shakes his head, "I don't know."  The tears come down her face.  
          Ratchet pipes up, "Rosie, you know we can't tell you.  But I have Skates trying to reach him."  
        She tries to wipe her tears away, "I know, a Prime doesn't cry."  Sam just smiles.  But Ratchet's, "Ha!" laugh is what surprises them both.  
       Sam strokes her brow, "But you are also a Garcia."  As his fingers brush the top of her hair.  Her hair starts to come out in his hand.  He asks carefully, "Where is Primo?"  
        She smiles weakly but proudly. "He's almost got his doctorate.  He might get it this week."  
        Then she starts to groan and curl into a ball as another pain rips through her bones.  Sam can't help but hold her, like she is his little sister.  Then he calls, "Ratchet, her heart rate is dropping."  
       "I know!"  Ratchet growls and pours on more speed but has to drive more carefully this time with a precious patient inside. No need to cause her more injuries in his haste  "Her temperature is getting too high for a human, too."  
        Rosie pulls the necklace off and pushes it into Sam's hand.  "Please, if anything happens, give this to Primo."  Sam looks at the necklace.  It's her crucifix and her mother's band.  The Autobot face with the green eyes.  Sam shakes his head and strokes her brow as she drifts unconscious, "Papa Prime…," she whispers.   
        Tears are coming to Sam as well.  He's not sure he can watch Optimus bury a child after what Ratchet told him. "Ratchet, we have to get him back here."  Sam reminds.   
          "I can't make that call.  I can't tell him this."  Ratchet is fighting his own flashbacks of watching Optimus grieve over his mate and unborn sparkling.  He shudders, rattling Sam, and sighs,   "Let me get her back to base with more facts before I tell him anything."  
         "Would the Matrix help?"  
         "I just don't know,"  Ratchet feels helpless.  "If he had just been honest with me from the beginning I would have more facts to deal with.  Then again, this wholly new territory of medical science.  Primus helps us now."

           It feels like hours when it is only minutes as they raced through town back to base.  Sam, Ratchet and Jolt get her hooked up on Ratchet's monitors.  Ratchet is shaking his head in spark-wrenching frustration.  Jolt tries to console Ratchet, but it's no use.  At one point Ratchet just has to walk away and throw a couple choice wrenches while tears streak down his face.    
         Then lifting his optics, he prays and cries out to Primus.  Everyone turns as Ratchet's plea hits the roof.  Then they see Ratchet's current patient.  They too begin to pray.  Even the NEST and EMC on-call soldiers begin to pray for Prime's charge.    
           Rosa continues to hold onto Skates asking for her father.  Sam finally finds Sarah.  She gets to the base as quickly as she can.

             Now centered and focused, Ratchet and Sam try to go through the data,  but they can't stop what is happening to her.  Her body is shutting down.  They can't figure out why.  They all agree, "A true human should be dead by now.  Her body is fighting the Autobot-nanos and whatever the Matrix has sent running through her.  It's a civil war in her systems."  
        "It's time to call him,"  Sarah tells Ratchet.   
        Ratchet swallows hard knowing that the inevitable has to be faced. He goes to the long range communication's center and overrides the battle locked out security codes.  "Ironhide!"  Ratchet calls to the battlefield.  He can hear the clanging and explosions.  
       "What is it, Ratchet?"  Ironhide barks.  
        "I need Optimus back here now," he orders.  
         Ironhide laughs, "Not a good time right now for a check up, Ratch."  
         Ratchet takes a deep breath and tells him, "Rosa is dying.  We can't stop the genetic civil war."  
        Ironhide is quiet for a moment.  Then Ratchet hears Ironhide change his tone and call out, "Come on, Prime.  Quit messing around.  We have better things to do."  Prime laughs back and an explosion goes off right beside Ironhide.  
        Then Ironhide tells Ratchet seriously, "Do what you can.  I'll get him here as fast as I can.  Out."  The CMO knows the SIC will get the father to his daughter's side if he has to take him down himself and drag his smoldering aft personally.  Ratchet tries to go back through his notes and Prime's blood files one more time.  He just can't find it.  He knows there is an answer but where?  
          Rosie mumbles, "Uncle Ratchet, where is my father?"  He's at his wits end.  And he turns to the others shaking his head.  She reaches for him, "Tell me a story."  
           "What do you want to hear?"  He says softly.  
            "I'm a teenage girl.  A romance story of course.  Tell me one of your favorite soap operas."  He laughs and she lays her head in his palm.  She closes her eyes to the warmness of his tender bedside voice while he strokes her back.  He loves this child as if she was his own.  Even his tears come silently watching her sleep.  __  
Primus, how can you do this to an innocent child and benevolent Optimus.  You are not a cruel creator, please help me save them both. Ratchet says his own prayer.  
****  
The next thing Rosa knows, the soft voice of her father is beside her ear, "Rosie, can I tell you a story?"  
             She looks up to her fathers soft blue eyes and smiles, "Papa Mas."  Knelt down at her side, he smiles at her using her mother's nickname for him, stroking her cheek with a lone finger tip.  He wishes so much that he was human so he could comfort his child in his arms.  It breaks his spark that he wasn't even human when she was born.  She never saw him as a human.  
            "I finally made it here, Rosa."  He tries to keep his voice in control, but he's swiftly losing it.  He's barely hanging on.  He has seen plenty of swift death, but watching someone slip away is so very different, especially his own flesh and code.  Control is what he prided himself on, but he is losing control of his family.   
         Elita and their hope was ripped from his spark.  Poco is gone giving it all up for him and their children.  Primo has abandoned him, turning his back on his father heritage in complete misunderstanding.  And now, his beloved innocent, spunky graceful daughter is slipping away from him.  And he can do nothing to stop any of this.  Like sand through his fingers, spilling at his feet … it is all blowing away.

            Cupping her into his palm, he tells her a story of a young Orion Pax and Elita  and their friend Dion.  She amazes everyone by saying, "I can see it."  She describes it in detail what she sees.  By touching her father she could see what he saw.  Before his story is very far along, she slips unconscious again.  At Ratchet's order, Ironhide takes Rosa from his palm and lays her back down while Ratchet pulls Optimus aside.  Will and Jolt have kept most of the other members far away from Optimus and Ratchet.

          Optimus tries to keep it together and orders Ratchet, "Do something!"  But really he is yelling at himself and Primus.  
          Ratchet runs a hand over his face and then has to get bold.  He goes face to face with Optimus, "I would if I had all the facts!"  
          Prime snaps his head and stares at him just as boldly, "What do you mean by that?"  
          Ratchet tries again softly, "Why didn't this happen to Primo?"  
          "You are the Medical Officer, you tell me."  Optimus tries.   
          "You're the one with the Matrix!  You tell me!" Ratchet fires back letting Prime know he did not appreciate being kept in the dark this whole time.  
           "The Matrix can't fix this!" Optimus snaps back.

          Sam can see Ratchet clench his fist.  He cares very much for the family but he's about to punch Optimus.  Ratchet turns to Ironhide giving him that look again, _Are you going to kill him or me?_   Then he takes a deep breath and turns back at Optimus, "When was Primo conceived?"  
            Optimus blushes, "I'm not going to tell you about my interfacing!"  
          Ratchet leans in closer, "I didn't say HOW, I said WHEN.  I'm trying to save your daughter's life and if you don't come clean with all the facts, Optimus, I can't do anything.  You better tell me EVERYTHING!  I want all the facts this time, not just what you think I need to know."  
           Optimus tries to turn away, but it's Ironhide who stops him with a hand clasped to the inside of his bicep.  A friendly-warriors arm clasp.  Optimus doesn't move.  He also doesn't turn around.  Ironhide leans in and whispers, "Orion…"  Optimus drops his head.  He takes a moment to let everything sink in.  
           Ratchet has his head buried in his research notes when he asks, "Are there anymore offspring?  Are there anymore females?"  

          Optimus reaches up and grasps Ironhide's arm in the return grip.  Not to return the greeting, but for Ironhide to  keep him in check.  To keep him from barking or hitting Ratchet.  Ironhide grips the bicep even tighter.  They know Ratchet is only asking from a researchers perspective, but the question is like a sword to the chest.   
           Quietly, still not turning around Optimus answers, "There is no one else.  And never will be again."   Ironhide puts a friendly hand to Optimus' back with his other hand and they release each other.  Optimus takes another deep breath and then orders everyone, "Leave me.  Ratchet, Ironhide stay.  Everyone else, this is private. Please  leave."  No one questions his orders and they leave the hangar, closing the door.  
             Optimus faces Ratchet coming clean, "I first transformed into a human the night of the Cortez virus attack.  But it was only after a meteor had slammed into my back knocking a blue ball of my spark and a physical human manifestation of me away from my Cybertronic shell.  My shell was left empty of life signs.  That night Primo was conceived.  I had a couple other physical rendezvous with Poco.  Then there was the time I brought her back to the Ark after they had gone searching for her.  She left that night."  
          Ratchet is solemn, "I remember that night.  That was Primo she was carrying?"  Optimus nods.  "I told her to go in peace.  I thought you both had a fight because of another man."  Optimus shakes his head.  It dawns on Ratchet, "Oh, now I understand." That fight had been directly between the mates and the fate of their sparkling.

                Optimus takes another breath, "I was human the day Primo was born, but I knew then that I was losing the ability to remain human.  The last time I transformed was the day we brought Primo and Poco back from Quebec.  Rosa's conception took the last I had.  I barely had the strength to walk.  Sideswipe had to help me back into my shell."  He takes a deep sigh gripping his temples and closing his optics.  Sadly he finishes, "The ability was gone after that.  I tried again.  I tried to be there for her birth, but I couldn't.  I couldn't do it." A single sob escapes his vocorder.  He has to stop talking.  His voice was going to waver again.  

         Optimus flashes back to his daughters birth:   _He remembers arriving back in Quebec when his mate called saying she was in labor. Snatching his flight-tech he took off nearly running over a passenger plane coming in for a landing.  He sent a short message to his CMO, "You have the base until further notice."  Landing swiftly at the lake side park, he tried with all his might to part the chest.  But the ball wouldn't come out.  It was killing him to watch her cringe in pain and he could do nothing.  She finally told him to take Primo away.  He took their six year old son to the side and distract him with stories of basketball.  He kept looking back as she delivered Rosa on her own._  
        It was amazing to Optimus to watch his beloved transform from a woman in great pain to a woman in great peace with his tiny slippery child in her arms.  And yet he could do absolutely nothing.  He felt helpless.  All he could do was watch.  He helped create this new life and he could do nothing to ease his mate's grief and pain while delivering their miracle.  
        Optimus kneels beside his mate and she lays the tiny infant in his palm.  He blows his hot breath ever so gently across her body, "Hello Rosa."  Monique had planned to call her something else, but no, this was the perfect name for their daughter.  A blossom of love and strength.  Optimus doesn't wait this time for the base chaplain.  He pulls the Matrix out immediately and waves it over his daughter.  Primo comes to sit in his father's hand beside his sister.  
       "Primus, guide this daughter.  Let her life be a shinny testament to your miracles.  Give her the wisdom of your ages."  
        Poco leans up and touches her daughter as well. "Psalm 91: 1 &2  He who dwells in the most secret place of the Most High shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty.  I will say of the Lord,  "He is my refuge and my fortress, My God in Him I will trust."  
       Primo nods, "Please God, let Rosa and I be tight light Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.  Let me protect her.  Keep us safe.  If you can bring Mama and Papa together, you can do anything!"  
      They all "Amen."  
  


         Optimus opens his eyes, finally faces his friends, still stroking his sleeping daughter's back.  Ratchet can see how personal that moment was, sinking down to his own chair.  Ironhide can see Optimus finally had a naming ceremony over one of his own sparklings.  A miracle the Transformers thought had been lost with the All Spark.  More than that, Optimus had his hope in his own future reignited.  Ironhide can't help but look over to that hope so small and fragile now dying under her father's finger tips.  He can see Optimus' spark is shattering once again and Ironhide has no idea how to help Optimus or Orion through this….again.  

         Ironhide wants to look away so badly, but Optimus turnsto Ironhide with a look pleading this to not be real.  Ironhide can't face him and instead looks to the floor.Ironhide feels worthless.  The only time he felt worse than this was when Chromia was captured and he wasn't there to protect his own love.   
       The only time Optimus felt more helpless was when he watched Poco give her life for the Autobots.  And now he is here again watching and not being able to do anything for their daughter.  
         "Papa…" a very weak Rosa reaches out for her father.  "You tried to be there for my birth?"  

         Optimus turns to her and looks down very softly and smiles.  He touches the top of her head.  Her hair is falling out in large pieces, "Of course.  I wanted to hold my baby girl.  I'm sorry I couldn't."  
            She smiles up at him.  She can see his pain.  She tries to let him know it would be alright.  He carefully lifts her into his palm.  He takes her to the corner of the hanger where they can be alone quietly.  He sinks down to the floor propping his back against the wall nearly curling his body into a ball over his last hope.  
           "I'm so cold, Papa," she whispers to him.  He lifts her to his face and smiles as he tells her the time he kept her mother warm in the Italian Alps with his breath.  
          Sarah is the one who finally comes up with the answer, "Ratchet.  Tomorrow she turns thirteen.  Her body is already transforming from a child into a woman: puberty."  
         Ratchet nods weakly, "I think I found another other key factor.  After Prime was injected with the virus his body started changing into a human.  Some thing in that meteor slowed down the process giving the Matrix a chance to restore him.  Primo was conceived when Prime had most of the human DNA.  But over time the Matrix , like your antibodies, took over and started killing off the human DNA.  Thus returning him to his Bot coding.  Rosa's conception leached the last human-transformation out of him.  He was more Cybertronian than human at that point.  Thus making Rosa more of a Cybertronian and Primo more human.  
            Sarah looks over at Optimus cuddling in his daughter, "And now her body is trying to decide."  
           Sam states quietly, "Like you said, a civil war in her body."  And they watch as Optimus' head lowers over his daughter's body, shoulders slumped and he quietly begins to shudder.  They can see the Prime's tears begin to hit the floor.    
  
            "The battle has been lost," Sam whispers grievously.

             Ratchet and Ironhide motion everyone to quietly leave the hangar.  Ironhide stands guard outside the hangar door.  A sentry for his friend and commander's grief.  
           It's nearly an hour before Optimus emerges.  He places a hand on his friend's shoulder in gratitude.  Ironhide just nods to him.  They have been friends for so long that few words are needed.  Then Optimus looks out to the rest of his team.  He is composed and back to the Prime Commander they all know and revere.  Human and Autobots all stand awaiting for his next action.  They depend on him.  He depends on them.  He will not let his personal grief interfere.

                "Let's go.  There is work to do,"  he commands warmly.  He looks around at them making it clear not to speak to him about Rosa.  Then out of the corner of his optic, he sees him standing with the Lennox's.  Optimus smiles broadly and takes a step towards his son.  He only gets two steps when:

  
****

**KA-booooom**   ricochets out of the hanger and the smoke billows out.  The Autobots quickly cover their human teammates and draw their weapons.


	29. Growing Up in a shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a child she had been beloved, played with, and coddled.
> 
> Her lesson is learned the hard way with the death of her brother, that she doesn't know nearly enough.  
> Ironhide is kind, and Optimus lays out the truth to the fairy tale stories she was told as a child.

********KA-booooom*********     
  
    ricochets out of the hangar and the smoke billows out.  The Autobots quickly cover their human teammates and draw their own weapons.  Optimus and Ironhide drop to a crouch, whirl on a heel, their cannons ablaze. The smoke continues to billow out of the hangar.  Ironhide looks around for further foes as well as accessing the rest of the situation.    
     Bumble Bee puts his hands up in defense also kneeling at their side, "It wasn't me, this time!"  Optimus smiles and pats Bee's shoulder.  
     Just as Ironhide is about to go inside to investigate, a voice is heard emerging from the smoke. "Papa Mas?"  It sounds like Rosie, but through a vocorder.  They all stop and stare as the smoke parts and a white semi comes forward.  "Papa, where are you?"  
        It's a beautiful new light weight white Freightliner semi with rounded panels.  The roof and small sleeping cab are white with a black streak down the center.  The white front quarter panels have emerald green stems and leaves that blossom in to redish-pink roses as they trail back, instead of the flames like Optimus.  
        They all gasp as the semi unfolds into a femme Autobot.  Optimus slowly rises in complete shock.  She is slightly shorter than Optimus, optics of glowing emeralds.  Her helmet makes her look like she has a black pony tail and her shoulder panels have roses proudly emblazoned on them.  Across her chest plates, she looks like she has her mothers crucifix enlarged, engraved, and painted like a necklace hang around her neck.  She inspects herself like any teenage girl would with a new outfit and then turns to Optimus. "How do I look, Papa?"  
         "Rosa?"  he is in awe, daring to take a step closer.  "You are a beautiful sight."  Then he embraces her tightly afraid this vision before him will vanish. "Most importantly because you are alive."  
         Ironhide stares at her, " Holy Spark! A femme … a Prime?"  
        Ratchet is also stunned, "Well, I'll be…," too at a loss for words and just grateful Optimus does not have to bury another family member.

       About then, the rest of the Autobots out on patrol or training come in from the surrounding area, having heard the explosion at their base.  Optimus takes a step back to get a good look at his daughter.  One Sherman Tank comes rolling up to Ironhide and unfolds.  He can't help but glance at Rosa with an entranced smile.    
       Around her father's shoulder, Rosa sees Sherman looking at her _that_ way.  She steps back, returning the smile with her hands on her hips (much like her father), "Well, would you look at the guns on that one?"  
        Ironhide swiftly looks between her and Sherman.  Optimus turns around and sees Sherman approaching much like an admiring suitor might introduce himself.  The father steps in front of his daughter as a shield and curls his lip.  Ironhide quickly sees the defensive mode Optimus has gone to, one that even Megatron would fear!    
       Ironhide quickly redirects Sherman physically by two strong arms to the tank's shoulders.  
       He clears his throat, realizing might not be the best of times to catch a femme's optic, and instead addresses his superior officer. "Sir, is everything alright?  We heard an explosion."  Sherman says to Ironhide but trying to get one last look at Rosa.  
       Ironhide tugs Sherman by the arm even further away and says quietly, "If you know what is good for you,  you will take your optics off _Prime's adolescent daughter_.  Or you will _**be** _ the next explosion."  He gives the young soldier a gentle warning nudging him to flee the base for now.  
      Sherm takes a hard swallow, "Prime's- ah- daughter?"  Ironhide nods. "Yes sir!" Sherm heeds the warning and flees.  Rosa looks disappointed and shoots a scowl at Ironhide, he only mutters shaking his head something about 'younglings' taking a protective stance beside her along with Ratchet.  
        Optimus turns back to Primo.  Primo smiles nearly laughing at his father having to deal with young infatuation.  Yes it's true the father and son need to talk, but Optimus currently has his hands full with Rosa.  Primo can only laugh with Sarah shaking her head to the previous conversations she warned Optimus.  Prime nods to Primo, scowls at Sarah.   
      Then turns to Ratchet with a groan, "What happened?"    
     Knowing Primo, Prime and the Lennox's all want to know.  Ratchet looks to Will with a glint and then back to Optimus.  "The most powerful thing in this universe."  Optimus is very confused, but Will blushes in knowing.  "A father's tears, Optimus. It took the tears of you to complete the transformation."  
  
        Optimus looks to his Autobot daughter with a swell of pride. He didn't curse her, he blessed her with his last ounce of love. "Ironhide, I need to talk to this young Autobot.  Alone."  He cups her face tenderly, "My daughter lives," and presses a kiss to her forehelm.  
         Rosa smiles and puts her hands over her father's, leaning into him. "I'm okay Papa.  It will be okay now. I feel just fine."  She tries to give him a reassuring smile.    
        Optimus finally steps back.  "Come, Rosa," and folds up. Rosa follows him, folding down and off the base.  She hums her mother's favorite song, Josh Groban's "Now or Never."  Optimus smiles in reflection of memories the song triggers. 

 

  
 **~~00~~  
**         Optimus takes Rosa to the hillside over looking the ocean.  The same hillside her mother's funeral was held.  The same hillside where Optimus first kissed Poco.  Father and daughter unfold and sit side by side.  She puts her hand into his.  
         "You maybe my daughter, but it doesn't automatically make you a Prime. Yes, I would be honored to pass the mantel of leadership to you, but it does not come lightly."  He squeezes her hand, "They may call you  Daughter Prime, but you are not Prime yet, and I will not let you pretend you are.  Understand?"  
      "I understand," luckily she knows military protocol.  But looking to her father's Autobot crest, she asks confused, "Who am I ?  What should I be called?"  
       He smiles to her.  "I would like for you to be Rosa Pax."  
      She ponders that for awhile.  She thinks its just to take the name from the story.  She doesn't know the truth of the story yet.  
      "My mother…"  
      He holds her hand tightly, "Along with Elita, your mother knew me better than anyone.  I loved her very much, even before I became a human.  After I lost Elita I really didn't think I would find another one to let my spark out to.  But I found a confidant in Poco."  
      "But Ironhide…?"  Rosa asks.  
       "Do know the difference between a friend and a mate… I mean love?" he asks her quietly.  She shakes her head, "I think so, but not really."  
       He pats her hand, "I hope you will some day."  They sit in silence for awhile.  

      "So where do we go from here?" she asks.  
      "Do you want to be a warrior?"  he asks her simply.  
      "Can I?"  she asks curiously unsure how protective he will be of her.  
      "If you want to be Ironhide and I can teach you.  You already have some good skills with what Skates has taught you about balance and agility.  You are pretty good at paintball.  We can take those skills and teach you more.  But what I can't teach you is the strength of spark to handle a battle.  You are still very young, not a seasoned warrior even like Bee or Hot Rod.  If you don't want to do this you can stay back at the base with Ratchet and Wheeljack.  They could use another scientist.  I know you are smart, too," he taps her helm. "Brains of your mother."  
     She smiles at him recognizing the real Rosa is still inside.  "Wow, some birthday present today.  A new life.  I guess I'll still be having that slumber party with Skates after all."  She laughs.  He joins her laugh.  

       He embraces her, "Thank you Primus for one more day with my daughter."  
      Rosa looks to the sky, "Thank you God for a new life at my father's side."  She curls into her father's embrace, "Now if we could just get Primo to come around."  
      Optimus looks down at her and smiles, "He's here.  Probably here for you."  
     Rosa smiles and shows her fist, "I'm the big sister now!!!  I'll pound him until he apologizes."  
     Optimus chuckles, "Have it your way, Sunstreaker."    
    Her mouth gapes open at her father making a joke referring her two the well known prankster twins (with their own current sibling rift).  Thorns in everyone's sides they can be when together.  Mostly the 'Cons.  Then she taps her cheek, "You know, they may just have a good idea our two."  
     Optimus palms his face, "Oh frag."  Rosa gasps at the profanity in her presence.  He peeks an optic through his fingers, "Yeah, well welcome to Autobot warrior's life."  He chuckles, "It's not all paintballs and fudge, Rosa."  
     Rosa stands up and stretches popping out her weapons, "Nah, didn't thinks so.  Now lets see what these babies can do."  
     "Double frag," Optimus mutters in Cybertronian this time.    
     Rosa laughs harder, "Papa, I speak eight languages and read twelve.  Mama taught me your tongue extensively."  She leans in with a smirk he used to see in Orion's mirror, "Even 'Con's preferred dialect."  
    He groans and closes his optics, "Triple frag and Primus help me now more than ever."  His command com pings.  "Yes," he answers a little worried.  
     The CMO checks in about his newest patient. "Optimus, how is our newest Autobot?"  
     He looks up to her and shakes his head, "Giving me a processor ache."  
    Ratchet sounds worried, "Seriously?"  
   Optimus groans, "No.  What's up?"  
   "I want test results before too much more time passes.  Besides, Primo is here.  He's asking for you."  
    Optimus smiles, "Tell my son, I'm on my way."  
    "Tell him yourself when you get here."  Ratchet orders. "Out."  
    Optimus stands and turns to Rosa, "Well you get to face your first cruelty to Autobot life."  Rosa gives him a very confused look.  Her father would never allow such a thing on his bases.  He smirks back, "Ratchet wants a full medical panel on you.  Now go!"  Rosa knows this is also his first order to her as one of his recruits.  She can't buck this one and complies hastily.

 

 **~~0~~  
      **Back in town, the humans hold a funeral for Rosa Garcia.  All her human friends and basketball team mates are devastated to hear that a genetic illness has swiftly taken the life of one of their strongest friends.  Primo is there as the grieving brother.  He is very pleased to see how many people she has touched.  He hopes that she can still use that talent with her Autobot friends.  

       Back at base he has finally made peace with his father.  Rosa is gratefully relieved.  The Prime family can finally do things peacefully together again.  Like a rousting game of basketball!  They later a junk yard paintball fight.  This time Rosa has to be on the look out for paintballs.  She doesn't do so well on this side of the gun.  Her brother gets her numerous times.  The weak points on a Bot weren't the same as a human.

~0~  
      Later that night, the conversation that is held goes over her teenage head.  Primo, Optimus, Ratchet and Sarah are talking genetics.  Biology and science were not something she is strong in.  Languages and electronics are her strength.  She doesn't understand the genetics talk,  but what she does understand is that there is not going to be any dating like she dreamed.  No fancy wedding like Annabelle had.  No going off to the prom.  No first kiss at the dance.  Primo will have that life.  Not her.  She was happy for him, but sad for herself.  
      Reality of Cybertronian life is starting to come down around her head.  She is to become the warrior.  Not her brother.  He is to become the poet,  not her.  She can also see it is effecting her father.  He starts to grieve for the life she won't have.

~0~  
      A couple days later, Rosa is the one to drive Primo back to the airport.  He can't help but laugh at his little sister being bigger than him now.  Encouraging Rosie to remember she has a much larger roll she can play on this Earth in her new life.  She can now go and beat the snot out of those bastards that killed their mother.  Rosie does like that idea!!

        Just before he gets out, he places a small chip under her Autobot shield centered to her cowl.  "Rosie, I know this might not make any sense, but it didn't to me for a very long time.  But in Quebec, the day before Starscream tried to kidnap me, two people came to our apartment. The man pinned this chip to my glasses and told me to give it to my sister when the time was right.  You were born later that year.  I always kept it with me, never knowing when."  
     "What's on it?" Rosie is very curious now.  
     "I have no idea.  But the weirdest part, he had Autobot eyes but was a human.  Just like me.  He told me not to tell Papa.  It was like he knew about my future.  Weird."  {Jolt in Time}  
     "Ah, okay.  I'll take a look at it." Rosie encourages him.  
     "He said you would know when the time was right too."

     "Primo, are you going to be okay?" concerned for her brother.  
      He smiles, "Rosie, I'm going to be a lot better knowing Papa has accepted my decision.  But I want you to watch your back.  Remember, these guys have been fighting for a very long time and know their opponents very well.  This isn't paintball any more."  
     Rosie's voice waivers, "Yeah, I know.  But on the other hand, I can be here for Papa more. He's lost so much."  
     Primo rubs her cab nose, "Yeah, you just try keeping him in line.  I dare you."  
    She laughs, "Maybe I can help by keeping the wild ones like Skates and that new guy Hot Rod closer to me so they don't end up as Ironhide's new targets."  
     Primo laughs, "Yeah well, good luck with that!"  With a kiss to her nose he heads away, "Love ya, Rosie."  She toots her horn in response.  He shakes his head.

~~0~~

 ****It is only a week later when she is left back at the base while her father and the lead team go off to battle.  But she knows she isn't ready for a full fledged fight.  She is back at base when the message comes in and she is ordered to relay it to Primo.

           Instead she starts driving as fast as she can towards him while relaying the message.  Watch seems to be taking his time getting Primo on the line and she is getting frustrated with him.

     "Primo, Father intercepted a message from a dyng Decepticon.  It was being sent to your area,"  Rosie tells him worried.  
     "Was is received?"  Primo asks.  
     "He doesn't know."  
     "What was the message?"  
    " 'Send the mercenaries.'  It's father's worst fear."  
    Primo quietly sighs, "Oh no.  They've teamed up with the humans too."  
    "Worse than that," Rosie tells him.  
    "Worse?"  Primo asks.  
     "Uncle Ratchet's computer has been hacked from inside the Ark."  
     "Someone was on the base?"  Primo is now beginning to put the pieces of his father's fear together.  
     "While you were there."  Rosie warns him.  
     "Do they know about me?"  
     "Primo, we just don't know.  But father wants you to leave."  
     "I'm not going to run. I've done fine so far."  
     "Primo, please!"  Rosie begs him.  
    "Rosie, you are one of his soldiers now, not me.  You are the heir, not me."  Rosa hears him crash around in the apartment.  "What about Camille?  Do they know?"    
      "Primo… we just don't know.  Please, just get out of there.  You know how messy this can get.  Go now.  They could be there--"  Her words are cut off by the screech of tires on the street below her brother's window.   
     "I have to go now Rosie.  They are here."  
      "Father is on his way."  
      "What???"  How?"  
      "Ratchet gave him flight capabilities.  He should be-"  
      "Rosie I have to make a plan  I have to go."  He disconnects the phone

      Rosa is terrified by the time she arrives.  She sees the big, hulking, Starscream taunting her brother as she unfolds in front of him.  "Leave my brother alone!!"  Rosie cries.  
       "No Rosie!  Run!"  Primo yells out to her.  She has a gun drawn on Starscream.    
       Starscream cackles as he grabs her wrist and twists it , "Who are you?  A feisty new Autobot.  Let me teach you something Ironhide won't."    
     He sets Primo down and embarrassingly quick,  flips Rosie to her back and pins her with a foot to the chest.  Then he leans in resting his forearms on his knee.   
      Rosie is very terrified now.  She knows she is in the presence of evil.  She is now face to face with the creature who answers to no one but Megatron.  And many a time not even him!  She is scared not only for her own life and for Primo, too.  He protected her for so long, now it is her responsibility to protect him.  Isn't that why God made her this way?  

      She uses her anger to bellow, "Wait until my--"  
      "SHUT UP ROSIE!!"  Primo bellows this time with all his anger and might and in a voice that sounds like it came directly from their father.  Starscream hears that voice and stops.  He turns to Primo carefully.  
      "Brother?"  Starscream ponders.  Rosa realizes she released a secret that could harm the Prime.  
      Primo laughs, "She must me the most cracked Autobot you ever met.  Must have been knocked around too many times."  
     Starscream picks up Primo and with a finger nail, flicks the glasses off.  Primo tries to hide his eyes but it's too late.  Starscream laughs, "So Optimus Prime had a human concubine!  How is this possible?"    
      Before Starscream can ponder anymore, the roar of jets can be heard and then the ground shakes.  A demanding authorative voice rings out, "What do you want, Starscream?"  
       Starscream holds Primo out like a toy to Optimus, "I know you cared for the humans.  But to mate with them?  That's gone too far. Disgusting!"  
      Optimus snorts, ignoring the whole conversation, "What do you want Starscream?"  
      Rosie tries to get up by pushing at Starscream's foot.  He doesn't budge.  "Let me at him!"  Rosie taunts.  She grabs his foot to try twisting it.  She feels she has to prove to her father that she can be a warrior worthy of his team.  She has to live up to that Prime name.  
       Starscream keeps his eyes locked with Optimus, knowing this young upstart is not challenge to his own training. "Careful, feisty one.  I'm holding your _brother._ "  
       Primo takes his chance and drives the sword into the softest part of the hand he can find.  Starscream releases him with a yell.  Rosie cringes at the sight.  Just as Primo is about to hit the ground Optimus puts his hand out and lowers him to the ground.  Rosiesees Optimus move and  takes this chance to the twist of the ankle.  The fight is on.  
      "Back off, Rosie, "  Optimus orders.  
     "I can take him, Father."  Rosie challenges, trying to prove herself.  
     Optimus does not take dissention of his orders lightly.  Primo and Optimus yell at her at the same time with the same voice, "SHUT UP ROSIE!"  Rosie feels like those two just shoved a sword into her ego.  
     Starscream can't help but laugh at the family fight.  "So you have a daughter too?  My, you _have_ been busy Pious Prime.  Which concubine bore this feisty one?"  
     Optimus is infuriated by both Rosie's impetuness and Starscream's ridicule that with one punch to Starscream's chest he his back down on the ground.  At about this time the rest of Starscream's mercenaries arrive and Colonel Lennox's team.  A couple more Deception's arrive too.   Primo retrieves his sword and joins the battle with the humans.  
      Rosie battles the other 'Con, not very well though.  Rosie is trying to take this Decepticon down, but she is realizing quickly this is a well trained soldier.  She is just a little girl in a bigger body.  She is now fighting for her life.  This is no game.  "Oh God help me,"  she prays.  She knows if she dies that it will break her father.  She knows if she doesn't win this fight she could be wounded beyond repair and she could lose face with her father, and be a joke and a humiliation to both Prime and Autobots.  She has to not only prove her self but stay alive.

         Finally Optimus takes one Decepticon down and is now one on one with Starscream.  Rosie is getting her aft kicked.  She's not going to make it.  Optimus isn't going to be able to save both his children.  
        Primo's girlfriend, hidden the doorway, screams.  Camille's blood curdling scream makes everyone stop.  No one knew she was there until now.  She steps out of the shadows her finger out at Optimus' foot.  Colonel Lennox hurries to her side, "What is it?"  
         "He …He  stepped on him…Mac'  She points to Optimus' foot. Even Starscream lets go of Optimus' arms.   Optimus bends down.  He lifts his foot and his face sags, "Oh Primo…no…"  His spark breaks. Even the battle mask can not hide his grief.

      There is limp Primo in his palm.  Optimus lifts him to his face and then covers him with his other hand.  Rosie drops to her knees an howls in sorrow,  "Oh God no!!"  It just can't be.  But the look on her father's face confirms it.  Primo is gone.  She has lost another piece of her family.   It was her fault!  
       Starscream laughs heartily, "Oh this is just too good to be true.  Optimus Prime accidentally crushes his own son.  Megatron is going to be sorry he missed this.  Well nothing left for us here."  With that he transforms and the other two follow him out.  
  Colonel Lennox's team wraps up the rest of the mercenaries.  Rosie picks up Primo's sword and tucks it into her boot she begs, "Let me carry him, Father."  
      An icy cold, "No," leaves no room to question him.  
       Rosie folds down in a cowering move.  Her heart feels like it has just broken and she has taken her father's spark with her.  She knows she is in very major trouble not just with Optimus, but for hurting the Autobot's Leader. No one is going to respect the "Prime's Princess Brat".  She has never been disciplined by Optimus before,  but the worst pain of all, Primo is gone.  Just like their mother.    
      Optimus looks to Camille, "I'm so sorry." He folds down and over Primo, "Come, Rosa" he orders.  She silently follows him away leaving Camille grieving in Colonel Lennox's arms.  
 ****

~~0~~

         Halfway back to base, Ratchet comes up beside Rosie.  She hears her father order him. "Take her back to the Ark.  Keep her there, Ratchet.   Sit on her, shoot her or remove something if that is what it takes to make her follow my orders!!  Am I clear?"  
        Ratchet simply replies, "Yes sir."  Ratchet rolls out and keeps Rosie in front of himself all the way back to base. Neither one talks.    
  
        Back at the Ark, Rosie sits in the corner with Skates toying with Primo's sword.    
       Later, Optimus comes back briefly to tell Rosie she can attend her brother's funeral, but other than that she is to stay at the base.  She watches as he welds the casket shut himself.  Then he burns an insignia into the top of the casket.  He takes a moment and places his hand on the top of it, reverently, saying a silent prayer.  Just like when he sealed her mother's casket.    
          Then he lifts his head back in Commander mode, strides away leaving the Lennox's to handle the rest of the service.  
          Optimus checks Teletran-1, releases something, palms it, then leaves.  Once again, without a word to anyone.  He doesn't come back until a week after the funeral.

            The day of the funeral arrives.  The ground is still fresh from Rosie's funeral as they lay Primo's casket beside it.  Rosie is folded up silently at the service saying her Rosary.  It feels like she has been struck by the flat of her father's sword to her very spark.  He hasn't spoke to kindly to her since Primo's death.  Even Ironhide has a sympathetic look for Rosie when they return to the base.  
         Rosie knows Ironhide is in control of the Ark in Prime's absence, as SIC.  After the service, when everyone returns to the base, she asks him with utmost respect , "Ironhide, please, can you speak to him for me?"  Ironhide puts a hand to her shoulder and makes her sit.    
          "You need to stop talking and start listening.  You are no longer a child.  Correct?"  He tells her plainly.  She nods her head.  "I know you are confused changing from human to one of us.  But, this is where you need to remember everything you witnessed about Lennox and Prime's command.  Who was in charge of the home?  Who was in charge of this base?  Why?  You maybe the commander's daughter, but that doesn't make you princess of this base.  If anything you should have a lot more respect for him.  Do you know why your mother didn't stay at the base?"  
      Rosie shakes her head.  "Primo knew, but he never told me why.  He knew a lot but he wouldn't tell me anything. Said I was too little and wouldn't understand."  
        Ironhide walks away.  He comes back a few minutes later with a device.  He taps it on the palm of his hand and looks straight at her.  "You may be someone very important to my friend, but if you undermine the command structure of this team, I will not hesitate to take you out.  We have worked too hard and too long to keep this rag-tag group together.  We are all family here.  Is that clear?"  She nods her head.   
     Ironhide is being far more gentle in his reprimand to her that she expected.  She's seen him whip these soldiers in line, and he's not doing that with her. Firm with no room to defy him, but also understanding she hurts.  
     He sighs and shows her how to insert the device into her hand and she will be able to see what is on the flash drive.  As he starts to turn around, Rosie asks him quietly, "Will he ever forgive me for Primo's death?"  
        Ironhide turns back to her and smiles warmly, "Rosa Pax, he did not become Prime by holding grudges.  That was my job.  Read the file."

          She watches him leave and looks down at the device.  She plugs it in.    
         It's her mother's messages to Ratchet.  Ratchet was the one who had sent Poco off with a blessing.  Ironhide had also sent her off with his own blessing.  They knew that Optimus loved his family very much.  Poco knew that if she stayed, the children would be either pawns by the government or the Decepticons.  She also didn't want the team to feel obligated to protect the children over the orders of Optimus.  She also couldn't bare to watch him go off every time knowing that he would sacrifice himself for any member of his team.  Or his family.  She loved that about him, but yet it was hard to know that could happen.  It had happened before.  Numerous times.  But also he had been extremely successful in battle.

           As Rosa reads the file further she becomes more and more humble.  The little girl in her had idolized her father because he was big and strong and everyone followed him.  As a little girl she could get her way with him when it came to basketball, paintball, and stories.  She could climb on him at anytime.  When he had to work, he had a way of getting Skates to distract her without her knowing he had a job to do.  
         But now she is figuring it all out.  As soon as she became an Autobot, she was no longer his little human girl.  She is a member of his ranks.  A rookie.  She needs to learn her place.  Ironhide is right, she is no 'Prime Princess'.  She has a lot to learn, a lot more than the other Autobots.  Even the newly arriving Autobots know of Optimus Prime as an incredible leader and of all he has done and sacrificed.  They know far far more the duty of the barer of the Matrix endures.  They have living knowledge of Cybertron's difficult past first hand that is just stories to her.  She looks around at everyone else who has lived through their planet, families, friends, and homes being ripped to shreds.  They have their battle wounds to their bodies and sparks.  That hadn't been real to her before, until now watching her brother die right before her because of her own actions.  
  
       She needs to learn all of this and mature wisely.  She lays the flashdrive in Ironhide's hand.  He asks her, "What have you learned?"  
       Very humbly she says, "I have a lot more I need to learn.  I thought the tender stories of Cybertron were a fantasy.  There is a brutal tragic reality.  I  need to learn more of the facts."  He nods to her in agreement.  "Who will teach me?"  
        "I will."  She turns very slowly around.  She sees her father's commanding stance.  She lowers her head in shame.  She doesn't know what to say to him.  She hadn't spoken to him since he grounded her to the base.    
        He was back from his mourning and resuming as the commander they all respected and served.  
        She finally says quietly, "Please forgive me for killing Primo."  
        "Look at me, Rosa" he says in a soft fatherly voice.  She's afraid to but finally he lifts her tear filled optics to him with a single powerful finger.  "Remember this, you didn't kill Primo.  I did.  I need you to forgive me for killing your brother."  
          "I never blamed you, Father,"  she manages to choke out.  
          "And I never blamed you,"  he replies.  He smiles at her, "Now, let's start your history lesson."  
  
             She now clearly understands what Ironhide has been saying.  She glances at Ironhide who gives her an encouraging nod.  The time for grief is over.  Training day has just started.  Optimus turns to Ironhide, "I am going to take her to the observatory.  Contact me if you need me."  
           Ironhide nods, "Yes, sir."  
         Optimus turns to his new recruit with a warm invitation. "Come." They roll off the base together.  
 ****

~0~

 ****Optimus takes her to the observatory.  Dusk has fallen.  As the stars begin to come out he begins to tell her his story.  "I'm sure your mother told you stories of a great warrior from humble beginnings."  Rosa knows it's her time to listen, so she just nods.  "I was a file clerk on Cybertron.  Just a regular 'bot working in a library.  I had my regular normal friends Dion, Jazz, and Ariel.  A new voice called Megatron came up and offered a better way of life from the caste system.  It sounded exciting to be able to chose our own directions in life.  So we joined him and approached the Council.  It was too late when we realized what he was really up to, he wanted to lead.  I never intended to lead, but was made the new Prime by the Council. Megatron, my close and dear friend, was hurt by this. He felt I betrayed him.  Instead of working it out peacefully, we went to war."  
      "The Matrix of Leadership called me and saw something in my spark. I have tried to lead and save not only the Autbots but Cybertron. Part of doing so was to take the war off the planet so She could possibly heal. And that is how our war came back to Earth."

           He looks out over the stars letting all this sink in to Rosa.  The story he told her while she was dyng was his story.  He gives her time to put that all together.  She sighs heavily as the weight of all the other stories and his truth come together.  
        He turns to her, "I am no God.  I am not to be worshipped.  It is my…ah, how did Poco phrase it, 'my cross to bare.'  This mantel comes with a blessing and a curse."  
        She sits quietly looking out at the stars.  She knows the faith she was raised with.  She knows what Jesus did to save the eternity of the human soul.  She believes in Him, prays to him every night.  She knows only He could cause her to become like this.  Ratchet had said her and Primo's lives were a miracle. Yes they are.

           She glances at her father.  She understand what he is saying.  He is no Jesus Christ.  He is just a mortal.  He just happens to be a darn good military leader who has a drive to protect his people and homeland.  His goal is to reunite his people in peace.  Unfortunately, there is the other side who is bound and determined to destroy that way of life and anyone who gets in their way.  They are bent on being the gods of the universe.  They have believed the corruption of power can make them immortal.  
           Optimus isn't trying to be the leader of his people.  He would love to give that up!  Fate or faith has gifted him with this role.  There is no one else ready to carry the Mantel of Autobot Leadership.  He is just the caretaker of it until the next leader is ready.  
        He isn't trying to rule the universe, like the Decepticons are.  He just wants peace.  Not something very many military personal are after.  Optimus would much rather be playing basketball or exploring, but it is his duty to fight and lead.  And he will fight with all he's got to protect his people and their way of life.

          She just lets all that sink in.  The stars become brighter.  The moon rises.  And then a shooting star comes across the sky.  He laughs quietly.  She doesn't speak.  She just watches.  Then he stands up, "It's time to head back."  
        "I do not mean to be disrespectful, Father, but may I stay and meditate?  I promise to be back by dawn." she asks politely.  
        He smiles at her.  She **is** growing up.  He bows his head to her in respect, "Yes.  That does sound like a very good idea.  I will wait for you back at the Ark."  
         "Thank you."  she says quietly.  
       As he walks away, he can't help but look back.  She looks so much like Poco did when she would say her prayers.  He smiles knowing those qualities of Poco will make Rosa a valuable member of the team.


	30. The power of Fudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion for the love stories I have for Optimus
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. :)

Prime Blood Rosa:  Part 3  

****Once Rosa returns to the Ark after an intense history lesson with her father (barer of the Matrix of Leadership) her head is swimming.  NOW she really understands what is going on.  It is like her maturity has just jumped ten years in a few hours.  She is no longer the cute innocent spunky teenager everyone knew.  No the weight of the universe has just crashed down on her processor.  It is time for her to live up to her heritage.  
     She can see Ironhide is going to encourage and train her.    
    Ratchet is going to worry about her health.    
    Optimus is going to love her, but may have to drive a wedge between them or he will wrap his arms around her and shield her from everything.  Rosa isn't hurt by his distance.  His smiles a the right time let her know he was proud and will always love her, but he had to remain commander.  Besides, she lifts her chin, she never was and never will be a Princess! ****

Rosa wasn't blind to the amorous looks Sherman, Bee, or even Hot Rod are giving her.  Neither is she blind to the glares Arcee and some of the other femmes are shooting her way.  Thankfully some things were the same in both human and Bot worlds. Sarah and Annabells's advice comes in handy.  She does not encourage nor tease the mechs.  She manages to remain aloof and naive.  Besides, it hurts to know she can never have the relationships she grew up thinking she would have.  Her unique biology may make her sterile.

~~0~~  
         One day playing with Skates, Rosie rounds the corner of the building and plows into Arcee and Hot Rod. Arcee lands with her fingers tangled up inside Hot Rod's armor.  The expression on Hot Rod's face Rosa quickly translates, and grimaced herself.  It is the same one her brother had when a football pass went wrong to the crotch.    
      Rosa grabs Skates' arm. "Run!"  And they take off.  Arcee gets herself untangled quickly, but Hot Rod is still curled up on the ground while Rosa and Skates run for their lives.  
      Zipping right past the commanders, Ratchet pipes up, "Where's the fire?"    
    But he nearly doesn't complete that sentence while sleek Arcee takes the daring move to slide right between Prime's peds, hooking a hand to Ironhide's ankle to give her the sling shot she needs to overtake Rosa.  Using the momentum, she kicks her own peds up and slams Rosa in the aft, sending her sprawling face down.  
         "Come on Princess Prime.  Get that prissy white aft off the ground!"  
         Optimus raises his optic bow to the harsh words.  It takes a bit to see where Rosa is going to go with that.  Carefully Rosa stands up.  He knows it's not from pain, but for self control.  Used it many times himself from firing off something he shouldn't.  
         "Oh baby, did I scratch you paint job?  You know that stupid gold mark on your chest just doesn't fit in with the rest of us."  
         Now that does raise Optimus' hackles, to Poco's religious mark Rosa bears.    
        Rosa doesn't turn into the fight.  She knows exactly what Arcee is up to.  She'd taken care of enough of these bullies already on the school yard.  But on the other hand, Ironhide had warned her that part of a fight with the Decepticons is the verbal taunt.  Maybe this is was just another part of Ironhide's training, sicing Arcee on her.  Pulling her back up straight, Rosa turns and tips her head in apology.   
      "I'm sorry I ran into you and Hot Rod, Arcee. It was an accident."  
       Arcee narrows her gaze not sure what game Rosa is playing.  "You didn't stop."  
       Rosa tries to put this delicately, "I figured you would rather get back to your, ah, private conversation."  Rosa hears a snicker and glances over to the commanders watching the show down.    
       Sideswipe is covering his mouth figuring out quickly Arcee was in a physical conversation with Hot Rod, not verbal.  Optimus is stoic, no help there.  Ironhide tips is helm at her ambassador like tone.  Ratchet just covers his face knowing Rosa will be lucky to walk out of this one with out a few more scratches.   
    Arcee turns her head to see where Rosa is glancing, then back to Rosa with a broad smile.  Whispering because she know Optimus will kill her for this, "Oh looking for _Papa Mas_ , to save you?"  
      Rosa narrows her own gaze, fighting the urge to look back at her father.  She takes a deep breath and her own smile beams, "Arcee, I used to wipe the court with mouths like yours on my own."  With that she turns and walks back towards Skates, "I need help with my cornering.  Show me again, please?"  Skates nods and they walk away.  
      Arcee juts her chin ready to fire off another one.  Optimus cuts her off before she even starts, "Arcee, go see to Hot Rod's injuries."  With that, he turns and walks away.  More or less he just told Arcee, 'Drop it,' and doesn't leave room for her to argue.  
  
       After Arcee cools down and Hot Rod talks to her, she finally understands, Rosa wasn't after Hot Rod.  It was just like their own training days trying to hold your own against the trained ones.  Rosa is no threat to Arcee.    
      Later on, Arcee and Rosa go at it again verbally, but with all the laughter in the room, Optimus knows it was all in fun now, not in cutting each other down.   Hot Rod, Sunny & Sides, Arcee, Skates, Sherm, Bee and Hot Shot become a new tight group.  Optimus is pleased to see Rosa with friends.  
 ****

~~00~~ Time passes...

 ****Rosa is having a good time learning to be a viable Autobot, until the day her father comes back beaten up real bad.  He is unconscious for nearly four days.  Ratchet and Wheeljack are working overtime.  Ironhide uses this as a warning to all that even Prime can get hurt really bad.  They must all improve, because the 'Cons are.  
       While most of the others are in recharge, Ratchet brings Rosa over and has her sit with Optimus.  Laying her head beside his audio, begins to sing to him softly.  Ratchet lays a hand on her helm and whispers to her, "Keep it up, sweetspark.  His vitals are improving.  Doctors orders."  
        She reaches out for his hand, "Thanks Uncle Ratchet."  Ratchet just can't help himself and kisses her forehelm.  Hot Rod sees it and give her an encouraging smile.  Rosa lays her head back down beside her father's and kissed his cheek, "I love you Papa.  Please don't leave me."  
        The voice is raspy and she almost misses it, "Not yet, Rosa. Not yet." And he slips under again.  Over the next couple days, he slowly comes around more and more.  Sitting up on the fourth day, nearly back to himself,  he gently orders her back to her training.  Prime can hear SIC Ironhide bellowing to the troops and sending her back to him, will ease Ironhide's worries.  
  
~0~  
        Later on, Ironhide is calling a training session.  Rosa gets in line and begins to focus.  She heeds his direction and training.  She spars, but she lands on her back a lot.  Optimus stands back and keeps his arms crossed over his chest watching her.  Ratchet even notices Optimus observing his daughter's training.  
       Rosa doesn't cry.  She takes her blows.  She shakes it off and goes for the next one.  She doesn't give up.  Even when Ironhide calls it a day, they find her in the corner watching her shadow trying to practice.  Skates notices that she isn't as much fun as she used to be.  She isn't into the games much  anymore.  She is constantly trying to improve.  Her personality is become much more serious.  
       Ironhide notices she is trying harder too.  She isn't giving up.  He comes to her while she is shadow boxing.  Coming beside her, shows her the mistakes and how to correct.  Then he takes the spar in slow motion with her.  She listens.  She learns.

          As the weeks go by she starts to get it.  She is actually beginning to win some of her spars.  Then she is called for a one on one with Ironhide in front of everyone.  She can't help but see Optimus is watching.  

      Ironhide smirks, "Ignore him.  He is supposed to be the imposing figure to knock your concentration off."  
       She can't help but laugh, "Well it's working."  And with that Ironhide starts the spar.  She blocks the first blow.  She takes the second blow and staggers, but doesn't fall.  She gets one into Ironhide, but he takes the advantage, grabs her wrist and she lands on her rear.  He grasps her hand and lifts her back up.  
       "Well, you lasted longer than I thought."  He slaps her shoulder.  "Grapple, you're next!"  Rosa takes her place to the side.  She can't help but glance over at Optimus.  He keeps his face as blank as a stone.  She knows there is another battle coming up.  She's not sure if they will consider her ready.  She doesn't even know if she is ready herself.

~~  
       So the training today is two on one.  Ironhide brings Rosie as the defender against Skates and Sherm as the attackers.   As they charge her, her first move is to drop to her knees and let Skates and Sherm collide.  Then with an upper cut she manages to throw Skates off enough to turn her focus to Sherm.  He smirks at her.  It enrages her and she puts one hand on top of the other and slams him hard into the center of the chest.  He is surprised and she does it again, and again and again.  She hears Skates coming up behind her and with a drop to a crouch, she flips out her sword, twists her waist to give her the momentum to pivot on the balls of her feet around to face Skates' ankles.  Then using the flat of the sword (not wanting to actually cut her friend down) she smacks Skates in the ankle.  Skates yelps.  Quickly Rosa returns to Sherm and springs up and retracts the sword.  

      Rosa has her hands ready to slam Sherm in the chest again. But his next move completely throws her concentration off.  She makes contact but he doesn't go for impact to push her away.  Instead he grasps her by her hips and hold her against his.  Even with the face shield down, she knows there is a smile in there.  It infuriates her more!  She raises her arms over her head and plans to bring them down with a full blow onto the soft spot between the shoulder and neck.  Just as fast his hands spring up from her hips to trap her hands between his in a grasp above her head.  She feels like she is caught in a bear trap.  He can see her face is beginning to contort.  He snaps his head down and the face shield drops.  He likes seeing her completely infuriated.  He knows she needs to use this energy in a controlled battle mode.  He cares about her so much.  He can't resist and leans in.   
       He turns her in such a way towards the wall so that almost no one else can see the planted kiss.  She freezes.  She is knocked completely off guard.  He backs up with a smirk that thinks he won the spar.  She quickly recovers and with a head butt to his dropped face shield, that stuns him and with a slam of the left foot to his chest,  breaking his grasp on her hands, he lands on his back.  She puts her right foot on his chest.   She flicks out the sword pauses for a moment and them lets it glow poised to his neck.  She returns the smirk he had just given her.  Then she walks away.  
       Optimus comes to her side and quietly says, "That's not a normally a problem I have with Megatron, but always a good lesson in keeping the face shield up." And he turns away.  She freezes. She slowly looks back at her father.  He gives her a quick glance over his shoulder.  An amused smile.  She can only shake her head in embarrassment.  Sherm is still rubbing his head from the blow to his ego.  
  
~~00~~  
         Just as Rosa predicted, a few days later the battle does come.  Lennox calls, "Wheels up ten minutes! They are headed for Colorado and the Cheean Mountain."  
        She knows from the TV movies the importance of the sight.  It's the national bomb shelter.  She turns to her father as he calls his team together.  Rosa is his last pick.  He just holds her gaze.  No words need to be said.  This is her chance to prove herself on a real battlefield and he thinks she is ready.  The team quickly folds down and loads the C130.  Sherman hunkers down beside her.  He gives her some of his last minute advice.  When it comes time to exit the plane, the humans launch first.    
      Lennox can't help but glance back at his adopted daughter turned soldier with pride. "Rosie, you can do this.  Keep your head down and that sword out."  And he takes the leap.  
        Then it's Rosie and Sherm's turn.  Optimus sends Sherm first.  When Sherm is away Optimus gives her one last instruction, "Stay alive."  With that he pushes her out and follows right behind her.  
        They all land in a crouch and quickly engage the enemy.  Autobots are truly outnumbered.  But they have so much more they are fighting for.  Her breath is caught in her throat as she sees the violence,  but this time she is more focused.  She stays with her human team protecting them and keeping the Decepticon at bay as the team just hammers on the Decepticons trying to tear the mountain apart.    
       Rosa is horrified to watch Skates die.  Skates took a running leap flinging herself through the air feet first aimed at the 'Con, Fusebox's head.  With one sonic blast, Skates' body instantly sizzles and falls to the ground.  There is no question, the body was instantly dull grey.  Fusebox is ready to turn on Sherm coming up to flank.  Her spark can't bare the beating he is taking.  She charges in with two blazing swords.  She takes a leap and hops onto Fusebox's back and starts whacking at his arm that is trying to blast Sherm to pieces.  She manages to remove the cannon.  Sherm turns and together they fire into the enemy's chest.  Fusebox begins to fall.  Sherm drops his face mask to smile at her.  She can't help but drop hers too to return the smile.  

       Then she hears the groans of Ironhide and Hot Rod.   They are trapped under the now flattened ten foot chain link fence with a Decepticon on each end advancing and firing. Like shooting fish in a net. There is no way for them to get up.  Rosa flicks her face shield up and stands side by side with Sherm.  They concentrate their fire power at the larger Decepticon's optics.  Hot Rod and Ironhide turn their cannons on the other one's optics.  She can see that the Decepticons aren't going to stop even blinded.  They start moving forward ready to stomp Ironhide and Hot Rod if need be. Rosie takes a running charge towards them, with her arms crossed over her chest.    
       Then she calls to Ironhide, "Shoulder!"  Luckily he knows what she means and twist himself so his shoulder is raised as high as he can get it from his position.  With the grace of a gymnast, she barely touches his shoulder with the balls of her right foot.  She uses his shoulder as a spring board curling her body into a ball.  Then using all the momentum she has, flicks her arms out to her side as wicked switch blades and stabs each Decepticon straight through the forehead.  
  
         Now for the part she didn't anticipate.  They both began to fall like trees.  Her blades were still jammed fist deep into their heads.  She closed her optics as tight as the ground comes rushing up to meet her.  The impact is as harsh as a basketball to the face.   Rosa is amazed that her arms haven't been torn from their sockets.  She can't get her blades free no matter how she twists.  But she does manage to get the weight off the fence.  With the assistance of Sherm, Hot Rod and Ironhide are able to tug free of the ensnaring fence.  Their timing couldn't have been better because just as they get free, the Decepticons ae getting ready to fire off a last volley to dislodge her.    
      Ironhide comes over to them and smirks, "Good day to die?"  
      But the cannon that fired off doesn't come from behind her.  It comes from in front of her.  She turns her head to the left in time to see the second Decepticon head explode.  Her blade is laying in a rubble of Decepticon brains.  She pulls her hand free and then turns to the right and sees a foot kick her other blade free of the other head.  She rolls on to her back and looks up to her father's shielded face.    
       He retracts the Ion barrel and sticks a hand out, pulling her to her feet.  "Next time, retract before impact."  She's not sure if it was a critique or a compliment.  Then quickly he drops to one knee and begins to provide cover fire for Lennox's team as they seal the doors to the mountain, leaving the Autobots to secure the outside.

        The battle wages on.  She stays by her father's side.  She is able to keep up with him and match his moves.  She is able to anticipate his moves and actually support his attack.  She is almost his same size.  They provide better back to back cover for each other.  She ducks as he swings.  He dodges the flying debris that she makes.    
         At one point, she links her arms through his behind their backs.  As he curves down, it raises her off the ground.  She pulls her legs back ready for the Decepticon coming in for a pounce from the air.  Just as the Decepticon comes into range, she thrusts her legs out slamming it in the chest and sending it hurling back into the air and slams into the mountain.  Then Optimus rolls her over his head to her feet.  They quickly turn around and in unison fire their guns into the repelled enemy.  The force of both of Prime and Rosa's cannons disintegrates the foe.  She turns to her father.  He puts an arm around her shoulder in an embrace.  His spark swells.     
         Ironhide taps Ratchet to notice how the father/daughter worked as a team.  Ratchet smiles, "We just may have another Prime with us."  

          Rosa breaks away from Prime's side when she sees a Decepticon ready to fire at Sherm's back.  She knows there is no way he will survive that blast.   Optimus turns to help Bumble Bee.  She flicks out her cannon and just blasts away repeatedly at the enemy's cannon.  She keeps hitting the sides, but it's not taking the damage that Sherm needs.  But it does draw his fire away from Sherm.  She is grateful for that.  Finally she gets the honey spot and fires directly inside the barrel of the cannon.  The cannon peels back spreading shrapnel all over his chest and throwing him back.  He topples over.  She continues to fire.  She has him pinned down with a cannon directly pointed at his chest.    
        The Decepticon cackles to her, "Femme Autobot, ha!  You don't have it in you!  I dare you."  Her cannon is now shaking.  She has done fatal damage before.  She is just not ready for an execution.  

         She remembers how many times her mother had run to protect them.  She knows her father's history.  She saw her brother battle and die.  She just saw her father kill in order to protect her.  She just saw her comrades and friends die.  This enemy was going to take her love's life.  But before she can take the shot, someone else is beside her.  He takes the shot.  The Decepticon's cackle quickly silences.  She looks at the cannon and follows it up to Sherm's grim face.  She turns away embarrassed.

             Quickly the battle finishes after that.  Rosa boards the aircraft silently.  She prays that neither Sherm or Optimus are parked beside her on the ride home.  But from her position she can't tell who is where.  Her emotions are all over the map.  She has pride in working side by side with her father's approval.  She has joined the warriors in being able to hold the enemy off.    
      She is upset with the loss of two comrades.  She is upset she couldn't make the kill shot.  She is scared at how close she came to losing Sherm.  She just tries to close herself down. She is stationed beside Ratchet.    
        Ratchet asks her quietly, "Are you alright?"  She doesn't know this but directly behind her is her father.   

        She sighs, "I could really use a large box of fudge about now."  
       "You know, that is very fascinating.  Your father had the same reaction after being infected by the Cortez virus.  Do all humans use fudge as an aid to tense situations?"  
       "I don't know about all humans, but my mother found it very comforting." She sighs heavily.  "I miss her."  
        Very slowly Optimus presses forward.  He gently presses his weight to her rear bumper.  If he could, he would unfold and wrap his arms around her.  But she can feel the gentle pressure from behind.  She knows it's him silently telling her, "I miss her too."  She can't help but smile inside.  
 ****

 **~~~  
       **Back at base, Optimus sees she is pretty quiet.  Remembering her strength is electronics, he has her work more with Jolt, Wheeljack and Ratchet to complete her skill training.  It brings the smile back to her face, which in turn lifts Optimus' spark.  
  
              After sparring one day, Ironhide sends the group off to relax.  Rosie walks off with Sherman and Hot Rod.  As Hot Rod is taking to him about the day and how he can't believe this move or that move, Rosie's focus drifts to the key commanders.  They are in a conference.  Then she notices that they check to see if anyone is listening and then they turn to their internal coms.  Ironhide is adamant with the thrust of his finger.  Ratchet is disagreeing with them both by the glare in his optic and scowl on his face.  Bee is silent, as usual.  But it's Optimus that is forceful with his plan.  As Ironhide shakes his head and starts to walk away, Optimus puts his hand on his shoulder and says something that stops him in his tracks.  Ironhide nods his head and then the team breaks up.

              "Did you hear me at all?"  Hot Rod asks Rosie.  
             Rosie is distracted by the silent argument she just witnessed. "Rod, you got your butt kicked.  I get it, now move on."  Hot Rod scowls that she doesn't care and is ignoring his awesome recount.  
            And Rosie starts to go over to her Father.  As she approaches, he shakes his head at her.  He does not have time for her right now.  He is meeting with the human team for another battle plan.    
        She leaves.  It bothers her.  She knows the lead command team is up to something.  She is not only curious, but she is also worried for her father.  What would she do if she lost him too?   She looks around the room.  What would any of them do if they lost the last remaining Prime?   
          
         That night while the others are resting, she sees the command team sneak out.  She stealthily starts to follow.  Sherman comes beside her, "What are you doing?!"  She shushes him.  The others fold up and head down the road incognito.  Sherman once more tries to cut her off when he sees she is following the command team.   She manages to dodge around him and keep up.  
          They arrive at a ridge.  The command team lifts together to remove a heavy plate with boulders on it.  Underneath is a pit.  The command team goes down.  Rosie starts to sneak forward.  This time Sherman grabs her arms.  "What are we doing here?"  
       "Shush.  I just want to see."  
        He releases her quickly and steps back.  "I don't want any part of spying on the command team.  And neither should you!"  
       "Then don't watch.  But I am going to find out what they are up to."  She sneaks forward.  Sherman feels that he has to protect her and goes beside her.  As they look down into the pit, they can see Ratchet giving instructions to the others.

         "Ironhide, Wheeljack added the cannons you asked for.  I think it should be ready to go in time."  
          Ironhide is concerned, "I still have a bad feeling about all this."  Bumble Bee nods his head.  
        Optimus tries to comfort them all, "It needs to be done."  
        Ironhide leans in, "But why you?"  
        Optimus raises his hand to show his bare wrist under the gauntlet, "The Matrix.  The ship will only power with the signature of the Matrix.  It will keep it out of Decepticon and human hands."  Bee tries to say he will go with him.  Optimus pats his shoulder, "I hoped you would say that.  Ratchet has made room for you, my little friend."  
         "When do you leave?"  Ironhide succumbs to Optimus' decision.  
          Optimus turns to Ratchet, "The humans are launching one of their space shuttles soon.  We need to launch at the same time in order to conceal the space flight and keep suspicion away from the Ark."  
         "Do you have your cover story ready?"  Ratchet asks Optimus.  "Are you going to talk to Rosie?"  Optimus rubs his forehead.  He still hasn't dealt with that.    
       Ironhide puts a hand on his shoulder, "You know I have no problem taking command of the team in your absence.  I can command Rosie, but I doubt I can console her.  I'll hunt you down myself if you leave that on my head too."  
        Optimus lifts his head to Ironhide, his dear friend.  Ratchet lifts his hands in defense, "Don't look at me!  I'll send him after you too if you leave that on me!"  Bee makes it clear he's glad he will be with Optimus and not have to see Rosie's broken spark.  Optimus gazes on his friends and then smiles.  
      "Message received."  It's all he can say.  Then the team goes back to work assembling the ship.  

      Rosie steps back and ponders what she has just heard.  Even Sherman is silent as he sees she is upset.  "He… He…he… is going to leave….me….alone."  Sherman holds her hand.  A few moments go by as they watch the team work on the ship.  Then as the team climbs out and starts to replace the plate.  Rosie and Sherman scurry out of there and back to the base.  
 ****

~~00~~

 ****Rosie manages to keep their secret.  Even Sherman doesn't talk to her about it.  Arcee sees that Rosie is getting even more distant.  She tries to talk to Rosie.  She has certainly changed from the little human girl who loves to roller skate.

           Optimus calls the team together for a roll out training session.  Out on the tarmac he sets up the obstacle course.  He calls Rosie to his side.  He smiles at her, "The first one back, alright?"    
       She just nods.  She tries very hard not to let her tears show up as she looks into the kind and gentle face of her father.  He wrinkles his brow at her troubled face.  She quickly drops her face shield and drops to her wheels. He follows her and she takes off.  He is right on her tail.  She dodges around the tanks.  He comes around the other side.  As they turn the corner of the building, there is a C130 right in their path, she quickly unfolds and flattens herself to slide under the plane.  On the other hand he unfolds to leap over the plane.  He laughs to her.  They return to their wheels and scurry between the fighter planes.  She sees her opportunity as a fuel tank is up ahead next to the flight line leaving only room for one of them through the path.  She takes her chance and pulls away from him and gets positioned to sideswipe him with ramming speed.  He never saw it coming as she slams into him skidding towards the fuel tanks.  While she on the other hand, swishes straight down the path.  With a cry of frustration, he unfolds to flipping over the planes and tanker.  Rosie arrives back at the hanger first.  
       
       She is standing tall but in a respectful stance.  The group isn't sure whether to applauded Rosie or to wait for her to get her head to removed.  Optimus returns and with a smirk of defeat he shakes her hand, "Well done, Rosa.  A little risky for the humans, but all's fair."  
     "Thank you…"  she doesn't know whether to say Commander or Father. She shakes his hand and moves back in to the ranks.  Optimus can see something is bothering her.  Still the training keeps going.  Rosa is succeeded with everyone elses challenge.    
     When she is up against Ironhide that it gets very interesting.   Once again they start off by dropping to their wheels.  The first turns around the tanks are easily dodged.  Then around the building to the C130.  Only this time he cuts in front of her and stops.  She hits him and is just about to slam into the plane.  She has to unfold to get a hand out pushing off the building so she doesn't touch the plane.  She lands with a crash on the other side, on her back.  Ironhide doesn't stop to watch.  He whisks around and down the course.  She recovers and tears off after him.  Around the next set of tanks.  Now the planes are fueled and starting to taxi away.  So like cones on a course they weave in between them.  This time Ironhide slams into her rear wheels leaving her spinning in a circle.  She quickly stops and gets herself redirected.  She can see he is almost to the hanger.  She pours on the steam as much as she can.  He's going to beat her.  She unfolds and pulls her cannon.   
        "Foul!!"  Optimus calls.  She quickly switches and pulls Primo's sword from her boot.  She flings it at Ironhide.  It lands directly between the two lead commanders.  They both turn to her surprised a her brazenness.  She walks back to the hangar,  but not too upset that she lost.    
      Ironhide unfolds and gawfs at her, "YOU were going to shoot me?"  She looks at her father and then to him and shrugs her shoulders.  Ironhide can't help but laugh at her and slap her shoulder, "I like this one!"  Then he puts the other hand on her shoulder, "You still would have lost."  
      She retrieves the sword and tucks it back into her boot, "Wanna rematch?" she returns the challenge.  Optimus puts a hand on each and separates them.  Optimus calls it a day.  The Autobots all are dismissed.  Ironhide can't help but smile at this feisty one.  She sees respect on his face for her.  She feels proud she has gained SIC's respect.

          That night as the Autobots are resting, Optimus is pasing the hangar.  Lennox comes over to Optimus.  "Optimus, you called?"  Optimus motions for him to be quiet.  He puts his hand out and lifts Lennox to his shoulder.  He pauses to look down at Rosie.  She is laying on her front with her elbow tucked under her head.  She appears to be asleep.    
        Optimus sighs quietly, "She looks so much like Poco."  Then he walks out of the hanger.  
       Will can tell something is weighing heavily on Optimus.  "What is it?" he asks again.  
       "Will, I need you to look after my daughter again.  I will be leaving."  Optimus says quietly.  
        "Why?"  Will asks carefully.  
        "Our Energon supplies are running low.  We need another safe source.  I am going in search of more.  I have already told Sam that Bumble Bee is going with me.  The command team knows."  
      "You haven't told Rosa, have you?"  Will asks even more carefully.  Optimus remains silent.  "I will stand beside you as you tell her.  You know I will protect her.  But you…"  
      "Yes, yes, I know. I must tell her myself."  The silence falls heavily again.  
      "When do you leave?"  Will finally ask the toughest question.  
      "Two weeks when your shuttle leaves.  It will hide our departure."  The silence falls again.  
       Then Will puts the final conclusion together, "You don't know if you will be coming back, do you?"  
       Optimus shakes his head.  "Ratchet has orders that if the fuel levels drop too low, he is to put them all in stasis until a fuel source returns.  It could be soon, or never."  
      Will weighs these words heavily.  "I hope for Rosie's sake it is soon." Optimus smiles at how Will covers his own feeling of missing his Autobot friends.

      
~~0)~~  
     Later the command team takes off again.  Rosie again sneaks off after them. Sherman follows her silently.  This time they hear why the ship was built.  
     Ironhide asks, "Okay, are you sure you have enough information programmed in here help you?"  
       Optimus taps the screen, "I have down loaded as much as I could from the Matrix.  I hope there is still something left of the Quintessons.  We need their information and help to rebuild Cybertron and take it back.  I need you to move forward with Autobot City.  Wheeljack should have enough material to get it started.  Please start as soon as I leave, it will give them hope."  
      Ratchet then tells him, "There hasn't been much Energon left.  So we only have one chance at this.  In order to return on the space bridge, you will have to use this to set it up.  Are you ready?"  Optimus nods.  "Good.  The launch is scheduled for tomorrow.  It looks like the weather is going to hold."  
      "I'm ready.  Let's just run through these systems one last time."  

       Rosie and Sherman listen very closely to how the computer system works.  Rosie begins to hatch her plan as she begins to memorize the instructions.    
  
~~~  
       The next night while the Autobot command team is meeting with the NEST team and breaking the news about the plans for Autobot City, Rosie sneaks off to the submerged ship. She knows her first challenge will be to get the cover off.  She tries to lift it herself, but there is just no way. She looks around for a leverage tool.  
      "Would you like some help," Sherm comes towards her with his arms crossed and scowling.  
     She bites her lip and then nods. Then he leans in, "Why?"  
     She's trying to decide what to say.  Tell him the truth?  Get pride full?  Should she be angry?  Should she just storm off?  What should she tell him?  But before she can decide he walks towards her.    
      He is now face to face with her.  She knows he is so much smarter than herself.  She knows he has so much more history with her father.  In many ways she is still just a child.  But on the other hand, here she is with a chance to make a difference.  He unfolds an arm and reaches for her cheek.  He strokes her face carefully.  Something she always dreamed as a teen but thought would go away as an Autobot.  His touch sends tingles through her frame.  "What is it, Rosie?"  She reaches out and puts a tender hand to his chest.  
        "I'm not a warrior.  You could see that at the last battle.  I can't make the kill shot.  I'm not any good to this team.  I can do something else."  She tells him.  
     Softly he can read her heart, "That's part of the truth.  What is the rest?"  
     She has a hard time putting it into words.  Her chin starts to quiver, "I can't watch him walk out of my life.  He's all I have left.  I don't want to be alone in this world."  
       Sherm leans in and whispers, "You won't be alone, Rosie.  You will never be alone.  I'll go with you."  With that he tenderly kisses her.  Something she never anticipated but hoped for.  She steps into his arms.  
       The young love-bots stay in each other's arms as the moon begins to rise.  The command team sees them, but can't shoo them away with out reveling their own secret.  Optimus is not angry, but actually happy to see that Rosie has found someone to love, possibly a sparkmate.  He hopes that will make his departure easier for her.  The command team leaves the couple quietly.

         Sherm and Rosie see them leave.  When they are sure the others are out of sight, they try again and manage to move the cover.  Rosie and Sherm climb in.  Sherm has a hard time getting into Bee's seat, but Rosie makes up for it, "Just perfect for two young lovers to escape in."  Sherm joins the laugh.  But now was the time for the true test.  Does she have enough Matrix residual in her life-En to fire up the systems?  She pulls off her gauntlet.  She slides her hand into the hand pad that was meant for her father.  Even Sherm can see the enormity of the plan they are trying to steal.  "Is this a good idea?"  she finally asks him.

        He slides his hand on top of hers, "I understand.  I agree.  The team needs Optimus here.  You can't go alone.  I will protect you."  He squeezes her hand and the system lights up.  Quickly they remove their hands, afraid of going any further.  They turn to each other and laugh nervously.  Then they look around the ship and make sure they know where everything is.  By the time they are done with that, they can see dawn is coming.  Quickly, they conceal the ship again and whisk away any traces of their escapade.  Then hand in hand they return to the Ark.

          Optimus is waiting for them guarding the hanger door.  He gives them both a scrutinizing look,  "Long past curfew, aren't you?"  
        Sherm straightens his back.  Optimus is still his commander.  "Yes sir.  It won't happen again.  I promise."  
       "See that it does not, Sherman.  Especially with Rosa."  
         Rosie can't help but lean into her father as a daughter only could get away with, "Afraid I might get pregnant from a one night fling?"  And she kisses his cheek.   
        "Rosa" he growls at her, "Not even funny."  She quickly steps back quickly afraid that she may have crossed a line with him.  Sherm is embarrassed.  Optimus turns his back to them shaking his head.  He points a finger at Ratchet to silence him before he has a chance to speak.  But the look on Prime's face is actually one of amusement.

        It's about two weeks later when Sherm and Rosie follow the command team out to the ship again.  This time they hear the fateful words, "We launch tomorrow."  
       Ratchet speaks up, "You still haven't told her, have you?"  
       "There hasn't been time,"  Optimus retorts.  
       "Seeker's Wing Nuts!"  Ironhide calls his friend a liar.  
       Optimus raises an eye brow at him, "Excuse me?"  
       "Don't play that game with me, Orion Pax.  You haven't told her because you are afraid to."  Ironhide challenges him.  
       "I am going to address her when I address everyone else."  Optimus covers.  
       "She deserves better than that,"  Ratchet counters.  
         Optimus looks at Bee.  Bee nods.  Ratchet nods.  Ironhide nods.  Optimus slaps his hands on his thighs.  "Fine.  I'll tell her in the morning.  If I can pry her away from Sherman.  Satisfied?"  The team again nods.  There is silence for a moment.  Optimus starts to laugh.  They all look at him curiously.  Then he points to Poco's Hill, "Now I truly understand Poco trying to leave with out saying a word."  His laugher soon subsides.  
      The team sits quietly watching the sun rise.  

       Sherm and Rosie make their escape back to the hanger.  Rosie has Sherm help him with her plan to tell Optimus.  
      Optimus turns to Will, "Could you tell Rosie I would like to see her alone?"  Will walks the hanger.  He can't find her.  Then he starts asking around.  
        Arcee hands Will large box, "Rosie said I should give this to Optimus if you guys started looking for her."  

        A cringe of fear grips his chest, "Optimus!"  he bellows.  Optimus comes to him swiftly and sees the box.  The symbol on the top of the box stops him with a skid.  It's in Poco's writing: "Poco's Energon."  Slowly he opens the box.  Inside is a flash drive and a box of fudge.  He quickly takes the drive and crams it into his palm.  Only he can see the message.    
         "Papa Mas… I love you very much. "  Then she plays him their song.  As the refrain repeats she finishes her message  " I am leaving.  But not in anger like Primo did.  I'm leaving in love like Mama did.  I love you.  Please don't be mad at me.  They need you here.  They need you to lead them to build the new city.   I will go for help.  I'm not going alone.  I know now the difference between Poco and Ironhide.  I hope to return soon.  So get that bridge built and enjoy the rest of Mama's Energon."  
         He yanks the flash from his hand softly crying out, "Oh please no!!!"  He hurls the flash at Wheeljack, "Track her!"  He barrels out the door with Ironhide and Ratchet hot on his tail as he tears down the road to the ship.    
  
             But it's too late.  The rockets can be heard firing.  The smoke is seen billowing in a straight line into the sky.  He quickly unfolds and tries to fly up to the ship as it tears through the sky.  It's just too late.  He can't reach her.  She's gone in a flash of light speed.  
          Slowly he has to return to the ground.  The whole team is awaiting outside the hanger.   The command team is stunned at watching their plans be stolen right under their noses.  The others are confused.  They have no idea what just happened.  They turn to their silent leader for guidance. Ironhide and Ratchet say nothing.  

         It's Will who finally finds the words, "Like father, like daughter."  
        He sighs heavily thrusting a finger at the vapor trail, " **That** was just like her mother."  Optimus smirks sideways and watches the smoke dissipate.  He is so proud of her honor.  He tries not to imagine what she will face out there.    
       Soon the smoke is gone and Optimus silently turns back to the hanger.  As the command team slowly walks back to the hanger,  Wheeljack asks Ratchet, "Could we use the secret power source to fuel the space bridge?"  
        Ratchet is very confused, "What secret power source?"  
        "I found mentioned in your notes a reference to _Poco's Energon_.  Could we use that?  What is it?"  Innocent Wheeljack is hopeful.  
       "I don't know.  I never did find out what it was,"  Ratchet responds.  Then he turns to Optimus.  He checks to see where his focus is.  Then he asks carefully, "Sir, do you know what _Poco's Energon_ is?"  
       "Yes."  is all he states.  

        Ratchet tries once again carefully, "Could we use it as a fuel source for the space bridge?"  
      Optimus keeps his eyes forward as he responds, "If so, we're going to need a bigger box.  And a lot of them."  Then he looks over at Ironhide and laughs, "That's going to be a lot of fudge."  
       It takes Will only a moment to get it and he laughs.  He knows his own wife's addiction to chocolate bars.  It takes Ironhide a little longer and then he too starts to laugh.  Ratchet it the last one to get it, "Ohhhh, now I get it!  That's why she sent it to you when she left.  Are you going to share the one Rosie left?"  
      Optimus turns to his command team and smirks, "Only if you can reach it before me."  With that he drops to his wheels and tears off with Ratchet and Ironhide right on his tail and Bumble Bee trying to cut off his commander to the hanger.

       After the fudge is consumed and Optimus has a chance to step aside, Bee silent comes beside him looking up at the stars.  Neither one says anything for a long time.

And then Optimus does something he never thought he would do, he calls on Poco's God.  The one both his children have put all their faith in, "Please, if you can, look after her.  I just know she is going to need you."  
      And he hears one response… _"She will be fine.  A Jolt in Time will bring her to Rod's of Fire.  A Lilly and a Lock await your return home.  Hold fast to your name… Optimus."_ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosa will return in :  
> Jolt in Time   
> Rod of Fire (yup, Rodimus!)
> 
> Further bots sparks for me to torture?  
> Rodimus  
> Inferno & Firestar {Infernal Fire}  
> Starscream & Alexis {Red Star}  
> Ratchet {Heart Wrenched}  
> Ironhide & Chromia {Ironbands}  
> Soundwave {Jolt in Time, Skycracker}  
> Jolt {Jolt in TIme}  
> Bumblebee & Sari {Bee-sari}  
> Sideswipe {Swiped Away}  
> Wheeljack {Bombs Away}  
> Perceptor {Perceived}  
> Shockwave {Wave of Shock}  
> Ultra Magnus {Magnitude}  
> Cyclonous {Braided Storms}  
> Prowl {Prowl-her}  
> Megatron & Slipstream 
> 
>  
> 
> And then of course there is the next generation's series: Spark of Bots


End file.
